


Combination of Coincidences

by MHTwoKeys



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, Lemon, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 111,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHTwoKeys/pseuds/MHTwoKeys
Summary: A collection of 7 stories that revolves around 14 characters and how they find mutual standings in their love:[O] [9/26] A Guilty Coincidence: Kagami (A corporation heir with a past) x Kuroko (A common employee with curiosity)[O] [8/20] A Healing Coincidence: Murasakibara (A president in pastry industry) x Himuro (A pastry lecturer with complicated memories)[O] [6/25] A Sinful Coincidence: Aomine (An unruly cafe franchise heir) x Kise (A genius fast-learner newbie barista)[O] A Chaotic Coincidence: Midorima (A rich runaway botanist) x Takao (A happy-go-lucky florist)[D][O] A Second Coincidence: Kiyoshi (A chairman of design company with a broken love) x Hyuuga (A stubborn interior designer)[D][O][U] An Unlikely Coincidence: Imayoshi (A smartass accessory business chairman) x Hanamiya (A cunning schemer and a genius jeweler)A Late Coincidence: Akashi (A hotel conglomerate with split personalities) x Furihata (A hardworking unlucky part-timer)[S] Soon[D] Debuted[O] Ongoing[U] Updating[F] Finish





	1. Combination of Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all readers, I hope I am not too late on returning to this fandom.
> 
> This fanfiction is actually a revamp of another existing story that I have written and I am planning to finish the story here instead of my previous site.
> 
> I won't be revealing which site that I previously used or the original story as it's in a completely different title.
> 
> I hope that with this revamp, I am able to make this story better.

  **Sometimes, harmless deeds will cause a domino effect in which coincidence piles on and on...**

''Ne. Ne. Have you finished your job ?'' asked a certain pinkette while smiling.

''Yeah, but that's a pretty bang up job, ya'know! Sending those mortals to so many places at once. Geeeez.'' sighed a certain brown hair girl, deep in thoughts.

_Hmm… why do I suddenly feel this way? Hmm… how do I put it? Sad? Nostalgic? Guilty…? Yup, that's it, Guilty! But why do I feel guilty? It's not that we are doing anything wrong, it just that we are helping to bond up some mortals…but why…_

As the brown hair girl still deep in her thought, ''…ko! …Riko-senpai! AIDA RIKO-SENPAI!'' and that broke the thoughts of the girl whose name is Aida Riko.

Feeling startled, ''Wha… What are you shouting for, huh? Momoi-chan.''

''It just seems that your mind is going to fly away, and here I am shouting your name almost 10 times. Tell me what are thinking, ne?''

''Oh… really! Gomen. Gomen. It just that I felt guilty by our actions all of sudden and you do know that I almost never felt guilty about anything.''

''Ne. Riko-senpai, there is nothing to worry about, that is because WE, The Disciple of Love were never wrong when it comes to love matters, right?'' reassured Momoi.

While the pinkette is reassuring the brunette, a popsicle appeared on the palms of the pinkette. She breaks the popsicle into two and gave it another one to her colleague.

''Here.'' offered Momoi. ''Ah! Thanks!'' and while Riko is accepting the popsicle and is ready to enjoy her snacks, suddenly a voice just erupted behind her.

''HEY! YOU TWO! DID ANYONE OF YOU LOTS JUST ACTIVATED THE GAS OF AMNESIAC IN KNOT-TYING ROOM, HUH?'' shouted a certain blond behind their backs.

Upon listening to the question, both Riko and Momoi turned around casually to face the blond, popsicle still in their mouths.

''Greetings, Alex-sama!'' said both of them bowed with full of respect.

''Heads up. Riko Aida. Momoi Satsuki. I am afraid that you need to answer my question, right now. ''

''Alex-sama. We admit that we had used the Knot-tying Room, but as I remember, I am afraid we do not make any mess that makes you, Goddess of Love and Desire to be so mad.'' Riko is the first one to speak up.

''You sure? What about you, Momoi Satsuki.'' asked the Goddess, this time with a scowl on her pretty face.

''Hmm… I am pretty sure that I didn't screw anything up in that chamber because I have read the manual and remembered all the functions of that chamber,'' admits Momoi.

''No way! There are no other members using Knot-tying Room throughout the day aside from you two!'' exclaimed the Goddess.

''Hmm… Wait… If I am not mistaken while we are using the room, Riko-senpai did tell me to press a green button after a few minutes, because she is leaving for a while after being called off by another senpai.'' Momoi said while scratching her head, thinking hard.

''A green button?'' suddenly both Riko and the Goddess feel a sense of dread.

''Yup a greeeeeen button,'' said Momoi as she is still smiling.

''Erm… Momoi. Do you actually realized that there are two green buttons in that room?'' asked Riko who is now worried.

''Eh! Really! But I am sure that I press the correct one! The one with a mark and senpai even told me that to make sure to press the one with a mark!'' exclaimed Momoi while trying to defend herself.

''Oh My Lord… Momoi Satsuki, may I know what kind of mark did u saw on that button?'' the Goddess is being serious now.

''Erm… the one with X mark on it, because Riko-senpai told me to press the green button with a double slash mark,'' answered Momoi with a serious tone.

Upon listening to the answer that Momoi gave, the Goddess almost fainted, almost. Beside her, Riko Aida is forming white foam out of her mouth.

''MOMOI SATSUKI!'' shouted both the Goddess and Riko. ''You are the culprit of this whole matter!''

''Eh!'' the smile on Momoi's face melted and replacing it was just some droplets of sweat.

''What Eh!'' ''Don't give me that!'' exclaimed both Riko and Alex as Riko continue to speak.

''Momoi! This time for sure, you have press the wrong button. Do you know that the Button of Drowsiness is actually the one marked with // sign, not X sign? The button you just press is the Button of Amnesia!'' explained Riko, almost screaming at her kouhai.

''WHAT! NO WAY! WHAT DO I DO?!'' now almost breaking into tears is no other than Momoi Satsuki herself.

''Hmm… I believe that I, the Goddess of Love and Desire had told you, that you, a Disciple of Love has no rights to break people apart except me, myself.'' assumed the Goddess.

''And what's worst that you two, especially you, Momoi Satsuki had broken the worse law of love even by my standards, and that is breaking mortals apart after bonding them up! That is by far the most outrageous act as Disciple of Love!'' the words that came from the Goddess herself had finally led poor Momoi to break into tears.

''Uwaaa… please forgive me! Goddess-sama'' cried Momoi as a fountain of tears flowing out her eyes.

''Yes! Please forgive her, it wasn't completely her fault, I am guilty too. If only I tell her the right button prope…''

''That's enough! No Excuses! And let me think this over!'' the Goddess cut out Riko sentences while raising up her hand to stop her from speaking any further.

''Riko-senpai what should I do now!''

''…''

After a while of silence, the Goddess finally speak up, ''No! This couldn't be forgiven! Riko Aida! Momoi Satsuki! I hereby banish you both away from the heaven as a punishment!''

''NO! Please give me another chance! My Goddess!'' pleaded Momoi.

''My Goddess! I too wish for another chance to compensate my mistakes!'' pleaded Riko.

But their pleadings did not reach the Goddess heart as the Goddess raise her staff to zap both of them and they are both gone. After a while…

''You sure that this is the most suitable compensation for those broken mortals?'' came in a black haired goddess as she asks the Goddess's choice.

''Masako! When did you come?'' asked the Goddess feeling surprised.

''When I heard your shoutings, Alex. And you haven't answered my question,'' said Masako casually.

''It was inevitable, plus the fact that they are my prized disciples, so it was an absurd thing that they had done such mistakes!''

''Then what are you gonna do from now?'' inquired Masako.

''Could you please give the list of the mortals that had fallen victim of this case?'' asked the Goddess.

''Sure! Here you go! And I highly recommend you to take a look at the clipboard first before keeping it. '' said Masako as she handed a clipboard to the Goddess.

''I really do hope that the girls that had been fallen victims won't be too broken. Oh… poor case.'' sighed the Goddess as she accepts the clipboard and ''POOF'' the clipboard was gone.

''It seems like I need to pay them a visit, then. Its been a while since I have gone down to the mortal's world.'' continued the Goddess.

''Erm… by the way, Alex. You really do not want to take a look at the clipboard?''

''Why? Is there something special with the list?'' as she asked she snapped her finger and once again the clipboard appeared in her hands.

As the Goddess started to eye the list from the top to the bottom, bullets of sweat started to form on her forehead.  _What this? Although I, the mighty Goddess of Love and Desire have been through this before, but still this was plain absurd! Aida Riko! Satsuki Momoi! I hereby see what damage you did and banishment is the most suitable punishment for you two!_

Erasing whatever regret that she felt from banishing her disciples, the Goddess straighten up herself and with a snap of her finger, her gold and velvet red robe had instantly turned into a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

''Masako! Once again I will need your help. Would you take over my place until I came back?'' asked the Goddess, all business-like.

''And once again you do not need to ask my opinion regarding the matter, because as your lieutenant and your friend, of course, I will help you!'' reassured Masako with a smile.

''Thank you! I know I can count on you!''

''No sweat!''

After the farewell, the Goddess steps into a light and she was gone, and after what seems like a century the Goddess finally reach the Earth of the mortals, it was a quiet walkway. After landing safely, once again she checked the clipboard, and the thoughts came in again.

_Seriously, I still can't believe it that the list had just and only consists of males! Geeez! That did be one heck of a tough work…_

And that was how as the Goddess start her journey while still thinking how absurd her disciples were.

_Well… the deed has been done, so there will be no point thinking about it anymore._

And the Goddess chose her path and as she continues to walk on, the shadow slowly engulfed her existence…

_**~End of Prologue~** _

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Well, that is the end of the prologue, so what did you fellow readers think.

Comments and reviews are welcomed.

In the next chapter, we can finally meet our first pairing of the story. (My first OTP from this series) XD

Well… then… See you next chapter.

Well… Signing out.


	2. A Guilty Coincidence (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple story-telling that tried to describe the character, Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> So we meet again, eh? This chapter is the start of everything.
> 
> So Let's Get On With The First Chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, what you dreamt in your sleep will probably happen in your real life…_ **

'' _May I know who are you again?'' asked a certain blue-haired boy._

''…''

'' _Why do you always appear like that all of a sudden? Why are you always so silent?''_

''…''

'' _Still no answer, eh? I guess it was not the time yet, eh…'' feeling rather disappointed._

_The red silhouette who have been silent all the time finally faced the blue hair boy and raised both ends of its mouth._

_Eh!? It was smiling. It's the first time it smiles. Instead of feeling disappointed, now the blue hair boy felt interested, although his face didn't show much._

_While the blue hair guy is deep in his thoughts… the red silhouette raises it's hand as if the silhouette is offering the blue hair boy an invitation. The sudden movement of the silhouette breaks the train of thoughts of the blue-haired boy._

_Eyes open wide, Eh!? No way, right!? It usually never has done this! Although shocked, but the blue hair boy expressions still remained deadpanned as usual._

_Hmm… I guess I will just accept its hand then…_

_And the blue hair boy too, raise his hand to connect with the others. When their hands connect, the silhouette's hand ripples into dust as well as his whole being._

_When the silhouette is disappearing, the blue-haired boy couldn't help but caught a glance of the silhouette's mouth, still smiling at him._

'' _No! It can't be! Wait! Please wait for a …''_

''PLEASE WAIT FOR A MOMENT!'' screamed a certain blue hair boy out of his lungs while jumping out of his bed.

''Eh?! Where am I again?'' mumbled the blue hair boy while looking around his surroundings.  _Ah… My own apartment… my own bedroom… Erm… what is the time now?_

Searching for his alarm clock and when he got it,  _Eh! No way! It was already this late!_ Eyes open wide, and the next we know is he had jumped out of his bed and is hauling his ass to the bathroom to clean himself, and that includes softening his ridiculous bed-head. Then… hauling his ass again to the kitchen and prepare himself a breakfast and eat it like there was no tomorrow. Last but not least, he got himself to his own wardrobe and chose a working suit, all dressed up, then hauling his ass again to his front door, pick a pair of leather shoes and open the door and there he goes, job hunting!

Then… ''Author-san. Could you please wait for a moment?''

''Eh! Kuroko-kun why are here? You know I was still in the middle of the story, so you can't just simply…''

''I don't care anymore.''

''Why?''

''That is because you didn't even introduce me up until now, juz 'blue hair boy this' and 'blue hair boy that'. For some reason I hate that.'' for some reason there is black aura surging from the bluenette.

''That's because I wanted to add some mysterious feel…''

Once again butting in is no other than Kuroko himself as he begins to introduce himself, ''Hello, everyone…'' ''Hey!'' ignoring the protest, Kuroko continues ''… I am Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko-kun is fine too…'' ''Oi!'' ''…I am 21 years old and I am currently jobless and that is why every day I go for job hunting…'' ''Don't just…'' ''…Oh and by the way I am currently living alone and my address and phone number are…'' ''STOOOOOOOOOOOP!''

''Yes? Author-san, anything?''

''Kuroko-kun your address and phone number are top secrets, so don't just say it out loud while introducing yourself.''

''Well…fine then. By the way, I have introduced myself generally, so I am actually feeling good, so bye.'' and there he goes disappearing by using his misdirection.

''That Kuroko… well… fellow readers, sorry for the commotion, so let us continue the story, shall we?''

So as usual Kuroko-kun takes the lift at the opposite of his apartment's door. While he is stepping inside of the lift, his neighbor, too get into the lift.

''Hmm… weird. Why does the entrance of the lift opened by itself when there is no one here?'' wondered his neighbor while turning his head to look at his surroundings.

And interestingly, Kuroko's neighbor doesn't seem to notice him even though he just steps into the lift with him at the same timing.

''Eh! Why does the  **G**  button been lit up even though I have not pressed it?!''

In the midst of his neighbor's wonderings, the door of the lift finally closed and down they journey to the ground floor of the apartment.

*Ding!* and the lift opens. After that, when they are going to part ways, suddenly Kuroko saw something slip down from the pocket of the suit of his neighbor. It was a wallet.

''Erm… excuse me!''

Upon hearing the voice of Kuroko, his neighbor started to look around and yet again found nothing. ''Who's talking to me? Is it a ghost or something?''

''Erm… I am here and I am not a ghost,'' said Kuroko with a flat tone.

''Gah! Sorry for not noticing you earlier. So what's the matter?'' apologized his neighbor.

Upon hearing the question, Kuroko handed out a wallet. ''It's yours, isn't it?''

Upon seeing the wallet in Kuroko's hand and after frantically searching his pocket. ''Ah! It was mine, I could have lost it, thank you!'' After receiving the wallet and sharing some conversation, they finally part ways.

After parting ways with his neighbor and about half-an-hour he finally reaches the subway station. On the way, he checks his smartphone and there are several words in the screen that reads  ** _Congratulation, you have been selected to attend the job interview of XX Enterprise, please attend the interview by xx:30 am at the Human Resource Centre. We will be waiting for your attendance. Thank you._**

After he checks the message, he again goes through another few similar messages that are all about job interviews.

_Okay some of you might though why do I get this much of a job interview invitation. I may now sincerely answer that is because in this country when the people reach the age of 20, they usually already have a job, no matter it was a part-time or a full-fledged contracted job._

_So, here I am, at the age of 21, still jobless. You may call me a weird part of this country and I didn't mean to say jobless people never exist in this country. It is just rare._

While deep in thoughts the train finally arrives, and the sound of the train break his chains of thoughts. ''Here we go.'' And there he goes, stepping on the train and again the same thing happens when he accidentally bumped into several passengers and it was like a chain of reaction.

''Yikes! Who just bump into me?'' wondered Passenger A.

''Ow! What just hit me?'' wondered Passenger B.

''Ah! My coffee! Sorry did you get hurt? Who on earth…'' said Passenger C

''…''

And even though Passenger A to _ is trying hard to look for the culprit who did the job, interestingly they failed to do so.

 _Hah…_  sighed Kuroko inwardly,  _Okay so here is another problem of mine, not only I am the weird part in this country who came in as a jobless person, I even have this invisibility that no matter where I go or what I did, people just wouldn't know my existence, it seems like I have this Invisibility Cloak on me all the time. And to sum it up, I find it a troublesome matter to me._

After the commotion which dies down pretty fast since all the passenger couldn't find out the culprit, the door of the train slid shut and there he goes to his destination. After 15 minutes, he finally reaches his destination and after another 10 minutes, he arrived at XX Enterprise. It was a rather simple building with 7 to 8 floors.

Although it may seem simple at first, but there are a lot of people around the building includes businessmen, businesswomen and some other people who seem to come to attend the job interview.

After looking at his surroundings for a while he finally steps into the building and walks straight up to the clerk, who is busy attending the others and ask for the whereabouts of the Human Resource Centre. Guess what, the same thing happens again.

''Erm… Excuse me.'' Said Kuroko with a flat tone.

''Heek! When did you stand in front of me? Oops! Sorry for my attitude, sir. Erm… may I know what's your problem?''

''Erm… I just want to know where is the Human Resource Centre?'' inquired Kuroko, still with the deadpanned face.

''Oh! Going for the job interview, eh?'' asked the clerk, now with a smile on her face.

''Yeah.''

So the clerk begins to tell Kuroko about the whereabouts of the Human Resource Centre. Before going… ''Hey!'' the clerk shouted at Kuroko. '' Good luck with the job interview!''

Turning his head, Kuroko then said this with a smile, ''Thank you.'' After this, they part ways as the clerk continues to be busy.

After that, Kuroko had reached the HRC by following the instruction given.

Standing in front of the door, he breathes in heavily…  _'kay! Here I go, good luck, Kuroko Tetsuya!_  after encouraging himself mentally, he pushes open the door.

There are already a few people inside the room, all waiting for their turn to face the incoming job interview. As expected no one notices his presence in the room as no one actually turns their heads in his direction and are busying preparing their speech.

It was all expected due to his 'Born with Invisibility Cloak' power. After stepping in, Kuroko found a corner to wait for his turn.

After waiting for a half-an-hour, the secretary who is responsible for calling the people who are waiting into the interview room comes out and called upon 4 names and that includes 'Kuroko Tetsuya'.

Upon hearing his name being called, he took a deep breath and is ready to go into the room with the other 3 attendance and it seems like they are the last batch of the day.

Before entering the room, the secretary is checking their names one by one and when it reached Kuroko's turn… ''Kuroko Tetsuya-san? Eh? Don't tell me he is absent today. Kuroko Tet…''

''Excuse me, I am here.''

''Oh my! Sorry for not noticing you, eh. So, you're Kuroko Tetsuya, right?'' after confirming his identity, the secretary leads him into the room where the other 3 attendance is in. And Kuroko proceeds to take a seat beside one of them and look straight to the interviewers. After 5 minutes, the interview starts!

Since the start of the interview, 45 minutes have passed and now it was now Kuroko's turn.

''Kuroko Tetsuya-san, it was your turn.'' informed the secretary.

And there he goes introducing himself and telling the interviewers his academic levels and then proceed in answering some questions from them.

As the process goes…

 _Ugh… why is he so hard to notice, it as if I turn away for a while he will just be gone again._ Though interviewer A.

 _Hmm… Why does he seem like he had no presence?_ Though interviewer B.

 _His academic skill is quite good but his lack of presence made me think he is not suitable for us._ Though another interviewer.

After the interview had over the secretary finally speaks up, ''Okay! Attendance, would you all take a leave from this room and wait for the result.''

And there they go, leaving the room one by one. After 30 minutes, the results had been announced by the secretary and there is no Kuroko's name on the list.

Feeling disappointed, he quietly left the building.  _Hah…_   _failed again._ He said this to himself like it was the world's most normal thing to him. After sighing inwardly he quickly regains his composure and checks his phone once again.  _Kuroko Tetsuya! You must not give up!_

After encouraging himself once again he continues his journey to another few company, but it all came to the same result. But he does not simply give up because there is another company left to go and that was his last. Upon checking his phone… when he scrolled down the screen, there is a word that flew by…  ** _Kagami Corporation_** …

Once again he set off on his last hope. When he reached the company, he looks up to the building and was shocked, although it didn't show on his face. He was shocked to see how big it was compared to the first company he went. It has 25 floors with the  **Kagami Corporation** word shimmering on top of the building. And then again he steps into the building and was once again awed by the grand inner design. Walls and floors with white and black marbles, on the ceiling, was a chandelier, sofas with the color of red and black were seated by those who are taking their rest, enjoying their coffee from the cafeteria and many more.

No use feeling amazed if he couldn't enter the company, so Kuroko does the same thing again, that is: Goes up to the clerk, ask for direction, find the place he is going, which is usually pretty easy for him…

But not this time…  _Eh!? I am sure that I have followed the instruction properly…_ and there he goes again, trying hard to search the place he is going, but his effort is in vain  _… damn this complicated building!_ he cursed silently. He is lost, hundred-percent lost. No matter how it just seems like he is walking to even grander places as he walks and this time it was probably the grandest part of the building. The whole place is silent and there is just one door embedded in one of the walls and he couldn't help but feel something in his heart, something that he, himself couldn't describe.

Later after what seems like a century with Kuroko staring at the door, suddenly there are voices coming out at the other side of the door and that broke the magic cast upon Kuroko and he quickly regained his usual self and there the door opens and coming out of it were some high status-looking businessman and what caught Kuroko attention is that there are one, nope two men with strange red hair. Although both of them had the same red hair at first appearance, one actually had a lighter but brighter tone of red than the others which is a more darker red with a little shade of brown. And one of them started talking and that is the one with brighter red hair.

''Erm… if you may, Mr. Hayama, would you might go on first, because I have some more things to talk to Mr. Kagami here, regarding the contract just now.'' said the one with brighter red hair as he is pointing towards the one with a darker red hair, which is now assumed to be Kagami.

''Erm… Mr. Kagami is that all right with you?'' asked one of the businessmen in the group.

''That's all right, Mr. Koganei if it is Mr. Akashi, you and his man may go on first,'' assured Kagami.

''Yeah. I think you all should go on first. After finished talking I will catch up to you, Mr. Hayama. '' said the one with the brighter red hair which is now Akashi.

''Well… all right then, see you.'' answered both Mr. Koganei and Mr. Hayama while bowing down their heads with several other businessmen in the group.

While they are all leaving, the businessmen didn't even notice they are walking straight towards Kuroko and 'BAM', one of the businessmen had accidentally knocked down Kuroko but never notice his own mistakes and there they continue to walk away.

 _Ow! Painful! So painful!_ Trying to stand up but it seems like he can't  _No way! I just sprained my ankle!_ Shocked. _Somebody help me, ouch!_ As he was internal shouting for help but deep down inside his heart he knows nobody will come to his aid.  _Well… it wasn't anyone who can notice me, I guess I will just wait until it goes away and stands up by myself, then…_

Just when he thinks that no one is going to help him like any other time, but little did he realize that, not this time!

''Hey, you alright?'' asked the so-called Akashi.

''Hey it seems like you are in pain, you hurt somewhere?'' asked the so-called Kagami.

Shocked. At that moment, Kuroko just couldn't comprehend what is happening to him. There is actually a person, no two people realize his presence and called out to him.  _No way!_

 _But they are certainly rushing to my direction! Maybe there is someone behind me._ While in doubts, the two men had stopped in front of him and is already asking for his condition.

 _Eh!_   _There are talking to me! Fine then, I will just try my luck…_

''Erm… I am fine, just sprained my ankle…'' answered Kuroko with a doubt in his voice.

''Oh! Then there is nothing to worry about, we will send you to the infirmary.'' answered both Akashi and Kagami.

''Here!'' while smiling Kagami offered Kuroko his hand.

''Take my hand!'' and Akashi too followed Kagami's action with a smile plastered on his face.

While still in a daze, partly due to the pain of his ankle and another is the shock of somebody actually notice him for the first time without him taking the initiative first. Upon in daze, he couldn't help but have a deja-vu.

_What this? Why does it seem so familiar? A man with red, smiling, and while offering a hand… where do I saw it before… Yeah! It was this angle, facing me… facing me… EEEEHHHHH! THE DREAM! MY DREAM! THE RED SILHOUETTE! But it was just one, but now two men with the same attribute… who was it?!_

Upon realizing this major fact, Kuroko couldn't help but open his eyes in shocked, this time his feeling finally showed on his deadpanned face for the first time. And he actually looked like a fish-out-of-water.

_EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

**_~End of Chapter One~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Well, that's the end of Chapter One, whew… after re-reading this whole chapter again, impressions is still the same as what I first thought: SUPA LONG!

Never did I thought it actually turns out such a long chapter, sorry for the long first chapter.

There will be seven types of Coincidence, so be ready for it.

Well… then, see y'all next chap!

WELL… SIGNING OUT!


	3. A Guilty Coincidence (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko made his first choice and some Kagami and Akashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> First of all, whoever it is, thanks for the Kudos, I truly appreciate them.
> 
> So Let's Start The Second Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

_**Sometimes... Making decision can be pretty tricky...** _

_What to do? Whose hand should I take?_ Is the first thing that flashes in Kuroko's mind. His eyes still looking at the hands that offer their aid.

As his 'fish-out-of-water' face had slowly turned back to his deadpanned one's, he began to calm down and think. _Okay… this kind of thing really is annoying, well… screw decision making. I am going to just grab a hand and get out of this place. My ankle hurts._

While in amidst of thinking, standing in-front of Kuroko is no other than Akashi and Kagami. Seeing the un-responsive Kuroko really does make them worry and they begin to wonder…

''Is he in shock or what?'' as Kagami is questioning himself the other red-haired answered his question almost immediately.

''Maybe he hurt himself somewhere and that got to be so painful that causes him into this state.'' as Akashi speculates Kagami counters back.

''How did you know about that?''

''Or else, what would you like to suggest as the best answer?''

''…''

As the conversation between them ended, Kuroko finally made his decision and grab the one that's on his right. After he grabbed the hand, he looks up and finds out the one he is grabbing now was the one that's called Akashi that had a smug look on his face after winning the conversation between him and Kagami.

''Ah… so he finally had a response, eh? '' feeling relieved, Kagami then proceeds to help Kuroko to pick up his belongings that had scattered on the floor.

''Erm… thank you for picking up my things.'' seeing Kagami had helped him to recover his things, Kuroko gratefully thank him.

''Nah, don't mind. Er… what's your name?'' asked Kagami.

''Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko-kun is fine though.'' upon listening to the question Kuroko quickly answered.

''Oh… okay. By the way, I am Kagami Taiga and next to you is Akashi Seijuurou.''

''You can call me Akashi-kun.'' as he was saying, he had placed Kuroko's arm around his neck and his hand on Kuroko waist and after he and Kuroko had stabilized themselves, the next thing he does is to ask Kagami the direction to the infirmary.

After walking for about 20 minutes they finally arrived at the infirmary, it was placed on the second floor of the building. ''Okay! Here we are!'' announced Kagami.

As they entered the infirmary, once again Kuroko couldn't help but feel stunned at the design of the infirmary  _Wow! Even the infirmary too!?_ After that, he couldn't help but ran his eyes all over the places.

Without letting him feel amazed any further, Akashi had brought him to the counter and Kagami is asking for a check-in.

Upon seeing Kagami Taiga and Akashi Seijuurou, the receptionist blushed heavily and quickly bowed down to greet the two of them ''Welcome! Kagami- _shacho*_  and Akashi- _shacho*_. May I be at your service.'' offered the nurse, full of respect.

As the nurse is greeting them the other nurses or you might say all the girls within the radius 500 meters are fangirling upon their appearance as one of them just went Kyaaaaaa~~~ all over them.

Without even bothering those fangirls, Kagami continues his mission as he began to tell the receptionist to arrange a check-in, he pointed a finger towards the direction of where Kuroko and Akashi are standing.

Following the direction of where Kagami is pointing, the nurse finally opens her mouth, ''Ah… so Akashi-shacho is not feeling well, but it's weird… cause Akashi-shacho doesn't felt like he isn't feeling well.''

Upon hearing her answer, the silent Kuroko finally speaks up, ''Erm… It was actually me who has the problem, not Akashi-kun here.''

After hearing the voice of Kuroko for the first time since he entered the infirmary, the nurse jumped in shock and quickly regained her composure.  _When does this kid appear? It felt like he isn't there until he spoke._

Even though the nurse is still getting freaked out by Kuroko, she quickly does her job professionally as she starts to inquire Kuroko's personal information and his problem. After that, he is sent to another room for a check-up.

After Kuroko had settled in the room and had exchanged a few 'thank yous' and 'don't mind' with both of them, they finally part ways. Upon seeing Akashi and Kagami leaving, suddenly the same feeling that Kuroko felt when staring at the door welled up in his chest once again. It was an unspeakable feeling. He felt like crying.  _What's this? This feeling? It was the same as that time. Why did my chest feel so painful… Eh?! Why am I crying?_

He tries to stop his tears but it was too late because his tears already start to well and that shocked the hell out of the nurse that is trying to fix his ankle.

''Eh? Why are you crying? Was it too painful? I will try to be more gentle, so please don't cry, okay?'' as the nurse is trying to slow down her pace, Kuroko speak up once again.

''Erm… I-It's fine. It's not your fault, actually. It was mine, so don't mind me and just continue by using your usual pace.''

''You sure?'' asked the nurse to make sure.

''Yeah, please do continue,'' assured Kuroko while wiping away his tears and the feeling just now was gone.

As the nurse continue to fix Kuroko's ankle, on the other hand, the two red-head...

After they have left Kuroko in the room, Kagami followed by Akashi, had gone back to the reception area and had taken a seat at one of the couch and started their conversation once again.

''So, we can finally talk in peace right now, eh?'' initiated Akashi.

''Do you mean about the contract business?'' while raising his eyebrows, Kagami asked.

''If not that what do you think I will talk to you?'' answered Akashi in a questionable manner.

''Well… In my opinion, I think that the condition we made in the conference room is quite a satisfactory one.'' countered Kagami in a polite manner.

''What did you mean by that?'' questioned Akashi.

''What I mean is there is absolutely nothing to talk about it anymore since we have agreed to the terms.'' still smiling, Kagami answered once again.

''But when I think about it again, I personally think that we need to add a few more orders from you,'' said Akashi with a firm voice.

''Hmm… If you said so… I might give it a thought, though I can't give you an answer that you wish for.'' confirmed Kagami.

After listening to Kagami's answer, Akashi finally had a slight smile on his face.

As he stands up ready to leave, he tells Kagami, ''If that's the case, I will certainly await your answer and I hope it is an answer I hope for, farewell then.'' After that he turns his back, starting to leave the infirmary and not for long, Kagami's voice from his back could be heard.

''Let's hope for it, then and farewell to you, too.'' there is a fire burning in Kagami's eyes as he continues to stare at the back of Akashi's.

After hearing Kagami's words and without turning his back, Akashi managed a smirk as he continues to take his leave.

After Akashi had left, Kagami too, left the infirmary but not before he had helped Kuroko to settle the bills for his treatment. After that, the scene changed back to Kuroko.

After getting treated, Kuroko's ankle is slowly getting well and he started to walk around, still limping slightly. He walks towards his belongings, checking if anything is there. When he is checking, he saw his resume and sighed once again.  _Another day, jobless… huh? When will I successfully get a job?_ Wondered Kuroko as he begins to go back to his couch and before he knew he was fast asleep.

Once again he is being pulled into his dream once again, and he kind of expected it was the same dream but little did he know…

_Huh… Who was it? As he quickly jump up upon being shaken by something, and after running his eyes around, once again he faced the Red Silhouette._

'' _Ah… You again?'' feeling quite disappointed upon seeing the ever same thing that he saw in his dream almost every day._

_Upon hearing Kuroko voice, the silhouette managed a smile and once again offering his hand to Kuroko._

'' _Are you trying to invite me to somewhere?'' this time upon seeing the actions of the silhouette, Kuroko once again felt surprised and there is more to come._

_Hearing Kuroko's question, the silhouette managed to nod its head, though it seems the action is hard for the silhouette._

_Seeing the silhouette nodding to confirm Kuroko's doubts, Kuroko then take its hand without hesitation and the silhouette begins to pull Kuroko into its embrace._

_In the silhouette embrace, Kuroko actually felt safe for the first time, he felt comfortable, he felt strong, he felt like he can achieve anything. Upon feeling this emotion, Kuroko couldn't help himself but cry once again._

_After what seems like a decade, Kuroko finally calms down and pull himself away from the embrace and face the silhouette and this is the first time he looks at the silhouette in such a close distance._

_Upon looking at the silhouette's face in such a close distance, he started to take notice of something that normally he wouldn't notice. Oh! He had a nose, although it was just two small white dots above his mouth._

_As he was concentrating on the two small dots, suddenly there are two white lines flowing down on both sides of the silhouette's face. Kuroko proceeds to look up and notice that the silhouette is crying. Its eyes look like two big white spots and right now it seems like colors that made its eyes is flowing down its face._

_The sight of the silhouette crying really gave Kuroko a shock because up until now the silhouette seems lifeless to him and the thought of the silhouette crying never actually come across Kuroko's mind._

_Looking at the crying silhouette, Kuroko couldn't help himself but comfort the silhouette,'' You alright? Look here, there is nothing to cry about. So, stop it, please.'' As he was comforting the silhouette his hand couldn't help itself but pat the head of the silhouette. After that, they continue to hug each other for a while._

_After what seems like an hour, the silhouette finally calms down. After calming down, the silhouette once again did something that surprises Kuroko. The silhouette actually and literally open its mouth, and it seems like he was trying to say something to Kuroko, but what is being said by the silhouette couldn't reach Kuroko. This is because there are no voices coming out from the silhouette's mouth._

'' _What are you trying to tell me?'' asked Kuroko, who is now interested._

_Just like an audio recorder, the silhouette continues his speech without even bothering Kuroko's question. As he was mouthing out its words, once again his body is slowly turning into dust._

'' _Hey! Don't just disappear like that, since you are telling me something!'' feeling anxious to see the silhouette body is disappearing, Kuroko started to protest._

_Even though Kuroko is protesting, the body of the silhouette continue to turn into dust and without further ado, only the head is left…_

'' _Why is there no sound coming out from you?'' It was frustrating, but Kuroko had no choice but say farewell to the silhouette._

' _Why…''_

After the dream, Kuroko opened his eyes and are now back to reality. After registering his whereabouts, he sits up and starts to run his eyes once again.

''Ah… You finally awake.'' said a voice coming from Kuroko's back.

Upon hearing the voice, Kuroko turns his head around to look for the owner of the voice and all he sees is a man with a Nekomouth, smiling at him.

_Ah… It's one of the men that came out from the room, er… what's his name… I think it's called Ko…_

Seeing Kuroko keep staring at him, Koganei couldn't help but to get worried about Kuroko, ''Erm… did you knock your head somewhere or are you still feeling dizzy after just waking up from your sleep?''

''May I know your name?'' completely ignoring Koganei's question and because of the pent-up frustration of not remembering the others name Kuroko blurt out the question right there and then.

''Oh! How unsightly of me, for forgetting to introduce myself, I am Shinji Koganei and you can just call me Koganei-san. Nice to meet you.'' as he is introducing himself, he peeled an apple and he threw the apple to Kuroko and Kuroko intercept that as he caught the apple nicely.

''Nice catch!'' praised Koganei ''Oh! By the way, how is your ankle?'' questioned Koganei.

''Oh! It's already better thanks to the people who help me.'' as he was remembering those who had helped him, two shadows flashed across his mind.

Upon remembering them, Kuroko begins to ask their whereabouts, ''Erm… by the way, do you happen to know someone whose name is Kagami and Akashi?''

After hearing those two names, Koganei suddenly opened his eyes big and almost choked on his apple. ''Of course, I know, they are both  _shachos_ from the top companies in this area and one of them and that's is Kagami Taiga- _shacho_  is the highest person in this company, don't tell me you didn't realize it after hearing his name and looking at the company's name.''

And this time it was Kuroko's turn to be flabbergasted, although it didn't show on his face. As he was still in the middle getting amazed. Koganei continues his words…

''And you are lucky that he had helped you, even going so far for taking you all the way to the infirmary and he even help you to pay the bills…''

After hearing those words coming out from Koganei, he is now hundred-percent sure that he needs to find Kagami to return the debt.

''… and he even tells me to…'' '' Erm… excuse me.'' without waiting for Koganei to finish his sentence, Kuroko butted in.

''May you please tell me where is your  _shacho_  now?'' questioned Kuroko

''Eh! Why?'' suddenly the friendly Koganei became the heavily guarded Koganei.

''I just wanted to return the debt to your  _shacho_ , and after returning the debt I am going to leave this place, so there is nothing to worry about, right?'' assured Kuroko in his flat tone.

''Hmm… I guess that's fine. Well… follow me, then.'' After listening to what Kuroko had said, Koganei finally decides to let Kuroko meet up with Kagami. After the two of them had left the room and had arranged a check-out, they finally left the infirmary.

After leaving the infirmary, Koganei starts to lead Kuroko to the nearby lift and after they get into it, Kuroko couldn't help but stare at the button which Koganei had pressed just now.  _Hmm… floor number 25_ _th_ _. That's the highest floor of the building._ Kuroko silently though.

After a few seconds, they finally reach the highest floor and the Kuroko's first impression on it was…  _Screw the hallway that I get lost at, that and this, would I need to compare them?_  … is what he thinks. ( _well… I will let your imagination do its work._ )

Feeling awed by so many times of the day, Kuroko had finally get used to it. And when he was running eyes all over the place. Koganei finally urges him to follow him.

While walking to the place where Kagami resides, Koganei didn't miss the chance to introduce the floor's infrastructure. ''This whole floor is actually a personal office for our  _shacho_.'' Suddenly Koganei stopped in front of a glass room, but right now it was covered with curtains from the inside, so Kuroko couldn't see what's inside. ''As you see right now the room at the left side of this room is the gymnasium that's just for the  _shacho…''_ and Koganei continues his introduction…

As Kuroko is getting annoyed by the introduction, finally Koganei introduction stops and he finally turns his body around and knocks the door of the room that they have been standing in front of for so long.

''Yes?'' Upon hearing the sound of the knocking, Kagami questioned the others their purpose.

''Kagami- _shacho,_ It's me, Shinji Koganei. I have brought you a visitor and his name is Kuroko Tetsuya.''

Upon hearing his visitor's name, Kagami finally unlocked the security lock and Koganei slowly push the door open to the left to let him and Kuroko enter the room.

Looking at Kagami properly for the first time, Kuroko couldn't help himself but notice Kagami's eyebrows…  _They are split into two!_

''Koganei-san, you may leave right now.'' after meeting his visitor, Kagami tells Koganei to leave them alone.

''As you wish, Kagami- _shacho._ '' and after that Koganei left the room.

Silence at first and the awkwardness is getting to thick in this room… Kagami finally breaks the silence and initiated a question with a cheerful smile, ''May I know why do you want to meet me?''

''Erm… That's because I heard that you had helped me pay the money for my treatment and I wanted to return the debt to you,'' answered Kuroko, immediately.

''Oh, just only that. Haha! Don't mind. Don't mind. It was just a small matter.'' said the ever-cheerful Kagami.

''But it was a big matter to me. No matter what, I will return it to you whether you want it or not.'' insisted Kuroko.

After listening to what Kuroko said, Kagami finally suggests… ''Well… if you insist, then what about we do this another way.''

What Kagami suggest left Kuroko wonder what Kagami's idea all about. ''What did you mean by that?''

''What I mean is how about you try working here as my employee, as well as returning your debt.'' Kagami continues to suggest as if this was the most normal thing in the world for him.

After listening to what Kagami had told him, Kuroko couldn't help but feel happy, but the happiness quickly dies down as he is still doubting Kagami's words. ''But wasn't I supposed to go through the regular process of getting hired?''

''What you say is definitely the truth, but there is no need for you and aren't you desperate at searching for a job? Sorry to tell you that I actually accidentally saw your belongings when I am picking up your things. Moreover, you are 21 now, right? If I am not mistaken, that's actually not good in this country.'' reasoned Kagami as he was stating the facts and that kinda hurts Kuroko a lot.

After listening to Kagami's reason, Kuroko finally made his decision. ''Fine… If you are willing to accept me as your employee, then I will gladly do so.''

''Welcome to our company, my friend!'' announced Kagami Taiga.

_Mom! Dad! For the first time, your son's had finally got himself a job in his one year of job hunting!_

_**~End of Chapter Two~** _

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_Whew… yet another chapter got revamped..._

_To be frank, when I first reach this point of the story, the structure of the story had just disappeared from my mind._

_Not to mention, YAY! Kuroko got a job!_

_Comments and reviews are welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all rocking next chap! :D_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	4. A Guilty Coincidence (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little progress for both Kagami x Kuroko and Akashi x Kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers! Thanks for the Kudos and Comments!
> 
> I am back again after revamping the chapter.
> 
> So Let's Start The Third Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, don't judge a person solely by initial impressions…_ **

After having an agreement with Kagami regarding the debt, Kuroko finally left the room and is about to find his way back to the lift, but…

''Hey! Wait up!'' Koganei ran up to him, panting heavily.

''Yes?'' question Kuroko after turning around.

''Kagami-shacho told me to send you back home since he is worried about your condition,'' stated Koganei.

''Oh! Thank you, then I am in your care,'' said Kuroko gratefully.

''Well then, follow me then, off to the car park!'' and they started to take their leave.

Truth to be told, Kuroko felt that his ankle is starting to hurt, although it didn't show on his deadpanned face.  _I shouldn't have walked that much…_ As he was mentally taking notes, they have reached the bottom floor where he first came in.

''Eh! There isn't anyone here anymore.'' Upon looking at the empty floor, Kuroko couldn't help but blurt out his confusion.

''They had left for home, ya'know. Do you know what time is it now?'' questioned Koganei while huffing.

Reaching the front entrance and after exiting the building, Kuroko finally gets his answer. The sky is now pitch black and the streetlights have all been turned on, illuminating the night.  _No way! I have slept that long…_

''Come on!'' urged Koganei.

Upon hearing Koganei, Kuroko had got himself into Koganei's car and after Kuroko had given him his address, they finally leave the place.

After 30 minutes, they finally reach Kuroko's apartment and after they exchange a few words, Koganei then left Kuroko's apartment and Kuroko is back to his house.

Dropping his things on the floor, he then uses his hand to pinch his own face, it hurts!  _That means I am not dreaming, I finally got a job!_ After that, he picks his things up again and after cleaning himself he drops himself on his own bed and…  _Speaking of dreaming, what was that just now? What does the silhouette want to tell me? Why did he cry? Why do I…_ Thinking back about his dream, but before he realizes it he was fast asleep and this time no dream has come to haunt Kuroko.

And then the world welcome the next day…

Snapping his eyes open,  _Hmm… Weird. No dreams for the first time…_ As Kuroko sat up from his bed, he thought deeply.  _It was a peaceful night… though… Hmm… what's the time now?_ After taking a look at his clock,  _Oh! Just 7 a.m. Hmm… I feel like I have just forgotten something… Hmm… what is that? Job hunting? Job… Ah! I have got a job!_

Upon remembering what had happened yesterday, he quickly jumps out and after making his bed he quickly rushes out of his room and clean himself once again and had his breakfast, then once his suit's on, the shoe's on he exited his house while rushing he remembered what Kagami had told him yesterday…

'' _Welcome to our company, my friend!''_

_After announcing the sentence, Kagami continues, ''So, that being said, you may come here by tomorrow at 8 a.m and meet up with Koganei-san at the 6th floor for further details, regarding your job.''_

Back to the present, as Kuroko is on his way to the subway station, a pair of red eyes noticed his presence, and the red eyes owner opened his mouth to stop his chauffeur.

''Stop the car, immediately!'' order the red eyes' owner.

''As you wish, Akashi-shacho.'' answered the chauffeur.

Akashi, who is now pointing at Kuroko tells his chauffeur to follow him, ''Nebuya-san, would you follow that blue-haired boy.''

''Eh! Where?'' Although following the direction of where Akashi's pointing, his chauffeur, Nebuya just couldn't seem to notice any blue-haired boy.

''Are you blind or something, he was just there,'' stated Akashi as he continues to pinpoint Kuroko's location.

After listening to what Akashi had told him and after a series of squinting and blinking, Nebuya finally gets a hold of the sight of Kuroko.  _Damn that blue-haired kid, he has so little presence._ After cursing inwardly, he finally drove the car to where Kuroko is.

''Stop here.'' After catching up to Kuroko, Akashi yet again ordered Nebuya to stop the car.

After the car had stopped beside Kuroko, without leaving the car, he winds down the window and raises his voice, ''Hey! If I am not mistaken your name is Kuroko Tetsuya, right?''

Hearing his name being called, Kuroko turn his body around and spotted Akashi, smiling at him. ''Ah… you are Akashi-kun, right? I thank you for helping me yesterday.''

''Ah… That's no big matter. Well, how was leg doing? Where are you heading? Wanna give you a ride?'' asked Akashi while managed a small smirk.

Upon hearing what Akashi had said, Nebuya currently had the biggest shock in his life.  _What?! Akashi Seijuurou. That Akashi Seijuurou is actually inviting a stranger to ride with him?! Who the heck is this kid?_ And of course, Nebuya quickly regained his composure.

On the other side, after listening to Akashi's questions, Kuroko quickly answers, ''I am heading to Kagami Corporation because I just got a job there and my leg's getting better and regarding the ride… I think I will have to pass.''

 _What? Somebody actually had the guts to decline the offer from Akashi-shacho!_ Yet again shocked was none other than Nebuya himself.

After listening to the words  _Kagami Cooperation_ , Akashi beamed, ''Then that's fine, we are going somewhere that will pass by the place that you are heading.''

''Oh really? Then… sorry for the intrusion.'' And Kuroko finally gets himself into Akashi's sedan.

After getting into the sedan, Akashi then ordered Nebuya to continue their journey and after that, it was all silent.

Due to the awkwardness that is building inside the car, Kuroko finally initiated a conversation, ''Erm… Akashi-kun, may I know where are you heading?''

Feeling quite surprised at Kuroko's attempt to open up a conversation, he raises his eyebrows a bit and answers Kuroko with a question, ''Why? Are you perhaps interested?''

''Yeah! Just because you just mentioned you are heading somewhere where we are actually using the same path,'' answered Kuroko in a flat manner.

''Well, yeah. I did say that and what if I was lying to you, huh?'' as Akashi was saying, he was looking straight at Kuroko and had managed an evil smirk.

Without hesitation, Kuroko answers him in his usual deadpanned feature, ''You're not lying and I know it.''

Curious as to why Kuroko would tell him this answer without a single speck of hesitation, he yet again asked, ''Why do you have this much of confidence in me?'' After asking, Akashi's eyes right now is full of curiosity, instead of the confident one he had just now.

After listening to Akashi's question, Kuroko yet again replies, ''As a person that will help someone who is in need, like when you had offered your hand to me yesterday when I hurt my ankle. I don't think you are a person who would lie about such things.'' Kuroko is looking straight into Akashi's eyes now.

Upon hearing the conversation behind him, Nebuya once again felt surprised and he thought…  _Wow! That kid actually dares to answer every single question that has been thrown by the shacho. To top that he even dare to look straight into shacho's eyes, not everyone had the guts to do so, even me who work for him for so many years…_

_Just who the heck is this kid?_

After hearing the reply coming from Kuroko, Akashi finally managed a smile, a proper smile, not a smirk.

''Not bad, well then… considering your reply, I will now answer you. Actually, I am going to my company.'' Feeling quite pleased at the conversation, Akashi finally give Kuroko the answer that he desired.

''Oh, okay. So your company is actually near Kagami-san's company?''

''Actually, it was not,'' replied Akashi casually.

''Ah! We are here.'' After Akashi's reply, the car suddenly stops and they have finally reach Kagami's corp.

''Well… I guess this is it,'' stated Akashi while looking at Kuroko who is now opening the door.

After leaving the car, Kuroko turns his back around and express his gratitude towards Akashi.

''Erm… thank you for sending me here.''

''Don't mind,'' responded Akashi.

''Then I am off, see you around.'' and Kuroko turned his back and there he goes.

While seeing the back of Kuroko's, Akashi smile and mutter something to himself, ''Hah, that guy sure was an interesting one.''

''What was it, shacho?'' Nebuya thought he had heard something coming from Akashi's mouth.

And back to his usual cold self, ''Nothing. Continue the journey.'' And after hearing his boss's order, Nebuya steps on the accelerator.

After expressing his gratitude towards Akashi, Kuroko then enters the building and once again, feeling amused by the setting of the hall.  _Oh god! I can't believe I am going to work here starting from today._ Still can't believe the fact that he had got a job, Kuroko then remembers his only mission for today and that is to meet up with Koganei. After getting into the lift,  _No.6. No.6._ and after a few second reached floor No.6.

He quickly proceeds to the floor's clerk, ''Excuse me. May I know where can I find Shinji Koganei-san?''

''Yeep! Where did you come from?'' as always the clerk is startled.

''From the elevator, and where can I find Shinji Koganei-san?'' inquired Kuroko once again.

''Do you have an appointment with him?'' asked the clerk.

''I believe I had.'' after replying, he fishes out a piece of paper which had to his house this morning via fax machine.

After taking a look at the paper, the clerk started to give him the location of Koganei's.

After searching for about 5 to 10 minutes, Kuroko finally found Koganei who is talking to another taller guy.

Approaching Koganei, Kuroko opens his mouth, ''Excuse me, Koganei-san.''

After hearing Kuroko's call, Koganei turns around and begin to greet him. ''Yo! Welcome to our company as I've heard from Kagami-shacho that you are going to work here, right?''

''Yeah. And who is this?'' After answering, he curiously pointed in the direction of the taller man.

''Oh, my bad for not introducing you to all your future colleagues.'' After apologizing, Koganei starts the introduction. ''The one you are pointing now is Mitobe-san, the one that is sitting nearest to the entrance is Tsuchida-san, and the other two girls are Kyoko-chan and Myu-chan.''

After that, all the people that Koganei introduced, came to greet and welcome Kuroko, except one that is Mitobe, that just standing in one place while nodding his head.  _Correct me! If I am not wrong, does this man had remained silent the whole time?_ As Kuroko is thinking, he looks at Mitobe suspiciously.

Upon realizing where Kuroko is staring, Tsuchida butted in and explained to Kuroko about Mitobe's situation. ''Kuroko-san, I know it may seem weird, but he just never speaks and no one had actually heard his voice before, and to top this weirdness, it seems like Koganei is the only one who actually understood what Mitobe is telling or doing.''

After listening to Tsuchida's explanation, Kuroko couldn't help himself but to raises his eyebrows.

While still feeling amused by Mitobe, suddenly all his colleagues are back to their work and only Koganei is still facing him.

''Okay, time to get serious.'' As Koganei is saying, his expression changed from casual to serious.

''Kuroko-kun, to tell the truth, actually you are not completely a worker in this company yet, you are now just undergoing a month trail where I, as the head of this office will judge you by your performances that you will be giving from now onwards.''

''Regarding of what this company does is that our Kagami-shacho's granddad is the founder of the now famous oriental-based restaurant, Kagami's Sushi and now the restaurant had opened up several branches in the country and throughout the world and this is our headquarter, where experimenting for new menu, accumulating the annual sales and so on had been done.''

After explaining up until this point, Koganei pauses his speech to catch his breath and continue his introduction… ''Just as you know Kagami-shacho is our third chairman in the company, so please do call him Kagami-shacho from now on, it was for your own good. Next, the place that you were standing right now is the 6th floor, a.k.a The Innovative Floor, where we plan for the future menu or packagings!'' finally finish his introduction, once again Koganei is trying to catch his breath.

''Erm… excuse me. I do fully understand that I will have to call Kagami-san as Kagami-shacho from now on, but why did you tell me it was my own good?'' inquired Kuroko who is feeling puzzled as to why Koganei said so.

''This is because Kagami-shacho here had a lot of secret admirers who is crazy for him and enemies, if they see anyone or anything which seems so important to him, they will definitely use it as his weakness to pull him down.''

''Erm… why do you say 'important'? I am not important to him.''

''Eh! O-oh, i-it's n-nothing, hahaha! By the way, for now, your job is to study the basic information of the history of the company, this will help you understand our company. Once you understood it, it will actually help you to know how this company works and it will make your job easier.'' feeling the sense of danger, Koganei quickly changes the topic.

''Okay… so where do I start?'' feeling quite disappointed at the sudden change of topic, Kuroko replies in a questionable manner.

''You may go to the archive which is located at the 10th floor and find this file.'' after hearing Kuroko's question, he wrote something on a piece of paper and give it to Kuroko while telling him that.

Receiving the information, Kuroko then takes his leave and is on his way to the company's archive.

After about 5 minutes, he finally reaches the archive. Entering the archive, Kuroko ran his eyes around and find that there are actually a few workers here and the whole place is all about chairs, tables, and freaking high bookshelves.

This time Kuroko didn't find any clerk or receptionist in the archive, which means he needs to find this information he needs all by himself in this mountain of bookshelves…

Without further delay, Kuroko once again takes a look at his paper and on top of it had written a code,  _X-08(K), The Recordings._ After taking a look at the paper, he then glances up to the bookshelves and it seems like those bookshelves had some label, from right to left,  _D, E, F,… hmm… that means I will have to go to the third row then…_

After looking for a while, he finally found it.  _Ah! Found it! X-08(K), The Recordings. But I c-can't reach it…_ As Kuroko is trying to reach the file, suddenly a bigger hand had appeared in front of him and grabbed the file that he wanted.

''Ah! Thank you.'' As he is expressing his gratitude, Kuroko turns his back to check who was his savior.

''Nah! This is the file that you're reaching for, right?''

''Yeah! Kagami-sa-shacho.''

''No need for formalities. Just call me by your using your usual way,'' said Kagami as he is giving the file to Kuroko.

''But, Koganei-san told me to call you that,'' stated Kuroko after receiving the file.

''Eh! Really! But I am still not getting used to it, maybe I just came home from America not for long and we are at the same age…''

''Eh! We, the same age?!'' After listening to what Kagami had stated, Kuroko couldn't help but feel shocked.

''Yeah. I had gone through your resume this morning. So, p-please don't use any formalities when talking to me, okay? This is because it felt weird being called  _shacho_  by another person with your age, see.'' smiled Kagami while trying to do an explanation.

''You know what, Kagami-san. I am beginning to hate you,'' said Kuroko in a flat tone.

This time Kagami's smile had melted, replacing it was an utter confusion, ''Eh! Why? What did I do to make you mad?''

''Nope. Nothing. Let's pretend not to know each other.'' said Kuroko with a deadpanned face while trying to leave.

''Eh! No way! It had got to be a reason!'' gritting his teeth with his nervousness going up by any second.

''You really wanna know?'' asked Kuroko carefully while turning his back to face Kagami.

''Yeah!''

''Your height,'' replied Kuroko.

''…''

At first, Kagami was rendered speechless, but then the next second he burst out laughing, ''Hahahahahahaha!''

''Only this? Anything more?'' as he was laughing, he asked Kuroko.

Seeing Kagami is laughing now, Kuroko couldn't help but to tell Kagami this, ''You know... you are weird, usually, when someone tells them they hate him or her they will not laugh like you...''

After listening to what Kuroko told him, Kagami then try his hardest to contain his laughter and walk towards where Kuroko is and patted his head lightly, still smiling he said, ''I am that weird, to begin with, so let's be friends, kay?''

Upon feeling that Kagami's hand is touching his head, Kuroko couldn't help but feel something. Although it was just a feathery pat, it was enough to let something that seems so close yet so far away awaken in Kuroko. At this moment, the feeling was too much for Kuroko to handle as he, himself couldn't stop his tears falling from his eyes.

Upon seeing Kuroko tearing up so suddenly, Kagami just couldn't comprehend the sudden situation as he is trying his best to calm the other down. ''Eh! Why are you crying all of sudden? Did you hurt your sprained ankle again?''

But all this couldn't reach Kuroko as he is in his own train of thoughts…  _Why am I crying again? What made me… and what is that just now…_

Meanwhile, a certain redhead is looking out from his sedan's window, deep in his thoughts and then he muttered something out from his mouth, ''No matter how many times I remember him, he is still that interesting.'' after that he finishes his mutterings, a small smirk appeared on his mouth.

**_~End of Chapter Three~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_Yet another chapter ends!_

_Why does Kuroko cry when he is being touched by Kagami? What had awakened in Kuroko?_

_Comments are welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all hamming next chap! :D_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	5. A Guilty Coincidence (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko makes his second decision and a mysterious past that started all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> Thanks for the Comments, Subscriptions, and Kudos.
> 
> There are a very Important Notes after the chapter, please do pay attention to it.
> 
> So Let's Start The Fourth Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**__** **_Sometimes, the easiest decision is the most complicated and difficult one…_ **

''Hey! What are you crying for, huh?'' okay, so now Kuroko is officially freaking Kagami out as no matter how he tries to calm him down, Kuroko's tears just won't freaking stop.

Still, in trance, Kuroko stood still there without blinking his eyes as the tears keep flowing down non-stop. This made Kagami think,  _is he a living human who had an auto-fountain feature?_

Quickly he snaps out of his ridiculous thoughts and continues to calm the human fountain that is standing there like a goddamn statue, lifeless.

He heard something, someone is trying to calm him down and tried his best to respond, but his body just doesn't listen to him. _Screw my body! Move!_

*tak! tak! tak!*  _Damn!_   _This is bad, someone's coming._ Upon hearing footsteps are getting closer to where they are, Kagami mentally cursed.  _I better hide him for a while, but where…_

Too late while he was trying to find a place to hide the human fountain, the owner of those footsteps had reached to where they are. Without a choice, Kagami was forced to slam Kuroko onto one of the bookshelves and cover him.

The force the had inflicted towards Kuroko during Kagami's action was enough to give Kuroko to snap out of his trance state. His tears too had stopped by the shock that he received just now.

Once Kuroko had snapped out and is trying to understand his situation and in front of him was a broad, wide chest enough to cover his whole being…  _Eh! Isn't that Kagami-san, who is he talking to?_

''…-shacho! Please excuse us, we really have no idea you are here.''

Still covering Kuroko while facing the workers, Kagami replies, ''Oh! If that's the case could you please take your leave.''

''Ah! Okay! Okay! I am so sorry that we had interrupted you.'' after apologizing, the workers finally take their leave.

Feeling somewhat relieved and almost forgotten Kuroko's presence, Kagami drop his head, with his eyes shut and let out a huge sigh, ''Whew… That was close.''

Due to that fact that his eyes are shut, so he doesn't realize how close his face was with Kuroko's, their foreheads almost touching… Kuroko, who has been opening his eyes ever since…  _Wha! The face, his face, too close!_

Kagami, who had been closing his eyes, finally opens them and in front of him was a pair of topaz orbs, looking at him while a faint of blush tainted his pale complexion. Absorbing the scene in his mind, he… _Adorable. Cute. Too cute!_ was all he managed to form in his mind right now. Without him realizing it, his heart too, pick up the pace.

And as if the time had stopped for them, they continue to look at each other in the eyes as if both of them had been enchanted.

*pak!* It seems like the file that Kuroko had been holding up until now just slip right through his clutches and is now on the floor. Hearing the sound of the file dropping on to the ground, they finally snap out of the moment that had caught them.

After they had snapped out of the moment, both of them simultaneously averted their gazes away from each other, both of them then again simultaneously gone into their own thought.

_W-what's that? Why is my heart is pounding so fast? Why… Wait a minute, Kuroko Tetsuya! You got to get the hang of yourself._ As Kuroko is thinking kinds of stuff in his head, he quickly picks up the file that he dropped.

At the other side…  _What the heck was I thinking! Did I just think that he is cute? Adorable? Holy shit! Damn my heart! Calm down!_ As Kagami was thinking his own kinds of stuff in his head he covers his mouth with his hand, still not believing what just happened.

After a few seconds of awkwardness, Kagami finally cleared his throat and speaks up, ''ErHmm… S-so your t-tears had finally stopped, e-eh.''

''Mmm… Ah! It seems so.'' after Kuroko had replied, once again they fall into awkwardness… one of them suddenly feels the floor is much more interesting and the other is suddenly interested in the bookshelves.

Another few seconds had passed and once again, it was Kagami who speaks up, ''Erm… Did I hurt you anywhere? Why did cry just now?''

Upon hearing the question that Kagami had offered, Kuroko replies, ''You didn't hurt me at all and I don't have any particular reason why I cried.''

''Hah?! You don't have any particular reason and yet you cry?'' now Kagami is practically confirming about his 'auto-human fountain' thoughts.

Sensing something, Kuroko then blurted out something, ''I am not an auto-human fountain. So please refrain from thinking so…''

''Wha… How did you know that!'' realizing Kuroko had read his thoughts, Kagami is now shocked.

''No idea, but I just know it,'' answered Kuroko, deadpanned.

Feeling defeated, Kagami let out a sigh, ''Fine then, as a compensation for slamming you against the bookshelves, I will treat you something, come!'' Without further thinking, Kagami just grabbed Kuroko's hand and with high speed, exited the archive and before Kuroko knows they had arrived at the company's cafeteria.

''Okay! What did you want? Just tell me. '' ordered Kagami.

''Well if you said so… then do you have any vanilla shakes?'' inquired Kuroko, his eyes are sparkling now.

''Vanilla shakes? Of all the choice, why vanilla shakes? Why not beefsteaks?  _Katsudon*_?''

''Nope, no thanks. Vanilla shake is just fine and I like vanilla shake, could you please order me a vanilla shake?'' feeling impatient now, and is starting to pester Kagami is no other than Kuroko himself, his usual deadpanned eyes are now full with sparkly diamonds.

''Okay! Okay! You don't have to push me, Argh!'' replied Kagami as he was getting push by an impatient Kuroko.

After getting an answer from Kagami, Kuroko finally stops his action and are now sitting at a table while waiting for Kagami to come back as if a cute little puppy waiting for its master.

While Kuroko is waiting for Kagami's return, the scenes had changed to where the receptionist is located.

A certain red-head had walked straight to the reception desk after entering through the front entrance. As the red-head is about to ask something, he immediately spots where Kuroko is and he excused himself and is walking towards Kuroko.

''Hi! We meet again, Kuroko-kun, or may I call you that?'' upon hearing his name, Kuroko quickly snap out of his excitement of getting his vanilla shake and look up to see who is the guest.

''Ah… Akashi-san… Why are you here?'' after finished checking the guest, he immediately ask the other purpose of being here.

''Oh. Nothing. Just come here to escape my boresome life in my company. Ah! How about you try and entertain me for a while.'' offered Akashi while smiling at Kuroko as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

After hearing Akashi's request or more like an order, Kuroko then ponders and while he was pondering, Kagami's voice could be heard from a distance.

''Kuroko! Here's your vanilla shake!'' and it snaps Kuroko out of his ponderings as he is right now eyeing the vanilla shake that Kagami was holding.

Walking nearer to where Kuroko is, Kagami finally realizes that they have another guest, an uninvited one for him. ''Why are you here, Akashi?''

After hearing Kagami's question, Akashi then turn his back around and answers, ''Oh! Guess who! It's Kagami! Oh, about your question, should I say I came here to visit your cute little new friend…''

After listening to Akashi's answer, Kagami almost squeezes the vanilla shake that he was holding.

Although it was a little gesture, Kagami's action had been caught by Akashi as there was a smirk coming out of his mouth. After seeing Akashi's smirk, Kagami knows that he had fallen to Akashi's taunt and quickly he regained his composure.

After returning to his usual self, Kagami sat down beside Kuroko while giving him his vanilla shake and there Kuroko goes to his heaven as he is now solely concentrating on his shake.

While Kuroko is enjoying his beverage, on the other hand, two redheads are now staring intensely at each other…

''Hey, isn't that Kagami-shacho and Akashi-shacho, kyaaaa!'' squeaked someone.

''Oh my god, they are so dazzling!''

''But, there is someone who is sitting beside them, right. Although he was hard to notice…''

Ignoring those background chatterings, Kagami and Akashi continue to look at each other with gazes that kill.

''What are your purpose?'' initiated Kagami.

''I said it was nothing, right. My sole purpose is to come and see Kuroko-kun here.'' After hearing Kagami's question, Akashi replies with a smirk.

''Don't fuck with me! Do you think that I will believe your simple reason?'' counters Kagami while throwing another question.

''Who knows. Maybe you will actually believe it with your simple mind.'' as Akashi answers, his smirk is getting bigger.

''Oh, really? Too bad for you that I never believed it.'' realizing Akashi is trying to lure him into something, Kagami quickly drop his temper.

''That's good. That means an ape actually had evolved into a proper human.''

''Screw that! What's your problem, huh?'' without caring much about the insults that Akashi had thrown in his direction, Kagami continues to pursue the purpose of Akashi begin here.

''As I said just now I have taken an interest in Kuroko-kun here, and I just want to know more about him, so is there any problem?

Upon hearing the sentences that Akashi had uttered, Kuroko's finally take his attention away from his shake and face Akashi while questioning him…

''Excuse me, did you just said you are interested in me? Why? I am not interesting.''

''Oh, really. In my opinion, you are interesting enough and that is enough to make me want to mess with you,'' answers Akashi with a tad-bit of sexy tone while running his eyes towards Kagami's direction to see his reaction.

Upon hearing Akashi's replies, Kuroko became speechless and Kagami take this chance to take over the conversation, ''Quit messing around! He is not your plaything and you know it, don't you.''

Ignoring Kagami, Akashi continues to talk with Kuroko, ''Ne… Kuroko-kun, how about we have a date for this incoming weekend?''

''Wha…'' still speechless is no other than Kuroko.

_Is he for real? Asking me out?_ Still doubting the invitation, Kuroko decides to clear his doubts by asking Akashi.

''Are you for real? You, asking me out?'' asked Kuroko with his signature flat tone.

''Of course, it's real! So do you wanna go out?''

''…''

Before Kuroko could reply, he made an unconscious gesture, that is by looking at Kagami's face and what he get is a face full of concern.

Upon seeing the concerned look on Kagami's face, the answer that Kuroko had formed just now and are ready to get out from his mouth had vanished away from his mind. So, once again he remained silent.

Realizing that he isn't going to get an answer from Kuroko, Akashi finally decides to let it go. After letting the conversation go, he realizes that there are more people gathering around to see what going on.

''Oops! Seems like we have gathered too much of an attention now… By the way, Kuroko-kun you don't have to answer so quickly, I can just give you a call, you see.''

''How did you know my number?'' wondered Kuroko.

After listening to Kuroko question, Akashi gets up from his seat and fishes out a wallet and set it down in front of Kuroko.

''It was yours, wasn't it? You left it in the car while we are on the way here.''

After seeing the wallet in front of him, Kuroko checks his pocket and realize it was his wallet, all right.

''Thank you for returning it to me.''

''It was nothing.'' Replies Akashi with a smile.

After replying, Akashi continues, ''Well… it seems that it was time to leave and be back to my company…''

While saying this, Akashi moves closer to where Kagami is and place his mouth to Kagami's ear and whisper something, *…I know that you are interested in him too but think about your  _failure_ first before making a move.* after whispering, Kagami can fell Akashi is smirking by his neck.

This time Kagami was unable to counter Akashi's word, because deep down inside he knows Akashi was speaking the truth,  _how was I able to have Kuroko after what had happened in the past, huh? Am I stupid or what?_ While still deep in thought, Akashi bodes him and Kuroko farewell, but the farewell didn't reach Kagami ears.

After a few minutes of Akashi leaving the company, Kuroko finally speaks up and that snap Kagami out of his thoughts, ''Erm… Kagami-san, thank you for the treat today, but I need to get back to my office soon.''

After hearing to what Kuroko had said, Kagami replies, ''It's nothing actually, me treating you. And you don't have to go back to your office anymore.''

''Eh! Why?''

''Because it was your first day and your job is to only study the file that you just bought.''

''Oh I see, well if that's the case, did it mean that I can go home now?''

''Yup. Pretty much,'' replied Kagami.

''So… See you tomorrow.'' after replying, Kuroko stands up from his seat and there he leaves the company too.

Seeing the back of Kuroko, Kagami sighed, '' I shouldn't have to think about making a move towards him, maybe just friends? Haha… Who knows…'' and he, too take his leave.

Upon reaching his house, Kuroko quickly set down his things and is about to start studying the thick file that he borrowed…

*Brrr…Brrr…**the other self by granrodeo plays* upon hearing his phone, Kuroko set down the file that he was holding and pick up his phone and on the screen was an unknown caller.

Touching the  _Accept_  button, he put the phone by his ear, ''Hello… may I know who is calling?''

''Ah, don't tell me you have forgotten me.'' A voice that is familiar to Kuroko appeared on the other side of his phone.

_Eh! This voice was familiar… Who was it?_ Trying hard to guess, but no matter how hard he guesses it was no good as he finally gave up…

''Erm… sorry, but who are you?'' after apologizing he asked again.

''Fine then. It's Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou. Please don't forget it, 'kay.'' Finally, the caller revealed his identity.

''Oh. Okay. May I know what is your purpose for calling me.''

''It was about the date we had talked just now in the cafeteria, I am actually serious about it, you know.'' Replied Akashi in a serious tone.

Upon listening to Akashi's word, Kuroko yet again falls into his thoughts, but the other side of the phone didn't give him the chance to think further.

''So, what's your answer? You know what, if you accept my invitation, I might as well tell you something regarding Kagami… I know that you are interested as I noticed you actually look curious when I whispered into Kagami's ear just now.'' offered Akashi so very generously.

After hearing what Akashi had said, Kuroko almost accepts Akashi's invitation, almost. Before he opens his mouth to accept, Kagami's concern face just suddenly flash across his mind and he decides to think again.

After thinking, he replies… ''Akashi-kun, how about let me think this over, there are still 3 days left before the weekend, right?''

Upon hearing Kuroko's answer, Akashi replies with an unsatisfied tone, '' Ah, too bad then, and just when I am thinking if you accept my invitation now, I did be able to tell you more…''

Okay, that certainly got him hooked. That offer was like someone is giving him a double-size vanilla shake and this time Kuroko accepts Akashi invitation without further thoughts.

''Fine then, if that's what you want, I will go out with you this weekend.''

Feeling victorious, Akashi replies, ''So, you finally accept it. Well… see you.'' After that, after the two of them had exchanged 'good-bye's, they finally end the call.

Staring at the phone after the conversation had ended, Kuroko thought,  _Ah… Why do I feel uncertain now? It was like something is about to happen… Is it really the right decision to accept the invitation… ah… no point fussing over some spilled milk._ After that, he goes back to study the file that he was holding…

At the same time, in Akashi's company…  _Ah. The two of them sure are easy to manipulate and they sure are interesting. Maybe I will toy with them a little longer to fend off my boresome life._ As Akashi is thinking, an evil smirk crept up his mouth.

Meanwhile, on the way to Kagami's office…  _Kuroko-kun, how about we have a date for this incoming weekend?_

''Tch!''  _Hope that he wasn't going to accept that damn Akashi invitation… Still, if he wants to, it's not like I have the rights to stop him…_ ''Damn it!''

After Kagami had mentally wished that Kuroko will not accept Akashi's invitation, he punched the nearby wall as he cursed.

**_~End of Chapter Four~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

_As you all can see… the sparks between these three are getting more and more intense._

_So, what are Kagami's secret? What is Akashi plotting? What will happen to Kuroko? 0.o_

_In the next chapter, **A Guilty Coincidence** is going to take a break and a complete different Coincidenceis going to take over. _

_Comments and reviews are welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all cracking next chap! :)_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	6. A Healing Coincidence (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting between Murasakibara and Himuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> As per the previous chapter, this chapter will be a whole new story. 
> 
> For those that are confused, please do check the ending author note.
> 
> So Let's Start The Fifth Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, a promise will heal a wound that seems impossible to mend…_ **

_*Attention! Attention! Passengers who have just came in from Airline A350 please exit through gate No. 5…*_

When the informant of the airport is informing through the speakers, a certain young man appeared in front of gate No.5 and after he exited it, and after walking further away from the gate, he halted himself to a stop and take a full stretch…

''Ah… finally, I am back to my hometown.'' after he had finished his sentence, he continues to pull his luggage to a nearby bench and after he had taken his seat, he fishes out his phone to call someone…

After a brief conversation, he ended the call and continue to sit on the bench for a while, suddenly…

''Hey! Himuro-kun!''

''Ah! Wei Liu! It's been a long time, eh.''

After running to where Himuro is, Wei Liu panted heavily and continue… ''Yeah! It's been a long time since we have met, so how was your life when you are in America?''

''Erm… how should I put it? Fine? Good? Amazing? Who knows. Hahaha.'' as Himuro is answering Liu's question, he finally stands up and now they are taking their leave from the airport.

Feeling defeated, Liu sighed and decided to change the subject, ''So, do you have the recommendation letter?''

''Yeah! Of course.'' Now Himuro is loading the booth of Liu's car with his luggage…

After shutting down the booth, the two of them finally get into the car and their conversation continues…

''So, do you want me to bring you to the Academy now?'' asked Liu.

''Nope, right now I just wanted to get back to my home and have a rest first. You know… meeting with people when you are feeling tired is a sign of disrespect.'' Himuro said this with a smile.

''Well… if that's what you want, then I will send you home now.''

After that, Liu speeds up his car and finally they reach Himuro's home and after unloading Liu's car and exchange a few 'thank you's, Liu finally leaves Himuro alone with his home.

After unlocking the door of his home, Himuro pulls his luggage in and after staring it for a while he finally mutters something for himself, ''Guess I have a cleaning job to do.''

After setting down and unpacking his belongings, he starts to clean his home and after an hour or two, he finally finished his cleaning job and are now, entering the bathroom to clean himself. After cleaning himself, he approaches his bed and after sitting down, he took out something from the drawer that is near his bed and take a look at it.

_Well… Guess tomorrow will be another busy day…_ as he was thinking, he finally falls into a deep slumber.

*NEXT DAY*

*beep beep beep*

''Urgh…'' Upon listening to the alarm clock, Himuro wakes up as he stretches out his hand to shut the alarm clock.

*beep be-*

Sitting up, Himuro then stretches his whole body to relax the muscles of his body. After that, he sprang up from his bed and clean himself, after changing into his casual clothes he fishes his phone and call someone…

''Hello, Liu. I am all ready, you may fetch me now.''

And the other side of the phone answered, '' 'kay, be there in a few minutes.''

After a few minutes, Liu reaches Himuro's home and after Himuro had entered the car, Liu sped his car to their destination.

The journey had taken about 45 minutes as they stopped by a café to grab themselves some breakfast.

Upon reaching their destination, Himuro exited the car as well as Liu.

''Wow!'' Himuro couldn't help but admire the building that is standing in front of him. It's a western-style building, the wall painted white, with silver pillars and golden window panel and lastly, a silver banner could be seen in front of the building.

_Heh… So this is the Easter Academy that sensei* have been telling me all the time, not bad._

As he was thinking, Liu had already walked in-front of him and are urging to hurry up.

Following Liu's direction, Himuro finally reaches the principal's office.

''So, I am afraid you are all on your own now, and should I wait for you here or should I just get myself to the staff room?''

''Staff room? Oh, sorry. I keep forgetting the fact that you are working here too, eh. Never mind me, I can deal this my own, please go on ahead.'' assured Himuro with a smile.

''Okay then, good luck.'' after wishing Himuro luck, Liu took his leave.

' _kay, here I go!_ and he pushed opened the door and in front of him, stood an old man, about in his 60s or something. His back still facing Himuro and his face is still gazing outside of the window, acting all melancholic.

Feeling the fact that the old man did not notice his presence, Himuro then proceed to knock on the door and that does the trick, as the old man snaps out of his deep thoughts…

''Ah… Name your business! Gentleman! OH!'' After snapping out of his trance, the old man just did a 180-degree personality change, as he now is spinning like a ridiculous ballerina while saying all this.

After witnessing all this, Himuro couldn't help but let a few sweat droplets appeared on his head as he managed a perfect gentleman smile. ''Erm… Are you perhaps the Sir Michael that my sensei, Sir Burgess had spoken off?''

Upon listening to Himuro question, the old man suddenly stop spinning and stand straight like a toy soldier and bowed gracefully as he answered Himuro, ''Oooohhhhhh! How disgraceful of me for not introducing myself first. Yes, I am Sir Michael, Sir Michael Frevor the III, please to meet you, gentleman.''

After hearing the revelation of the old man's identity, now as known as Sir Michael, Himuro quickly fishes out a letter out of his bag and handed it to Sir Michael. Receiving the letter, Sir Michael quickly tore open the letter and look at the content.

After reading the letter, ''Seems like Burgess had spoken highly of you. Very well, you may start to work here as a teacher of this Academy, as you may already know what our Academy is all about, right?''

Still smiling, ''Yeah… about producing the best patisserie in the world.''

''Yeah, is all you have said just now, the Easter Academy had been producing the best patisserie that can produce high-quality dessert no matter in a small café or a big, high-class restaurant…'' after saying all that, Sir Michael continues, ''…and as I have seen the recommendation letter that you have brought to me and I can assume that you are capable of becoming a teacher that can shape our future students into what we hoped.''

''Thank you for your generous compliment.''

''You're welcome, gentleman.''

''So, where should I start?''

''This is the information that you may need, and you may visit the staff room and introduce yourself first. After that, you may start to look around our school so that you could adapt yourself to this new environment.'' After handing that information to Himuro, Sir Michael instantaneously picked up a few suggestion.

''Very well then, I hope I will be able to keep up with your expectations.'' as he said that, Himuro take his leave.

''Me too, gentleman.''

After leaving the principal office, Himuro straight away heads to the staff room as he just received a school map from the principal. Reaching the staff room, the one that took the initiative to greet him was no other than Liu…

''I see that you have successfully entered the staffs of this academy, eh. Well, congratulation!'' After Liu had finished congratulating Himuro, the other staffs that are in the same room stand up and give him a clap.

''Hello, nice to meet you, I am Shinoda-san.''

''Yo, it sure was great to meet you, I am Wakuzu-kun.''

''Hi, I am Kensuke Fukui and welcome.''

After hearing all those 'welcome's, Himuro couldn't help but to thank all of them.

''Hey, Himuro! Your place is next to Fukui-kun here and do you want me to show you around at the academy?'' offered Liu after the welcoming party had over.

''Nope. I think you should continue your job here. I will walk around myself to know more about the academy. By the way, I had got myself a map of it.'' replied Himuro.

'' 'kay, if you said so, be careful.''

''I will.'' after getting the assurance look of Liu's, Himuro turns his body around and leave the staff room.

Looking at the map of the academy, Himuro thought by himself,  _Hmm… where to go first. The auditorium? The classrooms? Or the culinary room? Hmm…_ After pondering for a while…  _Maybe I will try out the classrooms first…_

After searching for a specific class on the map, Himuro raises his legs and are walking to search for the classroom.

After leaving the staffs building, Himuro then forwards his steps towards the students building and the journey take about 10 to 15 minutes. Arriving at the students building, he take a big breath and enters.

In front of him, students that came from a lot of different races are walking or rushing here and there, each of them busy with their own business, but after he enters the building, all the student who are immersed in their business, are now looking at his direction…

''Oh my gosh! Such a hottie.'' stated female student A.

''Who the hell is he?'' wondered male student A.

''Yeah, who is this hottie? Is he a new student?'' questioned female student B.

''But… even he is a hottie, I still think his hot-ness can't compare to our school's chairman. By the way, I hear he is coming today to visit the academy.'' stated female student A.

Upon hearing all those chit-chatters that are harmonizing in-front of him, Himuro couldn't help but smile at all of them, and unintentionally he had used his perfect smile…

''Kya! His smile, his smile, his smile!''

''So, dreamy!''

Without paying any more attention to all those female students, Himuro quickly search for the classes that he is about to attend in the future and when he is done he swiftly exited the student building, while all the students, especially female student are going frenzy about the newfound hottie material that might become a topic among student for a long time.

_Whew. What a bunch! Well… next is the auditorium, then the garden, the plantation area and last but not least the culinary building, eh._

After listing out the places that he wanted to visit in his mind, he quickly moves himself to visit those places. His tour that includes the auditorium, the garden and the plantation area take him almost 2 hours.

After 2 hours, he finally reaches his final destination, the culinary building.  _Hmm… why does it seems so quiet, weren't this school is all about culinary arts, mainly on sweets? Wait! I remembered… Liu had told me that the practical lessons usual starts in the evening… So, the time right now is…_ Looking at his watch,  _…ah! It was only 3 p.m. No wonder._

Walking around the culinary building, which had 4 floors, Himuro spotted a door which is left open,  _It's opened, should I go inside? Fine… Let's go._ Walking towards the door, he then enters the building _. Wow! What a view. Cooking utensils that are all in complete sets on every counter…_ More walking,  _… Hmm… how about I take the lift to go to the second floor._ Upon reaching the second floor,  _So each floor had 8 room and those 8 rooms, each have 9 counters, eh. So, altogether is 288 counters, wow._

After getting amused by the number of counters, once again he takes the lift and down he goes to the first floor. Walking around again, he noticed another door made of steel that is placed at the back of the building. Pushing open the door, _oh… so this is the ingredient room, eh. Wait! How about I make something since I have nothing to do now and with so many free spaces and ingredients…_

Without further thinking, he grabbed something in the ingredient room and after placing them on one of the counters he gets out of the building to pick some fruits at the plantation area and once he is back, he starts to do his job in an autopilot mode.

_Okay, here I go. Clean the ingredients… mix the batter… prepare the toppings… preheat the oven… insert the batter in the oven… okay, while the cake is being prepared… prepare the fruits… mix the cream…_

While he was immersed in his job, he didn't notice that someone is passing by the culinary building that he is currently occupying.

*Ding!* _Okay the cake's done._ After getting the cake out he left it on the counter for the cake to cool down… and little did he know that the aroma that came from the cake had lured someone's attention.

_Hmm… what's this smell. It smells like a tropical fruit cake, a wonderful one. Maybe I should follow the scent… or am I hallucinating?_

''Okamura-san, do you smell something?''

''Nothing, I smell nothing. Are you craving more snacks? Are you getting hungry again that you would go hallucinate some smell that doesn't exist, Murasakibara-san?'' answered Okamura.

''Hmm… but I am sure that I smelled something… Ah! Here came the smell again!'' sniffing again, this time Murasakibara threw away the thoughts of him hallucinating.

''Okamura-san, you go on ahead. I am gonna hunt down the origin of this smell.'' after telling Okamura his orders and without bothering to care about anything, he left Okamura in the dust.

''There he goes, again. Leaving me this poor man alone, hope that he will remember that he has a speech later in the assembly ground.'' sighed Okamura while looking at the back of Murasakibara getting further and further away.

More sniffing…  _Hmm… It should be this way. The smell is getting strong here._

Finally, the cake had cooled down to an extent that Himuro could apply the cream that he prepared just now.  _Okay, now I just got to split the cake in half and apply the cream and cover the whole cake with the cream and finally the fruits for the final toppings._

After giving himself an order, he immediately restarts his job.

_Okay, now I just got to use the remaining cream to cover the cake…_ and there he starts to apply the cream on the cake as he spins the round plate to balance the cream on the cake.

After several adjustments,  _Done! Now for the fruits…_ When he is arranging the fruits on top of the cake…

_Hmm… Finally found it! Oh. The culinary building. Hmm… gonna find out who is working inside._

Slowly and quietly, Murasakibara enters the building and what he sees is a back of a man handling fruits on top of a cake…

_Ah… such gentle hands… it was like his hands are dancing on top of the cake… and what a finely balanced pure white cream… Ah… who is this guy… More importantly, I wanna have a taste of that cake right now this instant…_

Following his instinct, he quietly walks towards the back of the guy…

''Haah! Finally done!'' exclaimed Himuro as he is now looking at his cake with a satisfying look, but little did he know that that there is someone getting closer to him…

''Erm… excuse me.'' as Himuro is now cleaning the kitchen utensils that he had used just now, a sudden voice that appears behind him, made him drop a bowl into the sink. Due to his instinct, he quickly turns around and appears before him is a tall man with purple hair, no less.

_Wow! Tall! More like a titan._ Due to Murasakibara's height, Himuro was rendered speechless.

After looking at the face of the guy that had his body turn around for the first time, Murasakibara is getting awestruck…  _Waa… Beautiful! What silky black hair! Oh. There is a mole under his exposed eye._ Upon staring at the beauty in front of him, Murasakibara almost forgets about the cake business, almost.

After their staring competition, the one that snaps out is Himuro as he initiated a questioned with a smile, ''May I know who are you?''

Still can't get out of his awestruck state is no other than Murasakibara himself, as he,  _The way he smiles is so pretty. Oh! Did he just ask me who am I?_ and he opens his mouth and reply, ''I am Murasakibara Atsushi, you?'' after answering Himuro's question his eyes are now focusing on the cake that is placed beside Himuro.

''I am Himuro Tatsuya…'' as he is introducing himself he realizes that Murasakibara is eyeing the cake that he just made and he continues, ''do you perhaps, want to try out my cake?''

Himuro question made Murasakibara move his attention to himself, facing him, ''May I?''

''Yeah, go on.'' after getting the permission from Himuro, Murasakibara proceeds to cut the cake and place it on a plate and after that, a piece of the sliced cake had gone down into his mouth…

Well… you see, Murasakibara Atsushi is a person that had a very high palate when it came to the matter of pastry, there is just only a handful of people that would satisfy his appetite and taste buds when it came to it. But, right now, at this moment…

_Wah… he feels like he is dying. Is that what you call an expression when people had seen heaven?_ wondered Himuro after he saw the face that the tall guy in front of him is making after gulping a piece of the fruitcake.

_Oh… What flavor! I am in heaven! The texture! The softness! Everything is perfect!_ Finally snapping out of his enjoyment, he then declared after pointing his finger towards the cake, ''This whole thing is mine!''

''Eh.'' Himuro was dumbstruck in his first time of the day…

Meanwhile… ''Damn the chairman, why isn't he here yet, the speech is starting.'' cursed Okamura while wiping away some sweats on his forehead.

**_~End of Chapter Five~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_So, the second story starts. How will it go? How will the relationship between the two goes? Stay tuned. :-)_

_In this series, it consists 7 stories._

_The stories are all stand-alone story in which characters from different stories will meet up on one point or another._

_Throughout the series, I will explain the timeline to you in order to help you understand better._

_Comments and reviews are welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all smashing next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	7. A Healing Coincidence (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara Atsushi: I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL~~~
> 
> Himuro Tatsuya: ......
> 
> Plus Okamura and Liu first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> Thanks for the Comments and Kudos!!! Woohoo~~~ヾ(@°▽°@)ノ
> 
> Wow! A lot of you guys really is anticipating dem AoKise story, eh... :D
> 
> So Let's Start The Sixth Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan

**__** **_Sometimes, things just seem kind of get out of our own grasp…_ **

_What did this man just say? This whole thing is mine?_ As he is trying to find out what just happened, the huge man in front of him already finished his first slice of cake and are already proceeding himself to the second piece, when the huge man is now cutting another piece for himself…

''Wait. Please wait for a moment.'' And that earned the attention of the huge guy as he was now facing him, the fork still in his mouth.

''Yuuh, wuhdoyuwan?'' the huge purple man finally responded.

''Excuse me. I do not understand what are you saying right now, could you please take out that fork first?'' stated Himuro full of gentleness.

Upon listening to Himuro's request, Murasakibara took out the fork that looks like he is trying to chew up until now and repeat his question once again, ''What I mean is what do you want by calling me to wait?''

''Oh. I just wanted to make sure what you mean by saying the 'This whole thing is mine'.''

''Oh what I mean is that this whole cake is mine now, no one, nobody is going to take away from me,'' explained Murasakibara all high and mighty as if this is the most natural thing in the world. As he is explaining he once again pointed his long finger towards the cake.

Finally understanding the situation, Himuro had no choice but to make a deep sigh. ''Hah… but you know, this cake is mine, I made it so at least let me try it once, okay?'' yet again Himuro finished his sentence with his unintentional perfect smile.

Upon seeing Himuro smile, Murasakibara suddenly felt his heart melting a bit and reluctantly he, ''Oh… okay. I guess you can have it, but just a piece, okay? Promise?''

Seeing the sight of a huge purple haired man with a pair puppy eyes made Himuro think that he is kind of cute, but he decides to ignore it and once again he sighs and, ''Fine, just a piece and you can have the whole thing.''

Still looking at Himuro suspiciously after hearing his answer, Murasakibara yet again blurted out something, ''Really? If yes, then pinky-swear.'' And he held out his pinky finger and waits for Himuro to hook it.

Feeling defeated, Himuro had no choice but to hook his finger with Murasakibara and after this whole pinky-swearing business, Murasakibara suddenly jumps happily, which scares Himuro a bit.

''Yay! It's mine. Woohoo!'' without bothering Murasakibara longer, Himuro proceed to cut himself a piece of his cake and are right now enjoying his time with Murasakibara by his side.

''By the way, what are you doing in this academy? Are you a student or what? Never seen you before.'' Questioned Murasakibara as he gulps down another piece of cake.

''Erm… I am not a student of this school, I am a new teacher of this academy you see…'' answered Himuro.

''No wonder… after tasting this  _treasure…_ I kind of doubt that you are a student because there is no way a student in this academy will have this level of skills as far as I know...'' stated Murasakibara.

After hearing what Murasakibara had said, he is now seriously wondering what is this huge guy identity. Wanting to know more, Himuro proceed to questions Murasakibara, '' You seem like you know this academy well, may I know who are you or what are you to this academy?''

Raising his eyebrows after listening to Himuro question, he decides to answer the question but is interrupted by the loudspeakers of the academy, ''Actually, I am…'' *Attention! Fellow Easter Academy residents, due to a sudden emergency meeting, all of you are summoned to the assembly ground this instant. Well, that's it. Signing off.*

After hearing the information coming from the loudspeakers, Murasakibara suddenly springs up from his chair, ''Oh no! I forgot I have something to do.''

After that, he proceeds to leave the culinary building, but not before leaving a message to Himuro, ''Erm… sorry for the suddenness, but could you help me refrigerate the cake, I will come back and take it, thank you.''

Once again Himuro is rendered speechless by Murasakibara's action.  _What the… he just came in like a wrecking ball and then again leave me in the dust like a wrecking ball…_

While he is in his thoughts, his phone suddenly rang. Upon hearing his phone, Himuro snaps out of his thoughts and are now fishing his phone out of his pocket.  _Oh, it's Liu._

''What's up, Liu?'' asked Himuro.

''Don't you just listen to the announcement from the loudspeakers?'' replied Liu.

''Yeah! I heard, so?''

''Don't 'so' me, please. You better go and meet me at the assembly ground now, because I just heard that the president of the school is coming today.''

''Eh. Even me as a new teacher is needed to be there?''

''Yeah. Of course.''

''Okay, meet you there. I'll be quick.'' after the brief conversation, they ended the call.

 _Oops, better be quick. Wait, I better put this in the fridge first._ After putting the cake in the fridge and cleaning away the plates, he rushes out of the building.

*10 to 15 minutes later*

 _Whew… finally, reach. Hope that it hasn't started yet._ As Himuro was silently hoping himself, he saw someone rushing to him.

''Ah! Liu, I am late?'' asked Himuro.

''Nope, you are not. But, be quick, it's starting soon,'' stated Liu as he is now guiding Himuro to the teacher's seat.

After finding a suitable seat, both of them settled themselves and coincidently, the person who is sitting next to them is one of the teachers from their office, Kensuke Fukui.

''Yo, we meet again.'' as Fukui is greeting the both of them, he raises his hand to wave.

''Hi, if I have not forgotten, you are Kensuke-san, right?''

''Bingo, you got it right.''

''Actually, there is something bothering me since this noon, everybody had been talking about the president of this school coming here, what is he like?'' asked Himuro.

''Hmm… how do I explain… He is a super tall guy for his age.'' answered Fukui.

''Is he young?'' questioned Himuro who is getting really curious now.

''Yeap. He is young if the rumors are right about him and I heard that he had quite a childish personality too, which doesn't suit his appearance. Well… that's all I can tell you about him, it's not like I have the chance to meet him.'' replied Fukui.

''Oh. Never mind, it's been generous of you to tell me that much.'' even though Himuro said so himself, in the back of his mind he was still curious.  _Hmm… Tall guy? Young in age? Childish? Well… I certainly had enough of tall guys today…_

''Hey, Himuro. It's starting.'' after hearing to what Liu told him, Himuro stands up as well as all the teachers and students and they begin to sing the national anthem…

After finish singing the national anthem and are back to their seats, the MC of the assembly took the stage and immediately she opens her mouth, ''Thank you to all of you who attend this sudden meeting, I hereby apologize to you all. As I believe some of you already know that the president is coming today and this is what this meeting is for. Without further ado, let's welcome the president to take the stage!''

After the MC had finished her speech, a loud applause could be heard as Himuro, too proceed to clap his hands. After what seems like a while, the applause is getting smaller, but there is no one coming to the stage.

''Weird. Why there is no one coming onto the stage?'' murmured someone in the background.

''Is this some sort of a mistake?''

''…'' and the murmuring continues.

Upon looking at the scenery of this blasphemy from behind the stage, Okamura is officially sweating bullets.  _Why hasn't he come yet?! What on earth…_

''Ah! Finally arrived! Okamura-san, am I late?'' asked Murasakibara who are panting a bit now.

''Where did you go?!'' Upon seeing Murasakibara, Okamura almost shouted.

''I tried to get here as fast as possible after hearing the loudspeaker, but I kind of got lost in the middle of it, sorry.'' Explained Murasakibara.

''Okay. Now you are here and it's all good, quick, go on to the stage and finished what you came here for.'' urged Okamura.

After listening to what Okamura told him, Murasakibara quickly regained his composure and enters the stage.

Upon noticing someone had finally taken the stage, the crowd that is once noisy had all turn their attention to the person that had taken the stage.

At the moment, after seeing the person that is standing on the stage, Himuro couldn't help but open his eyes wide.  _Wasn't he the one who just ate my cake and childishly claimed the cake to be his, Murasakibara Atsushi!_

Even though Himuro had noticed him, but too bad Murasakibara did not notice his presence as he begins his speech… ''Hello, it is nice to meet you all, I am the new president of this school, Murasakibara Atsushi. As the former president's son, I hereby declare that I will take his place from now on. As you are all probably wondering the reason of why I am here, right?''

Upon listening to what Murasakibara had said until now, Himuro begins to doubt that the man that he had met just now and the man who is standing on the stage right now is the same person.  _Wha… where do all his childish personality go?_

Without waiting for any response, he continues,''… The sole reason I am here is that I believe that every single one of you had heard about the incoming Annual Patisserie Festival, am I right?''

This time his question had earned him quite a response from the crowd. ''Yes!''

Without caring the response, he continues, ''With that, I am here to give you all the rules and regulations and as well the theme of the year and the awards for the winner.''

After he finishes his sentences, he began to recite the rules and regulations and after that, he announced the theme of the year, ''…the theme of the year is Fruits.''

After that, he continues to announce the awards, '' Last but not least, the awards. The winner of this festival will get himself a chance to study aboard at Italy to further their knowledge of pastry making. I hope I had made myself clear and moreover I will be one of the judges that will judge your work. And here I end my speech, thank you for giving me your attention.''

With that, he earns himself a big applause from the crowds and when he is about to leave the stage, he noticed someone from the crowds and forgetting the fact that his mouth is still facing the microphone, he…

''Hey! Himuro Tatsuya-san! Have you followed my request to keep the cake in the fridge? If yes, I am coming to receive it now.'' without caring the weird looks that the whole crowd is giving him, Murasakibara swiftly leaves the stage.

''Hey! What's was that all about?'' wonders someone from the crowd.

''Weird... By the way, who is this Himuro Tatsuya, is he a new student or what?''

 _Oh, gods. Please kill me now…_ As he was silently praying while lowering his head, a huge shadow came looming over him.

Feeling the room had suddenly turned darker, Himuro raises his head curiously, and there he meets Murasakibara's eyes, which are now sparkling.  _Who...?_

Without allowing him to think further, Murasakibara grabbed his hand and there they go, gone from the universe.

''Hey! Wait a minute. Murasakibara-san!'' shouted Liu and Okamura, who seems to have tried to chase Murasakibara from the backstage, but to no avail.

Upon realizing someone is harmonizing the same thing, the two of them face each other for the first time. ''May I know who are you?'' asked both of them in the same timing again.

''That's not important now, we got rescue Himuro-san, he's getting kidnapped by the president.'' accused Liu.

''What! No way! There is no way the president would do that.'' Upon hearing Liu's accusation, Okamura quickly corrects the other.

''Whatever. Let's chase after them first.'' After nodding their heads in agreement, both of them rushes out of the assembly ground, leaving the hall that is getting more and more heated due to the announcement of the competition.

Finally snapping out of his shock, Himuro realizes he is currently traveling at a very high speed with someone pulling him along, finally found his voice, Himuro…

''Wa-wait! Why are you pulling me? Where are you taking me?'' after throwing out a bunch of question, the man in front of him finally halts his movement and swiftly turns his body around.

''I told you just now, am l right?'' replied Murasakibara.

''And excuse me, m-may you please r-repeat it once again.'' panted Himuro.

''I told you that I am going to receive my cake from you,'' answered Murasakibara like it was a normal thing for him.

''Okay then, but you can tell me when you are off from the stage, you don't have to tell me in that kind of way, now I will be the topic of this whole school,'' said Himuro with a scowl on his face.

As if he just realised his fault, he raises his eyebrows and bows down completely and blurts out something, ''If I had offended you in some way, I apologize.'' and after that he raises his head once again with a pair of sparkly eyes, he looks at Himuro once again, ''Well… if that's settled. Let's go then.''

Once again he was begin pulled by this overgrown baby, feeling defeated, he let Murasakibara have his way.

After few minutes… they had finally arrived at the culinary building…

Meanwhile… ''Your president sure has fast legs, huh?'' said Liu as he is finding traces of his friend.

''Yeah, it's good that you realize it,'' replied Okamura.

''Yeah, good for me to know that fast legs like that are good for kidnapping.'' accused Liu even more.

''Hey, I told you that the president is not like that.'' countered Okamura.

''Then tell me, how was your holy president is like.''

''He…'' and there Okamura starts his describing.

Back to the culinary building, ''Nah. It's here. You satisfied.'' after wrapping the now half-eaten fruit cake, Himuro hands it to the impatient Murasakibara.

Looking at the wrapped cake, Murasakibara showed a confused look. ''Why are you wrapping it for me?''

''Why? Isn't that you are taking the cake away?'' said Himuro that almost rolls his eyes.

''Nope, I ain't taking it away. I am going to eat all of it here.'' As he is telling Himuro about his motive, once again he unwraps the cake and is now grabbing a plate, a fork and a knife, all ready to enjoy his treat again.

Upon looking at the sight of the overgrown baby who is now in his own heaven, Himuro had no other choice but to feel defeated.

30 minutes later, the cake is all in a process of getting digested. ''Whew… Amazing. Awesome. Just Fantastic. Thank you for the cake, Himuro Tatsuya-san. I hope I will be able to taste more of your treasures.''

''Uh… Thanks for your compliments, it was nothing,'' replied Himuro.

After Himuro's reply, suddenly there are two people rushing in the culinary building and they both shouts in unison, ''Finally found you!''

Upon seeing Liu's arrival, Himuro couldn't help but smile in relieve. ''Do you know how worried I am, I thought you have been kidnapped by this giant.'' after more of his accusings, Liu points his finger towards Murasakibara.

''Hey! I have told you that a lot of times that it wasn't, right. Please deny that and justify yourself, president.''

''Oh. Of course, I am not kidnapping him. We just came here to settle our promise.'' justified Murasakibara while facing Liu.

''Well… if you said so, then fine. Is he telling the truth, Himuro?'' asked Liu.

Upon hearing what Liu's question, Himuro gave him a nod for confirmation.

''See, I tell you that president wasn't that kind of man who would kidnap.''

''Fine, I will believe in you for now.''

''…''

After a few more conversation, both parties finally part ways. After they had said their farewells…

''Whew… what a day. Himuro, I think I should get you home now, today is your first day, so no teaching yet.'' After hearing Liu's explanation, Himuro gave him a slight nod.

After 1 hour and 30 minutes, Himuro was back to his bed again, thinking about what had happened today at the academy and no matter how he just couldn't wipe the face of Murasakibara from his mind. ''That guy sure is weird, both childish and mature at the same time…'' and then he falls asleep.

Meanwhile, when he is asleep… ''Ahh… That's not good! The dessert today is not good at all!'' complained Murasakibara while the butlers and maids of his mansion are trying their hardest to please him, more like his taste buds as Okamura proceeds.

''Murasakibara-san, you usually had no problems with the dessert that our chefs made, why are suddenly like that?''

Suddenly realizing his own changes, Murasakibara began to think back of the cake that he had eaten today and the person who made it…  _But I wanted something like that, when will I be able to taste it again, eh? Oh! I know what to do!_

#THE NEXT DAY#

While Himuro is walking down the hallway, all ready to enter his first class, suddenly in front of him, stands Murasakibara Atsushi, all high and mighty in all his glory sake.

Upon looking at the presence of Murasakibara, Himuro couldn't help but think.  _Uh-oh! What did he want from me now…_

Upon seeing Himuro's arrival, Murasakibara pointed his finger towards his direction and announced, ''YOU, YES YOU! MURO-CHIN! FROM NOW ONWARDS, BE MY PERSONAL CONFECTIONER!''

But all he gets is a Himuro in shock who are now and only thinking one sentence in his mind.  _Who says he was like a wrecking ball, he is a wrecking ball in my life…_

**_~End of Chapter Six~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_Well… one might think this story is going for the comedy route, but nah... that's so not my style... Huehue_

_As you read from the chapter summary, Murasakibara = Himuro's wrecking ball. Nuff' said._

_Comments and reviews are welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all hitting next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_

 

 


	8. A Healing Coincidence (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First wound...
> 
> First heartache...
> 
> A promise made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> It seems that we have met again in this chapter.
> 
> Once again, thanks for the Hits, Kudos, and Subscription.
> 
> So Let's Start The Seventh Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, the happiest person turns out to be the saddest ones…_ **

… _he is a wrecking ball in my life!_ Feeling his frozen blood by the shock just now began to boil, Himuro…  _Screw that! Nobody, no one mess with my life!_

Upon looking at the frozen Himuro, Murasakibara slumps his shoulder in confusion and starts to walk towards Himuro who had become a statue, waving his hand in-front of Himuro's face… ''Hello, you there? I am speaking to you, please say yes.''

_What! Are you telling me to say 'yes' to your ridiculous request? Of course not, hell no…_ After thinking all that by himself, he began to look around his surroundings,  _Great! Now we are swarmed by a hundred pairs of curious eyes…_

After looking around he finally faces Murasakibara, eye-to-eye, and the time seems to stop as all the students and teachers that are looking in their way are now anxiously waiting to see who is going to drop the bomb to all of this. Without further hesitation, Himuro decides to drop the bomb,  _I have gotta do this…_ finally opening his mouth, Himuro answers Murasakibara's request, ''I am sorry, but no.'' and of course all hell broke loose.

After hearing to Himuro's answer, it was Murasakibara's turn to become a statue, but not before he slumps his shoulder in utter disappointment.

As he is turning into a statue, a random student from a random class muttered something like this, ''How on earth! He dares to reject the chairman's request, who the hell is he?!''

And another one, ''Holy shit! What's in his head to be able to reject the chairman?!''

And another one, ''Wah… look at that, the president is turning to stone!''

Without even batting an eyelash to Murasakibara, Himuro just walks past him and enters his class and all the students in that class had no choice but to look at Himuro with eyes full of wonders and horror.

After setting down his things on the desk and without caring about the looks given to him, Himuro puts up his most sincere smile and announces, ''Well… my fellow students, class is about to start, please go back to your own seats.''

Upon seeing his smile, which is now considered as to be the most dangerous smile by the students, the students had no way to reject his request as they are now back to their seats and are paying their utmost attention.

Seeing all the student had taken their place, Himuro began to introduce himself… and meanwhile, on the other side, Murasakibara is still in his statue-mode.

_What? Did I just hear a 'no'? No way!_ As he was thinking in his mind, he finally snaps out of his stoned state and is now trying to find his target of the day.

_Where does he go? There is no way that I am going to give up, no way! Not in front of the treasures that came out of his hands…_

In the midst of his thoughts, he hears a voice coming out from one of the classes and immediately he recognized the owner of the voice as he is now walking to the class, standing in front of it.

Without further thinking, he slides open the door and in front of him stands Himuro that are still introducing himself.

''Muro-chin… please be my personal chef…'' said Murasakibara as he walks nearer towards Himuro.

Hearing his request, once again Himuro turn towards him and said, ''No! I don't want to.'' and they continue to stare at each other…

_Wha… Seriously who is he?!_

_Being able to reject the president's request twice?!_

_Wait! Two hotties facing and staring at each other… Is this some kind of BL drama, hmm… better take a picture for research purpose…_

''Why?'' ask a so-very curious Murasakibara as he walks nearer to Himuro.

''This is because I just got a job as a teacher here and another reason is I simply do not want to.'' reasoned Himuro.

''Then quit the job and become my chef…'' offers the so-very generous Murasakibara.

''No, means no. Never. And could you please leave, cause I am still in the class and the students are waiting.'' said Himuro firmly.

After hearing Himuro's reply, Murasakibara felt that something in him snap, as he, ''No! I am not leaving…'' as he was speaking, he turns his head around to search for something.

''Ah-ha, found it.'' after that he walks to the back of the class, puzzling everyone of what he is trying to do.

''I am going to wait here until you finish.'' as he announces, he points at an empty table at the corner of the classroom.

That literally shocks the whole class, as the whole classroom is going gaga over the fact that the president is going to be in the same room with them as they are now running their mouths away.

As for Himuro, his only thoughts right now is only about…  _What! You are kidding, right? He just sat down, so I guess not, huh. Fine, I guess I will just let him be, then…_ and after finishing his thoughts, he immediately… ''Class! Please be silent.''

After that the whole class had calm down, Himuro continues his teaching as he was now telling the students to open their textbook and are explaining culinary methods to them.

If you readers thought that the class will move smoothly then you are wrong as in the middle of the class, Murasakibara keeps on waving hand signs towards Himuro telling him something like  **Please… be… my… chef…** or something that will seriously make people misunderstand such as  **Please… be… mine…** and of course, all of these is in vain.

Feeling his plan had failed miserably as Himuro never even look at his direction, Murasakibara suddenly feel bored and not for long he is snoring away in the class…

An hour later, the class finally ends and when Himuro is about to take his leave, suddenly in front of him stood Murasakibara, all ready to commence his plans, but yet again Himuro just walks past him and left him in the dust.

Without giving up, Murasakibara immediately chases after him…

_Hah… I hope he had given up, please don't pursue me any longer, I am not that worthy…_ just when Himuro is thinking all that, once again the tall guy reaches him and are now following him, no matter where he goes.

Finally, back in the staff room, Himuro places his things on the desk and immediately faces Fukui who is talking to him, ''Yes? What is it?''

Feeling he had been noticed, Fukui repeats his question as he points towards Murasakibara who is now greeting the staffs, ''What I want to ask is, isn't that the president, why is he here?''

After he finishes his question, Liu came out of nowhere to pursue the same topic.

''No idea.'' Is what Himuro answered.

''No idea?!'' exclaimed both Liu and Fukui.

''No way you are not!'' continued Fukui.

''I hereby agree, there is no way you are not related to this whole matter.'' agreed Liu.

''Why do you said so?'' Himuro is now getting curious.

''Well duh… first of all, he followed you like a puppy. Next, it seems like he was trying to ask you something, but you are ignoring him. And lastly, now the main guy in our topic is now gazing and waving something to you, do you still wanna act like you don't know anything?'' reasoned Liu.

Upon hearing what Liu had said, Himuro couldn't help but turn his back to look at the tall guy…  _Okay… It's the truth…_ and after that, he turns his body back and…

''Okay. You win. Actually, this afternoon when I am about to enter my first class, he just came out of nowhere to block my path and told me to become his personal chef.''

''And what's your answer?'' asked them both in unison.

''Of course, it's a no.'' after listening to Himuro's reply, Fukui just opens his eyes and mouths as big as possible, while Liu is indifferent about it.

''What?! Listen here, Himuro-san, being able to let a family member from the Murasakibara's to ever offer you a deal like that is a once in a million year thing, and yet you rejected it!'' exclaimed Fukui.

On the other hand… ''Himuro, I hereby agree that is a good thing for you to reject him.'' Liu's answered as he raises his hand to make a  _good!_ sign.

''Why did you said so, it makes no sense.'' countered Fukui, feeling ridiculous at Liu's comment.

''That is because if it comes to myself I would also reject a fast-legged kidnapper like him, and by the way, we should respect Himuro's decision.''

After hearing to what Liu had commented, Fukui quickly gave Liu an understanding nod, ''Hmm… that makes sense, although I don't actually get that kidnapper part, it makes sense about respecting Himuro's decision.''

''Thank you both for respecting me.'' Himuro smiles after hearing what both of them had agreed on.

On the other side…  _Waa… He smiled again… but what's with that two people beside him, being able to make him smile like that._ Just when he was thinking in his head, he felt something stirs in his heart as he continues to stare at Himuro.

As he is touching his left-chest, where his heart resides he thought himself,  _Hmm… what is this? Why do I feel like that? Ah! It stopped._

Curious at the sudden feeling, once again he looks up towards Himuro, who is still smiling in the middle of his conversation and unconsciously in the back of mind, he thought…

_Stop smiling at them!_ but of course, he, himself doesn't realize it.

_It starts again, the feeling… Uncomfortable… It is uncomfortable…?_

Back to where Himuro is, ''Ah! The time is up, so sorry that I need to get into the next class now.'' stated Himuro while leaving his seat.

''What are you apologizing for?'' asked Fukui.

''For interrupting and cutting the conversation,'' replied Himuro.

''It's nothing, by the way, good luck,'' answered Liu instead of Fukui.

''Okay, be right back.'' after saying this, Himuro proceeds to leave the staff room, and of course sensing Himuro leaving, by putting his thoughts to a stop, Murasakibara proceeds to follow him.

Seeing the scene where Murasakibara is trailing behind Himuro, Fukui couldn't help but to comment, '' You know what, I seriously think that Himuro had gotten himself a mega problem, don't you agree.''

''Why do you say so?'' questioned Liu.

''Hmm… How do I put it, it like he will be getting a hell lots of attention and he doesn't seem like a person who likes that although he doesn't show it,'' answered Fukui while rubbing his chin.

''Yeah, he is a person who does not fancy being in the center of attention, how did you know that?''

''Intuition.''

''Well you better sharpen the intuition of yours, cause it was accurate to the point of being scary,'' suggested Liu.

''Oh. Thanks for your suggestion. Well… let's see how it plays out, eh.'' commented Fukui.

''Yeah. Well let's see.'' and they are back to their business.

''Hey, wait up…'' said Murasakibara, still trailing behind Himuro.

Deciding to ignore him, Himuro continues his own journey without even bothering to give the poor tall guy behind him an answer, but…

''Hey! It's the president! Oh my god, what is he doing here?'' exclaimed student A

''Yeah, now you have stated it, what is he doing here and who is that guy that the president had been following around?'' pointed student B.

''Don't you know?! According to the rumor, his name is Himuro Tatsuya, a new teacher at this school.'' answered student A

''Oh I see… but why is the president following him?'' questioned student C.

''Hmm… apparently yesterday at the grand assembly, the president seems to tell him something like getting a cake from him, this is only what I know.'' replied student A.

''But from what I've heard is that Himuro-sensei is the one that wanted to try out the sweets that the president made.'' stated student D.

''No way…'' declined student A.

…and the ramblings and mumblings go on and on about everywhere the two of them had passed by.

_Oh crap… it seems like my name has been known throughout the whole academy, now my peaceful life is ruined._ Thought Himuro mentally.

''Hey… wait up…'' a sound that had been repeating behind Himuro that seems to have no effect on him at first, but all of a sudden he found it irritating…

_How long does he intend to follow me? I have already given him an answer. What a persistent guy, but if I keep on ignoring him, he did probably follow me the whole day or even stalk me in the future. Fine, I got to make this clear between us, it's a now or never._

_And it seems like we have left the buildings, so there is no one, so let's do it._

After deciding that, Himuro finally turns around to face Murasakibara, all serious-looking.

Upon seeing him reacting, Murasakibara gloomy face immediately lights up, ''Ah… finally, you have reacted to my callings, eh. So, have you finally going to accept my offer?''

Clearing his throat, Himuro continues, ''…Murasakibara-san, I am really happy that you are giving me this opportunity, but as I said just now I just want to work here as a normal teacher, so the answer is still a no, I am so sorry but I won't be accepting the chances that you gave me.'' after he finishes, he takes a deep bow towards Murasakibara.

After receiving the answer that came from Himuro, Murasakibara's lighten-up face immediately had the lights taken away from it, as he is slumping his shoulder, preparing to give up, ''Okay… If you said so… Hmm… Ah-ha! Let's exchange phone number, then.''

While he is glad that the tall guy in front of him had given up, the sudden request from Murasakibara makes him raise his eyebrows with curiosity, ''Exchange phone numbers? Why do you want that?''

''Why? Don't tell me this is prohibited too…'' said Murasakibara while boring his eyes into Himuro's.

''No, it's not, but I need to know the reason.'' replied Himuro.

''Mmm… not telling. Just tell me what's your number and I will tell you the reason.'' After thinking all this over, Murasakibara declines Himuro's request of wanting to know the reason and are now pestering Himuro.

_I guess it was safe to give him, he doesn't seems like a bad person…_ Feeling defeated, Himuro finally gave in and exchange his phone number with Murasakibara.

After getting Himuro's number, ''Yay! Muro-chin number  _getto_! Now I can call him whenever I want when I am in need of his treasures!''

Upon hearing Murasakibara's purpose, Himuro suddenly feels like fainting as he thought to himself…  _Isn't that even worse than the first request of his, I regret! I regret giving away my number to him. I REGRET IT!_

Feeling his blood again, Himuro immediately walks away, leaving Murasakibara alone again.

Upon seeing Himuro leaving, Murasakibara starts to chase after him again…

''Hey! Wait!'' shouted Murasakibara.

Without even the slightest thought of turning back, Himuro quickens his pace, and behind him, Murasakibara too quickens his pace while still telling the man in front of him to wait.

''I say wai-puh!'' apparently he had bumped into Himuro who suddenly stops his movement and are now hiding behind a building and are looking at something.

Feeling curious, he begin to ask what's wrong, but when his first word came out, his mouth had been covered by Himuro's hand while being told to shut up.

After shutting up the tall guy, once again Himuro concentrate and it seems like he is listening to something while fishing out something in his pocket…

''…ease. Please stop it! Don't. Ah.'' came a sobbing voice out of somewhere.

''You want us to stop? In your dreams, you filthy gay bastard!'' replied another more hoarse voice.

A slapping and punching sound could be heard next.

''P-please s-s-stop i-it, I-I b-beg yo-you.'' begs the sobbing one.

''You want us to stop? Fine then, how about you use your body as a compensation. Guys, tear away his clothes, if you do, you will also get a taste of his lewd body.'' announced the hoarse voice. Without giving him the slightest chance to escape...

Himuro felt like he hears a sound like fabric tearing away, and that makes his whole body tremble slightly but he quickly recollects himself…  _No! If this continues… then…_

It as if a natural reflex, Himuro immediately come out from his hiding spot and what he sees is three guys who are man-handling a half-naked guy, sobbing out of his life.  _I must save that guy…_

Without thinking further he threw away the thing that he had been holding and straight away, he rushes towards the bullies and is now brawling away.

Upon seeing what Himuro had just thrown in his direction, he picked up the thing and after looking at the content, Murasakibara too, rushes to where Himuro is and what he saw is a guy had taken the opportunity to sneak behind of Himuro, hand holding a brick when Himuro is busy with the other bullies.

Feeling the danger, Murasakibara immediately warns Himuro but it was too late as the guy from behind had landed the brick in Himuro's head.

*Thud* ''Ah!''  _What's this, painful… feeling tired…_ as he was thinking he uses his hands to touch the back of his head…  _Why does it feel moist?_ After seeing what had stained his hand…  _Blood! My blood! Shit! Feeling so drowsy…_

On the other side, upon seeing the bleeding Himuro, who are now unsteady with his foot, a surge of feeling came into him so powerful that it clenches his heart and right now in his mind a thought overwhelms him,  _I have to reach him! I have to protect him!_   _Damn that bastard!_   _Nobody hurts my Muro-chin!_

After the train of thoughts and while still grabbing Himuro's phone, he rushes forward and is now fighting with those bullies, which is a one-sided fight as Murasakibara's physical power is greater.

After tying them up, Murasakibara immediately rushes towards Himuro who are now lying on the ground, half-conscious.

As he picks him up carefully, not wanting to hurt him any longer, after staring at Himuro's state, once again his heart felt like bursting and without thinking he immediately hugs Himuro.

As he is hugging Himuro, he feels Himuro is trying to push him away, but to no avail, as Murasakibara tighten up his embrace as he said something to Himuro's ear, ''From now onwards, I will protect you, no matter what happens, you hear me.''

**_~End of Chapter Seven~_ **

* * *

  **AUTHOR NOTE:**

_There you go… a chapter presented to you fellow readers._

_One might wonder why do I put so much background conversation with the students... Well, is to make people feel they are, indeed in a school environment. A gossipy one._

_Do you smell dem romance brewing ever like a calm before a storm? Stay tuned for more. :D_

_Comments and reviews are welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all ramming next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	9. A Guilty Coincidence (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko's third choice and first guilt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> Guilty Coincidence is back to take over the series.
> 
> So Let's Start The Eighth Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, having curiosity wasn't wrong, but be ready for the unexpected..._ **

''Damn it!'' After finished cursing and punching the wall out of frustration, suddenly a voice came from his back…

''Erm… Kagami-shacho, are you alright?'' asked the voice.

Upon hearing the voice, Kagami quickly regains his composure and immediately turns his body around to look at the owner of the voice.

''Ah… Koganei-san. I am alright, thanks for the concern.'' Kagami answers while putting up a smile.

''Oh! Really. Then that's good. Erm… by the way, do you happened to see Kuroko-san?'' questioned Koganei after feeling relieved.

''Yeah. He just left,'' answered Kagami as if it was nothing.

After finished processing of what Kagami said, Koganei widens his eyes. ''What! Why did he leave the company?''

''Because I told him so. Why? Is there anything wrong with that, because all the new employees who are in the '1-month trial' session usually do not have any job but to understand the structure of the company, am I right or am I in the wrong?'' questioned Kagami towards Koganei.

''Nope, you are not in the wrong. It's just that I have something to hand it to him, but since he left, then that's too bad.'' sighed Koganei while dropping his head.

Raising his eyebrows, Kagami… ''It's something important?''

''Yeah, it is actually his worker's pass.''

''Hmm… It sure is important…'' rubbing his chin, Kagami begins to ponder.

Upon looking at Kagami who is pondering away with his thoughts, once again Koganei looked worried as he begins calling out to Kagami.

While Koganei is trying his best to snap Kagami out of his thoughts, the latter is…

_Hmm… a worker's pass sure is important… what to do… should I just send it to him… GAHHHH! Just what am I thinking?! Didn't I just decide not to get involved any further with him… but… I have nothing to do now… what about a small visit to him… NO! NO MORE! If I got myself involved with him, then that bastard Akashi will… wait, Akashi! The invitation… Hmm… if I don't have the rights to stop him, then how about giving him a warning about Akashi then…_

After an internal conflict with his own mind for what seems to qualify as crazy by an insane person, Kagami finally decides on what to do.

''Okay! Koganei-san, just give me the pass, I will send it to him.'' Stretching out his hand he urges Koganei for the worker's pass with a smile.

''Eh!'' feeling shocked by the sudden order, Koganei open his cat-like eyes wide.

''I said I will send it to him, quick, where is the pass.'' feeling impatient, Kagami proceeds to wave his hand in-front of Koganei.

''Why? You are busy, aren't you? You shouldn't waste your energy and time for something so trivial, Kagami-shacho.''

''Oh! About that, I am currently free,'' stated Kagami who is stretching his hand again.

Upon looking at the impatient Kagami, Koganei had no choice but to give in as he hands out the pass to Kagami and after telling Kuroko's address, Kagami left Koganei in the dust, as Koganei began to wonder himself…

_Why is Kagami-shacho so worked-up? What did that Kuroko do to Kagami-shacho? Just who is he to let Kagami-shacho be like that?_

Meanwhile, as Koganei is wondering himself, Kagami reaches the parking lot and after searching for his ride, he then proceeds to Kuroko's apartment.

After 20 minutes, Kagami finally reaches Kuroko's apartment. ''So, this is where he lives, huh.''

Stepping into the elevator, Kagami then proceeds to push the button and are heading straight to the floor where Kuroko's home resides.

_Hmm… door number XX… Oh! Here it is!_ After arriving at the door, Kagami then takes a deep breath and proceeds to push the doorbell.

_Hmm… so that's what the R &D Floor and the Financial Floor do, huh. Alright, better take notes… _*Ding…Dong…Dung…Ding…*  _huh! I guess I have a guest, I wonder who it is._

After hearing the doorbell, Kuroko sets down the file and are now walking towards the door. After doing that, he then proceeds to push some buttons on a screen near his door and set his face in front of the screen and… ''Whoever you are, please move your face in front of the screen beside the door.''

After getting the request from Kuroko, Kagami quickly moves his face in front of the screen. ''Yo! Could you please open the door.''

Upon looking at who is his guest, Kuroko couldn't help but wonder.  _Eh! Why is the Kagami-san here? No use thinking too much, let's open the door first…_

Walking in the apartment, Kagami immediately runs his eyes all over the place, ''Wow! This is quite spacious for one resident, huh.''

''Thank you and please have a seat…'' as Kuroko is saying this, he points at a sofa and he continues, ''…I will go and prepare something.'' And he is gone to the kitchen.

Upon hearing what Kuroko tells him to do, Kagami follows Kuroko's instruction and settles himself down on the sofa.

Finally settling down, once again he scans his surroundings and after 10 to 15 minutes, Kuroko came out from the kitchen with a tray in his hands.

Setting down the tray on the table, Kuroko opens his mouth, ''Do you prefer tea or coffee?''

''Oh! Anything is fine for me.'' Answered Kagami.

''Okay, then.'' and Kuroko is now pouring something out from one of the teapots into a cup.

''Here you go! Coffee.'' after passing it to Kagami, he continues to pour another beverage into his own cup and is now sitting at the other sofa, facing Kagami all ready to listen what Kagami's business here.

''I have been wondering, just where are your parents? Are they out? Or something?'' initiated Kagami.

''Erm… actually, they are not out or something is just that I am living alone,'' answered Kuroko after taking a sip at his tea.

''Oh I see…'' then there was a long pause.

''May I safely assume that you are not here to ask about my parents well-beings?'' Kuroko breaks the silence by asking a question.

''Wow! You are sharp, huh?! Yes, I am not here to talk about your parents, but this.'' As he is saying, he fishes out something from his pocket and places it on the table.

Looking at the thing that Kagami had just taken out, Kuroko immediately stretches out his hand and grabs the card.

''What's this?'' asked Kuroko instinctively.

''It's your worker's pass, you see.'' answered Kagami casually as he continued, ''By using this you can assess…urgh!''

The reason for Kagami to pause his explanation is simple. This is because the other man beside him had his face lit up so brightly as if hundreds of light-bulbs is on his face, it is so bright that it would bloody murder human eyes who just caught a glimpse of it.

_Wah! A worker's pass! Worker's pass! Oh no, I better snap out of it!_ After scolding himself mentally, it seems that 50 light-bulbs had been shut down throughout the process, but it would still freaking hurts a dog's eyes.

''Thank you for this, I will appreciate it with all my life, Kagami-san!'' is the first thing that Kuroko said after snapping out.

Looking at the half-lit face, Kagami couldn't help but feel defeated as he… ''Wha- you don't have to do that, it was just a worker's pass.''

''No matter, I will protect it like my life depends on it,'' said Kuroko, who are now looking at Kagami with his original face, namely deadpanned.

''Well… if you insist. Well… how's your progress regarding the file… Oh! And by the way, you don't have to come to the company for this whole week and you can solely just concentrate on studying the file.''

''Oh I am making good progress on it and about that, why don't I have to go to the company for a week?''

''This is because new employees like you are permitted to just concentrate on understanding the company's structure first before moving on to the real thing,'' explained Kagami.

''Oh! Okay, thanks for the information.'' After thanking Kagami, Kuroko is back, looking at the card that he is holding.

''By the way, just now you mentioned that you had made good progress on the studying wasn't it?'' after questioning Kuroko, Kagami immediately gets up from his seat and are now walking towards the desk that Kuroko had put the file on and was looking at it.

After looking at the file, Kagami couldn't help but open his eyes wide in disbelief,  _Wha- no way! In such a short amount of time, he already finished this much! No way! I better test him. Grrrrr…_

Grabbing the file and are back to his seat, after pouring more coffee in his cup, Kagami… ''I can see you have made good progress on it, so let's have a test and see if you really had finished these much.'' As he was saying this, he pointed to the pages that he just witnessed.

''Okay… fine then, if that's what you want,'' said Kuroko calmly.

_Hmm… such composure… Well… let's see if it's an act or not._ After thinking himself Kagami then announces ''Well then, let's start!''

''1st question, what is the main objective of the Shipping Floor?''

''To ensure the products quality and quantity and taking care most of the outer regions or countries demands.''

''That's right. Now, 2nd question, what is the average servings of the food 'Nori Bento' of the second branch of our restaurant in Japan?''

''Approximately, daily is over 50, monthly is over 1500 and for annually is about 18000.''

''Correct. And the 3rd question…''

''…''

''…'' and the Q&A session just keep going on and on with Kuroko answering all the questions that Kagami had thrown at him.

After about 45 minutes, we can see a deflated red-headed balloon lying dead on the sofa as the balloon is mumbling something like ''Impossible… Impossible… Impossible…''

Looking at Kagami state, Kuroko couldn't help but to go near and are now poking at the corpse, while thinking…  _If I recalled correctly when I am in my science class, I have heard of points such as boiling, freezing, evaporating, sublimating and etc, but what is this? Deflating point? This sure is something new!_ *poke-poke.* and there he goes continue to poke his new-found subject.

While Kuroko is poking Kagami, in the latter's brain…  _No way! Impossible! Is he a genius or a monster? In such a short amount of… Ow! Who is poking me? Hey, stop that! Don't you see that I am dying, so could you please do me a favor of leaving my dead body alone in order to be able to rest in peace, huh?! Ow! Urgh! Eeek! So you are not stopping, heh. Fine then…_

''STOP POKING ME! ARGHHHH!'' and there Kagami goes shouting like a madman and growling like a mad dog.

Looking at the madman as known as Kagami Taiga, Kuroko couldn't help but chuckle slightly although it doesn't show much, it, however, caught Kagami attention as he is now looking at Kuroko.

_Ah… He should have laugh more rather than looking deadpanned as always… i_ s what Kagami thinks of right now.

Upon looking at Kagami who is now staring at him, Kuroko is now trying his hardest to keep his chuckle in check, but to no avail, as he is chuckling harder now while laughing he… ''Sorry, I couldn't help it. It was too funny. Hahaha.''

_Seriously, he should have smiled more…_ ''What are you apologizing for? You are not at fault for laughing. If laughing is a crime, then the world's police station will be jam-packed, wasn't it.''

''Yeah you are probably right.'' while Kuroko is in the middle of his chuckles, he didn't notice that Kagami is getting closer to him…

_Really, when he smiles, even though it is just a slight gesture, he looked more cheerful… For that, I must really warn him about that guy…_

While thinking all this and without him noticing himself, Kagami had reduced their distance to the point when they are in the archives, where both of their body could almost brush against each other.

Realizing their current distance, Kuroko immediately drops his chuckles and is slowly raising his head to face Kagami.

After raising his head, which makes both of them to eye each other, blue orbs gazing into red orbs while red orbs stare into blue orbs…

*thump! thump!*  _Wha… s-so close… and what's with that intense look in his eyes…_

*thump! thump!*  _Although he is always using his deadpanned expression, up close, his eyes really are pretty…_

As if his body is moving on its own, Kagami hands just instinctively move towards Kuroko's face and are now holding both of his cheeks.

Without being able to move his head or even avert his gazes away from those intense red eyes, Kuroko had no choice but to use his remaining part of his brain where it is still sane to think…  _Why? Why is he holding my cheeks? What is he trying to do?_

As both of them are locking each others movement with their stares and gazes for about a few second which seems like a century, suddenly Kagami opens his mouth…

''Kuroko…'' still looking into Kuroko's eyes…

''Yes?'' reply Kuroko, as softly as he could.

''Please, listen to what I am going to tell you from now on…'' replied Kagami with a serious tone.

''Yes, I am listening…'' while answering, Kuroko is still looking into Kagami's eyes

''…and please tell me that you are going to say 'yes' to whatever things that I ask from now…'' continued Kagami who sounds like he is pleading.

''Okay… I guess, but it depends on what you are asking.'' replied Kuroko almost immediately.

''It's about that Akashi Seijuurou, please, no matter what you do, just try not to get involved with him.'' After Kagami finally drop his words, he is right now surrounded by anxiety, waiting for Kuroko's answer.

''Erm… why?'' after hearing to what Kagami had told him, Kuroko's expression had been covered by slight confusion.

''What do you mean 'why'?'' as if he had never expected Kuroko's question, Kagami too was thrown into confusion.

''This is because… he seems like a good person to me, so I think there is nothing wrong with him,'' replied Kuroko.

''No! He wasn't. Urgh… how do I tell you…'' after struggling for words, Kagami finally continues, ''...Scratch that, by the way, did he really call you… erm… about the date that he asked you?'' asked Kagami, full of concern.

''Yeah, he did. He just called,'' admitted Kuroko.

''What did he called for? What does he say?'' once again, the feeling of anxiety surrounds him.

''Just as you said, it was about the date…'' continued Kuroko.

''Do you accept his invitation?'' pursued Kagami.

''Nope, I didn't,'' answered Kuroko without hesitation, but of course, it was a lie.

''Really?'' for now Kagami's face that is full of concern had done a 180 and are slowly relaxing.

''Why do I have to lie to you? Do I earn anything for lying now?'' replied Kuroko as though as he never lied.

''If that's your answer, then that's a relief…'' after getting Kuroko's answer, Kagami finally lets his pent-up anxiety go. As he is letting go of all his worries, his hands that are on Kuroko's face all the time slips down.

_Ah! He let his hands go…_ Feeling Kagami's hands are leaving his face, all Kuroko feel now is a tad bit of a disappointment, as he continues to think by himself  _…and here I thought that he is going to hold my face longer…_

While he is deep in his thoughts, suddenly… ''Oi… You there? You didn't solidify, didn't you?''

''Y-yes! I am here, what's your matter.'' and Kuroko snaps out of his thoughts.

''It's a great thing that you reject his invitation, but listen here...'' after clearing his throat, Kagami continues, ''…just don't ever, ever had your life clash with his, you got it?''

''Okay. Okay. You had told me that before, you know.'' reminded Kuroko.

''Urgh… I know that! But just in case you ever…''

''Yeah…yeah…yeah… You are such a worry-wort. What are you? My mom?'' without having his sentence finished, Kuroko butted in.

''What did you just say?''  _Man! I feel so irritated now, but why couldn't I get angry at him?_

''I am saying that I don't need two moms,'' answered Kuroko without feeling any guilt.

*snapped!* ''Ah… Now you've done it… Here I come, clench your teeth!'' and then Kagami starts to chase after Kuroko, while the latter just leisurely and continuously dodge his grasp.

But of course, the chase didn't last long as Kagami's phone rang and it stops their movements…

''Ah! My phone, I better pick it up.''

''Hello…ah! Koganei-san, what did you call for?'' after picking up his phone, Kagami proceeds his question.

''…'' ''Ah! Yes… Okay… Oh! Yes! Yes! Okay, be right there in a minute.'' after exchanging a few word with Koganei, Kagami finally ends their conversation.

''Erm… sorry… but I've to go, and thanks for the hospitality.'' apologized Kagami as he is now walking towards the exit.

''Oh! Never mind that. By the way, thanks for the pass.'' after following Kagami towards the exit, Kuroko helps Kagami to open the door.

After wearing his shoes, Kagami… ''Well… then, see you.'' ''Okay, see you.'' After saying their goodbyes, Kagami finally left Kuroko alone in his apartment.

As one of them leaves, the other one, while lying against the door…  _Sorry, Kagami-san, but I've to do this…_

While thinking all this, another thought pops into his head…  _Is it okay to lie to him… because a lie will always bring something bad…_

_Something bad… Ah! If that's the case, I did better tell the truth, then…_

And without further thinking, he rushes out from his house, hoping to find a certain red-head, but it seems that the red-head had reached the ground floor…

So… he too… quickly got himself to the ground floor, but after searching for a few minutes, he just can't find his target and therefore…

_I guess he had left… what's this? This feeling… maybe it really is a bad thing to lie…_ was all he could think while staring into the space.

**_~End of Chapter Eight~_ **

* * *

  **AUTHOR NOTE** : 

_Since it is already Chapter 5 for **Guilty Coincidence** , I decided it's time to move the plot._

_By the way, Akashi will be in the next chapter to compensate the lack of appearance in this chapter._

_Comments and reviews are welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all knocking next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	10. A Guilty Coincidence (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The debut of Nigou and the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> These days, I am feeling nostalgic just from posting these chapter, it made me remember the past. 
> 
> So Let's Start The Ninth Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, once will become twice, twice will become quadruple…_ **

_I guess he had left… what's this? This feeling… maybe it really is a bad thing to lie…_ was all he could think while staring into space.

After staring into space for who knows how long, he finally moves, with his mind still out of the reality. As he is moving towards the elevator, he doesn't realize that he had taken a detour and while in the process, he…

_But… after looking at his worried face… I…_

*Woof! Woof!*  _Eh!_ And that snaps him out of his thoughts, he begins to turn around to look for the source of the barking.

*Woof! Woof!* As the barking continues, Kuroko feels something furry and fluffy, nudging his ankles and after dropping his head, what he sees is a pair of innocent eyes that will make all the dog fanatics in the world faint by the name of cuteness overload.

_C-cute! Oh my god, it is so adorable! But, wait. Whose dog is this?_ Picking up the dog and after analyzing the dog, he…

_Hmm… no collars, no nameplates, no sign of anyone owning it. No way! The fur is so fluffy… and it doesn't seem like a stray dog, no matter how you look at it. By the way, the eyes… Hmm… I swear it looks familiar… Hmm…_ and after thinking about the possible possibilities of the people he met, he couldn't seem to grab any of that.

After a few seconds, he gave up.  _By the way… should I keep it… he seems like a good dog…_ after pondering it for a while, he…  _Fine! I am keeping this dog!_

And there goes, walking towards the elevator after putting the dog in a box he found just a few minutes ago…

After walking into the elevator, suddenly…''Oh, my! What a cute dog!''

Upon hearing the compliment, he turns his head around and found that the owner of the voice is his neighbour's.

''Well… thanks for the compliment.'' ''Woof!'' after thanking his neighbor, which is followed by the barking of the excited dog who is now wagging his tail vigorously, his neighbor continues…

''If you may, could you let me have a closer look at that dog of yours…''

''Oh! Of course!'' and he shifts his position to let his neighbor have better look at his new companion.

After looking at the dog, the neighbor couldn't help but look at Kuroko and the dog in a back and forth manner.

Feeling his neighbor is looking at him, Kuroko proceeds to question, ''What? Is there something on my face?''

''No! It doesn't. It just that the eyes… it was similar to yours… hope that it didn't offend you.''

''Eh! Really!'' after hearing his neighbor's statement, Kuroko quickly turn the dog around and after looking at it, he finally remembers the countless time of him facing the mirror when he was brushing his hair.

''Have you named him? If not, how about Tetsuya #2, hahaha.'' offered his neighbor.

After receiving the offer, which makes Kuroko ponder,  _Hmm… Tetsuya #2… #2… Nigou…_

_NIGOU! Okay! This is it!_

''Nigou. I am calling him Nigou.'' And the decision was made.

''Hmm… It seems great… Oh! It seems like we have reached, so… see you and bye Nigou.'' After patting Nigou, and without wasting any time, his neighbor enters his apartment.

After saying farewells, Kuroko too enters his apartment, and after setting down the dog, he immediately went into the kitchen to prepare some milk for the dog.

As he was preparing, once again a certain red-head flash across his mind.  _Why on earth do I think of him now, huh? And why on earth do I lie to him? But… really, after seeing his face like that, there is no way… wait! Maybe if I decline the invitation now… No! No! No…_

*Woof! Woof!* and that snaps him out of his thoughts as he quickly entered the living room which he had set the dog.

After setting down the plate full of milk, in which the dog is enjoying his treat now, he looks at the dog of his and… ''Nigou, what am I supposed to do?''

#3 DAYS LATER#

''Hmm… finally, it's weekend, eh.'' muttered a certain red-head, while sitting in his living room, leisurely while all the maids and butlers are in standby mode, all ready to serve their master any time.

''Hmm… wonder if he is ready, better give him a call.'' while saying all this, he stretches out his hand and a smartphone had been given to him.

Without even bothering to know who had given him his phone, Akashi proceeds to search for the number of his current interest.

Meanwhile, as Kuroko is finishing his breakfast, he ponders…  _Today is the day, eh. Well… no use thinking about it now._

After finishing his breakfast, he left his dining table and are off to his closet, and after dressing himself up, suddenly his phone rang.

Reaching his phone, which is from Akashi as expected, he…

''Hello.'' was the first thing that had been heard from the other side of the phone.

''Yes?'' replied Kuroko.

''I hope that you have not forgotten our promise.''

''What if I had forgotten it.'' decides to test his luck…

''Aww… well, then… that's too bad. If you had forgotten the promise, I guess I have to cut down the information into half…'' …but it seems that it had backfired.

_Tsk!_ ''Well… fine, I remember.''

''If that's the case, then all is good, so how about we meet at half-past eleven.'' offered Akashi.

''Should I go to your place or…'' and without giving him the chance to finish his sentence, Akashi butted in.

''Oh! That'd be bad. No. No. I am going to your place because I am the one who had invited you so of course.'' replied Akashi.

''Oh! Okay. Then I will be waiting.'' And the conversation ends.

On the other side… ''Akashi-sama, do you perhaps, intended to go somewhere…'' asked a butler.

''Yeah, so...?'' replied Akashi.

''If you are going somewhere should I summon a chauffeur…''

''There is no need, just give me my key, cause I am driving there myself,'' ordered Akashi while stretching out his hand.

''But…''

''No buts.'' and the butler gave in as Akashi was handed a pair of keys.

Before leaving his mansion, Akashi mutters something that no others but himself could hear and that is… ''This could be fun.''

After 15 minutes, once again, Kuroko's phone rang…

''I am here at your apartment.'' said the caller.

''Okay, I am going down.''

''Well… Nigou, I am going out, so please take care of the house.'' after patting Nigou's head, Kuroko exits his apartment.

While in the process of reaching where Akashi is, in Kuroko mind Kagami's warning and the worried face of his takes over major space, as he…  _Okay… fine… all I have to do is to be very careful and be cautious…_

After exiting the elevator, he is greeted by his Dating Partner of the Day.

''Took you long enough, eh.'' is the first thing Akashi said after meeting Kuroko.

''Excuse me, but it wasn't particularly long.'' corrected Kuroko.

''Hmm… well… Let's go.'' as he was saying this, Akashi proceed to grab Kuroko's wrist…

…and he had succeeded, due to the fact that Kuroko basically has zero guard.

_Wha-_ surprised by the sudden action that Akashi had made, Kuroko suddenly feels speechless as he is now being pulled along, but not for long he decides to open his mouth…

''Erm… excuse me. You don't have to pull me along, I can walk on my own and I am not going to run away.''

''Oh! Really, but I just wanted to, so no protesting,'' responded Akashi after hearing Kuroko's words.

''Fine then…'' and without muttering anything, Akashi continues to pull the other man to his destination. While in the process, Kuroko…  _I guess it was nothing for him to pull my hand, right?_

After a few seconds, they are in a red Bugatti Veyron which is now speeding towards a certain destination.

While curious at where there are heading, Kuroko… ''Erm… may I know where are we going?''

''Oh! Rest assured, I have everything planned out for today.'' While saying all this, Akashi put up a smile.

''If that's the case, then fine.''  _Although I don't know where he is heading, I think he had no reason to do something bad to me…_

Without further ado, the car had stopped in front of a shop, or more like a gaming center, with a name of  **FUTURE PACHINKO**. Upon seeing the shop, Kuroko thought that Akashi is actually stopping for something else, as he…  _Wha- no way! A Pachinko! Seriously. Wait. Maybe he is just stopping to get something and look there is a 24-hours shop, right?_

Without bothering of the fact that Kuroko is currently convincing himself, Akashi… ''Well… we are here, let's hop off the ride.''

Feeling that everything that happens in front of him is getting seriously ridiculous, Kuroko couldn't help but to… ''Erm… you sure this is the right place… you are not kidding, right?''

''It is the right place. So, hurry up.'' Getting impatient, Akashi decides to help Kuroko with his safety belt and is currently pulling Kuroko into the Pachinko.

After exchanging some gaming coins, once again Akashi continues to pull Kuroko and without a moment they have reached a random gaming machine that Akashi had randomly decided upon. ''Well, this seems fun. Let's try it out.''

As Akashi was trying to make Kuroko work the machine, he found that his attempt had failed due to the fact that Kuroko is still processing what is going on with the memory speed of 0.68 megabyte per second.

Feeling quite impatient now, Akashi decides to snap his finger in-front of Kuroko's face and that does the trick as Kuroko was now beginning to realize that it is still in the middle of noon.

''Yes, what?'' and he has the guts to not feel any guiltiness.

''May I know what are you thinking right now?''  _It bugs me, but I really have no idea what's this subject of mine is thinking with his reinforced deadpanned face._ As Akashi is thinking all this, he proceeds to cross his arm and is now looking at Kuroko.

''Erm… I am just wondering… are we really in the right place or am I just dreaming?'' questioned Kuroko.

''Yeah, we are in the right place,'' answered Akashi without hesitation.

''But… why here? It doesn't really cross my mind that you, Akashi Seijuurou, which in my impression, is a person who is intimidating and classy will come to a place like this.'' replied Kuroko.

''Hmm… not bad. You are actually sharp. Yeah, usually I would never come to this kind of place as my entertainment is about things like golf, shogi and etc. But I decide to make a change, is there any problem?'' while stating, Akashi then manages a smile.

''Oh! Okay, fine…''  _Well… I guess he is not such a dangerous person…_ ''…erm, so you wanna try this out, eh? By the way, it's your first time here, right? This is a driving gaming arcade, so you just insert the coin here and there you go.'' As Kuroko is kindly giving an explanation to Akashi, the latter…

_Hmm… it seems like he has decreased his guard on me, which means is a right thing that I bring him here, eh… Well… Let's see, what happens next…_

''So, are you clear now?''

''Yeah, let's try it.'' And there goes the two of them, trying out the arcade, in which the winner at first few rounds is Kuroko and later on Akashi always stays winning the race.

After getting tired of the driving machine, they then proceed to the other arcades, like the plushies grabbing arcade, the street fighting ones, the music rhythm arcade and the dancing arcade. After going through all the arcades, Akashi is now being swarmed by arcade otakus wanting his autograph as one of them begin calling him, King of Arcades.

As the King of Arcades finally escapes his fans, he pulls Kuroko out from the Pachinko and gets into the ride and are off to their next destination.

While in the car… ''Whew… are you some sort of genius?'' asked Kuroko who, now had his hand full of plushies.

''Who knows, but it was a blast.'' feeling quite satisfied, Akashi manages a small smile and it is a genuine smile, not a smirk or his usual fake ones.

But, the smile that he made just last a speck of moment, so Kuroko doesn't notice it and the owner of that smile didn't seem to realize it, either.

''No matter, I am going to name you Genius from now on.''

''Whatever.''

After that, they reach their destination which is an antique café.

Exiting the car, Kuroko realizes that the sky had turn orange…  _Wha- we spend so much time in the Pachinko, wait for how long?_ Checking his watch,  _…6:30 pm! What kind of sorcery is this?_

As Kuroko is in disbelief, he quickly snaps out as Akashi is urging him to follow him, which he does.

Entering the café had made Kuroko more awake, because of the smell of the coffee beans, wafting throughout the whole place. After smelling the fragrance that comes from the coffees, he…  _Wow! What a nice place! Ah… the fragrant is sure is in top-class…_

While he is thinking all this, a waitress has come to the reception area to greet Akashi.

''Hello, Akashi-san. May I be at your service today?''  _Okay… so the service is top-class, too… but, wait. Today? That means…_

''Yeah, I am a regular here.'' answers Akashi as he once again turns around to face the waitress, ''Give me the best place for two.''

''As you wish, sir.'' and the waitress proceeds to lead them to the best place, ''Here you are, sir.'' And after waiting for the two of them to settle down, the waitress handed them the menus, and after ordering the things they want and getting their orders, the waitress finally left them alone.

After taking a sip of his espresso, Akashi decides to take the initiative… ''Well… it was quite fun today, huh?''

''Yeah, it was,'' responded Kuroko, after taking a sip of his cappuccino.

After responding, Kuroko went all silent as he is now pondering…  _Hmm… right now is the perfect opportunity to ask him about Kagami-san, right?_

Deciding on what he is going to do, Kuroko then took this chance and… ''Erm… Akashi-san, if I am not mistaken, you promise me to tell me about Kagami-san, right?''

''Oh yeah! I have almost forgotten about it, thank you for reminding me.'' After hearing the name of Kagami, suddenly the sunshine that is surrounding Akashi have totally performed a 180 by turning into dark clouds ready to bring a massive storm.

Feeling the dark aura, Kuroko made a quick decision by telling himself to pick the right words from now on.

''Erm… if you are not in the mood…''

''Oh! It is nothing. By the way, I am the one who promised you that, right?'' answered Akashi, who is now in a really irritated mood.

_What with this dark aura that I am feeling? Something is wrong with Akashi-san… Scratch all the good impression that he had made throughout the day! Kagami was right! He is dangerous!_

Meanwhile, Akashi is thinking…  _Tsk! All the efforts of making him lower his guard down and trying to let him forget about this promise of ours… Fine! It's not that I care about that much, I am just using him as a piece of entertainment._

''Well, what do you want to ask regarding Kagami Taiga.'' As he was saying Kagami Taiga's name, he purposely drops his tone in two.

Feeling something is off with the way of Akashi saying Kagami's name, he pauses his half-opened mouth to think.

_Hmm… what should I ask? First and foremost, I really have to deal with this sudden turn of event…_ after trying to think up a solution to this situation which to no avail, he,  _…No solution, then how about proceeding to ask the quest-_

What causes him to stop his thoughts is due to Akashi's word, ''Well… if you are not questioning, then how about I tell you directly.'' offers Akashi in a playful tone.

_Okay… now he is going to tell me directly… Well… let's listen to it, then…_ after taking everything into registration, Kuroko finally adjusts himself on his seat and are now waiting for Akashi's story attentively.

Upon looking at the very-interested Kuroko, waiting for his information, Akashi…  _Well… fine then, if you are that interested, I guess I will tell you everything._

''Well… the truth is Kagami Taiga had a lover.'' As if he could read what Kuroko wants, Akashi straight away gives him the answer he desired.

After receiving the answer, Kuroko couldn't help his heart, because it is currently and unconsciously feeling something really ugly enveloping it.  _He had a lover. Lover. Who? Wait. Had. HAD._

Without further thought, his mind and his mouth went auto-pilot, '' 'He  _had_ a lover?' That means they had broken up. What happened?''

Upon receiving the question coming from Kuroko, Akashi…  _Tch! What a sharp guy! He truly is an interesting subject._ ''Well… that turned out bad. Really bad. Because the guy that was with him almost had his life hanging at the end of the ropes.''

After telling Kuroko the facts and without waiting for Kuroko to process what he just heard, Akashi then proceeds to pull Kuroko up his seat and after paying the bills, they exit the café…

''Hey, wait. What are you doing?'' feeling confused by the sudden situation, Kuroko blurts out.

''Oh! We are ending our date today.'' as Akashi declared, without 30 minutes, they reach Kuroko's apartment and after exchanging farewells, Kuroko is now walking towards the elevator.

While in his journey, he sighs in relief…  _Hah! At least the date had over…_

But at the same time, he thought…  _Kagami had a lover… and the guy that was with him… almost lost his life?! That means Kagami is someone dangerous too?! No. Wait! Maybe something happened… Hah! Just when I thought I had unlocked a mystery, another mystery pops up…_

Meanwhile, when Akashi is on his way back to his mansion, he fishes out his smartphone and it seems like he is searching for something and after a while, a smirk appears on his lips…

In the screen, an image of Akashi himself and Kuroko are playing one of the gaming arcades in the Pachinko.

**_~End of Chapter Nine~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_When I first tried to write this chapter, I remember I have a tough time to build it._

_And so... the plot thickens, very, very, very... (As if it wasn't thick enough already)_

_Last but not least, **Sinful Coincidence**_ _is debuting next chapter, stay tuned._

_Well… then, see y'all whooping next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	11. A Sinful Coincidence (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise meets Kasamatsu and Aomine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> Here we welcome our third story!!!
> 
> So Let's Start The Tenth Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, the first meeting can be choke full of surprises…_ **

*Beep! Beep! Beep!* an alarm goes off signifies the welcoming of another day…

''…Ugh…'' grunts a certain man while trying to turn off his alarm clock.

*Beep! Be-* after shutting his alarm, he continues to return to his deep slumber, but a certain voice does not allow that as… ''Hey… it's morning, wake up!'' shouted a voice from a rather far distance.

''…Umm…Ugh… '' feeling irritated, the man on the bed grunted more.

*Thud. Thud. Thud.* as if the owner of the voice is annoyed by the ignorant gave by the man, a voice that seems like someone is climbing up the stairs could be heard and following the sound is a loud *Ker…punk!*

''Kise Ryota! It's time for you to wake up!'' after barging into the man's room, the owner of the voice shouts with her highest tone.

And that does the trick, as the man who is now known as Kise Ryota immediately sprang from his oh-so-comfortable bed, as he…

''Yeah! What? Do you have any business with me?'' is the first thing he blurts out of blurriness and confusion.

''Yeah I do have a lot of business with you, and that is before I decide whether to smack you through your senses, you better wake the hell up.'' replied the other voice.

After hearing the sentences which overload with a hell lot of threats, he finally decides to make himself get out of his blurriness.

After that, he… ''Oh! Onee-chan, whassup'. Oh! I can see it's morning, eh.'' Feeling his life is on the line, Kise immediately put-up his oh-so-fabulous morning greetings as he is now trying his hardest to muster up whatever courage he can get while thinking…  _Well shit! I am dead! I am so dead! Oh, please my god, please let me write my will before I am doomed._

''Don't try to whassup' me. You do know that I hate to repeat my words.'' As she is saying this, dark aura could be seen enveloping her.

Gulping by the scene of his sister, Kise quickly leaves his bed. After making his bed, he quickly enters the washroom to clean himself up and are now following his sister down to the dining room.

While in the process, his sister… ''By the way, I had already got you some job's interviews, so after you finish your breakfast, be sure to check on your phone for further details.''

''Hah! I do tell you before that I don't need any of that, right?'' after listening to what his sister said, Kise, starts to protest.

And they are now sitting at the dining table, his sister… ''No protesting.''

''But…'' and of course his words had been cut out by his sister. ''First, may I ask you, Kise Ryota-san, how old are you?''

''The last time I know is I am currently 21, so?''

''So! You are 21 and yet you are jobless, do you seriously want to become a NEET?'' asked his sister, feeling ridiculous.

''Are you perhaps offering me an option?'' asked Kise hopefully, his eyes now turning sparkly.

Feeling like she is going into a trap, his sister… ''Of course, that's not an option, because I would not allow it, so no matter what you say I am going to sign you up to lots of job interviews until you get one.''

After getting the crude answer from his sister, he immediately turns into something like a dishearten puppy without getting his treat, as he was now nibbling quietly on his toast while thinking…  _Ah… please… someone tell me why does my life suck so much?_

After finishing his meal, Kise immediately follows his sister's order to check on his phone and look what did he receive, a bunch of invitation for the job's interviews.

In the midst of him checking his phone silently, his sister… ''Well… I am going to my job, so good luck on your journey.'' And after that, she was gone as the sound of a vehicle had left the house.

While she was gone, Kise… ''Good luck? What's that? Is that something edible?'' After muttering himself, he once again checks on his phone and he…  _Should I just ditch some of them? No! NO! If I do so, that Satan will have my life for sure._

_I guess I have to go through all of this today, eh._ After taking a big sigh, taking his resume he too, left the house.

20 minutes later, after parking his car he exits his ride while taking his resume with him, and without wasting any time he enters the first company.

After he enters the building, the workers, especially girls, who are at first busy with their work had all their eyes glued on him. Upon seeing all the girls that are staring at him with their eyes and mouth gaping like a fish-out-of-water, he innocently gives all of them a polite smile while thinking…  _Well… it was just an act out of politeness, so no harm was done, right?_

What are you, Kise thinking of no harm done?! Just look at what you have done! As right now this instant, all the women no matter the age, are now screaming their lungs out as some of them is starting to faint. On the other side, all the men in the current location are trying their best to contain their anger by gripping their fists while all of them are thinking the same word simultaneously and that's  ** _DIE!_**

Although there is a lot of emotions forming around the building now, a certain person who is the starting point of all doesn't seem to get the point as he is walking straight to the reception area to ask for the interview's venue.

After getting the answer he wants, he immediately went to the location, but as he goes he overhears some conversation regarding of what's this company is all about.

After hearing the conversation, he couldn't help but yawn out loud while thinking…  _Urgh! Another typical company…_

After he reaches the venue where the interview is held, he straight away enters the room due to the fact that there is no one, besides him that came for the interview.

In the middle of the interview, while he is starting to get bored, he blurts out something with a lazy tone that surprises the interviewers… ''Erm… could you please be quick? It was starting to get boring.''

After listening to what he said, one of them… ''Ahem… Excuse me, what did you just say?''

Without hesitating, he… ''I said this whole thing is boring as hell could you please be quick?''

''If you are getting tired why do you come here in the first place?''

''This is because my sister forces me.''

''If that's the case, then we are ending this right now since you have no passion.''

After exchanging few bombs, Kise finally exits the building and checked out the company's name on his visiting list of the day.

Without any idle thoughts, he then continues his journey to the second company.

After 30 minutes, he once again hops off his ride and after locking his car he did the same thing and that's to enter the building and while in the process he…  _Hah! I guess this is going to be the same as the previous ones… ah… just please let everything end as soon as possible._

As he is in deep thoughts and is not concentrating, suddenly his body is being pushed back and his butt is right now on the ground, as he…  _Ouch!_ ''Hey! Watch where are yo…''

Without letting him finish his sentence, the person who knocked him down quickly apologize as he… ''Oh! I am so sorry, are you alright? Did I hurt you anywhere?''

Upon receiving the sincere apology from the stranger, he is currently lost for words as he is trying to process what to say afterward.

As he is in the middle of his trance, the stranger held out his hand to help him up which he happily receive. After standing up, he saw the stranger had helped him to pick up his belongings and are now giving them back to him.

Seeing Kise is still silent, the stranger… ''If there is nothing, then may I go now, cause I am in a rush?''

''Oh! Okay, you may, because I am not hurt anywhere,'' answered Kise.

''If that's the case, then I am going.'' And there goes the stranger, but not for long…

''Hey! It this worker's pass yours!'' shouted Kise from a distance.

Upon hearing Kise, the stranger quickly turns back to receive the worker's pass and after thanking Kise they finally part ways, while Kise was thinking…  _Wow! What a weird guy and by the way, his hair is so red and not to mention that special eyebrow._

After that, Kise put his thoughts aside and are now entering the building and are now in the room where the interview is holding, well… guess what's new, the same results with Kise infuriating the interviewers.

With that, Kise had once again been kicked or more like volunteering himself to be kicked out by the company.

Without further thoughts, he continues his journey on and on with every company kicking him out which includes a lot of angry people glaring at him and female workers all swooning over him.

_Ah! Finally, it's the last one!_ As he is thinking himself, he looks around and saw the sky already becomes dark blue, which means it is almost night time.

After looking at the sky, he proceeds to look at his phone…  _Hmm… it's still early for the last interview, maybe I will just stroll around to relax…_

After deciding on what he wants, he begins to leave his car and walk around to get some fresh air.

While in the process, he…  _Well… you readers might felt curious about why I am always infuriating the interviewers like I don't give a damn about the interviews. Well… I have reasons and the first of all is it was all too boring. I don't know when, but everything starts to turn boring when I strike 13, it's like I master everything just by looking at it and TA-DA the job which seems hard for a beginner had been completed by me and moreover even better than the experienced ones. It's not like I am trying to brag about it, but I like something challenging, like something that requires my hard work to achieve and currently, I haven't find one._

And as he is thinking all this by himself, he begins to realize that he walked off to somewhere completely different from where he began and as he is trying to return to the place he started, suddenly a concentrated smell began to waft pass his nose and that caught his attention.

_Wow! What a nice smell!_ As he is thinking, he begins looking around to search for the source of the smell and he found it.

It is actually a café with modern looking design, with the majority of the building material in glasses. It is in black and white with a small whiteboard placing in-front of the store, full of choices of drinks.

After observing the building, as if begin pulled along, Kise is right now peeking through one of the glasses to check what made the smell and all he can see is 4 guys who are all currently busy brewing coffees.

_Wha- what speed is that? It's like they are all born to do this._ Was his first impression by looking the baristas in the café at work.

As if he is begin enchanted, his legs automatically move on its own and he is right now standing in front of the ordering counter.

Upon looking at his arrival at the counter, one of the guys left their position and are now asking for his orders.

Upon hearing the barista, he quickly answers in a questionable manner, ''Do you have some recommendation, because this is the first time I am here.''

''Oh, okay! How about the café latte. Oh, and by the way, I am Nakamura Shinya, nice to meet you.''

''Ah! Nice to meet you, too and I will go with that.''

''Okay! Your order will be here in a minute, please get yourself a seat.''

After ordering his beverage, Kise simply finds a place to settle down and after a few minutes, his café latte had arrived.

_Ah! Such fragrant! I'd better have a taste of it!_ After complimenting the coffee mentally, he begins to take a sip of the coffee and…  _Wha- such flavor and what a balance between the taste of the coffee and the milk!_ After praising the coffee, and without a moment he finishes his café latte and is now craving for more.

_It's not that I have not drunk any coffee before. I have drunk countless coffees from different café, but this is on a whole new level. Hmm… I must know what kind of magic do they use for it._ After deciding on what he is going to do, he stands up and is back to the counter, facing the barista that just served him, Nakamura Shinya.

''Erm… do you perhaps want to order more?'' asked Shinya.

''Nope, it is not that but I do want to try out others things and that is could you let me have look at the working process of the barista?'' asked Kise.

''I guess it's fine. Well here you go.'' and after giving the permission to Kise, Shinya opens the door that separates the customer area and the barista area.

''Thanks.'' And off he goes observing their works, while in the process he introduces himself to the barista… ''Hi, everyone I am Kise Ryota, nice to meet you all.''

''Oh! Nice to meet you, I am Kobori Koji.''

''Sup' I am Moriyama Yoshitaka.''

''Oooohhh, who is this? Who is this? Oh! I am Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, haha''

Upon receiving the greetings from all of them, Kise couldn't help but to thank all of them and after that he… ''Erm… sorry for interrupting your work, but could you please let me have look at your ways of handling the beverages.''

''Oh! I'd be glad and by the way, you are our last customer today, so it's nothing,'' answered Kobori followed by the nodding from both Moriyama and Hayakawa.

''Since I am the last customer then why are you all brewing coffees just now?''

''Oh! It's just a daily practice. Like, you do not want your skills to get rustic...''

After getting the answer, Kise is now looking at the 3 of them, handling the beverage with such swift movements, as he is looking his mind…  _Hmm… from the looks of it, I might copy their movements, and enhance it… How about I ask for permission to make one of those._

After thinking all this, he… ''Erm… may I try to make the coffees that you are brewing now?''

After hearing his request, all of them stop their hands and are now looking at him and one of them opens his mouth, ''Oh! You wanna try? Fine, here you go.''

Moving to the spot where Moriyama had given him, he then looks at all the utensils and the machines that are placed in front of him and while he is doing that he recollect all the movements and actions that had been recorded in his head and he starts, in an auto-pilot mode, as he…  _Okay, now! Grind the beans, check the temperature, balances the portion of the milk and coffee…_

After a while, the coffee the Kise is attempting is being brewed! ''Well… try it.''

Upon receiving his permission, Shinya took the first sip and all he did was just standing there at the same spot as if Medusa had just visited him.

Looking at the stoned Shinya, the other 3 decides to have a taste of Kise's beverage and one of them blurts something out, ''Wha- such perfect combination! What are you? A pro barista?''

''Erm… it is nothing…'' as he is trying to calm them down, the door of the shop slides open and… ''What's going on here? What's this commotion all about?''

''Oh! Kasamatsu-san! You must definitely try this!'' And of course, Kasamatsu too tastes the coffee.

''Who made this?'' is his first reaction after drinking the coffee.

''It's him!'' as he is saying Hayakawa points at Kise.

''Hmm… so it's you, heh?''

''So?''

''Well… you are certainly good, do you have a job?'' asks Kasamatsu.

''No. Nope. Why do you ask that?''

''Well, that's good. That means you are hired, welcome and for your first job could you please place this in the storage room for me?'' after declaring that, he proceeds to point something on the floor, a box.

''Erm… well, I thank you for that, but I-'' shocked, Kise starts to protest but it is cut off by Kasamatsu.

''No buts! Be quick.'' without even bothering Kise's words, Kasamatsu starts to order Kise around.

Meanwhile, the other 4…

Shinya:  _Well. Well. Here comes the Kasamatsu's Bossing Time…_

Hayakawa:  _Oh no! I shouldn't have let Kasamatsu-san taste the coffee!_

Kobori:  _I think I really need to make this clear before it gets out of hand, but…_

Moriyama:  _Well… nothing to do here…_

Sensing that nobody is going to help him, Kise had no choice but to sigh out loud and he…  _Well… I will just help him just once, then…_

With that, he had been given the direction to the storage room and after placing the box and are about to exit the storage room, suddenly a grunt came out of nowhere and that made Kise…  _Who is that? Is there someone in the storage?_

Thanks to his curiosity, he begins to search the storage and finally he reached the innermost part of the room and all of a sudden he tripped and had bump into something…

_Hmm… what's that? Who dares to interrupt my sleep?_ Taking away the gravure magazine from his face, he slowly opens his currently blurry eyesight and what he sees is a blond beauty in-front of him and without hesitation, he grabs the beauty's body and is shifting 'her' up and in the name of the biggest idiot he is,  _Hmm… what a beauty!_  He plants a kiss towards the blond in the mouth…

And all hell broke loose as right now in Kise's mind is somewhat like this: EZRGBVGDOZGFJVNBSALADJYXBCNNLYIOIQLMFLAKJ.

**_~End of Chapter Ten~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_Heh... finally Aomine, Kasamatsu and Kise's story got its reveal!!! (The last part tho... Too fast... just too fast)_

_Next, I don't know if you guys noticed it. Did you see the connection I made with another story?_

_These connections will happen a lot in the later chapters and now this is only scraping the surface of it._

_Lastly, this story will seriously make one have Second Male Lead Syndrome, considered yourself warned._

_Well… then, see y'all tapping next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	12. A Sinful Coincidence (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine being active...
> 
> Kasamatsu being passive...
> 
> Kise being irritated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> Aomine, Kasamatsu, and Kise will be leading us through their story.
> 
> So Let's Start The Eleventh Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, it's better to not have revenge…_ **

_Mmm… such soft lips… perhaps I am not awake after-all and is still dreaming and this dream is good… oh… maybe I will savor this moment…_

While the one that initiates the kiss is enjoying the moment, the other one…  _W-wh-wha-what just happened? Am I dreaming? Mmm… Why does my lip feels warm…?_

After recollecting his thoughts from the previous shock, Kise is now trying to adjust his eyesight and what he sees is in-front of him is a pair of eyes, still closing. Upon looking at the pair of eyes, he begins to feel something at his lip and the next moment he realizes that he is making out with the guy in front of him.

Realizing the fact, Kise begins to struggle out from the clutches of the man in front of him and therefore succeeded and are now running out from the storage room but not before giving the half-conscious man a slap in the face.

In the process of running out, Kise…  _What the… urgh! What did I do to get this treatment?_

As Kise is running out, the other man who is now fully awake due to Kise's generous handprint on his face is now… ''Urgh… What was that for? Hmm… and by the way, what beauty. Hmm… maybe I will just go follow her.''

Deciding what he is going to do, he stands up and after placing away his magazine he too is now on his way to exit the storage room.

As the one with a handprint on his face is exiting the storage room, Kise after leaving the room, he… ''What was that for?'' As he mumbles himself, he starts to vigorously wipe his lips, again and again.

Upon seeing him rushing out of the storage room and realizing his face is all red, Hayakawa comes forth and he… ''Are you alright? Why are you wiping your mouth? Why is your face all red?''

Upon listening to Hayakawa's question, suddenly, Kise's answer that is about to get out from his throat had all been swallowed by him as he…  _No! I can't tell them. It's was all too sudden and embarrassing…_

As he is in the middle of his thoughts, a sudden *clack* could be heard and here comes the man that had kissed him just now.

''Oh! Aomine-san, so you are in there this whole time, huh!'' exclaimed Hayakawa.

Without even bothering Hayakawa's words, Aomine is right now just staring at the back of Kise.

''Hey, beauty. That person just now was you, right?'' is the first thing he blurts out after coming out of the storage room.

_Who is he calling a beauty? There is no beauty in this room… i_ s what everyone in the room except for Aomine is thinking while looking at him ridiculously.

After a moment of silence, Kasamatsu… ''Enough of this crap! Aomine Daiki-kun, are you sure that's the first thing that you should be saying after revealing yourself after you had gone disappearing on us for the whole day?''

Upon hearing of what Kasamatsu had said, Aomine… ''Oh, is that something wrong that I, Aomine Daiki had gone to sleep for the whole day?''

''I can see that you still have the oh-so pride of yours to say that.'' countered Kasamatsu, raising his voice.

''Oh, of course, I have the pride to say that and by the way, I am not a person you can boss around, right?'' replied Aomine with a challenging manner.

''Of course, I can't, but what about your parents, especially your dad. I am pretty sure that they have the rights to order you around.'' without even backing down a bit, Kasamatsu states.

''Ah! My parents… hmm… maybe I will consider that witless threat of yours.'' answers Aomine, with a playful tone while smirking like he doesn't care one bit about the words that Kasamatsu had thrown at him.

As the argument goes on between those two, the others…

Hayakawa:  _Waaa… so scary!_

Moriyama:  _Hah. There goes the two of them…_

Kobori:  _I got to stop them…_

Shinya:  _Should I leave them be or what?_

Kise:  _Wha-what just happened? Why did it turn out like this? What's the situation now?_

As Kise is trying to comprehend what is happening, Aomine… ''Well seems like we have finished our little talk, now…'' pointing at Kise's direction, he, ''…could you turn around and let me see your face?''

And all the eyes are now moving towards Kise and Kise himself trembled slightly and he thinks…  _Why is everyone looking at me right now, huh?_

In the midst of his thoughts, Moriyama moves his feet towards Kise and whispers something into his ear like, ''Erm… It seems like Aomine-san wants to take a look at your face, so…''

''So, you want me to turn around?'' asked Kise quickly.

''If you are alright with that…'' replied Moriyama.

After replying, Moriyama once again returns to his actual position to let Kise have room for consideration.

_Fine! If that's what he wants… but wait! Then who is the beauty, then?_

Deciding on his course of action, Kise finally turns his body right there and then and the first thing he sees is a tall muscular man with dark skin whose face had just undergo a change in expression in between the time when he turns around like from anticipation to hopeful, hopeful to confuse, confuse to shocked, and shocked to disappointment.

''Erm, I am so sorry, but who the heck are you?'' is the first thing he says after Kise had revealed his face.

Dumbstruck, Kise…  _What? Doesn't he recognize me? Then who does he think he was kissing just now?_

''Hello, you hear me? I ask who on earth are you?'' without getting any answer, Aomine continue to pursue Kise.

Speechless, Kise…  _Wait! That aside, who is the beauty that he keeps on mumbling about?_

Still without an answer, Aomine… ''Hey! Could you please speak up or something?''

Silence, Kise…  _Hmm… according to the situation, I am the only one that he doesn't know and he doesn't know my name, so maybe… he is calling me the beauty! What!_

This time Aomine's blood is really boiling, as he… ''Excuse me, could you please don't ignore me, and could you please don't test my patience?''

Still in mute, Kise…  _Me? Testing your patience? Who is the one at fault, huh? Fine, if you want an answer I will give you!_

And Kise… ''Oh, hello! My name is Kise Ryota as it is the answer that you crave for.''

Finally getting an answer, Aomine… ''Oh, okay, whatever, it's not like I crave for it. By the way, did you see a blond running out or around this place?''

This time Kise's blood is really starting to boil as he… ''Oh, I don't see any blond beauty that you have been searching for and the blond beauty probably didn't even exist.''

Upon hearing his reply, Aomine made a fascinated face, ''Oh, how did you know that the blond didn't exist?''

Upon receiving his question, Kise immediately proceeds to look around to check every single people that are in the café and as he is looking around he also remember the fact that the shop had closed, so…

''MmHm…'' after clearing his throat and in the process, crosses his arm he continues, ''… first of all, does your blond wear any spec?''

''Hmm… No,'' answered Aomine after recollecting his memories regarding the blond.

''Then Shinya here is out, and by the way, the others who did not own blond hairs like Kasamatsu, Hayakawa, Kobori, and Moriyama are out too.''

Starting to catch the point, Aomine, ''Hmm… fair enough, so?''

''And by the way, according to what they had told me that the shop had closed for the day…'' as Kise was saying, he points towards the others and he continues, ''… so, I don't think that anyone will be able to come in, right?''

''Yeah, so…'' replies Aomine who is now starting to feel tired by listening to Kise's words.

''Well, if you think about it, who is the only blond who is not ousted by my explanation that is still in the shop?''  _If this doesn't ring a bell in him, then I don't know who am I talking to anymore._

After the exchange of words, Aomine starts to take everything that Kise just spoke into consideration and are now looking around and as if something struck him, as he… ''Don't tell me, it's you!''

_Ah… it's a relief that he is actually not a stupid one or else I will have to reconsider how to place his position in the human status._

''No way! I am sure that it was someone else, could anyone tell me that it was not him!'' as the curtains had been raised, Aomine is right now in his denial mode.

''Erm… Aomine-kun, I don't know what had happened between both of you, but what if I tell you it was him.'' Moriyama offered.

''No, no way! You said that the shop had closed and he is not even a staff here and the customer is not supposed to go into the storage room!'' Still in his state of denial.

After he had pointed this out, this time all eyes averts to Kasamatsu's direction, and… ''What? Is it something wrong that I told him to help me out by placing the box inside the storage room?''

Okay, this lets the denying wall that Aomine had built crumbles in half, as he is about to say something, Kobori…

''And by the way, he is our last customer. Just when we are going to close the shop he came in just in time…''

*KABOOM* The Wall of Denial that is in China had officially collapsed in Aomine as he is rendered speechless.

_No way! No freaking way! That means I just kissed a guy and are enjoying it!_ As he was thinking, his hand unconsciously reach his lips and are now touching it or more like pressing it.

Seeing the dark-skinned man is now touching his lips, it made Kise, himself remembered what just happened and he couldn't help it but to blush out of embarrassment as his hand, too returns to his mouth before he even knew it.

As the two are staring at each other with one still denying and the other feeling like getting out from this place, few minutes pass with silence looming over all of them…

''Then did you just mean that I just ki- did that to you?!'' breaking the silence is no other than Aomine Daiki himself.

''So what if it's true! Don't you think everything is already in the clear blue sky?!'' snapping out due to Aomine sudden question, Kise countered and are now feeling ridiculous.

''No way in hell that I will, I will just do that towards pretty ladies with big boobs and you are the exact opposite to all of that!''

''Wha…'' feeling really pissed now, Kise decides to take a breath and then he continues, ''…That aside, right now you are the one at fault and did I just sense that you are blaming me?''

''Erm… guys… what exactly had happened between you two?'' asked Kobori while the others nod their heads to signify their interest in the topic except Kasamatsu who are now standing at the side thinking hard about something…

Upon getting their question, the argument between Kise and Aomine which seems like it would go on forever had suddenly come to a pause.

_Shit! What should I tell them! There is no way in hell that I am telling them the truth!_

_What should I tell them? Waaa… Telling them would be so embarrassing!_

As the two are thinking deep, suddenly Kasamatsu speaks up… ''Erm… excuse me, but I kind of know what had happened between these two…''

Upon listening to what Kasamatsu had said, the main actors immediately tensed up their whole being as the others are now showing their interest in what Kasamatsu has to offer.

Seeing as nobody comes to stop him, Kasamatsu… ''Seeing how you both are touching your own lips and by looking at Kise here who is blushing…'' taking a deep breath, Kasamatsu then drops the bomb, ''…you had kissed just now, right?''

**_BULLS-EYE!_** ''No way right, you both just make out in the storage room?!'' after listening to Kasamatsu speculation, Hayakawa is the first one to react.

Resisting the urge to laugh, Moriyama is now struggling to go into the  _ROFL_ mode.

Kobori, on the other hand, is dumbstruck.

Last but not least, Shinya as he is the one who still has the decency to walk towards Kise and put his hands on his shoulder while saying… ''Poor guy… it must be tough for you.''

As for the other two…  _Damn you, Kasamatsu Yukio! I will kill you for sure, one of these days! Be sure to clean your neck!_

_Waa… what to do! It's been revealed! I don't want to live anymore!_ As Kise is thinking all this, he immediately ran out of the shop as someone from the shop is now yelling something at him.

After running what seems to be going on forever, he finally reaches the place where he places his car, he suddenly remembers the fact that he still has an interview to attend, but…  _Screw that! I don't care anymore!_ And quickly he turns on the engine and is right now speeding his car towards his home.

Finally reached his home, and after hopping off his ride he straight away get into his home and the one that greets him is his sister, of course.

Upon seeing him back, his sister… ''So, you are finally back, eh. So, how do-''

Without listening to her sister further, Kise continues his footstep towards the second floor with his sister following him, confused about her brother sudden behavior.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' asked his sister.

''…''

''Are you not feeling well?'' questioned his sister once again.

''…''

''He-'' *clack* and the door to Kise's room had been shut with his sister getting locked out.

While he is in his room, Kise mumbles something that only he can hear and that is… ''Sorry sister, but I am not in the mood to speak anything.''

After shutting his door, his sister finally leaves him alone due to exhaustion after a series of knocking and shouting.

Sensing that his sister had left him alone, once again he recollects the memories of him being kissed and he… ''Ahhh! Kise Ryota! Just forget it already…'' in the middle of that, he accidentally touches his lips and he, ''Oh ya! I got to wash and brush my mouth a hundred times until the remnants of that incident are completely gone…''

After deciding, he quickly gets into his washroom and just looks what did he do, a hundred times of washing and brushing, additional to it, he had taken a shower too.

Feeling that everything is clean, he finally came out of the washroom and the stupid thoughts come back to him again, ''Waaa…'' shaking his head vigorously, he, ''…stupid perfect memory, how I wish I never own you now!''

In the process, he slumps into his bed, his head facing down and after he feels suffocated, he springs up from his bed and he…  _Oh yeah! Curse him on whoever he is! I am so gonna get my revenge on him, but…_

Looking around his room, he… ''Ah-ha, found it.'' And then immediately, he gets up from his bed and walks towards his desk or more like reaching his laptop.

Settling down in his chair, he turns on his laptop and he…  _Hmm… what's the name again? I think is The Summit…''_ and after giving it a thought, he quickly types the name out in the search box of the search engine.

''Ah-ha got it! Hmm… Ever since 19XX… 27 branches in the nation and at overseas… top-class ingredients used… the founder… what?!''  _No way, he is the descendant of the founder! No, wait! Maybe they just happen to have the same surname…_

After that, he scrolls the page down more and after doing some clicking and typing, he turns off his laptop and is now back to his bed.

While lying on top of it, he…  _I swear that I will make him pay, I swear…_ and before he knew it he is already in a deep slumber.

#THE NEXT DAY#

''Hmm… it's morning, heh… Woots! Better hurry up!'' jumping down from his bed, he quickly does the daily routine and is down at the dining table.

Upon looking at his brother's behavior, his sister… ''What's with you, huh? You are actually waking up by yourself!''

''So…'' replied Kise, while grabbing a piece of toast.

''So, are you actually sick or something?'' questioned his sister, feeling suspicious.

''Of course not.''

''If that's true, then that's fine, by the way, I had already signed y-''

''Oh! I have no need for that from now on.''

''Eh! Why? Don't tell me you have got a job that caught your interest yesterday.'' his sister beams.

''Nope, not that.''

''Then…''

''My lovely onee-chan, you have nothing to worry anymore and if there is nothing else, could I go now,'' asked Kise politely.

_What's with him, it's creepy…_ ''Okay, I guess.''

''If you said so, then see ya'. '' and off he goes leaving his sister in the dust for the first time in the time span of 2 years.

_Something is off with him, it must be, but what it is?_ Oh, Kise's sister, you will never know!

Upon reaching the destination of his, he quickly gets out from his ride and is now entering the café.

Upon entering the café, all the memories made by yesterday all came surging towards him as 5 men who are currently busy all came up to greet him.

In the middle of the greetings, Kasamatsu… ''Well… I have received your mail and therefore I welcome you to our family.''

After getting all the greetings, while thanking them he…  _Well… I guess this is it, heh. By the way, where is he, huh?_

At the same time, a man that's is Kise's target is currently snoring away in the storage room with a gravure magazine covering his face.

**_~End of Chapter Eleven~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_I apologize for the slightly late chapter. School assignments come first, so... TEEHEE!_

_All I have to ask Aomine is: Why are you being such a stupid jerk? ಠ_ಠ_

_All I have to tell Kise is: Just let it go~~~_

_Lastly, a shocking development will happen next chapter, stay tuned._

_Well… then, see y'all popping next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	13. A Sinful Coincidence (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine's skills...
> 
> Kise's rekindled fire...
> 
> And a shocking development!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> To update you guys, I am finally writing the rest of the stories. 
> 
> Which means for the unfinished stories are finally starting to get their end. ^_^
> 
> So Let's Start The Twelfth Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, the person that first despise will be the one you respect the most…_ **

'' _Hey! Kise Ryota, wait!'' shouts Aomine while chasing him…_

'' _If you want me to stop, how about you try and catch me,'' says Kise with a dazzling smile._

'' _Oh! If that's what you want, here I come.'' declares Aomine himself._

_After a series of running and chasing for a while, Aomine finally caught Kise and are embracing him with all his might as Kise is still trying to struggle from Aomine clutches, but to no avail, as he… ''Stupid Aomine!''_

'' _Yeah, call me stupid or whatever you want, but I won't let you go now.'' after he had finished his sentence, Aomine cups Kise's chin up and the next thing we know is…_

''Gaaaaaah!'' a dark-skinned man as known as Aomine Daiki who are in the middle of his sleep suddenly springs up while screaming like nobody's business.

''Huf! Huf!'' as he is right now trying to take in a lot of breath to calm his nerve down, he… ''What the heck was that just now?''

''Did I just dreamt the same thing all over again?'' as he is standing up, he… ''How many times did that dream invade my sleep, huh? 4? 5?''

To tell truth, ever since that incident that happened yesterday, the man known as Aomine Daiki had the same dream again and again when he tries to sleep and that had mercilessly snatched away his peaceful sleep. Even when you took a closer look at his already toned face, you could still see eye bags under his now bloodshot eyes due to lack of sleep.

Unable to sleep due to the continuous dreadful dream, Aomine then decides to leave the storage to take some fresh air.

Meanwhile, while Aomine is on his way… ''Do you understand now?'' asked Shinya.

''Okay. No problem'' answered Kise with an OK sign.

''Then, we are going to the next segment.''

''Oh, that's fine''

In the middle of their chatting, a certain sound of a door opening has been heard throughout the whole shop.

Upon listening to the sound, Kise immediately looks at the direction of the door and just as he had expected, the man that he comes here for is coming out from the room.

After Aomine had exited the storage room, the first thing he does is to look around and when he is satisfied, he begins to raise his legs, all ready to get out of the shop but something or someone that is in the shop has made his legs go numb.

Eyes wide open, he…  _What is he doing here? Am I still dreaming?_

Sensing the fact that the other man had noticed him, Kise then decides to send him an oh-so dazzling smile.

_Is he smiling at me? No way! Am I hallucinating? Yeah! It must be due to my lack of sleep!_

Looking at the stoned Aomine, Kise has to fight the urge to send himself laughing until his stomach hurts, while he is at it, he… ''Hey, if you had anything with me, why don't you come closer?''

_Why do I feel like running away now? Wait! Is that a smirk that he just did?! He is making fun of me!_ After that, Aomine finally snaps out of his stoned mode, he… ''Fine, if that's what you wa-''  _Wait! Why does it seem so familiar? This scene? This speech?_

As he is trying to think, he tries to stop himself from moving, but it seems like it was too late as he already reaches to where Kise and Shinya are and are looking and staring or more like glaring at each other.

Shinya on the other hand, after looking at their intense glare at each other, he quietly shifts his head to face the other 4 for help but as the other caught his pleading eyes, guess what they did, mercilessly ignore it.

Going back to the main actors, Aomine is now staring into Kise's eyes while the other is glaring at him.

In the midst of the staring contest, in the back of Aomine's mind…

Aomine A:  _Hmm… now after taking a closer look, he sure looks pretty…_

Aomine B:  _Shut up! He's a guy!_

Aomine A:  _But, he sure is beautiful for a guy._

Aomine B:  _Screw that! There is no way that you are interested in a guy._

Aomine A:  _Just look at his long eyelashes, his nice nose, his smiling lips…_

Aomine B:  _Gaaaahhhh! Quit it with the lips!_

As Aomineis having a major conflict on his own in the back of his mind, Kise… ''Why are you staring at me? Aho.''

Okay, that let the conference in Aomine's mind disperse as he… ''What did you just call me?''

Not caring one bit of Aomine angry tone, Kise… ''Oh, what? Is there anything wrong that I called you aho?''

After taking the words from Kise, Aomine decides to take a deep breath and he continues, ''What's your problem with me, huh?''

''What? I can't hear what did you just said! Tell me everything again, stupid,  _Aho!_ '' as he is saying all this, he inserts his pinky finger into his ear and acts like he is clearing wax in his ear.

''I am telling you tha-''

Without letting him finish his sentence, Kise… ''Oh my! Look what time it is! Hey! Shinya-kun, let's go get ready to start the business, what did you think?''

Upon hearing to Kise's question, Shinya… ''Well, if you said so, let's go then.''

After that, the two of them left by leaving Aomine in the dust, fuming while thinking,  _You kidding me! Just when I am thinking that he is cute… scratch all that! I am so gonna let him pay!_

Decides to follow Kise and forgot the fact that he is supposed to get out from here, he… ''Hey! Wait up! Don't think that you are getting out of this that easily!''

Getting Aomine threats which he doesn't seem to mind, Kise… ''Oh, really? Then I would be ready every time to receive what you have got.''

Being taken aback at what Kise had just declared, for the first time of his life, Aomine had been rendered speechless as he is now stuck with his words.

As for the others who are watching the show…

Moriyama and Shinya: *whistle*  _Am I seeing some kind of historical moment?_

Kobori and Hayakawa:  _Holy! He made Aomine speechless, I have found it, my master!_

Kasamatsu:  _Hmm… If he is able to do that, then maybe…_

Without letting him has the slightest chance to counter anything, Kise immediately turns his body around and continue to do what he was supposed to as he… ''Erm… Moriyama-san, could you please show me the way on how to make the Café au lait? Oh, and please show me the way to handle the Macchiato and Cappuccino too.''

Hearing Kise's request, Moriyama receives a quick thanks from Kise as he is resisting the urge to Instagram Aomine's current expression with the captions of This Make My Day!

After that, as Kise is right now learning how to handle all those recipes from Moriyama, the others have gone back to mind their business and once again Aomine have been left in the dust all for the sole reason of Kise Ryota.

_Haha! Accept everything that I throw at him? Don't make me laugh! Hm! If you think that's the case then…_ ''Oi! Kise Ryota! How about I challenge you to a contest, huh?''

And that did the trick, as Kise raises his head to signify his respond towards Aomine's challenge. ''Oh, what if I say I don't want?''

This made Aomine smirk slightly as he… ''Ah! Says the person who had just said that he will be ready every time to receive what he had got!''

Sensing the taunt given by Aomine, Kise…  _Tch! You dare provoke me! But seeing how he looks, it seems like it was something he is great about, I don't want to lose, but I don't want to fall into his trap, but…_

After deciding in his mind, Kise… ''First of all, what's the contest that you had mentioned just now?''

''Oh, easy. Coffee.'' As he is saying, he is he now pointing at the coffee bar.

After hearing of what the contest is all about, Kise immediately has a thought,  _Oh… coffee? Well… it seems that I am winning this! By the way, is this guy for real, for a guy who seems to slack away is coming to challenge me to a coffee contest?!''_ After that, he… ''Well, if that's what you want, then bring it on.''

''Hoh! That's fine, but if I win this contest, don't you come mess with me any longer, you got it?'' declares Aomine, full of confidence.

''What if you lose?''

''Oh, easy! I will just do whatever things you tell me to. Are you game?''

''Seems fair! Let's see who is going to be the winner.'' after saying all this, Kise turns around to look for someone and he found Hayakawa and he… ''Hey! Hayakawa-san, may I ask you a question.''

''Yes, what it is?'' answered Hayakawa.

''Did you perhaps saw that  _Aho_  made any coffee before?''

''No, it is the first time I am seeing it, and it is the first time we are seeing him going to the bar, so we are actually anticipating what he is going to do,'' answers Hayakawa seriously with the others nodding their heads, while Kasamatsu is standing there, arm-crossed, deep in his thoughts…

While Kise is chatting with the others, Aomine, on the other hand, had worn his half-apron and he… ''Well, if you would, could you give me a handicap by giving me some time to practice?''

Upon listening to his request, Kise…  _Hmm… a handicap? No way, hell not! But it was an opportunity to see his skills…_

''Fine, you can have the time…'' agreed Kise.

After getting the permission, Aomine immediately springs into action and as if he isn't the person that they know or the person that Kise know as a jerk. In this very moment, everyone in the shop that includes Kise and Kasamatsu is all astounded by Aomine swift movements at handling the drink, as there are no unnecessary movements been made. From time to time, different types of coffees have been made, and finally, Aomine stops his movements and he… ''Well… that's it, my warm-up, you ready?''

Snapping out of his trance, Kise… ''O-of course I am ready!''  _I'd better be careful and by the way, I had just remembered everything perfectly, there is no way that I am gonna lose._

As Kise, too is wearing his apron, the others except for Kasamatsu, after seeing Aomine's show, they all have the same thoughts,  _HOLY COW!_

While they are thinking the same kinds of stuff, suddenly Aomine… ''Hey, Kasamatsu.''

''Yes, what's your business?'' answers Kasamatsu calmly.

''I want you to give us the title of the coffee and I want everyone in this shop to be our judge, how was it? Pretty fair, right?''

After receiving Aomine's offer, the others accept but not before considering and as well as Kasamatsu as he… ''Well… how about Café latte?''

''Whichever is fine with me. How about you?'' facing Kise now is no other than Aomine.

''I have nothing to complain.''

''Well let's start,'' announces Aomine himself.

After the announcing, the two of them immediately springs into action and as they are busy preparing their respective works, the others…

''Oh my god, they are fast!'' commented Hayakawa in awe.

''Yeah, they sure are fast.'' agreed Shinya.

''One is just beginner that learned everything fast and another one is always the slacking one but seems like he had massive talents in him…'' blurts Kobori.

''A complete opposite…'' adds Moriyama.

As they are busy with their ramblings and mumblings, suddenly Kasamatsu… ''So… what did you all think, if I made them the ace of this shop? No matter who wins or losses in this contest.''

''Eh! No way, right!'' exclaims both Hayakawa and Kobori.

''I am actually serious, you know. Let's just see this in a bigger picture. Did you actually see Aomine walk in the bar once before the arrival of Kise?''

''Nope, not once.'' answered both Moriyama and Shinya.

''Then what if I let them continue their competitive spirit against each other, wouldn't it be good.''

''Well… I see you have a point there,'' replies Kobori as the others seem to agree with the statement.

As they are continuing their conversation, suddenly… ''Done!''

And that caught their attention as they turn their necks to see that there are 6 cups of drink at each of their own counters.

After looking at the drinks, the judging finally starts with Hayakawa comes first, then after that is like this, Kobori, Moriyama, Shinya, then finally it's Kasamatsu's turn…

After they had finished everything, it's finally time to reveal the results and by voting it came out like this…

**Kise 0 – 5 Aomine…**

Dumbstruck by the result, Kise…  _No way! A landslide!_ As he is thinking this, Aomine appears in-front of him, offering him the last cup of his drinks, ''Here.''

Due to the sudden offer, Kise couldn't help it but accept it and as he tries out Aomine's drinks, he…  _Wha- I have never tasted something like this! It's ecstasy! It's perfection!_

At that moment, Kise completely changes his impression towards Aomine and are now feeling something like a sense of respect forming at one corner of his being.  _Maybe he wasn't who I think he is…_

''Hmm… not bad. But it is still lacking something.'' Without him knowing, Aomine had already gulped down the Café Latte that Kise had made.

Upon listening to his comments, Kise snaps out of his thoughts as he internally scolds himself mentally…  _What am I thinking? This man is the man who offended me!_

''No thanks for your comment. Let's do it again, I simply couldn't accept the fact that I lose to you!'' says Kise while putting away the cup that he had been holding.

''Hoh! You wanna do it again!? Fine, I am on, it's not like I am going to lose.'' And it's just like they had said, the match between them goes on and on with scores like…

**Kise 0 – 5 Aomine…**

**Kise 1 – 4 Aomine…**

**Kise 1 – 4 Aomine…**

And so on with Kise keeps losing to Aomine, the contest between them finally come to a pause as the others are all hugging their stomach, resisting the urge to barf as some of them is sprawling on the ground.

As the representative of all, Shinya… ''P-please, n-no m-more. It's e-enough.'' After finishing his speeches with hardship, he just goes straight to the floor, white foams forming in his mouth.

_Ah… too bad… Eh! Why do I feel so…_ Touching his heart, he begins to feel that something hot forming inside him and he realizes that it is his long gone competitive spirit as he…  _Ah! Why do I feel so frustrated right now! How long was it that I have felt like that?_

When he is thinking all this, he doesn't know that he has unconsciously turned his head to look at where Aomine is standing.

Sensing that someone is looking at him, Aomine starts to turn his head towards Kise direction and what he gets is a full view of Kise touching his chest where the heart resides, looking at him with a facial expression that is hard to read.

After looking at Kise for a while, he decides to go towards to where Kise is standing but not before bringing along one of the drinks that he had made.

''Are you sick or something? Why did you make that face, huh? Oh ya, here!'' after asking him several questions, he gives the cup to Kise.

After accepting the cup of coffee, Kise then took a sip of the beverage and once again he is being swept away by the miracles that had brought by the drink as he…  _Ah! It's even at a higher level than the previous ones…_

After thinking all this in the back of his mind, softly Kise… ''How do you make such flavor, huh? It's unfair.''

Upon listening to Kise's question, Aomine… ''Oh! It's easy. Just mix this and mix that then everything is done, haha!''

After listening to Aomine's reply, Kise while showing a ridiculed face, he… ''Just as I expected, you are a stupid after-all, even though you told me to not mess with you if you win, but I am going to call you  _Aho_ from now on. Hmm… let me think…  _Aho… Aomine… Aho… Aomine… Aho-mine… AHOMINE!_ Yup, I am so calling you that!''

As he is saying all this, Kise begins to clean everything up and are right now ignoring whatever Aomine had thrown at him.

''Okay, okay! Fine! It's heart. You have to put all your heart into it.'' feeling defeated, Aomine blurts out his answer.

After getting the answer from him, Kise… ''Hmm… so that is the trick, heh. Maybe I will one day try to put all my heart while making coffee, heh.''

After getting a response from Kise, Aomine made a huge smug face which made Kise put back his guard.  _What is he thinking again?_

''But, it's not like I had forgotten of what had happened, so don't think that I had let it slide, so just you wait until the day I defeat you!''

''Oh-hoh! Well… I will anticipate the day when you defeat me because the one who can beat me is me alone.'' says Aomine, all high-and-mighty with a challenging tone.

''Just as I thought, you really are a despicable man.'' While he is saying this, for the first time in his life, although he did not admit it, he had never felt so full-filled in so many years…

As the bickering continues, suddenly the door of the shop slides open and coming in is a young lady with a nice body and pink hair.

Upon seeing the lady, Kise is the first one to speak up, as he… ''Erm… may I know who are you? If I am not wrong, today is our off-day.''

''Erm… actually, you see. I have come here to search for a job.'' answers the young lady.

And that let all the guys who had been kissing the floor for who knows how long, spring up to listen to what the young lady is going to say…

''Oh! If I am not mistaken, I guess everyone is here, right? So, let me introduce myself properly. I am Momoi Satsuki, nice to meet you.'' and a smile is given while she tilts her head to the left.

**_~End of Chapter Twelve~_ **

* * *

  **AUTHOR NOTE:**

_As I remembered previously, the inspiration for this chapter came to me like a lightning bolt._

_Once again, if you think this is going to be a slice of life Rom-Com, then I apologize._

_Lastly, why is Momoi Satsuki, one of Disciple of Love here?!! (The suspense?!) (⊙⊙)(☉_☉)(⊙⊙)_

_Well… then, see y'all poking next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	14. A Healing Coincidence (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara being a complete dorkish hero...
> 
> First budding feelings...
> 
> First intimacy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> So, we are back to Murasakibara and Himuro story!
> 
> Sorry for the constant cliffhanger, but that's how my series works... ¯\\_◉‿◉_/¯
> 
> So Let's Start The Thirteenth Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan

**_Sometimes, the hardest thing to overcome is one's past…_ **

''From now onwards, I will protect you, no matter what happens, you hear me.'' After finishing his sentence, Murasakibara suddenly feels that the person that is in his embrace is no longer trying to struggle.

Pulling Himuro away for a bit to take a look at his current condition, he finds out that Himuro had completely gone unconscious.

''Oops, better take him to the infirmary.'' and once he had adjusted their position, carrying Himuro like a princess, Murasakibara begins to head to his destination.

But, not for long… ''Hey! What about us? Huh?'' shouts one of the bullies.

Upon hearing the question, Murasakibara once again turns his back around while putting up his Don't Mess With Me face, he answers, ''Didn't you see that I am busy?''

After answering, he continues his path and after 15 minutes, they have finally reached the infirmary and while in the process, Murasakibara had also brought along the one victim with him.

''Hey, quick! Call the doctors!'' after reaching the reception area, Murasakibara immediately orders the nurse.

After the nurse sees the wound that is on both Himuro and the victim, she immediately springs into action and before we know it Himuro has been sent into the emergency room and the victim has gone into another room for treatment.

As Murasakibara is being left in the hallway, worrying about Himuro's safety, he…  _Please be safe. Please let him be safe!_

As he is silently wishing, suddenly a voice called out to him or maybe two…

''Hey! Murasakibara-san! What's the matter for calling me so suddenly?'' and the one who is doing the asking is no other than Okamura.

Without waiting for Murasakibara to answer, another voice which belongs to Liu's cut in as he… ''Hey, what exactly had happened to Himuro, huh?''

After getting the question from Wei Liu, he… ''He had hurt his head and right now, he is in the emergency room to get treatment.''

''What had made him hurt his head?!''

''Erm… some guys hit him with a brick.'' Sensing the anger coming from Liu, Murasakibara makes a mental note to himself to pick the right words.

''Why did they hit him with a brick?''

''This is because he is trying to rescue a victim from those bullies.'' Explains Murasakibara.

Upon listening up to here, Liu anger suddenly disappears replacing it is no other than worries. ''I guess you are telling the truth…'' after that he had gone to sit on a waiting chair, grabbing his fist, worrying about Himuro's well-being.

Looking at Liu's state, Murasakibara quickly goes upfront and apologize for what had happened towards Himuro. ''If only I was quick enough to warn him…''

''Oh, after hearing your story, I guess that was not your fault, you don't have to keep on apologizing, it is embarrassing,'' replies Liu while giving him a smile.

After feeling himself had been forgiven, Murasakibara quickly turns towards and face Okamura who seems like he is looking at Liu with an unexplainable expression.

''Okamura, it seems that we have some business to deal with.''

With that, he and Okamura have left the infirmary with Liu staying back to watch over Himuro.

''It's them, Okamura. Bring them with us.''

''Yes, Murasakibara-san!

''Oi! Oi! Let me go. Let me go.''

After a bit of a struggling and yanking, Murasaibara, Okamura, and the three bullies are right now in the principal's office.

Upon looking at the unusual party, Sir Michael, which is the principal is currently being so surprised that he has decided to leave his favorite shortcake.

''Oh! What a bunch! What is the matter to all of this?''

''Hey! Let us go! Damn you!'' curses those bullies.

''Could you please shut your mouths? We will surely let you go after all of this has finished,'' answers Okamura.

Without even bothering a single speck of their protest, Murasakibara begins, ''Sir Michael, I am afraid that I will have to expel all three of them from this academy.''

''Eh? Why? What did they do to make you made this decision?'' asks a very curious Sir Michael.

''No! You don't! You dare?'' shouts one of those bullies that seem like the leader of the pack.

Yet again, without giving them a single glance, Murasakibara… ''After looking at the video that Himuro had taken, you will know what made me.'' After saying this, he fishes out a phone from his pocket, and are now handing it to Sir Michael.

After receiving the phone and after watching the video, Sir Michael… ''Well… it is certainly a problem. Well, as you wish, these three are, therefore expelled from the school ground and are never be able to enter anymore.''

With this, the bullies are all dumbstruck by what did they just heard as one of them are shouting out protest, ''No! Who the hell are you to decide whether I stay or not, huh?''

''Or did you prefer to stay in the prison for almost killing a teacher?'' without giving them a ground to back-up, Murasakibara who is being patient all the time is now releasing his words full of threats.

Upon listening to his words or more like a death threat, the leader of the pack has finally shut up for the first time since he entered the principal's office.

With that, they have been sent out with Okamura by their side and soon they have been sent out from the school ground.

At the same time, after Okamura has left, Murasakibara… ''It seems like we have to increase the security for the academy.''

''Yeah, after knowing such things had happened under my very nose, it's a sure thing that we must do that and I will be increasing my attention to this type of matter.''

''It is certainly a relief to hear that.''

''If there is nothing, then…''

''Oh, there is something, could you please let me have a taste at your shortcake?'' pointing towards the shortcake that had been placed on top of the principal's desk.

''Ah! Sure!'' then after that Murasakibara immediately settles down to enjoy the shortcake, but…

*Brip! Brip!* ''Oh! Who was it, eh?'' and he answers his phone and immediately he stands up and after waving good-byes to the principal, he then leaves the office.

''Urgh… where am I?'' as a certain man is trying his best to adjust his eyes to the sudden light that are currently attacking his eye-sight.

''Oh! You are awake, huh?'' upon seeing the half-awake Himuro, Liu quickly goes into action as he is now trying to help Himuro up.

''What are you doing here and… ouch!'' trying to touch his head but are stopped by Liu as he…

''Hey! Don't touch! I will call the doctors here.'' And off he goes with him bringing back a doctor.

After examining Himuro for a while, the doctor… ''Well, it seems like he had passed the danger zone and all he needs is some rest to fully recover, be sure to eat some healthy food to quicken the recovery.'' And with that, after thanking the doctor, the doctor leaves.

''You! Why did you bring yourself to such problems again, huh? Look what you have got this time, a crack in the head! Please, for once, take care of yourself better, okay?''

''Ow. No need to be so loud. You are scaring people and okay, okay I will take care of myself better.''

''You are always saying that and look what did I get every time!''

''Haha. I am sorry for letting you worry about me.''

''Why? Even when you were in the States, when every time we had a video chat, it seemed to me like you have got new bruises all over.''

''…''

*Knock! Knock!* ''Sorry for the interruption.'' In the middle of the conversation, here comes Okamura with a box in his hands.

Upon seeing Okamura's arrival, as Himuro is greeting him, Liu quickly wipes away his tears that came out for being too emotional.

But, even before Liu wipes away his tears, Okamura had seen all of this and he feels something strange tugging in him, but he seems to not realize it and so…

''Erm… did I just interrupt something important?'' asks Okamura as he enters the room.

''Oh, no you don't.'' is Himuro's answer.

''Yeah, you just interrupt something big and what's your problem for coming here?'' is Liu's answer.

_Ah… I should have felt angry by the way he just talked to me but why I just couldn't get angry at him?_

''Ah! Really? Then I am sorry for that. Oh! And by the way, Chairman had told me to give this to you.'' stretching out his hand to give the box to Himuro, which Himuro accepts.

After receiving the box, he… ''Oh! By the way, where is Murasakibara-san?''

''Oh! He told me that he has some business to attend therefore he couldn't come here to visit you for the time being and another thing is here…'' after giving Himuro's phone back, he continues, ''…and Chairman told me to give you this message, 'Eat that well and sleep well, I will come and visit you, for sure.'.''

After getting the message, Himuro couldn't help but remember how Murasakibara had handled all those bullies and a soft thump have been felt by his heart.

 _What is this? Oh! And by the way…_ ''Then what about the boy, the victim?''

''Ah, him? Rest assured, he is already been treated and Fukui is right now by his side.'' This time, it is Liu who answers the question.

''Oh I see… ah! Then, how about those bullies?''

''Ah! They had been expelled, thanks to the Chairman and you, who provides the proof by taking a video at that scene,'' replies Okamura with a smile.

''Oh I see…'' after digesting all the information, Himuro suddenly felt tired as if something heavy has been taken off from him…

Upon looking at the now almost-sleeping Himuro, Liu and Okamura immediately stand up from their seat to adjust Himuro's bed to give Himuro a more comfortable position.

Seeing as both of them are helping him before he is completely taken away by his sleepiness, he… ''Thanks.''

''Don't mind.'' As both of them replies, Himuro had finally fallen into his sleep again.

After Himuro had gone to his resting, Okamura carefully takes away the box that is still in Himuro's hand as in the process… ''Well… I guess I have to thank you.''

Surprised by the sudden word that came from Liu, he… ''O-oh! I-it's nothing. And by the way, it is not me who has done all the job, it was all the Chairman's deed.''

Pondering for a while, Liu… ''I guess that your Chairman is not that bad after-all. Another thing, just pass my thanks to the Chairman for me as for rescuing Himuro.''

''Okay, no problem.'' As they were discussing this, they quietly left the room.

After they leave Himuro alone, the night came looming over them and in the middle of the night…

'' _From now onwards, I will protect you, no matter what happens, you hear me.'' Himuro could feel himself inside a warm embrace, hearing the same thing again and again, but he did not push away to get out from the embrace, instead, he felt safe, but…_

'' _Himuro Tatsuya! Stay away from him!'' suddenly a voice came from a far distance._

_Upon hearing the voice, Himuro just has to push away a bit to look who is calling him. As he is turning his head to look around, he has finally found the voice's owner._

_And it was no other than himself, who is still shouting the same thing. ''Get away from him! Don't tell me you had forgotten what had happened?''_

_After hearing up to this point and as if being pulled back into reality, Himuro is now trying his best to pull away from the embrace, and while he was doing it…_

''Ah.'' It looks like Himuro had been woken up from his dream in the middle of the night.

Looking around,  _Ah! It seems like it is already at night. And… what was that, just now, huh?_

*Grug~~* apparently while in the middle of his thoughts, his stomach begins to growl as he…  _Ah! Hungry…_

After that, he decides to leave the bed to search for food and right then and there he remembers…  _Ah! The box! Where does it go? Maybe in the fridge?_

After searching the fridge, he finally finds the box and going back to his bed, he opens the box and what he sees is 4 pieces of different cakes in it.

As he is looking at the cakes, he couldn't help but chuckle as he…  _What is he thinking, huh? Cakes for sick people? Haha…_

 _Oh! What's this? A Message!_ And as he is chuckling, he found a small paper stuffed in the box. Opening it…  ** _For: Muro-chin. Get well soon and I will tell Okamura to bring you more of this if you want more. By: Murasakibara Atsushi_**

Finished reading the message, Himuro couldn't help but feel flattered as right now in his mind is full of Murasakibara's shadow as he slowly consumes the sweets.

In the middle of it, he… _Need water. Ah… it is empty. Better go refill it._

Deciding of what he is going to do, he slowly and quietly exits the room and is now on his way to the water dispenser…

*Thud!* ''Ah.'' Apparently, he had bumped into someone.

''Hey. Be careful.'' Says a voice, lazily as the owner of the voice quickly grab his arm to prevent him from falling.

''Ah! Than- Eh! Murasakibara-san!'' shocked to see who it was, Himuro is currently lost for words.

''Muro-chin… are you hurt anywhere? How is your head?'' is his first word upon meeting Himuro.

''Ah. I am not hurt, so… and my head is going well but I get a little dizzy sometime…'' replies Himuro.

Upon hearing the word 'dizzy', Murasakibara immediately scoops Himuro up and they are now back to Himuro's room with Himuro getting all confuzzled.

''What are you doing?''

''Didn't you just told me that you will get dizzy, so do not get down from this bed before it heals completely, you hear me?''

''But…'' shaking the water container, he, ''…I am just getting water.''

After hearing Himuro's purpose of getting up from the bed, he… ''Oh… so you want water, eh? Fine, I will get it for you. You stay here. Don't move.'' And off he goes after getting the water container from Himuro.

5 to 10 minutes later, Murasakibara returns with a water container filled with water and as he enters the room, he finds out that Himuro is right now eating the cakes he had gave him which made him think of something…

Walking in with his eyes still fixated on Himuro, he sets down the water container at the nearby desk and after sensing that the arrival of the water, he automatically…

''Erm… Murasakibara-san, could you please pour me a cup of water?'' and of course, Murasakibara quickly follows his request to pour him a cup of water.

As he is receiving the cup, Himuro sets down the box on his lap and seeing the box on Himuro's lap, Murasakibara reaches out to the box and the box is in his hand.

Seeing the weird action that Murasakibara had taken, Himuro… ''What are you doing? Do you perhaps wanted to eat those?''

Without answering Himuro's question, Murasakibara continues to ponder and after that he… ''Nope, I was just wondering…'' and as he is saying, he picked up the fork to cut the cake and naturally the fork had been send to the front of Himuro's mouth…

Shocked by the sudden action, Himuro couldn't help but open his mouth automatically for Murasakibara to drop the cake in his mouth.

After that, the feeding just goes on and on without anyone protesting and in the process…

_Wah! Himuro is so cute when I am feeding him like this… I am going to do this a lot in the future…_

_Wha- why did he do this? It's not like I hate it or something, but why do I wish that this will continue…_

As the time goes, the cakes had been finished and therefore as if being pulled out from a magic spell, they…

_What am I doing? For him to feed me… and it seems like I had enjoyed it! Himuro Tatsuya o' Himuro Tatsuya, just what are you thinking?_

_Ah! Too bad… Here I think that it would go on forever…_

And as he is sulking for the end of the feeding session, his eyes had caught something on Himuro's mouth and as if the magic spell comes back once again, he quickly stands up to wipe away the cream that is still at Himuro's mouth and he… ''Here.''

Unable to process what Murasakibara means by 'Here' in time, the next moment all knows is that a finger has been slid into his mouth and he tasted vanilla. Originally, he just wants to lick off the cream, but...

As the licking goes, slowly blushes are forming around Himuro's cheeks as the licking had turned into somewhat of an intimacy. What Himuro is doing now at this point have all been collected into Murasakibara's mind as he…  _Cute! Too cute! The blushes… cute… he seems so delicious… I just want to eat him now!_

As Himuro and Murasakibara are savoring the moment, suddenly a thought came flashing across Himuro's mind…  _*Tatsuya, here.*_ and the spell had been broken as he quickly let go of Murasakibara finger and as quickly as he can he… ''I am sorry, I won't, ever do that again.'' After that, he quickly adds, ''Erm… I am feeling tired now. Could you please leave me alone?''

After hearing Himuro's sudden request, the feeling of eating Himuro has completely gone and replacing it is a feeling of utter disappointment, as he… ''Well… if you are tired, then rest well…'' after saying it, he decides to help Himuro to adjust the bed, but… ''Ah! I can manage the bed myself, so thank you.''

Upon receiving the words from Himuro, Murasakibara, even with his slowpoke mind is right now certain of something and that is Himuro really does want to be left alone and so he… ''Well… if there is anything you need, just call me, 'kay? I will be here anytime.''

Then after that, he finally leaves Himuro alone and in the process after lying down on his bed, Himuro... ''Stupid… don't ever treat me in such a good way… I am not worth it…''

And as he is saying words that only he, himself could hear… before he knows it, once again he had fallen asleep with droplets of tears trailing down from his eyes…

Meanwhile, not far from Himuro's room, Murasakibara, while looking at his finger that had been cleaned by Himuro, he is now begin sucked into his own thoughts…

**_~End of Chapter Thirteen~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_Ahem!_ _I remember being too embarrassed after I wrote this chapter..._ _Now when I am revamping the chapters, surprisingly, I still feel the same emotion..._

_Ahem! Ahem! Back to the chapter. Well... one relationship is starting to ramp up while another is still a budding sapling... Huehue. (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞_

_Ahem! Ahem! Ahem! This chapter will now represent the whole series(all 7) to signify that the Angst officially starts._

_Well… then, see y'all spooking next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	15. A Healing Coincidence (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himuro's important object...
> 
> A brief on the life of my OC, Mizuno Shinobu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> UPDATE: After going back to continue writing the rest of the series, I find it hard to readjust to how I am in the past.
> 
> My writing and brainstorming speed wasn't what it supposed to be, but I believe it takes time to heal it.
> 
> So Let's Start The Fourteenth Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, one just have to follow their feelings…_ **

''Hey! Wait up!'' the one that is almost shouting is no other than Okamura himself.

''What?!'' feeling annoyed, Liu turns around his body.

''Could you please walk a bit slowly?'' feeling like the others had stopped walking, he finally lowers his voice.

''Can't you see that currently, I have no time for you? And by the way, why are you following me, huh?'' as after he said this, he continues his path without giving Okamura a single glance.

Seeing Liu has continued to leave him alone, once again he continues to follow Liu and suddenly the person that he had been following suddenly stop his movement.

Curious as to why Liu had stopped, Okamura, is currently looking over Liu's shoulder and finds that a large man is sitting on one of the waiting chairs with a purple hair, staring at his hand.

''President?! What are you doing here?!'' exclaims Okamura.

Snapping out, he… ''Ah! What are you doing here? Okamura-san? Oh! And…hi! Liu-san.''

Upon receiving the greetings from Murasakibara himself, Liu couldn't help but bow down his head and as was doing that, he… ''Oh! Hello, Murasakibara-san or should I call you president like this Chin-face is always calling you?''

Feeling that a finger is pointing in his direction, Okamura… ''What?! Chin-face? I admit that I have a rather special chin but you don't have to call me that!''

Ignoring him, they continue their chatting as Murasakibara… ''Erm… Murasakibara-san is fine. It's not like I am that obsessive for the formal stuff and by the way… it looks heavy, should I help you to carry it?''

''Oh I see… so I am going to call you that for now and thanks, I will manage myself.'' Giving Murasakibara an Okay pose.

''Okay… if there is anything that I could help… you could give me a call…''

''Oh! That'd be bad and by the way why are you here?'' asked Liu.

''That, I came to visit Muro-chin and he is right now asleep.'' answers Murasakibara while making an expression that is hard to read after he mentioned 'Muro-chin'.

Without noticing the expression that he is making, Liu…''Oh! Too bad… and I thought that I could give him this, but guess I have to come back tomorrow…''

''Why? Is it something important?'' Murasakibara is starting to felt really curious as he is looking at the large box that Liu had just set down on the floor.

Sensing the fact that Murasakibara is staring at the box, he… ''Oh! It is Himuro's bear. Sometime, he couldn't sleep without it, so…''

After getting the answer from Liu, he… ''Hmm… if that's the case… then could you please entrust the bear to me?''

''Why…?''

''Please, just give the bear to me and don't worry I won't spoil it.''

''Erm… I don't really understand why you want it so much but… this is an object that is important to Himuro… so…''

''Please, I will give it my utmost care.''

Finally… ''Well… I guess its fine… you can have it.''

''Thank you!'' After that, without losing a moment, the box is already in Murasakibara's hand as after that he… ''Ah! Look at the time, I should be going and by the way… Liu-san… thanks for the bear.'' And then he had gone while leaving both Okamura and Liu alone.

''What the…'' after witnessing the speed that Murasakibara had used to get lost, Liu is currently speechless.

In the midst of his loss for words, the silent Okamura suddenly… ''Hmm… what made the president be like that, eh?''

Finally found his words after listening to what Okamura had just mumbled, he… ''What do you mean by that?''

''Erm… you see… it's a rare sight to see that the president say the words like 'thanks' and 'please', he usually never do that when he wants something or after getting something, but just now, he…''

''Well… isn't that a good thing that he had changed for the better?''

''Hmm… I guess you are right, but you see… '' Okamura intends to continue but once again he is being shut down by a smack in the head.

''If that's right then there is nothing to worry about, right?''

''Well… if you said so… so what are we going to do now?'' after getting over with his dilemma, he is now at lost what to do.

Rubbing his chin, Liu… ''Hmm… how about we take our leave first and come back tomorrow?''

''Seems fine with me.''

And after their agreement, they too have left the infirmary and once they are out, they had gone their separate ways after arguing that started with the offer given by Okamura to fetch Liu back…

''Welcome home, my master!'' as after Murasakibara had gone down his ride, he is immediately greeted by house-maids and butlers.

''Erm… should I carry that for you, my master?'' offers a butler.

''Erm…thanks, but no. I will manage it myself.'' And after saying that, he quickly moves his foot and are now climbing up to his room while leaving the butler speechless.

After seeing the back of his master leaving, the butler… ''Master is actually saying 'thanks'…?!''

In Murasakibara's room… ''Hmm… I guess I will set it down here…'' after setting down the box, he then ponders…

_Hmm… what to do with this box? Should I open it? No… if I open it… Muro-chin will get mad… Gahhhh! Screw it. I will just open and have a look, no harm in that, right?_

Deciding of what he is going to do, Murasakibara is currently lifting the cover of the box and what he sees is in fact that there is a large bear, sitting inside of the box…

Looking at the bear, he…  _Hmm… so this is the bear that is always with Muro-chin side when he is sleeping, eh? Hmm… weird. Why do I feel uncomfortable with this bear? Hmm… maybe I will just take it out…_ and then after taking the bear from the box, he then begins to examine the bear, here and there and then his eyes had stopped at a certain point…  _Ah! Its hand had been torn… Hmm… better repair it…_

And then a sewing kit has been given to him by the house-maid and as he is going to start repairing the broken hand… suddenly his hand brushes over something…  _Eh! What's this?_ Wanting to reassure himself, he once again feels the surface of a certain part of the bear nearby the bear armpit and *ker-plack-plack!*he,  _I am sure there is something…_

As his curiosity rises, he instead of mending the hand, he began to undo the hand and after he had undone it, he inserts his hand into the bear and after a series of searching and touching, his hand are now full of cotton and in his hand is a piece of paper, folded.

Looking at the folded paper, he…  _Hmm… should I open it…_ After some pondering and of course the curious side of him wins, and there he goes opening the note.

Looking at the note that he had just opened, which contains some letters in it and after reading it, his first thought was…  _Hmm… where did I see this writing style before, huh?_

Thinking hard but without success, he…  _Hmm… can't remember where I have seen it…_ after that, he turns his head around and after looking at the bear, he…  _Oops! Better repair it!_

#THE NEXT AFTERNOON#

''Excuse me.'' Said a certain man with a kid by his side.

''Yes? Ah! Fukui-sensei, may I help you?'' replies the nurse that had been called.

''May I know whether if it's fine for me to visit someone now?'' asks Fukui.

''Of course. Who are you visiting?''

''Himuro Tatsuya-san.''

''Oh! Okay, here is his room, you may go and visit him.'' After getting the information which he already knew, he… ''Ah! Thanks.'' And after thanking the nurse, he continues his path to Himuro's room while a kid is following him.

The kid that has been quiet for all this time, finally speaks as he… ''Erm… Fukui-sensei, is it alright for me to visit Himuro-sensei?''

''It's gonna alright, no worries, 'kay?'' a smile was given by Fukui to the kid.

After that, they continue their path…

Meanwhile… ''Do you understand?'' asks Liu

''Yeah. Yeah. I understand it already.'' answers Himuro with a smile.

''If that's your answer, then I am going, you take care of yourself.'' After saying all this, Liu begins to grab his things, ready to leave the room.

''Alright. Alright. Seriously, what are you? My mom? Haha.'' Is what Himuro respond to Liu's motherly worry.

''Whatever.'' After answering back, Liu leaves the room but not for long he stumbles upon Fukui who is on his way to Himuro's room.

''Fukui. Why are you here? And who is this?'' Upon seeing Fukui and the kid appearance, Liu is suddenly lost in thought due to surprise.

''I have come to visit Himuro and may I introduce you, this here is Mizuno Shinobu, apparently he is one of my students.''

After getting introduce, Mizuno immediately bows his head and while he is at it he… ''Nice to meet you, Liu-sensei.''

''Oh! So you are the victim that got bullied, huh?'' without giving a thought, he accidentally blurts out.

With that, he had earned a few shivers from Mizuno, as he is now gone silent with his head drooping.

Upon sensing the situation, Fukui… ''Erm… Liu. I think you shouldn't have said that.''

After getting told upon, Liu suddenly realizes that what he had done and as he… ''Oops, sorry for mentioning that, it's my fault. By the way, how is your wound?''

''Erm… it's nothing, really… it's just a few scratches, nothing much…'' as Mizuno is answering, his voice is getting smaller and smaller, and while he is in the midst of his mumblings, Liu… ''Okay. It's okay. I get what you are saying, it's good to hear that you are fine… oh! And by the way, I gotta go and if you are visiting Himuro, he is in, bye.'' And after that Liu had gone while leaving both Fukui and Mizuno alone.

''Go on, I will wait here.'' Initiates Fukui after a long pause.

''Eh? Fukui-sensei, you are not going in with me?'' surprised by the sudden offer given by Fukui, he is currently taken aback.

''Don't you tell me before that you have something to tell Himuro? So, I think it's bad for me to go in with you.''

''Ah! If you said so… then I am going.'' After that, he slides open the door and in front of him is a sight of Himuro eating a bowl of porridge given by Liu.

Feeling that an individual had entered his room, Himuro turn his head and then he realizes that it is the boy that he had rescued yesterday, eyes open wide, he… ''If I am not mistaken, you are the boy from yesterday, right?''

Closing the door, he… ''Yes, you are not mistaken. Himuro-sensei.''

''Oh. Then that's good. What brings you here?''

''I-I am h-here t-to t-thank you, H-h-Himuro-s-sensei.'' After that, he burst out crying.

Seeing the sudden burst of tears that came from the boy, Himuro immediately left his bed to comfort the boy as he… ''Why are you crying, huh? It's okay. Nothing will hurt you any longer and what's your name, eh?''

''Muh name i-is M-Mizuno S-Shinobu.''

''Mizuno Shinobu, eh? Okay, now. Close your eyes and calm down. It's okay.'' After that few minutes had passed and now the boy had finally calmed down.

''Sorry for the sudden outburst, it's just that after finally seeing you, I couldn't help it.''

''You don't have to apologize, so what are you going to tell me, huh?'' with a gentle smile, Himuro questions.

''Once again, I am here to thank you, Himuro-sensei. Thank you for saving me right there and then. Thank you for rescuing me if not I will be bullied by those three forever. Thank you for all. Thank you.'' After that, the boy had tears in his eyes once again.

''Ah! It's nothing. I am glad that you are safe and…''

''But you are hurt, you are hurt because of me!''

''Yeah, I have a crack in the head, but… see! I am okay now, so…''

''After that night after I went home, I was worried sick, but thank god that you are safe!''

''Haha! See here! Here! I am okay now, so there is nothing to worry about now, see…'' while Himuro is saying all that, he made a decision to grab onto Mizuno's shoulder for him to look at him.

After seeing the smile shown by Himuro, Mizuno is currently in mute.

After a long silence, Himuro… ''Say. If I am not wrong, you do have a boyfriend or some sort, right?''

Surprised by the sudden question that Himuro had thrown his way, Mizuno… ''Eh! Why do ask me this all of a sudden?''

''Just answer me, am I right?''

Facing the pressure from Himuro, Mizuno couldn't help but blush but the blushes had quickly disappeared as he… ''Yeah I had one. But… we broke up this morning…''

''Oh! Sorry to hear that. Erm… may I know what happened?''

After pondering for a while, he finally began his story… ''To tell the truth, he is actually the vice-president in the student council. He is a nice guy and we had been together for about a year. He was born in a prestigious family, so they had to keep their pride, but he accepted me when I came to him and we are happy after that with our relationship hidden from everyone. But, when our relationship had reached its eighth month, someone had found out that we are together and that is those bullies and since then they had been blackmailing me, telling if I have not done what they said, they will spread the pictures of us begin intimate throughout the whole school.''

After taking a deep breath, he continues… ''At first, they had told me to do some errand boy stuff, but later on, they get worst as they had started to touch me in a weird way, sometimes they even abuse me and finally, it came to where you have seen it… Then after the news had spread throughout the school, we had a meeting in this morning and without any reasons he dumped me…''

After taking another breath, he… ''After that… all I know is a certain shadow had run pass through me and all I can see is my ex-boyfriend had fallen onto the ground with him touching his swollen cheek. After that, all I remember is that Fukui-sensei is standing in-front of me… After that, a few things happened and then I realize that Fukui-sensei had punched my ex. After my ex-boyfriend left us, Fukui-sensei and I had exchanged some words and now here I am.''

Finally finishing his story, Himuro, who is listening all the time realizes that Mizuno's shoulder had slumped down as if something really heavy has been lifted from Mizuno.

With that, Himuro… ''All I can is, I am glad that you are willing to tell me your problems, but all of that is already a past, so let bygones be bygones.''

''Yeah, although it hurts…'' for the first time of the day, Mizuno is actually smiling out of relief. ''Oh, and by the way, Fukui-sensei is out there so if you don't mind I am going to call him in.''

Then after that, Fukui had been pulled into the room and after Himuro had made some gesture, Mizuno had finally left them alone…

After a while, Fukui too, leaves the room and standing in front of him is no other than Mizuno himself and suspiciously after seeing Mizuno, Fukui's face becomes slightly red as he…  _Damn that Himuro…_

Staring at him with a worried look, Mizuno… ''Erm… are you okay, Fukui-sensei?''

''Ah! It's nothing…'' but seeing at Fukui flustered face, he… ''But…''

''I told you it is nothing, by the way, let's go.'' And without caring any of Mizuno's protest, he automatically grabs Mizuno's hand and is now pulling him along.

Meanwhile, in Himuro's room… ''Well… I wish him good luck… oh! What should I do now, eh?''

Turning his head here and there…  _Hmm… nothing. Maybe I will just…_

In the middle of his thoughts, suddenly there came a knock on the door and he quickly responds… ''Who's there?''

Upon listening to his question, the person that is on the other side of the door responds by sliding aside the door and what Himuro see has made his heart skips a beat and as quickly the images from yesterday night comes back to him again. This is because the one that is now standing in front of him is no other than Murasakibara himself.

Without being able to respond, all he sees is that Murasakibara is bringing a large box into the room and are now facing him.

Snapping out, he… ''W-what are you doing here and isn't that box mine?''

Seeing as Himuro had finally come out of his thoughts, he… ''Yeah! This box is certainly yours and I came here to give you this.''

Getting the answer, Himuro… ''Pass me the box at once.''

And the box had been given to him and once he reaches the box, he immediately opens it and after seeing the bear in it, he quickly take it out and is now looking at the bear with an expression of happiness and sadness at the same time.

The way he looks at the bear… it is an expression filled with regret and as if he is not looking at the bear but looking at someone…

With that, it has greatly irritated Murasakibara as he is now experiencing something that clutches his heart with no mercy and that's what we called as JEALOUSY.

Still in his ocean of jealousy, Murasakibara… ''Who… who gave you that bear?''

And that earns him a shiver from Himuro as his attention now has turned towards Murasakibara, as he…

''I-it was from…''

**_~End of Chapter Fourteen~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_*DRUM ROLLS* Heehee~~~! And now... the mysteries start with me slamming 3 questions at once._

_Who gave Himuro that bear?! What is written in the paper that Murasakibara found in the bear??! Why do Murasakibara seem to know the handwriting???! (ಠ.ಠ)_

_Hmm... well... let's just give it a rest as I am debuting my 4th story next chapter. See you all... TEEHEE! XD_

_Well… then, see y'all swallowing next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	16. A Chaotic Coincidence (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima and Takao meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> The 4th story is here to grace this series and considered yourselves warned, ready to ride on a guilt train.
> 
> So Let's Start The Fifteenth Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, an encounter just would not be a peaceful one..._ **

''Hahaha… yeah, you are right, you are such a dork that time, eh.'' laughed a certain man with a chiseled feature.

''Kimura, you don't have to laugh the way you are laughing right now.'' correct a certain man that is sitting the opposing side of the man now called Kimura.

''Oops. Hey! I am sorry man, no hard feelings, dude…'' while in the middle of his sentence, his eyes suddenly catch onto something and he, ''Hey, looks like your driver had come to fetch you.''

''Tch!'' is the first reaction of the man towards the sight of the driver coming out from the limo.

''Hey, what's up with that reaction? Didn't you told me that you came from your house?'' questions Kimura with a suspicious tone.

''Yeah. I told you that, but the truth is I came here straight away from the airport with a taxi.'' admits the man.

''Oh man. Oh man. Hmm… it seems like this is a goodbye for us, eh. By the way, I will settle the tab.'' as he was saying, Kimura is now standing up, all ready to go.

Looking at his friend that is about to leave, he… ''Hah… if that's the case, then fine. Well… see you.''

After that, after exchanging farewells, they finally part ways.

With that, the man had no choice but to proceed his path towards his driver and the driver, without sensing the annoyance from the man spoke, ''Young master, why are you spending your time at this kind of a place, it's not good for you.''

Upon hearing the words that the driver had spoken, immediately he… ''It's none of your business.'' With that, after he had transferred all his luggage into the limo, he too had gone into the limo.

Without having a chance to talk back, the driver has no choice but to do his work and that is to send his young master back to his mansion.

Meanwhile, at the man's mansion, a conversation between a man with a butler suit and a woman who dresses elegantly could be heard, as the woman…

''David, I have heard that child had come back from his studies, am I right?'' with her back facing the butler, she questions.

''Yes, you are right, madam. The young master had certainly returned from his studies…'' replies the butler while bowing down.

''And you do know what that means, right?''

After thinking of what his madam means, he… ''I am terribly sorry, madam, but I have no idea of what you have mean.''

''Oh. Whatever. It means that it's the start of our plan, our plan to take over this household.'' declares the woman.

''Oh, what brilliance, madam. It's certainly our chance. Yeah.'' answeres the butler who is now smirking.

While the pair is smirking for whatever evil plan they have in their minds, a limo enters the mansion's ground.

After opening the door, the driver… ''Here you go, young master.''

Without caring the driver one bit, the man that is in the back of the seat is now stepping out from the limo leisurely.

After stepping out from the limo, the first thing he does is to scan his surroundings and… ''Oi, you.'' After pointing towards the driver, which the driver had responded, he continues, ''Do someone just hired more workers when I am gone?''

''Oh, so you have realized, eh. Yeah, when you are gone, madam had hired more workers to the mansion.''

After getting the answer, he…''Hmm…''  _Why do I feel like they are staring at me? It is weird…_

In the middle of his thoughts, the driver suddenly… ''Yes? Is there something wrong?''

Upon listening to the driver, he immediately raises his hand to dismiss the driver and then he begins to walk towards the door of the mansion. Staring at the door, he proceeds to push the door open and in front of him stood the madam and her butler.

Without even bothering to greet the madam, he continues his path towards his room, but… ''So, you have finally come back, huh?'' says the madam.

Upon listening to the madam's voice, he… ''Oh, of course, I am back and I am so sorry to say that, but where did you come from?''

''You! How dare of you to speak to madam like that!'' protests the butler that is standing beside the madam all the time.

Without caring the butler at all, he… ''So, what's your deal? Be quick, because I have no time for you.''

''Hmm… it seems like you are as impatient as…'' without waiting for the madam to reply everything, he… ''I have already said, I have no time for you. And by the way, where is my dad?''

''Oh! Your dad has gone to a job at overseas, so…'' once again, her words had been cut.

''If that's your answer, then I have nothing to do with you anymore.'' And after that, the man once again begin to raise his footsteps towards his destination, but…

''YOU! STAND AT WHERE YOU WERE!'' finally snapped, the madam who is been a goody-two-shoes shout towards the man's direction.

''Ah… You don't have to shout, I can hear you well, I am not deaf.'' Replies the man as he is now turning his body to face the madam for real.

''Hn! You are not deaf?! Let me tell you this. Don't think that I will be scared of you just because you are that woman's child.''

''Don't you dare speak of my mom.'' As he as speaking, his voice right now is filled with toxin.

''Aww… who cares. By the way, since you have come back, I might as well dispose of you.''

On full alert after hearing what had just come out from the madam's mouth, the man… ''What are you trying to do?!''

''Ah! Are you dumb? I am telling you that I am going to get rid of you just as I did towards to your mom, hahahahaha!''

''You? You are the one that did that to my mom?! Hn! Get rid of me?! Don't tell me that you have forgotten that in this household, you have no power at all, you insane witch.'' But… after saying this, all he could see is that the madam is smirking and then he remembers something…  _when you are gone, madam had hired more workers to the mansion._

''Don't tell me.'' Putting on his full guard now is no other than the man himself.

''Oh! So, I assume that you have realized something, eh. Drop your act, guys. It's him, go!''

After shouting the order, the next moment is that the man realizes that he had been surrounded by men who had been disguising themselves as butlers all this time.

Without giving the young master a chance to escape, one of the men immediately flicked out his flick-blade and in an instant, he appears in front of the young master and with a movement he is right now trying to cut the young master's neck, but unfortunate for the assassin, the young master movements were faster as he quickly dodge it. However, after dodging it, he is right now being attacked from all directions.

As the slashing and dodging going on, the young master realizes that the madam had disappeared and with his body that is right now covered with cuts and wounds, he begins to find a way to run away from this place while still dodging and defending the attacks that come from the assassins.

As his eyes are now looking at all the location, he finds that the entrance of the mansion is still left opened and without wasting any time, he immediately kicks one of the assassins, which are the only one who has been standing after the brawl and taking this chance, he quickly made a quick dash for the entrance and he succeeds.

After running out from the mansion, he immediately senses that there are more assassins closing in and without giving them a chance to strike, with his fast legs, he quickly escapes from the mansion ground with assassins chasing him.

Upon feeling that there are still assassins following him, the man had no choice but to run for his life…

Meanwhile, while the man is running away for his life…

''Cheers!'' shouted 3 men while raising their mugs filled with beer.

After cheering, the 3 men proceed to gulp down their perspective beer in one-shot.

''Ah! That's what we call a proper celebration, ne, Kiyoshi-kun. Ne, Otsubo-san.'' says a black-haired man while crossing his arm with the man called Kiyoshi.

''That sure is satisfying.'' answers the guy that named Otsubo.

''Yeah, that's quite a blast, Kazunari.'' As Kiyoshi is saying this, his arm that is being crossed with Kazunari's had been held tighter by him.

Upon seeing this scene, Otsubo… ''Hey, I know that you two are dating, but could you both please refrain from doing such thing in front of me?''

''But, I want to…'' protests Kazunari who is still crossing his arm with Kiyoshi.

''Just let him be, Otsubo. By the way, I like it.'' teases Kiyoshi while stealing a view of Kazunari's face blushing.  _Ah… How cute._

With that, Kiyoshi excuses himself with Kazunari following him and Otsubo had been left alone, while sighing… ''Seriously…''

While the two love-birds are finally alone, Kiyoshi… ''Say, since we have succeeded in opening our first ever flower shop, don't you think that it's the time that you should be granting my wishes?''

''Eh! You want it now?'' asks Kazunari with a blush on his face.

''Why? Isn't this the better time than any time?'' As Kiyoshi is saying, he is now getting closer and closer to Kazunari.

''But, Otsubo is here, so… umph!'' without letting Kazunari make any more excuses, Kiyoshi seals his mouth with a kiss, leaving Kazunari in shocked but after a while, Kazunari begins to wrap his arm around Kiyoshi and when their kiss is getting hotter and hotter, Kazunari… ''Umph… n-need a-air.''

And therefore, after listening to Kazunari's plea, Kiyoshi reluctantly let him go. As Kazunari is now breathing hard for air with his face all red, Kiyoshi takes this chance and by moving his mouth to Kazunari's ear and by using a seductive voice, he… ''Let's continue it after all of this is over, tonight.''

With that, Kazunari is now currently blushing all the way down to his feet, and to let his nervousness be gone, he quickly runs back to the celebration table… ''Hey! How about we drive up to the mountains and take a look at the stars, I heard that we might stumble across a scene of comets.''

Upon receiving Kazunari's idea, Otsubo… ''Really? If that's true then let's go.''

After getting Otsubo's answer, Kazunari is now turning towards Kiyoshi's direction and with his pleading eyes, Kiyoshi who is reluctant at first, finally agrees, but…

''Fine. If you want to go. How about we finish this bottle first, it's a waste to left it after we had opened it.''

20 to 30 minutes later, they finished the bottle of beer and are now getting into their ride.

''Let's go!'' declares Kazunari while stretching out his hand to point straight ahead.

After that, the engine's had been turned on and off they go to watch their stars in a happy mood.

Meanwhile…  _Damn that bitch!_ While clutching his arm that is still bleeding after taking a cut by one of the assassins, he curses silently.

While he is trying to rest, suddenly he hears something coming from his back… ''Yoohoo! Come out! Come out! You don't have anywhere to run anymore. No matter where you run, we will know where you are going since this mountain have only one path and with your blood as our trail… hahahahaha!''

After hearing what the voice had said, the man…  _Damn it! What to do now?_ After having a thought, he…  _Tch! No choice, huh? Guess all I have to do now is to keep running._

Upon deciding on what he is about to do, the man continues his escape and of course with those assassins following…

In the car… ''Say, how long are we supposed to reach there, eh?'' asks Kiyoshi while steering the wheel.

''Erm… according to the news, we are supposed to turn into this road and after that, it is all about climbing up to the mountain that takes around 15 minutes with our speed.

''Hmm… fine the-'' suddenly without finishing his sentence, he is now touching his head…  _Eh! Why do I feel dizzy now, huh? Is it because of the beer that we had just now?_

Upon looking at the sudden gesture that Kiyoshi is making, Kazunari… ''Hey, are you okay?''

''Oh, it's nothing, I just feel a little dizzy,'' admits Kiyoshi.

''It must be the effect of the beer.'' suddenly came a voice from the back of the seat and the owner of the voice is Otsubo.

''Yeah, it must be. Kiyoshi, I think is better to change the driver.'' But… ''I am alright, by the way, let's turn on the music, it helps me all the time when I am dizzy.'' After saying that, Kiyoshi proceeds to turn on the music and it really looks like the music had done its miracle.

''See. I am alright now.'' showing his revitalize face towards Kazunari.

Looking at Kiyoshi's face, Kazunari finally feels relieved that Kiyoshi is really alright and after making sure, he… ''Say, since we have turned on the radio, how about we sing all the way towards the mountain.''

''Not bad.'' ''Fine for me.'' Then after that, there is a mini karaoke going on in that car while the car is climbing up a certain mountain.

''Huff. Huff.'' The one who is been breathing heavily is no other than the man that has been running all this time with his body now covered with more cuts and wounds. Apparently, after the man had decided to rest, an assassin had come out of nowhere and with that, another brawl commenced with him succeeding in the end.

 _Ouch! Pain… It hurts…_ this is all he can think, after a series of running and dodging attacks from those assassins, his body is currently experiencing the lack of oxygen and with his blood that is continuously flowing, his mind is right now starting to work in a really slow speed.

With that, he decides to take another break, but without giving him a chance to catch a break, the assassin is right now closing in.

As if one of the assassins had spotted him, suddenly the assassin quicken his pace and is now trying to kill the man with the man being forced to go back to the dodging work.

As he is dodging, little does he realize that he is getting closer and closer to the cliff.

In the car… the singing gets more intense as some of their lyrics could be heard if another car happens to be beside them.

Getting closer and closer, all of a sudden he feels that his body is being pulled backward and down he falls towards his death or so it seems.

''La… la… la…'' hums Kazunari.

''Urgh!'' the man that is falling or more like rolling down to his death is currently experiencing pain that is too much for him.

''Yoohoo!'' without having a single thought of what is going to happen, the trio continues to party to their heart content.

*Thud!* Apparently the falling and rolling had stopped due to his body hitting a tree trunk, and without wasting any time, all he can think now is  _I have to run even though it will kill me._

With that, with many hardships, he slowly stands up and is now walking towards what seems to be the main road, due to the sight of streetlights…

'' _Tobi tachitaku naru tte? Katarurizumu oboete ndarou…_ '' As if he had seen something, Kazunari suddenly stops his singing as he is now squinting his eyes to look harder…

''Say. Did you see that?'' asks Kazunari while pointing towards a certain direction.

''Erm… I did not see anything.'' Still continuing his speed, Kiyoshi answers.

''Yeah, me too.'' replies Otsubo.

With that, Kazunari had no choice but to lay back and as the car is closing in…

 _Car? Someone, please help me… i_ s all the man could think of.  _But… why it was not stopping…?_

''Something is there! Or maybe someone! Stop the car immediately!'' shouts Kazunari but it is too late as a loud *Thud* could be heard by all.

As the man is right now falling, all he can think is…  _Ah… This is the end, eh…_

''Hey! You alright?'' In the process of him about to pass out, this is all he can hear and then after that, his world had gone dark.

5 to 10 minutes later, ''Be quick! Increase the speed!'' shouts Kazunari towards Otsubo who is in charge of the driving now.

Soon, they reach the hospital and after calling for help, the doctors… ''Quick get the stretcher. Hand me the airbag.''

And the man's body had been transferred to the stretcher and are now being pulled into the emergency room, while in the process the man opens his eyes for a while and all he can see is a black haired man telling the doctors to be quick and after that, he had once again passed out.

After he had been sent into the emergency room, the trio are now sitting at the waiting lobby all worried…

#FEW DAYS HAD PASSED#

 _Urgh!_ As a certain man is trying to wake up, but all he can feel is the pain.

''Hey! He is moving!'' shouts a voice by his side.

With that, he slowly opens his eyes and the first thing is he sees is 3 guys looking at him, eyes filled with concern.

The guy that he had a single glance from that day opens his mouth, ''May I know what's your name?''

After his airbag had been removed by Otsubo, slowly opening his mouth, he… ''My name is Midorima Shintarou.''

**_~End of Chapter Fifteen~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_The opening for this story is different from the previous three as I am using a different method to write it._

_And... The Kiyoshi in this story is not Kiyoshi TEPPEI from Seirin, but MIYAJI Kiyoshi from Shuutoku._

_The reason behind me using Miyaji's given name is because Takao and Miyaji are already on the first name basis level already._

_And considered yourself warned, this story will be different, a guilt trip considering Midorima will be stealing Takao away from Miyaji._

_Well… then, see y'all crossing next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	17. A Chaotic Coincidence (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima awakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> UPDATE: My writing speed and inspiration are slowly increasing as I write, it's sure is reassuring. Heehee.
> 
> By the way, you all might wonder how many chapters I already had written previously, right?
> 
> So Let's Start The Sixteenth Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, one just wouldn't realize what an encounter means to them…_ **

*Honk! Honk!* as a honk from a car could be heard and a certain man is planning to evade the oncoming car, but all he knows is that his body does not listen to what he had told, so all he can manage is to stand there waiting for his death…

As the light from the vehicle is getting closer and closer, the next thing he knows is, he is seeing someone calling him and after that, his world had gone black.

And the second time he had woken up, once again he had seen a stranger shouting towards someone and once again his vision had gone blurry and with that, he had gone back to his slumber.

And now…  _Urgh! P-pain… f-ful…_ as he is mentally squirming, his body made a little movement. By that small movement, the next thing he knows is he is hearing someone speaking…  _W-who's t-that?_

Seeing the movements that come from the seemingly dead body, Takao… ''Hey! He is moving!'' With that, both Otsubo and Miyaji who are sitting on the couch have sprung up and are now moving to the side of the bed.

''Really? He is moving?!'' without being able to believe what he just heard, Otsubo questions.

''You sure, Kazunari?'' after hearing of what Takao had said, he too couldn't comprehend the sudden situation.

''I am sure of it.'' Pointing at the finger that is slightly moving now, he… ''See! The fingers are moving!''

After observing carefully all they can do is to open their eyes wide with delight.

_What's with all this noise?_ Trying to know who is producing all those noises, he slowly opens his eyes, but all he feels is hurt due to his eyes still trying to get used to the sudden intrusion of the light.

After starting to get used to the brightness, all he can see is that there are 3 guys staring at him with all their worries written all over their faces.  _Who are they?_

As one of the guys who he remembers as the one that had shouted during that time speaks… ''Otsubo-san, can you please call the doctors?''

_Doctor? What doctor?_ And while he is thinking all this, all he sees is one of the guys who he assumes to be Otsubo had taken his leave from the room.

With that, right now in the room there left the 3 of them and while he is still trying to comprehend what is happening, suddenly one of the guys spoke… ''It sure is a relief to see you have woken up. By the way, my name is Miyaji Kiyoshi and sitting there is Takao Kazunari.'' After introducing himself, the one that is called Takao Kazunari suddenly spoke, ''By the way, may I know what's your name?''

_Who are these people? By the way, did they just ask for my identity?_ After he had finished processing of what he had just heard, he is now slowly trying to open his mouth and is trying to make out words from his throat but all they got is a mute answer.

While in the pause, suddenly the man who he recognizes as Otsubo finally come back and he… ''Erm… the doctors said that they will be here in a minute and is he trying to say something?'' Pointing towards the direction of the one that is lying on the bed.

After taking a closer look, they finally realize the small movement of the mouth and Takao… ''Can someone take off this airbag?''

''Oh, I can,'' answers Otsubo as he is now removing the mask that has been covering the man's mouth and with that, the man… ''M-my name is Midorima Shintarou.''

After answering, suddenly coming in is a couple of doctors with a few nurses. With that, the trio had been sent out from the room.

15 to 20 minutes later… ''It's certainly a miracle that he wakes up and it seems that he had gone through the danger zone, and I highly recommend that he continues staying here for further check-ups.'' And with that, the doctor had taken their leave.

After receiving the doctor's word, the trio is now back to the room and what they see is a sleeping Midorima.

''I guess we should go back today and come back tomorrow, eh,'' suggested Takao.

With that being said, the trio is now silently packing their things and after that, they had leave Midorima alone.

#THE NEXT DAY#

''Kiyoshi-kun, Otsubo-san, I am going to pay a visit to Midorima-kun, so I will have to leave the shop to both of you,'' says Takao while looking at his watch.

''Oh, why don't you take Otsubo with you.'' offers Miyaji as he is arranging flowers into a pot.

''Nope, Nope. You and Otsubo should watch the shop. By the way, with the amount of the customer we get, I don't think you will be able to handle it alone.'' states Takao while giving Miyaji a cheeky smile.

Looking at the expression, Miyaji feels a little deflated as he… ''Well… if you insist…''

''Then, see you later.'' As he is telling him this, Takao proceeds to give Miyaji a small peck on the cheek. After that, he is gone with the sound that came from the dream-catcher that is hanging on the door ringing all the way in the shop.

30 minutes later, after reaching the hospital, Takao immediately proceeds to search for Midorima's room with a paper bag in his arm.

After arriving at Midorima's room, he proceeds to open the door without even knocking the door and in front of him, he sees Midorima sitting on his bed, looking out of the window as if he is thinking about a problem that he couldn't share.

*Knock! Knock!* and that does the trick as Midorima slowly turns his head around to show his response.

Upon seeing that Midorima had finally given him a respond, Takao… ''Hello, do you remember me?''

''What kind of stupid question is that? Of course, I remember, Takao Kazunari.'' Is his first response after being questioned by Takao.

Upon receiving Midorima's answer, Takao… ''Well… if you remember, then all is good and this…'' placing the paper bag on the table, with a smile he continues, ''… is a porridge that I made so eat well, eh.''

After staring at the paper bag being placed in front of him, he… ''Hmm… well… T-thank you.'' As he is saying this, Midorima turns his head away to avoid making eye-contact with Takao.

''By the way, since I have answered your question, it's now your turn to answer my question.'' Still looking away, he declares.

''Oh, so we are playing Q&A now, eh? Fine, what are your questions?'' Without feeling anything wrong with Midorima looking away, Takao continues to smile.

''First, how long was I out or how long was I here?'' As he is questioning he unconsciously turns his head to face Takao.

''Ah, that. Let me think for a while… '' after that Takao had gone into his own library to search for information and then, '' If we count in yesterday… then it is 3 weeks plus a day.''

Receiving the answer from Takao, he…  _What!?_ With his eyes open-wide, Takao… ''I know. I know. It is hard for you to comprehend what had happened to you. By the way, since you have already woken up then all is well, right?''

_How does this guy know what I am thinking? Is he a psychic or what?_ Shocked by Takao's words, he is currently trying to consider what kind of species Takao is.

''Okay, now. Since I have already answered your question, it is my turn then.'' Without wasting any time, Takao continues… ''Are you perhaps a yakuza?''

Snapping out from his thoughts, he… ''What kind of ridiculous question is that? Am I a yakuza to you? Do I look like one?''

Currently rendered speechless due to Midorima's constant barrage of words, he… ''H-hey, wait a minute. To me, you are not the yakuza type, but I do have a solid reason to question you that.''

''And may I know what it is?'' snaps Midorima.

''You know what, on that night when we send you to this hospital after the doctors had examined you, they told us that on your body, they had found cuts and wounds and signs of bone being ruptured that is impossible to make by just being run over by a car.'' After taking a breath, he continues… ''So, they had concluded that you might have been in a fight before you had been knocked down by us.''

Upon hearing Takao's words, Midorima… ''So, with that, you presume that I am a yakuza? Fine then, I am here to tell you that I am not.'' With that, Midorima had gone silent.

''Here. Here. I did not say that I assume that you are a yakuza.''  _Oops, it seems that I had stepped on a landmine…_ ''If I had assumed it, then I probably had sent you off to the cops. Haha.''

As if the friendly token had run out its course, Takao's attempt to correct himself had failed due to the cause of Midorima is still in his silent mode.

But without giving up, he… ''I mean really, what actually had happened to you?''  _If the normal ways don't work, then how about I try to play nice…_ But… once again it had failed as Midorima… ''It's none of your business.''

''Yeah, it sure isn't my business, but as your savior, I really think that I have the rights to know.'' Yet again, without giving up, Takao continues to press Midorima.

Being pressured by Takao, he… ''I have told you that it's none of your business, so could you please leave.'' Right now, in this instance, dark auras could be seen around Midorima's as he is now in his worst mood.

Sensing the auras coming from Midorima, undeniably it made Takao squirm a little, but by steeling his guts, he… ''Woah, look. It's definitely not my fault that I had presumed that you are a yakuza. Just look at that aura that you are emitting, what are you? An angered Super Saiyan? Hmm… nope. Now, when I look at it, with your moss-head, you are an over-grown Baby Beel. Wahahaha!''

With that, the atmosphere of the room suddenly brightens up as right now Midorima's aura had suddenly dispersed in half with Takao laughing his ass off beside him.

Looking at Takao who is still laughing, he…  _What's with this guy? He is… not afraid of me when I am angry!?_

Still in disbelief, he… ''W-what are you laughing for?''

Sensing that the mood in the room had gone through a change, Takao is currently struggling to keep away his laughter. While doing so, he… ''S-sorry, b-but nothing c-comes in my mind.''

''Hah?! You are laughing for no reason! What are you? A weirdo?'' Okay, so Midorima is officially freaked out because his eyes are opening so wide.

''Haha. What? Why? Do I need a reason to laugh? When I am happy or feel something is funny, then I laugh. Why?'' replies Takao as he had calmed down a little.

_What a weird guy…_  as he is in his thoughts, Takao… ''By the way, we are even now!''

''Huh?! What are you saying we are even?'' still in the state of disbelief and confusion, at that moment, he just couldn't even comprehend what Takao meant.

''We are even. I called you a yakuza. You call me a weirdo. So, we are even.''

After processing what Takao had said, he… ''Hah?! I didn't call you a weirdo, I-I just asked you whether you are one, Tch!''

''What's with that 'tch'? By the way, don't you just accused me of calling you a yakuza even though I am just asking, huh? huh?? huh???''

''Urgh! Fine then, then we are even, so wha-''

''Wait! We are not even, we are not!'' all of a sudden, Takao butted in.

''Hah?! What did you mean by that?''

''Yeah! What I mean is we are so not even! You are trying to kill me just now with your aura and even though I am your savior, Hmph!''

''What!? This is utterly ridiculous. I do not plan to kill you from the start, I just told you to leave.''

''I don't care. I won't let this slide. Never.''

''So, w-what am I supposed to do, huh?''

Upon receiving Midorima's question, he… ''Hmm… Let me think… ah! As a compensation of you trying to murder me, you have to tell me what had happened to you before we met.''

This time Midorima is rendered speechless,  _What is he-_ ''I am telling you that I am not killing you and I am not telling you anything!''

_Hmph… still as stubborn as ever…_ ''No way! You are telling me whether you like it or not.''

''Oho! So, what are you going to do to force me to tell you, huh?'' challenges Midorima with a glare.

''I am calling the cops and by doing that I am so going to tell them you are a swindler and you are a yakuza and you are trying to kill me.''

_He is calling the cops! No! I won't let him do that! No!_ ''You dare.'' as Midorima is lowering his tone to intimidate Takao, his glare had too, become as intense as ever.

Although he senses the incoming danger, he… ''Yeah, I am a daring guy, so I am going to call the cops now.'' With that being said, he proceeds to fish out his smartphone out…

By the sight of Takao busting out his phone is enough to make Midorima lost all his usual logic as he is now trying to get out from the bed to get Takao even though his body is still weak, but…

''Hey! Could you two please be silent?!'' Apparently, their bickering had been complained by the patients that are staying next door, so here you are, a nurse coming all her way to scold two over-grown babies, as one has the symptoms of being overactive and another is diagnosed as a tsundere.

Upon seeing the sight of the angry nurse, both of them turn their heads to face the nurse in unity. After looking at the face that even Satan could approve, they both gulp hard and yeah, I mean hard! With that, sweat droplets could be seen appearing in their very existence as they both, yet again simultaneously… ''I-I am s-so sorry t-to disturb everyone's peace, so please forgive our foolish deeds.''

With that being said, the nurse makes a large 'Hmph!' and then after that, they have been left alone.

''She is scary… the nurse is freaking scary…'' still couldn't forget about the face of the nurse that she had shown them, Takao mumbles out without thinking.

''Yeah, she is. But, it doesn't mean that I am scared.'' Blurts out Midorima who is still in the motion of wanting to snatch Takao's phone away.

As he is grabbing Takao's hand, he suddenly felt a small tug and by instinct, he tightens his grip on Takao's hand, he… ''You are not calling the cops, I won't let you.''

By hearing what Midorima had said, he… ''Let go of my hand, 'cause I am so going to call.''

''You dare?''

''Who says that I am not daring enough to call. By the way, if we continue this any further the nurse might come back again. And keep in mind that you are going to stay here a few days more, so what's the better choice? Angering the nurse to live a hell's life or tell me what had happened to you and you will have a peaceful life?'' offers Takao with a smirk appearing by his mouth as he knows he had won this battle.  _Checkmate!_

Pondering on what is the better deal, Midorima finally open his mouth with a 'Tch!' and then he… ''Fine, I will tell you, you happy?''

Finally letting Takao's hand go, Takao proceeds to drop his phone in his pocket and after that he… ''Well… then that's good. But… first. You are hungry, aren't you? Eat this, while we talk.'' Pointing at the paper bag which contains the porridge he had brought.

''I am not hung-'' begin to protest, but it had failed miserably as his stomach… ''Grooawllll…''

''You are hungry! Now, be a good boy and fill your stomach.'' After that, he tried to pat Midorima's head, but unfortunately, it's been slapped away by an annoyed Midorima.  _Fine then, guess he is a shy one._ ''Nah! Here you go!'' offering a spoon for Midorima which he accepts and with that, he begins to consume the porridge.

_Hmm… not bad, I guess…_ As he is enjoying the meal, Takao… ''Well, you may start your story now.''

Upon hearing Takao's words, he temporarily moves his attention towards Takao and after successfully making an eye-contact with Takao, he… ''Well… I have been chased out from my house by some men who are trying to murder me.''

''And then…'' suddenly feeling really interested, Takao is now sitting up-straight to listen to Midorima's story.

''And then I have escaped, but they have chased me down to my end.'' Consuming more of the porridge, he… ''When I am trying to avoid an attack, my whole body suddenly falls backward and that's how I met you.''

''So, anything more?''

''I am not telling you any more.''

''Hmm…fine then, it's better to know a bit than to know nothing at all.'' After that, Takao ponders, ''Hmm… since you have been chased out, so basically you have nowhere to go now…'' more ponderings, ''Well… if you do not mind… how about you stay with us for the time being.'' Offers Takao with a big smile.

Almost choked on his porridge, Midorima… ''What?! You are telling me, a stranger to live with you?''

''Yeah! I am well aware of what I am saying.'' Confirms Takao.

''You are not afraid that I am going to do anything. What are you? An idiot?''

''Nope, not at all. This is because you don't seem like a bad guy to me.'' Still smiling is no other than Takao himself.

With that being said, Midorima is currently experiencing something that he had never felt before, as he is looking at the smiling Takao, he feels that something is tugging his heart as he…  _W-what is this?_

**_~End of Chapter Sixteen~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_Previously, I have got complains about my Midorima being too Tsundere, I am now trying my best not to repeat the same mistakes._

_After revamping this chapter, my hurt heart had been thoroughly healed from the last chapter's Miyataka moments._

_To answer the Starting Author Note's question, currently, I have enough chapters to the point of not being nervous about not writing a brand new chapter._

_Well… then, see y'all visiting next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	18. A Chaotic Coincidence (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIdorima leaves the hospital and a shopping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> First of all, I once again thank you for all the precious Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks!!!
> 
> MINI UPDATE: Why are puns so hard to write? Screw them, I am not writing it!!!
> 
> So Let's Start The Seventeenth Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, an existence will change a person's life…_ **

_Do he really understand what he is saying?! There is no way a person in their right mind would let a stranger live with them._ As Midorima is still thinking that what Takao had said to be an utterly ridiculous thing, Takao…

''Nope, not at all. This is because you don't seem like a bad guy to me.'' With that, Takao had successfully earned Midorima's attention as the latter is now looking at him with a confused expression.

While looking at Takao's smiling face, he…  _What is he? How did he manage to be so friendly towards a person that he just met…_

 _*Ba-thump!*_   _Eh! What is this?_ Upon feeling the kindness from Takao, he is right now feeling something that he had never felt before as he is now feeling something is trying to trigger something in his heart. Touching his heart, he is now trying to figure out what is this new sensation that he is feeling.

Upon realizing that Midorima is suddenly acting strangely, he proceeds to get closer to Midorima… ''What's wrong? Why are you touching your left chest?''

After snapping out from his thought due to Takao's word, the first thing he sees is Takao's face which is inching closer to him and that made his new sensation to run wild. As his new sensation is running amok, he couldn't help but let blushes escape from his cheek.

As he is looking at Midorima's face which had suddenly turned red, he proceeds to touch Midorima forehead. ''Your face is so red, are you having a fever or what?''

Okay, that's it for Midorima's new sensation as it is going overboard as he… ''A-are you an idiot? I am not sick and w-would you do me a favor of not touching my forehead any longer.''

Still not letting it go, Takao… ''Wait! Now I have taken a closer look… do you used to wear glasses?'' Pointing at the white stroke at the side of Midorima's eyes.

''Y-yeah, so what?'' still struggling with his inner feelings is no other than a poor Midorima.  _Calm down… calm down…_

Still holding on to Midorima's forehead, he… ''Hmm… so all this time you can't see us clearly?''

''Yeah, it's a bit blurry, so what?''

''Hmm… it seems like we have some shopping to do after your stay in this hospital.'' After finishing his sentence, Takao finally lets go of his hand.

With that, Midorima's sensation suddenly dissipates as if it had never existed before.  _Huh… finally, it has stop… what the hell is that?_

''Uwa! Look at the time now! I'd better go now!'' while Midorima is wondering what had happened to himself, Takao is now on his way to leave.

''Ah, okay.''

Upon receiving Midorima's reply, Takao… ''Since you have finished your meal, then rest well.'' After finishing his sentence, Takao finally leaves Midorima alone who is now lying on his bed.

While lying, he…  _Hmm… so I am basically stuck here… What to do now? Should I just hide here for the time being or… but, I have got to do something about that damn bitch. I have to warn my dad about her, but… would he listen to me? Hah, probably not. Who cares about him._

With that, he drops his thought regarding his family matters, but after dropping the thought, another thought comes to the surface, as he…  _By the way, what the hell is that just now, huh? It was like my heart is squeezing on itself…_

By the time he knows it, while in the middle of trying to figure the feelings that he had felt, his sleepiness invades and he had been taken over by his fatigue and down he goes to his dream world.

Since then a few days has been gone with Otsubo, Miyaji and Takao taking turns to visit Midorima in the hospital. Within the days that had been mentioned, Midorima had received more information about what had happened when he was out, like all his belongings had gone missing including his wallet and stuffs and the cops had been trying to contact his families or relatives, but it appears that all their efforts had all gone to waste as if that his family had not existed in the first place. Another thing is the cops had been to Midorima's mansion that he had told them, but it appears that nobody believed in him that it was his home. This is because the cops had stated that the mansion was not under Midorima's household after their thorough investigation.

With that, another 2 weeks had gone by and now…

After getting another check-up from the doctor… ''Okay, it appears that he had healed completely and you may leave this hospital any time you wish.''

Hearing the reply from the doctor, Otsubo is the first one to speak up… ''Finally, eh. Finally, you can get out from this hospital.''

After Otsubo, Miyaji continues with a smile… ''Well… congratulation, dude.''

Lastly, while standing by Miyaji side, Takao… ''Yeah, finally! Finally, Shin-chan is allowed to leave.''

After getting all these congratulating, Midorima… ''Who are you calling  _Shin-chan_ , huh?!''

''Eh? Why? Don't you like it? It is your nickname created by me, so I am going to call you that from now.''

Upon getting the reply that comes from Takao, Midorima… ''Hah… whatever, it's not like I care about that nickname.''

''Aww… Shin-chan is such a tsundere…'' teases Takao with a cheeky smile.

With that, their bickering goes on and on, but it is halted by a certain nurse.

''Well, well. I understand that you are happy about the news, but could you please be quiet?''

With that, she had successfully earned another gulp from both of them. Upon feeling the awkward silence, the doctor… ''Sachi-chan, you don't have to be that strict. Oh! And by the way, do you want to leave today or wait until the next?''

''Today.'' ''Yes, today.'' Answers both of them at once and with that being said, all had been set as the 4 of them proceed to pack some of their things and after they had registered a check-out, they officially bid farewell to the hospital.

''Shin-chan, I know you are trying your best not to cry, but you don't have to, you know.'' After finish loading some of their stuff in their car booth, Takao suddenly blurts out.

Confused as to Takao sudden statement, Midorima… ''Hah?! Why do you said that I am going to cry?''

''Don't you understand?! I know that you are probably going to feel homesick as you have already lived in this hospital for so long, so just let it out!'' At this moment, Takao is trying his hardest to act like he is ready to accompany Midorima to his sorrow as he is now crying crocodile tears.

Getting really annoyed by Takao, Midorima… ''Damn you, I am not going to cry like what you have just said, so quit it with the nonsense!''

''Yeah, yeah! Kazunari, you should stop your teasing.''

''Aww… but I want to tease him so badly, Kiyoshi-kun. Just look at him, he is such a tsundere.'' Says Takao while trying to act like he is wiping away his invisible crocodile tears.

''Are you trying to make me jealous?'' asks Miyaji with a sour tone in his voice.

''Eh? Why do you say that? Of course, I am not trying to make you jealous, because of no matter what you are still my precious darling.'' After saying that, Miyaji sour look suddenly brightens up as he… ''Well… well… if there is nothing more to do, how about we bring you to your new home.''

Feeling that Miyaji is talking to him, Midorima after snapping out from something, he… ''Well… then. Let's go then.''

With that, after a 30 to 45 minutes drive, they finally reach their destination. ''We are here!''

After getting out from the car, the first thing that catches Midorima's attention is the greenhouse like home. It is basically a two-story building with the first floor designed as a greenhouse, woods painted green and brown, glasses painted with floral design, glass window with ivies crawling ahead the panel and glass door with a dream-catcher hanging in the middle. The second floor is just basically a plain looking building, painted in apple green and pure white and a balcony could be seen. Lastly, a sign could be seen hanging on top of the glass door which says,  _Four-Leafed Clover._

 _Wow! Not bad, I guess… It really does fit the description…_ is his first thought on his temporary home which he has seen it with his own eyes for the first time ever since he started to hear it from the trio.

Upon looking at Midorima's reaction towards the building, Miyaji… ''So, how is it?''

''Hmm… not bad.'' Is Midorima's answer towards Miyaji's question.

''Glad you like it, now let's get your stuff to the second floor, shall we?'' offers Miyaji as he is now on his way to open the lock of the door by scanning his chip to a scanner.

''Erm… what I mean is 'not bad', I didn't say that I like it.'' While in the middle of moving his things to the second floor, he begins to protest.

''Okay, okay. I got it, not bad. By the way, you may stay in that room.'' Pointing at a certain door to signify that that is going to be Midorima's room from now onwards.

Moving his attention towards where Miyaji is pointing, Midorima proceeds to open the door that is separating him and the room. After entering the room, the first thing he sees is the desk, the bed, and so many other things. ''Does it suit your taste? I know that there is something missing, but we are going to let you choose it yourself when we are shopping later.'' Offers Miyaji while following him into the room.

''Oh, okay.'' After placing down his stuff, he proceeds his question, ''When are we going, then. I mean the shopping.''

''Oh, we will do it later, but first. Let's get out of the room, this is because I have few things to say.'' With that being said, both Midorima and Miyaji had gone out of the room and are now in the living room.

After Takao had served all of them, including himself some beverages, Miyaji… ''Ah! So refreshing! Okay, so now here if you have anything that you want to discuss with me or Kazunari, you can find us in that room. As for Otsubo, that is his room.'' After introducing the perspective rooms, Miyaji continues… ''Another thing is since you are going to stay with us, then that means one thing, you will have to help us out with the business, do you have anything to say?''

''By the word of business, do you mean the floral shop under us?'' asks Midorima to confirm his thoughts.

''Yeah, just so we have told you before, it is a floral shop, so what do you think?''

 _Hmm… easy! A floral shop, just my thing…_ ''If there is nothing more, then I have nothing to complain or talk about.''

With that being said, Takao and Otsubo who is by their side suddenly… ''Woohoo!'' ''Welcome to our family!''

''What's with that reaction? It's nothing to celebrate about.''

''Well… if that's your answer, then welcome. So, how about we get down to the shopping business now.'' offers Miyaji.

''Oh, yeah! Shopping! Let's go!'' Upon getting Miyaji's offer, Takao beams followed by Otsubo's nodding.

With that being said, they… ''Shin-chan, you are assigned to pull the trolley and follow us to wherever we go.''

''What?! There's no way that I am going to be your errand boy.'' Even though he is protesting, he is already in the motion of pulling out a trolley.

''No protesting. Now be quick, Shin-chan. We are going to pick up your bed-sheet and many other things.'' Urges Takao while crossing his arm with Miyaji. ''Let's go, Kiyoshi-kun.''

After his protest proves to be futile, he is currently rendered speechless and that only left him an option and that is to follow Takao's order. As he is pulling the trolley while sulking all the way, Otsubo who is walking by his side speak up… ''Don't mind. Don't mind.'' With that, he had been left alone with Otsubo walking ahead of him and are right now chatting with Miyaji.

 _Seriously?! A young master like me is following other people's orders?! Well… it's not like anybody believed that I am one. By the way, what on earth does that bitch do to erase my identity, huh?_ In the middle of his thoughts, Takao… ''Aha! Here is it! Ne, Shin-chan. Shin-chan? Hello, you there…?''

Upon feeling that someone is waving their hands in front of him, Midorima is suddenly taken back to the reality as he… ''What?''

''Don't give me that, we have reached the bed-sheet section, so you may pick the design that you like.'' Replies Takao while pointing towards a selection of bed-sheets.

After getting the message, he begins to look at those bed-sheets and for a good few minutes, he finally made his choice.

''Well… bed-sheets and pillow-sheets, check. Well then, off to the next section!'' And therefore after inserting the stuff that they had just picked, they are finally off to the other section.

With that being said and without wasting any time, they reach the men's wear section.

''How about this, Midorima-san?''

''Midorima, try this out, I think it suits you.''

''Shin-chan, here!''

 _This is really getting on my nerves…_ ''WAIT!'' After turning into their model for about an hour, Midorima is currently on fumes.

With that sudden outburst, Takao… ''Yes? What it is?''

''You three, stop using me as your play doll, I am not your model and I am picking up the clothes I want myself.''

''Aw… but it was so much fun… right? Kiyoshi-kun… Shin-chan is such a stingy fella, am I right? Stealing away our fun…'' as the mumbles continue, Midorima is now on his way to the peak of a volcano.

''WHAT?! I am not a stingy fella and no means no, I am going to choose my own.''

''Fine then, if you said so…'' After sensing Midorima's rising temperature, the trio decides to leave him alone and after about an hour or two, Midorima's hand is now filled with bags containing his clothes.

''Whew… I swear that if I continue this shopping trip, I will go bankrupt…'' showing off his wallet, Miyaji continues… ''You better work hard to pay me back later on.''

Even though he had said that the shopping trip continues as they go to different sections, purchasing different items, such as toothbrush, toothpaste, towel, and etc.

After finishing getting the things that they wanted, they finally exit the supermarket and are now in the retail store's area with their own respective brands could be seen.

''Hey, since we have finished getting the important things, how about we have our lunch here.'' Offers Otsubo.

''Hmm… good idea, let's find the food court.''

''Yeah, I am so hungry after all the walking.''

After deciding their next destination, they begin to find the food court with Midorima following behind, still pushing the trolley.

A few minutes later… ''Finally found it! Let's go!'' After searching for a while, it appears that the food court is on the top floor.

With that, they begin to go on separate food stall to order their foods and when they got back to their table, in their hands…

Otsubo: Fish and Chips

Miyaji: Scallop Ramen

Takao: Kimchi Rice Bowl

Midorima: Red Bean Soup

Time pass by as they enjoy their meals and the first one to finish his meal is no other than Otsubo. While the others are still enjoying their meal, suddenly he… ''Erm… excuse me for a while, but I am going to look for some gym equipment.''

''Oh, okay, see you later.'' Then off he goes to his desired place while leaving the trio to enjoy their meal.

After Otsubo had left them for about 10 minutes, they too had finished their meal and Takao… ''Ah… now I am full… Oh! Now I remember something, we need to get you a new spec. Kiyoshi-kun, could you please excuse us, because I am going to take him to the Vision store?''

''Oh, sure. Go on…'' And off they go leaving Miyaji behind, but after several minutes, Miyaji… ''Hmm… all of them sure is taking their time… Fine then, I will just go search for them…'' With that, Miyaji too had left the table and are on his way to search for Takao in which he succeeds and all he can see is two people bickering around in the store…

''Hey, I think that this frame suits you more.''

''Tch, could you at least let me choose myself, you are annoying me.''

''What?! Shin-chan is such a stubborn kid.''

And then the two of them continue to bicker without even sensing Miyaji's presence.

After watching the bickering scene, Miyaji feels something crawling in his heart and by following his instinct he immediately walk into the store and by grabbing Takao's hand, who is shocked by his sudden actions, he leaves the store by leaving Midorima alone.

Feeling weird by Miyaji's sudden actions, Midorima…  _Weird…? Why did he do that?_ ''Erm… Mister? Have you picked the frame that you fancy?'' Snapping out at the sudden question from the promoting lady, he… ''Oh! Let me see… '' Without further ado, he finally chooses the frame that he wants. After getting his new spec, he too left the shop and is now finding the trio. Without putting a lot effort he had found both Miyaji and Takao and it seems like the two of them had not noticed his presence. This is due to the fact that both of them are smooching each other face out.

Eyes open wide, Midorima's is currently rendered speechless as the kissing goes on and on. *Ba-thump!*  _Urgh! Wha-what is this? This feeling again! Wait! Is different, it's not the same as the previous, it's painful…_

With that, Midorima has a sudden urge to turn away but as he turns around… In a far distance, he sees Otsubo who seems to not notice Midorima is making a pained expression while looking at both Miyaji and Takao.

_Why…? Why is Otsubo making that expression? But… more importantly, why does my heart feel so painful…?_

**_~End of Chapter Seventeen~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_And... my heart breaks again after being mended by the previous chapter... TAT_

_I feel like I am a sadist and a masochist at the same time._

_I am torturing myself for thinking up this story and I am weirdly enticed by this sensation...????! (GOMEN! MIDORIMA! GOMEN! TAKAO!) T^T_

_Well… then, see y'all seeking next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	19. A Chaotic Coincidence (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Midorima's self-questioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> Sometimes, to place the plot as the priority or avoid being out of character is the question... Hmm...?
> 
> Actually nevermind, just a food for thought... Hmm...
> 
> So Let's Start The Eighteenth Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, feelings change without you being prepared…_ **

After grabbing and pulling Takao out from the store, all he could hear is Takao's voice coming from his back saying, ''Hey, what's wrong? Kiyoshi-kun? Please let my hand go, it's painful. By the way, I can walk by myself.''

Although he heard what Takao said, all he knew is he just couldn't stop as if something had taken control of him. He knows very well what is controlling him and that's something called jealousy.

With that, without even bothering Takao's protest, he brings Takao to a place where there are fewer people. After pushing Takao against a wall, he is currently facing Takao with both of his hands on the wall, preventing the latter to run away.

''Kiyoshi-kun? What's wrong? You are acting really weird.'' Without even getting affected by Miyaji's sudden action, Takao proceeds to question.

After a brief silence, Miyaji finally… ''You. Are you trying to make me jealous? You are not that devious, aren't you?''

''Eh?! What! When did I attempt to make you jealous?'' Takao questions as he is getting really confused by Miyaji sudden question.

''You and Midorima…'' After getting Takao's reply, he mumbles.

Upon catching what Miyaji had just mumbled, he… ''Haha! You are jealous of me and Shin-chan?! You are such worrywart. There is no way, we are just friend.''

''Really?''

''Of course. Haha, you really are a… Umh!'' Without letting Takao finish his sentence, he sealed away Takao's mouth with a kiss, without letting the latter to utter a word any further but as the make-out session goes on, they never realize that there are two people looking at them, each of them are struggling with their feelings for different reasons.

_Why…? Why is Otsubo making that expression? But… more importantly, why does my heart feel so painful…?_  Still getting confused about the new sensation that he is feeling right now, he once again looks at Otsubo's direction. And all he sees is Otsubo is fishing something out from his pocket and after a while, a ringtone could be heard coming from Miyaji and Takao's direction.

Upon hearing the ringtone, Takao who is being captured by the kiss suddenly snaps out and are now hitting Miyaji, telling him to stop and pick up the phone.

After receiving the signal from Takao, reluctantly he parts their moistured lips and after fishing out his phone, he… ''Ah! It's Otsubo.'' Sliding his finger through the screen, he… ''Ah! Otsubo, yes?''

''Hey, where are you all? I can't find you at the food court, and I am currently searching for you all, where are you?'' answers Otsubo.

''Ah! Sorry, sorry. We are… eh… Takao, where are we right now?''

''Just tell him to come to the Vision store.'' Answers Takao after recovering from the dizziness of being lack of air.

''Otsubo, just come to the Vision store and...'' ''Found you!'' ''Eh!'' surprised by the reply that Otsubo just gave, he is currently turning his body around to find the location of Otsubo and it appears that Otsubo is now slowly walking towards their direction.

_Eh… Why? Is that my imagination or what? His pained expression had gone…_ As Midorima himself is in his deep thoughts, he begins to doubt what he had just witnessed.  _There is no way that I have seen it wrong…_

In the middle of his thoughts, suddenly… ''Ah! Midorima-kun, I see you are here too, eh.''

''Eh, really?!'' exclaims Takao as he begins to search for Midorima but to no avail.

With that, Midorima had no choice but to come out from his hiding and the first thing he hears is… ''Shin-chan, you look better with the glasses. Let me see… you just choose the frame that I had picked up, right?''

As Takao is saying all this, Takao himself didn't realize that he is moving closer and closer towards Midorima and right now with his new spec all the things around him had suddenly turned from 240p to 1080p with HD features and that includes a certain person named Takao Kazunari.

Upon looking at him up-close with such a clear vision, once again his heart automatically cranks up its voltage and are now beating and running really fast.  _Shit… here it comes again! Stop…!_ But to no avail, as he… ''Hey! Could you please get a bit further away from me?''

''Eh, why? But-'' All ready to protest but a thought comes flashing across his mind and that is  _I can't let Kiyoshi-kun worry anymore…_ With that, his protest comes unfinished as he follows Midorima's request to get further away from him.

Surprised by Takao's willingness to back down, his heart…  _Ah… what a disappointment…_

Upon feeling a sense of loss, he…  _W_ _hy do I feel disappointed, huh?_

Without letting him figure out his feelings, suddenly Miyaji… ''Okay, if all of you had got the things that you all need, then let's go.''

With that being said, the 4 of them immediately exit the shopping center and are now inserting their stuff into the booth. After finished loading the car, they finally speed their car and off they go to their home.

After returning from their shopping trip, they are now helping Midorima to take his things to his room. After all of that had been done, the evening came.

''Whew… what a day.'' Blurts Otsubo as he is stretching his body.

''By the way, now I have taken a closer look you really do look better with glasses on.'' States Miyaji while taking a sip of the drink that Takao had brewed.

''Oh, really? By the way, when do I start? I mean the job.''

*Yawn…* ''I guess I am going in first.'' Before Miyaji answers the question, Otsubo stands up from the sofa, all ready to go in his room.

''Well… have a good rest.'' With that Otsubo had gone into his room.

''So, when do I start?'' questions Midorima once again.

''Ah! That, you may start tomorrow. Or you may start the day after tomorrow, just so you have enough time to be familiar with everything.'' offers Miyaji while standing up. ''If you are clear, then I am going into my room too.''

''Hmm…fine then.'' After getting the reply from Midorima, Miyaji after cleaning up the mug, he too enters his room.

With that, right now in the living room, there leave only two people and that's no other than Midorima and Takao themselves as one is pondering on what to do and another one is still enjoying his beverage. After a moment of silence, the one that is pondering for who knows how long, finally set his thoughts down as he… ''Well… I guess it's thanks for everything today.''

Eyes wide open by the sudden words that came from Midorima, Takao… ''Ah! Don't mind. Don't mind. By the way, it's a good thing to help someone who is in trouble, right?''

''I guess you are right…'' And there goes his voice trailing off and once again they welcome the awkwardness…

As if he wants to get out from this situation, Takao while standing up… ''By the way, I am going in too…'' With that, Takao had gone into the room where Miyaji had just gone in.

After that, in the living room there leave only Midorima, he is once again back into his worries…  _I wonder what father is doing now…? Is that bitch still living a luxury life…?_

Getting himself out of his thoughts, he proceeds to go into his room and after cleaning up he is now lying on his bed and once again other thoughts come into his mind…  _By the way, why do I always have that kind of feeling when it came to Takao, huh? And what's with that Otsubo, it doesn't look like he had a stomach ache or anything… Why do I feel like turning away when I have seen them being intimate, it's not like I am not aware of them being together…_

As he is being haunted by the questions that he has no way of answering, slowly he begins to feel really drowsy and there he goes to his dream world.

As the time goes on… it's finally midnight as a certain man snaps open his eyes. After snapping his eyes open, he looks around his surrounding and all he finds is the sky had turn black, signifying the current time. After taking a look at his new-bought clock he…  _Hah… its currently 1:45 am now, huh…_ As he is thinking this, he is now in a sitting position…  _What to do now since I am not sleepy anymore… Hmm… maybe I will just go down to the shop and have a look to familiarise myself towards all the things._

With that, he slowly stands up from his bed and after maintaining his balance, he quietly opens the doorknob and softly he creeps out of his room and is now proceeding his way towards the stairs which connects the first and second floor. After climbing down the stairs with utmost care he is now on the first floor.  _Phew…_

Looking around the shop, he…  _Hmm… now I look at everything properly, not bad…_ Walking to the back of the store to look for more stuff since that the front is basically the cashier and just a few potted plants.  _Hmm… so this is basically where the dried-plant is, eh…_ Turning around is a body after taking a look at the rack where all the dried-plant turned bookmark resides.

_So, this is where they place the planting and decorating guide…and this is…_ After taking a look at the merchandise, right now Midorima is puzzled as he…  _Hmm… since I have seen so many types of flower related things, but I don't see any flowers… Hmm…_ After having such thoughts, he then proceeds to walk a little to the back of the shop and there he finds another door.

_There is another door?_ And then he proceeds to open the door and it appears that the door is unlocked and so off he goes into the room and in the room he finds two large tables, on the wall there hangs different types of ribbons and some other decorative things. And what caught Midorima's attention the most is there is another door in that room.

_Am I in some kind of maze? Don't tell me that if I open that door there is gonna be another one…_ With that, he begins to walk near the steel door and once he touches the surface, all he feels is…  _It's cold…!_ And then he proceeds to open the door and it appears that it is a large cooling room and once he is inside, he sees flowers. Carnations. Lilies. Sunflowers. And many more.

And fortunately, there are no more doors in the cooling room.  _Of course! Why didn't I thought of it before! Flowers need a cold atmosphere to live, or not they wilt faster._ With that, he begins to take in the scent that the flowers are giving him. After smelling the scent, he suddenly had a thought… and he springs into action as he is now picking up some flowers from the cold room while thinking…  _Hope they won't mind…_

After that, he leaves the cold room with his hand full of flowers of his picking. After placing down those flowers, he begins to look at the ribbons and some decorative goodies… and then after that's done, he is now at the front store picking up pots.

After getting all the things he wants, once again he is back to the room where all the ribbons are being placed. Placing all his stuff on the table, he begins to cut or snip away the unwanted parts of the flowers like leaves and stems. After finishing that, he proceeds to wash the dirt away from those plants. After that, he begins to put a wet sponge in the pot, with that he starts to arrange those floras in the pot…

Meanwhile… when Midorima is enjoying himself, a certain person snaps out from his dream and as the person sit up from his bed he whispers to himself… ''Weird. Why am I not be able to sleep…?'' After blinking his eyes for a time or two he…  _Since I am unable to sleep then I might as well go down then…_

With that, Takao quietly slips out from his single-sized bed without wanting to wake the other man who is snoring his way in his dream. As he put on his bunny slippers, he quietly exits his room.

After leaving the room, he…  _Hmm… seems like everyone is still asleep, eh… I wonder if Shin-chan is having a good dream..._

As he is thinking all this by himself, he had gone down to the first floor and the first thing he notices is…  _Weird… why is the light in that room still on… Don't tell me it's a burglary…!_

Apparently, after the last time that Midorima entered the room at the back of the store, he had forgotten to make sure the door is truly shut and right now at this moment Takao is slowly inching towards the room with a baseball bat in his hand.

Continue to inch closer towards the door, and by opening the door in a surprising fashion and without looking who is in the room, he proceeds to wave the baseball bat like that is nobody business. ''Hyah! Take that!''

Surprised by the sudden intrusion of an insane man, Midorima is currently rendered speechless as he is now avoiding every single wave from the so-called 'insane man' who is trying to hit a home-run with every wave by using his head as the ball.

After a series of waving and avoiding, Midorima finally found an opening and by using that chance he quickly grabs Takao's hand while calling out to him… ''Oi, stop waving! It's me, Midorima Shintarou.''

With that being said, Takao finally snaps his eyes open and in front of him stands a Shin-chan that he knows.  _Oh… so… it wasn't a burglary then…_

After Midorima lets go of his hand, he… ''Shin-chan?! What are you doing in this kind of hour?''

''I am trying to know more about this shop and here I am.''

''Oh, I see… But, what is all that?'' Pointing towards the half-done flower pot that is sitting on the table.

''Erm… it just that… when I am roaming around the store, I had found this room and the cooling room, so after looking at the flowers I…''

''Ah! So that's the case, eh?! By the way, I did not hurt you anywhere just now right?'' Feeling like burying his face into the ground after recalling what he had just done was no other than Takao himself.

''No… but, is it okay for me to use these flowers?'' asks Midorima although he had already used it.

''Ah! No problem, no problem. By the way, could you finish that job of yours, it seems interesting, I mean the flower that you chose and the combination.''

''Well… it's nothing and it is just a simple work.'' As he is talking, Midorima returns himself to the platform and are now continuing his half-done job with Takao looking at the whole progress, but…

''Hey, are you going to look at the whole process?'' asks Midorima while moving his hand so ever swiftly.

''Yeah, why? You don't want me to look?'' replies Takao while throwing out another question.

''No, it just that it's weird for people to look while I am doing the arranging,'' admits Midorima while snipping away some parts of the flowers.

_Oh… if that's the case then…_ ''Fine then, then I will just turn around and wait for you to finish your job.'' After that, he proceeds to turn his body around and after that, he had once again turned his head around… ''Just make sure to call me when you had finished your arrangements.'' Then, off he goes with his head turn towards the other side for Midorima to finish up his work.

A few minutes later, with the last snip of his scissors, he… ''Done.'' declares Midorima as he begins to clean up the place. Upon getting the signal, Takao immediately turns around and all he could utter is… ''Wow! How did you do it? It's pretty!''

''Oh, really? For me, it seems like a normal arrangement to me.'' As he is now cleaning up his hands.

''What are you saying?! Normal?! Did you call this normal? There is no way this is normal, this color, this combination! Where did you learn this?'' After getting Midorima's answer, Takao then begins to go into his questioning rampage.

''I already tell you it's nothing and please quiet down, you are going to wake the others.'' reminds Midorima with a stern tone.

''No way this is nothing, you wait here. I am going to take a picture of this.'' And after that, he had gone upstairs and for another moment he is already down with his camera.

''Hmm… this is so going to be our new choice of flower arrangements and you will be the one to arrange it from now onwards!'' After he made the declaration, Midorima… ''Hah?! Me? No way!''

''Yes way! By the way, could you please make way, so I could take a picture.'' Upon receiving the request, Midorima is currently speechless as the other is taking his time to take pictures from different angles.

As the photo session goes on, Takao…  _Hmm… this angle is good, but I just can't get the full image into the screen even though I had zoomed out to the max, let's go back a bit._ As he is slowly backing himself to get the perfect image that he wants, suddenly a loud THUD could be heard and it appears that he had knocked onto something and down came a box that had placed on top of the shelf.

Stunned by the sight of the box closing in, Takao is currently unable to react as he had no choice but to shut his eyes tight for the incoming pain, but there is no pain coming after he had waited and slowly he opens his eyes and in front of him stand Midorima, looming over him and it seems like Midorima had saved him from getting hit by the box.

And for that very moment when Midorima opens his eyes to look at Takao in his eyes, Takao could feel something stirring in him as he hears his heart going  _BA-THUMP!_

Confused by the sudden sensation, Takao…  _What is this?_

**_~End of Chapter Eighteen~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_To be honest, that last scene with Takao changing is one of my milestone in this series._

_Milestones are the vague images that I pictured them even before I start this series, basically a very important point of the series._

_Well... I guess that's it for the debut of this story as next chapter we will switch back to A Guilty Coincidence._

_Well… then, see y'all running next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	20. A Guilty Coincidence (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first 2 string connects for a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT: Following my timezone, we have reached our one month anniversary of this series!!! YAY!!!
> 
> Whew, time sure fly fast!!!
> 
> So Let's Start The Nineteenth Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, the world appears to be smaller than you thought…_ **

After the date between Kuroko and Akashi had gone by, another 3 days went by with the three of them being busy with their own life.

And now in the middle of the 4th day after the date… ''Hey, Tsuchida-kun. What do you say? Will he pass or not?''

''Hmm… hard to say, 'cause as what I know, Koganei is usually pretty strict about the test…'' answers Tsuchida as he receives the question from Myu.

''Hmm… if you said so, then we just have to wish him luck then…'' As the sentence ends, the silent Mitobe couldn't help but nod his head twice. After that, they had no choice but to look at a certain room where Koganei and Kuroko are.

After gazing at the room for who knows how long, the doorknob of the room finally produces a *clack!* to signify the end of the test and the first thing that they see is an ever-deadpanned face of Kuroko walking out of the room like as if nothing had happened and following him behind is no other than Koganei himself, looking at Kuroko as if he is an alien.

With that sight being shown, Tsuchida… ''So? What is the result? Huh? Kuroko? Koganei-san?'' and with that being said, Koganei… ''You wouldn't believe it… Here…''

With curiosity at work, as the paper had been handed to Tsuchida, all the staffs in the room gather around to take a look at the result and after they set their eyes on the marks, their jaw drops.

''What the- a near-perfect mark! No one has done that! You sure you are being strict, huh? Koganei?'' is their first response after remembering to pick up their jaws.

Feeling ridiculous at their question, Koganei… ''Of course, I am being strict, is just that he is that good. I have nothing to complain or comment about his presentation.''

''No way…Wait, that means he passed the first round and will continue to work with us, right? Kuroko-san, congratulation!''

With that, Kuroko… ''Ah, thank you. By the way, you just said first round, right? Then what's the second round? How many rounds do I have to pass?''

''Ah… actually, the second round is the last round, so…'' As Koganei is trying to explain, his eyes take a glance at the clock and he… ''Ah! I am sorry Kuroko-kun, but I will leave the explanation later and you may return to your home today and come back again tomorrow.'' As he is saying, he quickly grabs some files from his desk and after grabbing his coat, he is right now on his way to take his leave from the office.

''Eh? Why? Are you busy now?'' questions Kuroko.

After looking back, he… ''Erm… yeah! It is important, you see. So, please come back tomorrow for further explanation, then…bye.'' And then he is gone.

''Hah, hah! I am going to be late… Kagami-shacho is probably waiting…'' After running to the uppermost floor, he quickly finds the room where Kagami is and it appears that Kagami is currently working out in the gym. Feeling defeated, Koganei… ''K-Kagami-shacho, what are you doing here?''

Upon receiving Koganei's question, after getting down from the running machine… ''Oh, I am working out, of course. So, what's your business?''

''Kagami-shacho, don't you think that that is not the time for you to work out? Do you still remember that today, you have to go to the Academy to sign up some papers?'' asks Koganei in a ridiculed tone.

''Oh! Of course, I remember, but don't you think that is too early for that?'' replies Kagami as he grabs a towel to wipe away his sweat.

''Kagami-shacho, have you forgotten about the sayings of your father? Always be early no matter what kind of business you are dealing with.'' Reminds Koganei with a stern tone.

''Okay. Okay. If you said so, then…'' After leaving his gym, he is now currently walking towards the elevator and after pressing the button, he… ''Well… I am going up to take my shower, so be right back.'' After that, the elevator arrives at the floor and after going in, he proceeds to scan a card at the spot which was at the top of the floor buttons and the door of the elevator automatically shuts and up he goes to a secret floor.

After reaching the top of the building, the first thing we know is that there is a penthouse which is being built by only windows and a little bit of wood for the floor. In-front of the penthouse, a pool could be seen. After Kagami entered the penthouse like he owns it, which he does he quickly enters the washroom and after a few minutes, he is now in his wardrobe choosing his attire. And after he finished tidying up his hair, he quickly leaves the house while looking down to take in the sight of the whole city.

Feeling satisfied, once again he enters the elevator and this time by pressing the '25' button, the door of the elevator shuts and he is back to the 25th floor with Koganei urging him to be fast.

''Okay. Okay.'' And off they go down to the lowest floor and after exiting the elevator, Kagami… ''Oh, by the way… How is his test?''

''Do you mean 'he' as in Kuroko-san?''

''Yeah.'' Answers Kagami casually as he is now exiting the building with Koganei following him from the back.

''He got a near-perfect mark. He is unbelievable.'' Comments Koganei, who is now entering the sedan after Kagami enters.

After getting the answer, Kagami couldn't help but to smile. ''Didn't I told you already. He is going to pass with flying colors.''

''Yeah, I couldn't believe it and I am sorry for that. By the way, how did you know his ability?'' Starting the engine now…

''Oh, easy. That day when I get the worker pass to him, I happened to have the urge to test him on his studies, so it happens.'' Tying up his safety belt with a big smile on his face.

Upon seeing Kagami's bright face, Koganei is being forced to think…  _Hmm… why does Kagami look so happy, huh?_ With that, after the engine heats up and with Koganei releasing the trigger, then off they go to their destination.

Meanwhile, while the two are on their way…

''Hmm… should I call him out to a date again… Maybe I should…'' after managing a smirk, Akashi picks up his smartphone and after searching for the contacts and after he touches the call button, he places the phone on his ear while thinking…  _Hmm… this time I have nothing to bribe him out, so maybe…_

Meanwhile, when Akashi is calling for a certain person, at a certain academy…

Touching his left chest where the heart resides…''W-why do I feel that something is going to happen, huh?'' mumbles a certain man while looking further into the horizon and without letting him go into his trance any longer, a voice appears behind him… and after looking back he… ''Yes?''

After taking up 45 minutes, after parking his car, Koganei… ''We have reached, Kagami-shacho. Let's hop off.'' With that, after getting off the sedan, all he could see is an academy in white, silver and gold. After running his eyes throughout the academy, he spots something…  _Oh… so this is Easter Academy, eh… Not bad…_

After taking in the view, he finally… ''So, Koganei-san, what's my mission here?''

Upon receiving the question from Kagami, Koganei immediately hands him a file and while doing that he… ''It's not your mission, it's your job to prove to your father that you are worthy to be his heir, so please don't treat it as your mission.''

''Ah… Fine. Fine.'' With that, he begins to study the file and after a brief moment, he… ''So, I just need to convince the person-in-charge to make a contract with us, eh. Wow! Father sure is ambitious, the Akashi's business then now this. Well… let's go.'' With that, he casually begins his step to enter the academy's ground.

Following him from the back, Koganei… ''Yeah, Kagami-san sure is ambitious and it's your job to fulfill it to prove your skill as the upcoming chairman.''

''Hmm… this academy sure is pretty…'' without even bothering Koganei's word, he begins to go sight-seeing. In the middle of taking a walk in the school compounds, suddenly he spots a man that looks like a teacher and a boy that looks like a student and then he… ''Erm… excuse me.''

With that, he has successfully gotten the attention of the teacher to himself… ''Yes? What? May I help you? You do not seem like a resident here. Do you know him, Mizuno?''

With that, the boy who he called Mizuno quickly answered… ''Nope, I have never seen him in the school area, so he must be an outsider, Fukui-sensei.''

_Oh! So, this man is Fukui and the boy is Mizuno, eh. Well…_ ''Erm… nice to meet you both and yes, I am an outsider and you might help me if you tell me where is the principal's office.''

''Ah! So, you are here to meet the principal, eh. Okay, since I have nothing to do here, I might as well take you there.'' Offers Fukui while standing up from the chair of a gazebo.

''Ah…much appreciated.''

''Well… follow me, then.'' With that being said, currently, Fukui has 3 individual following him, Mizuno, Kagami and Koganei. After a series of walking and a few conversations, they have finally reached the office and as Fukui is about to leave, he… ''Here is it, then good luck at whatever thing you are doing.''

With that, he is gone without giving them a chance to express their gratitude. And after nodding his head, Mizuno too has gone in the same direction as Fukui does.

After being left in the dust, Kagami immediately proceeds to knock the door and after getting a response from the other side, he casually opens it and the first thing he sees is an old man sitting on his chair while busy writing something on his desk.

After tearing his gaze away from the documents to see who is his visitor and after taking in the view of the two men, he… ''Oh! Gentlemen, may I be in your service?''

Upon feeling the enthusiasm from the old man, which doesn't really suit his appearance, Koganei… ''Erm… you must be Sir Michael, right? Sir Michael Frevor the III. The principal of the Easter Academy.''

''Oh…! So I have been mentioned and it appears that you are well-informed. May I know who are you guys and what's your business for meeting me?'' After putting on the enthusiasm show, the principal quickly turns into his serious, business-like mode.

After seeing the serious side of principal, this time it is Kagami who speak up… ''Erm… I am here to discuss something with you, Sir Michael and by the way, you may call me Kagami and this one here is Koganei Shinji.''

After getting the introduction from Kagami, the principal had no choice but to nod his head in response. ''Well… now, what should we discuss? And by the way, as I have been informed of your arrival, please be seated.''

With that, both of them settles down on the sofa, while the principal is preparing treats for his fellow visitors. 20 minutes later, the principal finally joins them and after receiving a cup of tea from the principal, Koganei and Kagami… ''Oh, thanks for the treat.''

After taking a sip of the tea and having a taste of the cakes, Kagami… ''Hmm… this sure is delicious. No wonder my dad wishes to have a collaboration with you guys.''

''Well… thanks for the compliment, Kagami-san. Well… let's get down to business.'' As what the principal said, the trio is now having a heated discussion…

At the same moment while they are in the middle of the discussion… ''Eh? Really? For what?'' asks a certain man while standing up from his seat.

''I have no idea, the principal just said to tell you to go and meet him.'' answers another man.

''Hah… well… if you said so, then be right back…'' With that, the man leaves the staff room to begin his journey to the principal's room.

While on his way, he suddenly feels something odd tugging his nerves as if telling him to not go any further.  _Why do I feel this odd today, eh?_

''Well… if there is nothing more to discuss, then I hope that you can take everything into consideration and pass the document to your president.'' With that after standing up and bowing his head, he is now on his way towards the door.

Finally arrives at the principal office, the man is now proceeding to pull the handle on the door, but as his hand is getting nearer towards to handlebar, suddenly he feels the tugging of his chest is getting stronger and he had no choice but to lower his head to look at his chest, wondering what is happening to himself.

While he is looking down, the door of the office pulls open from the inside and without letting him take a glance of who is it, the stranger had taken their steps, intending to leave the place and that makes him only had the chance to see the two from behind.

As he is registering the view, his eyes unconsciously zoom in towards the taller guy, while thinking…  _Why does he look like him? There is no way it is him…_

After convincing himself the fact that he had thought of the wrong person, he proceeds to enter the principal's office and after the principal had told him the reason of wanting him here, out of curiosity, he proceeds to… ''Erm… Sir Michael, who are the two guys that had just come to meet you?''

''Oh! So, you saw them, eh. Well… their name is Koganei Shinji and Kagami Taiga…'' After hearing those names, the man couldn't help but open his eyes wide.  _No way! Kagami Taiga. Taiga! Then that means that it was him!_ ''… and they are…'' Without waiting for the principal to finish his sentence, the man immediately rushes out from the office and are now chasing Kagami, who is now, nearing the entrance of the academy.

''Ah… I hope that the president of the school will consider the documents that we prepared.'' While still walking leisurely without knowing what's going to happen, Kagami sighs.

After getting out from the academy through the entrance, Koganei… ''Well… let just hope he will. Because if we have successfully made a collaboration with the academy, then your father will be really happy and who knows, you will officially be the chairman.''

_Quick! Legs! Please be quick! I-I need to catch him…_ Thought the man as he is chasing Kagami like his life depends on it.  _Be quick! Be quick!_ As he is mentally chanting for himself, he finally reaches the entrance of the academy and after getting out from the gates, all hoping to meet or to see someone, but all he can see is nothing, nobody, no one as if the two men had never entered his life of the day.

_No way! He had come back?! When was it…?_ With that, all he can do is to lay against a wall and all he knows is he is now sitting on the ground looking into the horizon, feeling helpless.

40 minutes later, ''Kagami-shacho, we had returned to your company.''

With that being said, Kagami quickly hops off the sedan and is now entering the company. ''Well… if there is nothing to do anymore, may I go back to my floor?''

Receiving the question that had been thrown by Kagami, Koganei… ''Last I checked, there are no more outdoor job, so you may go back to your floor, Kagami-shacho.''

''Well… thanks for your help today and please drop that honorifics thingy, okay? Just call me Kagami, it is weird for someone older than me to call me that. By the way, see ya.''

After finishing his sentence with a cheeky smile, he is once again back to the 25th floor. After reaching the floor, he straight away goes back to his office and after arranging some documents and typing something in his laptop, he finally gets out of his office and is once again back to the elevator.

After scanning his card, he is being taken to the 26th floor, which is the real top floor of the building. ''Ah… what a day… '' With that, after taking in some fresh air, he goes into his penthouse.

After going in, when he is on his way towards his room, his eyes unconsciously glance over something that he had long never glance upon and that is a necklace with a ring attached.

Gazing at the necklace for a while, he without feeling anything off decides to continue to move forward into his bedroom, while thinking…  _It's useless to think something in the past and by the way, I wonder what he is doing now after passing the test…_

The answer to Kagami thought is…

_What to do? I thought that after that date, he wouldn't call me out anymore… What to do? Even though I had rejected him, but he is using the photo in his phone to tell me to reconsider his invitation… What am I going to do?_ After the conversation that he had with Akashi just now, Kuroko is now currently experiencing a headache while feeding Nigou some dog food.

**_~End of Chapter Nineteen~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_As you can probably sense, this chapter is where the series's true face comes to the surface._

_This is the starting point where things get complicated and these timeline connections will be happening rather continuously in the future._

_To end this note, I apologize for the lack of Kuroko and Akashi, because I would like to focus on Kagami's life._

_Well… then, see y'all signing next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	21. A Guilty Coincidence (8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One happy ending...
> 
> One widening distance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> UPDATE: As I am revamping the chapters, I find that in order to make A Guilty Coincidence more complete, one or two brand new chapters will be added in. 
> 
> PAST REVELATION: The original name for this story in my previous series is called Tri-An-Guilty-Love. When reading it fast, it forms the word TRIANGULAR and that signifies the heavy triangle love in this story. ^_^
> 
> So Let's Start The Twentieth Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, happy moments just won't last long…_ **

While Kuroko is still brain-storming of what to do with Akashi's invitation, Nigou suddenly barks to snap him out of it and that does the trick…

''Ah… oh so you have finished it, eh…'' and after picking up the bowl, he is now cleaning up the dog bowl. After cleaning up the bowl, he is now walking towards his living room with Nigou in his hand.

Settling down on the couch, his eyes decide to run over the file that he had been studying for a week and that makes him remember Kagami coming to pay him a visit just to give him his worker's pass but ended up testing his knowledge…

In the midst of remembering the time, the corner of his mouth couldn't help but the rises up, but as soon as the smile appears, he couldn't help but remember something else and that ended his happy moment

_What to do now…? Maybe I should have accepted it and while I am at it… I shall ask him to delete that photo… But…_ Looking at his puppy, all he could mumble is… ''Nigou, even though he had given me 3 days to decide, but what am I supposed to do…''

Meanwhile, in Akashi's company…

''Okay, you may continue your job now, Hayama-san.'' After Akashi had given him back the file that he just briefed, Hayama quickly leaves Akashi alone…

After being left alone, as he is slumping down to his seat, he swiftly fishes out his phone from his pocket… After casting a gaze on his phone, his is now smirking while thinking…  _Hmm… there is no way that he is rejecting my offer this time… even though I had given him time, but it's all for show…_

In the bedroom of Kagami… while Kagami is lying on his bed trying to sleep, he… ''Urgh… weird… why I just couldn't sleep…?''  _Why do I think about Kuroko and the necklace once I close my eyes, huh…?_

Without being able to sleep, he decides to get up from his bed, while tightening the string of his sleeping robe, he is now on his way to the window. After settling down at an arm-chair his eyes are now looking down at the city's night-view. While looking down at the lights that are twinkling from beneath, his eyes suddenly droop, trying to shut itself.

_Finally feeling drowsy, eh…_ He decides to go back to his bed and this time, without much effort, he is taken in by his sleep…

#THE NEXT DAY…#

''Do you understand what I have told you about the second round?'' asks Koganei, once again to make sure he had explained everything properly to Kuroko.

''Yeah, I have understood…'' answers Kuroko with his ever emotionless tone.

''Then tell me what I had just told you, then.''

''At my final round all I have to do is to present a newly made recipe and my given time is 3 weeks which is when my trail days ends… And if I succeed this round then I am an official staff here, am I right?''

''Yeah, well if you have understood it, then good luck, then. This is because I can't give you any more help, so you will have to figure everything out by yourself.''

After finishing listening to Koganei's words, the first thing Kuroko do is to excuse himself and there he goes leaving Koganei and the others in the dust.

Where is he going?  _Hmm… if that's the case, then… First of all, I am going to visit the archives and then the library, and then from the file that I have studied, it seems that there is a kitchen for the staff to experiment new recipes… Okay, so…off I go…_

With that, Kuroko's busy hours starts right now this instance with him going to the archives to search for previous records… After bringing some files with him, he decides to settle down at one of the tables to study them…  _Hmm…okay, so this is it, eh?_ After briefing those files for about an hour or two, he returns the files to where it was and after that, he leaves the archives for the library.

Reaching the library, after greeting the shocked recipient, he goes to the recipe division to search for some ideas. Done picking up some books that he sets his eyes upon, he quickly finds a quiet place to settle himself down and grabbing the first book, he quickly flipped some pages and the process had gone on and on for about an hour.

In the middle of him flipping through the pages, he manages a small smile while thinking,  _Hmm… maybe the will work out…_ With that, after borrowing some books from the library, he is now proceeding his way to the kitchen, hoping there is no one there…

But, as soon as he reaches the kitchen, all he sees is that every counter available is being operated by the staffs, who are trying out new recipes or making up new menus.

_Hmm… maybe I should come back later…_ With that, he is back to his office and it appears that everyone in the office had gone to their jobs because it is empty… After scanning the surrounding, he found an empty desk in a corner and he is now flipping through the book that he had borrowed peacefully.

But… it seems that fate hates to give him a peaceful time as right now someone enters the office.

Looking at the two figures who just entered the office, he…  _Oh… It's Mitobe and Koganei-san… Hmm… better go greet them…_

But… as soon as he is trying to stand up something had made him stay where he is and that is the word coming from Koganei, with his eyes open wide… ''Eh?! What did you mean…?''

_Hmm… it seems like it was serious, better hide my presence…_ and he means it and therefore he is decreasing his presence as much as he could while thinking…  _Hmm… by the way, eavesdropping on others is really not good… ah… whatever…_

As Kuroko is keeping himself quiet, the duo who is not aware of Kuroko's presence that is watching and hearing of all their conversation, which seems like a one-sided conversation since Mitobe doesn't speak all the way.

''Hah?! Why are you bringing that up?'' asks Koganei.

''…'' answers Mitobe.

''Huh?! It's not like that…! I am just doing my job, leading Kuroko-san.'' Replies Koganei.

''…''

''Kagami-shacho is my employer, so of course… weird… why are you asking about these things?''

''…''

''What did you just mean?''

''…''

It seems like Mitobe had said something incredible to Koganei as Koganei eyes are now open really wide and with his mouth open wide… Taking this chance, when Koganei mouth is opened wide, Mitobe mercilessly attacks Koganei's lips.

With that moment after Mitobe slams his mouth with Koganei's, Kuroko on the other hand…  _Wha… Holy shit!_  It seems that Mitobe actions had left an impact on Kuroko who is now continuing his thought…  _Hmm… Wow! It seems that I had made the right choice of hiding here... Whatever, let see what happens next…_

And with that, all the focus had gone back to the duo, after recovering from the shock, Koganei is now struggling to break the kiss, but to no avail, as Mitobe is now clutching him so close until there is zero space for them.

And the kiss goes on and on with Koganei giving up on releasing himself, whose whole being is now flushed red all over from head to toe and with Mitobe who still continues to dominate Koganei… but eventually, the kiss comes to an end as Mitobe feels that Koganei needs air in his lungs.

After breaking the kiss, the first thing that Koganei do is to rest on Mitobe chest due to the dizziness with his face still as red as ever. On the other hand, after seeing Koganei drowsy state, he quickly uses his body to support Koganei and after what seems like a century, Koganei moves his head to look at Mitobe, who looks back.

Upon receiving the stare from Mitobe, once again Koganei's face is slowly turning beet-red as he mumbles something out from his mouth that is only audible for the both of them… ''B-baka… if that's what your feelings are, why don't you tell me earlier…?''

With that being said, all Mitobe does is to smile lovingly at Koganei while still being silent as always…

But, it seems that he tells Koganei something again, that's because Koganei eyes had once again turn wide and accompany it is a flush of red coming out from his cheeks as he… ''N-not so fast! I c-can't… I am not ready…''

Upon seeing Koganei flustered state, once again he smiles at Koganei and that made Koganei… ''You are such a dummy…'' After dropping the last word, once again Mitobe seals away Koganei's mouth…

And on the other hand… while dripping sweat droplets, Kuroko…  _Erm… it's good to know that they have a successful relationship, but how long do they intend to be lovey-dovey, eh…?_

Apparently, it seems that the Big Man had heard his wishes and from a distant, Kuroko could hear someone nearing the office and that break away the atmosphere of the duo as their faces are covered up by flushes…

Coming into the office, Tsuchida… ''Yo, Mitobe, and Koganei… Erm… why is your face so red, eh? Did something happen?''

Without being able to answer, the duo is currently searching for a suitable reply for Tsuchida's question at a high speed. As the two are thinking what to say, Tsuchida seems to have spots someone and he… ''And hello, Kuroko-san.''

Upon hearing his name being spoken, he…  _Oh, no…!_ And after he had reluctantly come out from his hiding, all he sees is a shocked Mitobe and Koganei and an indifferent Tsuchida who doesn't know what is going on. After meeting their eyes, all Kuroko could manage is a small… ''Hi, how are you? Do you have a nice day?''

While saying this, his eyes had caught Koganei's as in Koganei eyes…  _Did you just listened and saw the whole thing?_

As the eyeing contest continues, Kuroko while using his indifferent eyes…  _Erm… kind of… By the way, that some make out session that I had just witnessed…_

Koganei eyes, if looks can kill…  _Don't you ever tell anyone, know that…!_

In Kuroko eyes…  _Hmm… but, it is a Good Ending…_

Koganei's…  _No means no! You hear me!_

With that, the staring contest had been put to an end as the two of them had reached an agreement to something.

''You are all acting weird today. Are you sure that there is nothing happening?'' After feeling something is off, Tsuchida is currently worried over his fellow colleague.

''Oh, it's nothing, Tsuchida-san. Is just that the weather is so hot that my brain is starting to go haywire and I believe that that red face is the result of that,'' answers Kuroko real smooth while keeping a flat face, half-hoping Tsuchida would buy that.

''Yeah… the temperature these days sure are rising, well… I am off then… see you tomorrow…'' With that Tsuchida goes leaving the trio in the office…

After Tsuchida had taken his leave, all Kuroko could feel is a pair of eyes boring into his very being and that made sweat droplets appear on his head… Turning his head around, if stares could kill, he'd be murdered a thousand times.

Looking at the razor-like stare, all he could manage is… ''Erm… I will not tell anyone about this, I swear with my life.'' With that, he quickly grabs his things, including the books and off he escapes his prison of hell.

Upon looking at Kuroko's quick dash, Koganei quickly decides to chase after him, but all he got is a person pulling him back. ''Let me go, I have to freaking shut his mouth up.''

After listening to Koganei words, Mitobe is currently showing a hurtful expression and after that… ''It's not like I don't want to let it be public, it's just that I am not ready…''

More hurtful face from Mitobe… ''Fine, fine. I won't chase after him…''

And after that, in the middle of his running, Kuroko…  _Wow! I have always thought the two of them have something going on, but to see the ending in person sure is different… Hah! I wonder when am I going to have a partner of my life…_ Upon thinking up to this point, suddenly a face pops up in his brain…  _Why do I think of him, huh? It's not that I have something for him, just curiosity… and Wow! Look at the sky! It's already at dusk…_

While looking at the sky, he pauses himself from running. While immersing himself in the color of the sky, all the staffs in the company slowly take their leave from the building.

After staring for a while, Kuroko…  _Hmm… it seems that all the staffs had left. Better go check out the kitchen…_

With that, he begins lifting his legs to proceed to the kitchen area and after popping his head through the door to check out the situation, he…  _Okay, so the coast is clear… Hmm… well then let's start the project…_

After deciding of what he is gonna do, he quickly springs into action as he sets down his belongings, go to the food storage and the freezer room to pick up ingredients and after setting down all the things on the counter, he immediately flips the pages of the books and he…  _Okay… here I go…_

Meanwhile, when Kuroko is starting his experiment…

''Ah… what a day…'' After stretching himself, Kagami immediately leaves his seat and are now walking out from his office…  _Why does my body seem so lethargic today, huh? Maybe it because of yesterday lack of sleep…? Hmm… if then, how about I try working out in the gym…_

With that after changing his clothes in the gym's locker room, Kagami quickly begins to warm himself up and after that, he goes up to the treadmill and is now exercising all the way. After that, he had gone to many other gym equipment.

As he is being soaked by his sweat from head to toe, he…  _Ah…! Much better…!_ And after he gone up to take his shower, he is now wearing his casual clothes thinking what he is going to do next.  _Hmm… since I am so energized right now… Hmm…_

After thinking for himself for a while, he suddenly stands up from his couch and is now heading down to a random floor.  _Hmm… this floor, eh? What to do here since I had just simply pressed a button… Wait! This is the floor to the kitchen, so maybe I will just practice my skill once again._

And there he goes to the kitchen while thinking…  _By the way, it's a long time since I have been in the kitchen…_

Walking for 10 minutes, Kagami finally reaches the kitchen and it seems like there is someone in there as there is sound coming from the kitchen and following his curiosity he pops his head into the kitchen and in front of him is no other than Kuroko, trying out something at one of the counters.

_Hmm… what is he doing, eh?_ Following his instinct, he… ''Hey! Kuroko, what are you doing here?''

With that, Kuroko had no choice but to stop his hands to turn his head around to see who is calling him and after looking at the person, his eyes have just turn wide. ''Eh?! What are you doing here?''

''Oh! It's nothing, it's just that I had decided to come down here to test my own skill once more after a long period.''

''Oh, okay, then… I will just clean up and let you use this whole room by yourself, then…''

''Oh no, don't mind me. You just continue what you are doing, because after seeing what you trying to do my desire to try out my skill had turned into watching you doing your experiments. So what are you doing?'' After dropping the last word, Kagami's eyes are now eyeing the ingredients.

''Ah…! It's nothing. Is just that I am trying to make some beverages.'' admits Kuroko while continuing his work at cutting the fruits.

''Beverages?!'' after hearing Kuroko's answer, Kagami interest suddenly goes up a notch and he is now walking towards Kuroko's direction.

After reaching the counter that Kuroko is occupying, Kuroko… ''By the way, it seems like you are a busy one, eh?''

''Yeah, being a chairman isn't easy, you know. But, if I work hard to become the real chairman, I am sure it will make father happy…''

''Eh? What'd you mean by 'real chairman'? Aren't you a chairman already?''

''Ah… it just that the way I am now doesn't really look like a real chairman yet…''

''Oh really? But it seems to me that you are one already.''

''Really? It was like that to you?''

''Yeah.''

''Woohoo, it seems that my hard work had come to fruition. By the way, thanks for telling me that.'' And a genuine smile comes to the surface of Kagami's face.

Upon looking at the smile, Kuroko's heart makes a quick *Thump! Thump!* while he himself is thinking…  _Ah… The smile is still as cool as ever…_ and with that, his mind couldn't help but fly away to the scene of Mitobe and Koganei and as if something had hit him, after putting down his knife, he is currently going near towards Kagami, but…

''Ah… don't you think it already quite late…?'' With Kagami's word being said, the sudden trance that he had just experienced had immediately broken and that left Kuroko…  _What am I trying to do…!_

''Yeah, I think it is quite late now, eh.'' And after that, he quickly cleans up the counter and after grabbing his belongings he is now leaving the company with Kagami accompanying him by his side.

Walking out from the building, Kuroko manages a smile and he… ''Well… thank you for accompanying me.''

''Are you sure that you don't want me to bring you home…?'' asks Kagami…

As the conversation goes on with a happy mood, little do they know that all of this had been watched by a certain red-head, standing in a certain distance…  _Hmm… and here I think that I would have come to pay him a visit, but…_ Continue to stare at the scene with a cold look, he…  _it seems that the time I have given to him is a no need, indeed._ With that, he immediately fishes out something from his pocket…

*Brr… brr…* ''Oh! There goes my phone. Excuse me for a while.''

''Oh! Okay!'' With that, Kuroko turns his body around to check who is the caller and after flipping his phone up, he tenses and after walking away from Kagami a bit more, he answers…

''Hello, Akashi-kun…?''

''Hi, Kuroko-kun, may you please raise your head and look a little to the right?'' And Kuroko does what he had been told and red-eyes meet blue-eyes, Kuroko tenses up even more.  _What is he trying to do?_

Without letting Kuroko think too much, Akashi… ''Let me tell you something, I have just decided to cancel the 3 days for your consideration because we are going out tomorrow.'' With that, the call ends with Akashi walking away and with Kuroko's nerves gone crazy.

_What is he trying to do…?_ In the midst of his thoughts, Kagami who had been looking at the weird attitude that Kuroko just made, he… ''Hey, Kuroko. What's wrong?''

But, no answer came as after Kuroko had given Kagami a nod, he is now quietly walking away from the company…

**_~End of Chapter Twenty~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_Well... Well... here we have a side pairing successfully tying their knots. (CONGRATULATION to KOGANEI and MITOBE!!!)_

_Next chapter begins Part 2 of A Guilty Coincidence and is where all the positive feelings get thrown aside._

_Get ready for more cameo appearance!!! Huehue!!!_

_Well… then, see y'all scooping next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	22. A Guilty Coincidence (9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threat that seals the deal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> Sorry for the late chapter. I am being caught up with my college assignments. 
> 
> So Let's Start The Twenty-First Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, the inevitable will come even you do not desire it…_ **

Upon sensing the weird attitude that Kuroko had just displayed who is now getting further and further away, Kagami…  _Weird… why does his face become so pale…? I wonder who is the caller, huh…?_

Raising his head up to see the back of Kuroko, which is getting further away, he…  _I think I will just ask him about it…_ And with that, he begins to follow Kuroko, but…

*Br… Br…* After a step or two, his phone rings and after picking up the phone, he stops in his tracks as he… ''Ah, okay. I will be back right now, see ya', father.''

After ending the conversation with his dad, once again he decides to follow Kuroko, but there is no Kuroko in his sight anymore…

_Tch… I lost him… Woots! Better be home now…!_ With that, he went back to his penthouse and after getting something from his office, he leaves the company…

The first thing that Kuroko does after getting into his apartment is to slump down on the couch and by closing his eyes for about 5 minutes, he…  _What does he want, huh? And it seems like he isn't joking about meeting tomorrow… But, tomorrow is…_

After giving everything a thought, he immediately grabs his phone that he had placed on his table and after touching the call button, he waits…

On the other side of the phone… ''Ah, K-Kuroko-san?! What are you calling for… ah!''

Upon listening to the sudden 'ah' that the other side gives him, he…  _Eh?! What's wrong?!_ ''Erm… Koganei-san, are you okay?''

''Huh?! O-of course… ah, I am okay, why do you call?'' replies Koganei who adds another one of his weird 'ahs' in his sentence.

Upon receiving the reply from Koganei, Kuroko… ''Erm… if you said so, may I ask for a day off tomorrow, is that okay?''

''Err… okay, but you have to repay the leave for t-tomorrow on another day, okay… ah!'' after listening to Koganei's whose sound is getting weaker, he hears another sentence from the other side of the phone… ''M-Mitobe, please s-stop it…um...''

_Ah…!_ He gets the message…  _So, that's what those 'ahs' is all about, eh… Well…_ ''Well… Koganei-san, if you said so, then I won't be coming tomorrow, so enjoy your time with your love, okay…''

With that being said, Kuroko quickly ends the conversation and standing up from the couch, he is now going to clean himself up and then 15 minutes later, he is on his own bed, an arm on his forehead while thinking…  _Hope that nothing happens tomorrow…_ After yawning, he…  _Zzzz..._

_Opening his eyes, the first thing that he feels that his body is floating in the middle of the air, and all he sees is that there are a lot of bubbles surrounding him. After adjusting himself with that sudden brightness of the place, he… ''Why do I come back here again after so long…? By the way, where is the red silhouette…?''_

_Trying to float down to the surface to search for the red silhouette, but it appears that his body doesn't listen to his command. As Kuroko is still turning around and around to search for the silhouette, suddenly one of the bubbles brighten up and that caught Kuroko's attention. Huh…?_

_Looking at the bright bubble, Kuroko decides to float towards the bubble and this time his body moves by his will. After reaching the bubble, he then uses his fingers to touch the surface and after that, all the bubbles simultaneously brighten up._

_Urgh… so bright…! In the middle of covering up his eyes, the brightness suddenly dies down and after putting down his arm, he gasps._

_The reason that he gasps is that those bubbles are now showing all the moments and memories that he had shared with Kagami like while they are in the archives and when he himself is pestering Kagami for a vanilla shake. Looking at the scene that had displayed in front of him, a droplet of tear unconsciously escapes his eyes while he is smiling, but…_

_As he is enjoying all the scene which keep on replaying, suddenly all the bubble starts to move in the same direction. Shocked by the sudden situation, Kuroko decides to chase after those bubbles that are leaving, but it seems he is too slow and as he tries to grab a bubble, the scene in the bubble died down and after that, it cracks and is now scattering like dust._

_With that, Kuroko had no choice but to let the bubble go and while he is watching helplessly, another sudden brightness appears and in the brightness, there is someone in there, waving his hand towards him…_

_After waving his hand, he quickly turns around his body to leave the place. With that being seen by Kuroko, he made a decision to chase after the man and this time his body moves, but it seems like the man is too far from his reach._

_As he is getting closer to the man, brightness enveloped him and…_

''Bwuh…!'' After snapping his eyes open, the first thing he mumbles is… ''What's that…?''

Looking at his phone, he…  _Oh… it's still early… eh?! A message…?!_ After checking the message which says…  ** _Ah, another thing, the time for tomorrow is 9 am sharp._** After reading the text, once again he is starting to get a headache and that made him feel more drowsy and before falling into his slumber, he silently wishes that the dream would continue, but this time a peaceful sleep is what he gets…

With that, our main characters plunge into their slumber with each them harboring different hopes and wishes for the next day.

Looking at the time, he…  _Ah… 8:45 a.m.… The time is almost up… huh…_ *Brr…Brr…*

''Hello… yes?''

''I am going there, so be prepared…''

''Fine by me…'' replies Kuroko with a flat tone.

''Hmm… by hearing your tone, you don't seem excited…''

''Oh, really. My tone is always this way, I hear no difference…''

''Well… if you said so, see ya'.'' With that, the conversation ends and Kuroko is standing up from his seat and after caressing Nigou's body, he… ''Nigou… wish me luck, eh…''

Walking out from his apartment, he is currently going down to the ground floor and after checking his phone that shows…  _8:55 a.m._ , he got out from the elevator and is now sitting on a bench waiting for Akashi's arrival.

Without letting him wait any longer, Kuroko could see Akashi's Bugatti Veyron in a certain distance, closing in… After it had stopped moving, the door opens and down came Akashi, who is now walking towards Kuroko, who is walking towards Akashi.

''So, it seems that you are ready, eh… Well… let's go.'' And yet again with the same move as the other day, Akashi plans to grab Kuroko's hand, but this time he is not in luck as Kuroko avoids it by walking faster than him.

Accepting it with a cool head, he is now following Kuroko towards the car. Getting in, Kuroko immediately fixes his safety belt and then it is all silent with him staring towards something with a deadpanned look.

Looking at the attitude that Kuroko had just shown, Akashi frowned…  _Hmm…_ ''Where would you like to go?''

Still looking at the same direction, Kuroko… ''If I am not in the wrong, I think that you have probably planned all the things for today, right?''

_Hmm… Wow!_ ''Well… you are right.'' But, asking out of mannerism wasn't a bad thing, right?'' With that being said, he immediately starts the engine and is speeding towards somewhere.

Meanwhile, after checking his watch, Kagami…  _Weird… he is usually here by this kind of hour…_ Turning his head towards Koganei who is by his side… ''Koganei-san do you perhaps see Kuroko today…? And are you okay…? Why are you limping?''

Upon receiving the question from Kagami, Koganei tenses up as he… ''Ah… it's nothing really, don't mind my limping. By the way, Kuroko just calls me for a day off yesterday.''

The answer that Koganei had given him had made him think about how weird Kuroko turn out after receiving that call… ''Erm… did he tell you the reason?''

''Nope, he didn't tell me the reason,'' replies Koganei, still limping.

''And did you ask for the reason?''

''Nope.''

''Eh! Why? Usually, when your underlings are asking for a day off, you are the one who would ask their reasons.'' With that being said, Koganei is currently been made speechless as his face slowly turns red.

Looking at that red face, Kagami… ''Hey, why is your face red? Did you catch a fever or something?''

''Oh, it's just that the weather is hot. And it's my fault for not asking his reasons, I am sorry, Kagami-shacho.'' After saying all that, he took a deep bow.

Receiving the deep bow, Kagami… ''Ah! Please raise your head, you are making a scene, Koganei-san.'' With that Koganei raises his head, and Kagami continues… ''Well… if you said so, then there is nothing more, you may continue your job.''

After dismissing Koganei, he continues to stand at the same place for who knows how long and as if he had decided upon something, he quickly went up towards his penthouse to grab a pair of keys and are heading out to somewhere, leaving the company behind.

20 minutes later, Kagami arrives at the place where Kuroko lives. Getting out from his sedan, he immediately went to the floor where Kuroko apartment resides. Knocking the door and ringing the bells hoping that someone answers, but all he hears is just only dog's barking coming out from the door.

_A dog…? When does he adopt a pet…?! I didn't see any pet when I am here in the first place…?! Better be careful if I come here next time… Wait. Wait. Right now is not the time for this. Since there is no one answering, then where did he go, huh?_

Standing in the corridor, looking beneath him, he sees a small house and in the house there sat an old man, reading a newspaper.  _Hmm…_

With that, he went back to the ground floor and are now walking towards the small house… ''Erm… excuse me…?''

Putting down his newspaper, that old man… ''Yes? What's your business here, young man…?''

''Er… Are you perhaps the security guard of this apartment?'' questions Kagami while scratching his head.

''Yeah, isn't it obvious…? So, what's your business?''

''Erm… do you have any idea where do Kuroko go, this is because it seems like he is not at home.''

''Oh! You mean little Tetsuya, eh? Well… if I am not mistaken, just now not for long, there is a red sports car coming in and little Tetsuya just get into the car and they are gone.'' answers the old man while rubbing his chin.

_Hmm… so someone came to fetch him away to somewhere, eh._ ''By the way, did you see who is the one that came to get Kuroko?''

Rubbing his chin more, the old man… ''Hmm… there is someone, and… Yeah, he has the same hair color as your, but brighter coming down from the car.''

With that being told to him, Kagami…  _What?! Same hair color as me and therefore brighter…! Akashi! No wait maybe that is someone else._ With that, he… ''Erm, one last thing, could I enter the security room? Could you please let me take a look at the video that the camera had taken?''

''Hmm… what are you, a detective?'' Right now the old man is on alert upon listening to Kagami's request.

Sensing the old man's uncomfortable state, he quickly… ''Oh, I am not a detective, I am Kuroko's employer, Kagami Taiga.''

After getting the introduction from Kagami, the old man quickly take a quick look at Kagami and he… ''Hmm… it seems like you are not lying… Fine, follow me.'' And 5 minutes later, they are both in the security room and are watching recordings of the security cameras.''

After a series of rewinding and forwarding, Kagami…  _It's Akashi! Why? What is Kuroko doing with him…? Didn't he promised not to get close to him?_ With that, after thanking the security guard who has now warmed up to him, he is now in his sedan thinking stuff in his head.

_Wait! Maybe that bastard Akashi had gotten something from Kuroko, so…_ With that, he starts the engine and is now speeding his way with just only a thought in his mind and that's  _I must find him to get the answer to all this, but… where do the two go, huh? Think! Kagami, think!_

Meanwhile, when Kagami is thinking all possible places that Akashi would bring Kuroko, the duo…

''We have arrived, let's go.'' With that being said, Akashi hops off his ride, following him is no other than Kuroko who is still putting on his poker face.

Getting out from the car, the first thing he does is to check where does Akashi brings him and as he raises his head, he found out they are at a café in black and white that named  _The Summit._

After checking out the whole café, he immediately enters by following Akashi's footsteps. Once they are in, a waitress with pink hair came to greet them as she… ''Hello, I am Momoi Satsuki and may I be at your service.''

And it caught Akashi's attention as he… ''Well, could you please give us the best place.''

''Okay, here you go.'' And the waitress starts to lead them to a place where she thinks is the best.

Making sure that they have been seated, she immediately hands out two menus to the both of them and after getting their orders, she quickly goes to the counter and… ''Shinya, a macchiato and a black coffee for table number 11.''

''Okay.'' 10 minutes later, their order is being sent out by a man with blond hair and after he sees Kuroko, he… ''Erm… excuse me, did we meet somewhere before?''

Upon receiving the question, Kuroko while facing the blond… ''Erm… I don't think so. Maybe you have got the wrong person.''

With that, the blond… ''Hmm… I am sure that we-'' but his sentence gets cut short by the sudden hoarse voice coming from the bar… ''Oi, how long are you going to stand there, huh?''

With that the blond quickly dismisses himself and are now back to the bar, pouting.

After they had been left alone, Akashi after taking a sip of his black coffee, he… ''Hmm… not a bad place, eh.''

''Mmm… it certainly is not a bad place…'' after taking a sip from his macchiato, he decides to go for the kill, as he… ''By the way, what's your purpose of calling me out this time?''

_Oh-hoh! So he wants to be straightforward this time, eh?_ ''My purpose? Haha. Well… since I am becoming bored, I have decided to call you out to color my monochromatic life in beautiful colors, you see.''

Still maintaining his composure, Kuroko… ''Oh… so you are using me as an entertainment of your own good and interest?''

_Wow!_ He couldn't help himself but manage a smirk as he… ''Well, if you want to think this way, I have nothing to say then…''

Receiving the reply from Akashi, Kuroko without any idle thoughts, he stares straight into Akashi's eyes which had, without doubt, made Akashi surprise. ''Well, if you said so, then why did you need to use that photo that you had secretly taken to bribe me out?''

_I just knew it… this guy is an interesting one._ ''Of course, I will need to use that, or else you wouldn't accept my invitation.''

With that, Kuroko just has two words coming out from his mouth… ''Delete it.''

''Why? Are you afraid that Kagami Taiga will find out?'' Even though he had known the answer, he purposely questions Kuroko.

Still keeping his composure, Kuroko… ''Yeah, so please delete every single copy you had.''

''What if I say that I do not want to approve your request?'' pressures Akashi more after taking another sip from his beverage.

Upon listening to this point, Kuroko had a thought…  _I just know he isn't going to delete it. Fine, if that's the case, then…_ ''Fine, if do not want to delete it, then let him see it, let the secret out.''

As if he didn't expect this kind of reply, Akashi is currently making his eyes bigger…  _What?! If that's what he had decided, then…_

In the midst of his thoughts, Kuroko is beginning to stand up from his seat as he… ''Well… thank you for the drink, I will settle the bills.'' And as he is beginning to take his leave, suddenly Akashi…

''Wait.'' And that caught Kuroko attention… ''Yes?''

''Do you know that the Akashi's and the Kagami's is having a collaboration in our business, right?'

Upon hearing to Akashi sudden question, Kuroko… ''Yes, I know that, so what your point?''

''My point is since you have proved that the photo is useless against you, then how about I get you to be a part of the collaboration.''

''What do you mean by that?'' Hearing up to this point, Kuroko immediately put up his guard while thinking…  _What is he planning this time…?_

''My meaning is if you become mine, I will continue this collaboration with Kagami Taiga and if you reject me, then I will end this contract at once.''

_Okay, this is ridiculous…_ ''This is ridiculous, well… think about it, such a big company won't lose anything big by just losing a contract.''

''Yeah, that's true, but… it will affect Kagami's future as an official chairman. Didn't he tell you that he is not a legitimate chairman yet.''

With that being told, Kuroko mind suddenly flashes across something that Kagami had told him before…  _if I work hard to become the real chairman, I am sure it will make father happy…_

With that, all hell freezes over as right now Kuroko is begin pulled out from the café by Akashi and after leaving the café, something caught Akashi's eye and after whispering something in Kuroko's ear and without any warning he attacks Kuroko's lips while glaring at a certain distance.

Who is Akashi glaring? The answer is no other than Kagami who is now shocked by what is happening in front of him.  _Isn't that Kuroko? Why are they kissing? And why does Kuroko doesn't even budge?_

**_~End of Chapter Twenty-One~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_Welp! Another milestone had been checked in this chapter._

_This is the so-called Part 2 of A Guilty Coincidence, where the angst comes in without end._

_Hope you all enjoy the chapter and for the next chapter, Sinful Coincidence will return._

_Well… then, see y'all punching next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	23. A Sinful Coincidence (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi Satsuki gets a job in the cafe!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> Here comes a fast chapter to compensate my previous late chapter!!!
> 
> Have you all been through enlightenment like a buddha? I wonder if that's how I feel these days... Hmm...
> 
> So Let's Start The Twenty-Second Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, a new sensation is somewhat hard to understand…_ **

''…I am Momoi Satsuki, nice to meet you.''

After she had finished introducing herself, Kasamatsu… ''Hmm… nice to meet you too. By the way, did you just mentioned that you are finding a job?''

''Yeah, if I am not mistaken, you are in need of waiters or waitresses, right?'' while still continue to show her confident smile, she shows Kasamatsu a notice.

Looking at the notice, Kasamatsu… ''Ah, so you have seen the notice, eh. If you do not mind working with a bunch of guys, then welcome…'' without letting Kasamatsu finish his sentence, she… ''Thank you, I will work hard.''

''Ah, thank you. But it still too early for you to thank me because before you are in for the job, I have to set up an interview with you, you wouldn't mind that, do you?''

After Kasamatsu completed his sentence and without giving Momoi a chance to answer on her own, suddenly…

''Kasamatsu-san, there is no need for her to go through the usual method, just hire her!'' comments Moriyama.

Following Moriyama, Hayakawa… ''Well, Moriyama is right, just hire her.''

''Yeah, by the way, if we have a waitress, then the menu will be put to good use,'' says Shinya.

''You are Momoi-san, right? Welcome you to the party.'' ended Kobori as if everything has been set, but…

''No. She has to go through the same process no matter what.'' With that being said, all 4 of them once again start to complain or explain stuff to Kasamatsu in their own way.

While in the process of the ruckus, Kise…  _Hmm… now you look at her, she is really pretty, not mention her body is a good plus. If it is me, I wouldn't mind her working here…_

As for a certain dark-skinned guy that is being unusually silent all the way, he is right now scanning through Momoi's feature from the top to the bottom…  _Wow! That's some body she got there… cute face…_ looking down more, he…  _Look at that! That's some cleavage she got there…_ moving his eyes down again…  _Hmm… not bad, good long silky legs… Hmm…_

While Kise and Aomine are still in the middle of their own respective thoughts, Kasamatsu… ''No means no! And…'' looking at the time, he… ''it seems like we still have some time, so Momoi-san, if you are okay we that, how about we start now.''

''Okay, no problem. So, where should we start?'' answers Momoi, still wearing her smile, is now looking around.

''Ah, let's go to the office.'' Pointing at a certain direction, which got Momoi's attention and after that Kasamatsu is now leading Momoi into the office.

After shutting the door, Moriyama… ''Ah… I wish that Kasamatsu would let her pass…''

Kobori and Hayakawa… ''Yeah…''

Shinya… ''By the way, let's clean up the mess left by the duo and you two…'' pointing at Kise and Aomine's direction, he… ''…clean up the mess you had done.''

Upon hearing of what Shinya had just said, Kise… ''Alright, fine.''

But as for Aomine, he… ''Fuck it, it's not my job…'' after yawning, he starts to mumble something… ''Ah… so sleepy… I am off.'' With that, he begins his step.

As he is about to enter the storage room, a sudden tug from his shirt could be felt by himself as he, ''Huh?''

After turning around his body, all he knows is that the face of a blond enters his field of vision and he… ''What's your business? If I am not mistaken, our business is over, right?''

Upon listening to what Aomine had said, Kise… ''Yeah, I am well aware of that. The sole reason I stop you is that don't you think that it's wrong for me to clean up the mess after that's  _our_ deeds.''

With that being said, Aomine… ''Oh, the answer to your statement is I don't do stuff like cleaning up and let me go, I am getting really tired.''

As if feeling like if he gives up now, he would have regretted it, Kise… ''No, I ain't letting you go and no matter how tired you are, you should clean up first.''

Upon listening to what Kise had just stated, Aomine… ''Huh? I don't give a fuck about that and let me go now.'' After completing his words, he is now struggling to escape from Kise's clutches, which is quite challenging.

In the midst of clutching Aomine and handling his struggling like his life depends on it, all he could hear is something like ''Let me go now or I will…'' and that catches his attention and while raising his head to face Aomine, he… ''Or what?'' And in the midst of saying the 'or what?', unintentionally he made a pouting face.

''Or I will…'' after looking at Kise's pouting face with some crocodile's tears at the corner of his eyes, what he is about to say had all completely gone down to his gutter as all he can do is to stare at the view offered to him.

In the middle of that, Aomine unconsciously…  _That pout_ _… Teardrops at the corner of the eyes… cute… and those blushes…_

As he is in the middle of enjoying the view, Kise… ''W-what are you looking at, huh?'' He is now blushing due to Aomine's stare that is given to him.

Upon listening to Kise sudden voice, he…  _Why is he so damn… Wait! What am I thinking? Me? Thinking this troublesome guy is cute? Holy…!_ And after a series of evading the gazes from Kise and no matter how many times he tries to avoid, his damned eyes have to come back to Kise's expression and no matter how many times their eyes lock on each other, every damn time he catches Kise's face, those thoughts would come back to haunt him.

Gritting his teeth, feeling defeated, he… ''Well, well. Fine. I will clean that up, you happy?''

With that being said, Kise quickly let his hand go which had been clutching Aomine arm for who knows how long as he… ''Finally…''

After feeling something is lost after Kise had let go of his arm, Aomine…  _Weird, why do I feel this way…? I should have felt happy… Gahhhh! I will just clean this up and be gone._ As he is now walking back to the bar, he… ''What are you waiting for, huh?''

Upon feeling that Aomine is talking to him, Kise quickly follows Aomine to the bar and are now cleaning up the bar while the others who had been standing at the sidelines is currently eyeing each other…

Hayakawa…  _Holy shit! He actually succeeds in making him…_

Kobori…  _I am shocked…!_

Shinya…  _This is my first time seeing someone who can control Aomine in such a manner…_

Moriyama…  _How about this… Erm… Whipped Aomine…?_

Hayakawa, Kobori, and Shinya…  _Yeah…! I hereby in the name of God, agree with that statement._

''Finished. Bye.'' After placing the last cup to its original place, Aomine exits the bar and are now walking towards the storage room.

While he is half-way to the door, suddenly a voice calls him from behind… ''Huh? What it is?'' Feeling very annoyed now, he snaps.

But, the one that is calling him is no other than Kise as after facing Kise who is now smiling, his annoyed feeling once again goes down to the gutter as all he can hear is… ''Thank you for helping me.''

With that, Kise went back chatting with the others and he himself had gone back to his sleeping area. Slumping down, he begins to think…  _What is wrong with me today, huh? Why does he have such effect on me?_ Turning his head, he spots one of his gravure magazines and flipping through some pages, he…  _Hmm… as I have figured, women with big boobs are the best. By the way, I did better take a good rest and save my energy towards that Momoi Satsuki chick._

With that, after putting away his magazines, he is currently trying to sleep which he does, but in the middle of trying, his mind unconsciously flashes across a certain pouting face.

Meanwhile, when Aomine had gone to a deep slumber, a certain door opens and out comes Kasamatsu and Momoi.

After exchanging farewells, Momoi is currently taking her leave from the café and after she had left the others…

''Well… how was it, did she pass?''

''Yeah, she is fine and all the things that she showed me are pretty decent, so I have told her that she could start working tomorrow.''

''Banzai…! We got a waitress, we got a waitress, we got a waitress…'' As the chanting goes by, suddenly Kasamatsu… ''By the way, please treat her nicely, okay. Because she told me that she is an orphan when I ask about her family background and are currently staying at the orphanage that is keeping her.''

''Okay, no problem.''

#THE NEXT DAY#

''Kise, one iced-coffee and one espresso.'' Orders Shinya.

''Okay, on it.'' After hearing the order, Kise quickly springs into action as he is currently preparing the beverages. While in the middle of preparing, he…  _By the way, don't tell me that Ahomine is still sleeping…?! After this, I did better wake him up._

With that, in the middle of the very busy café, incomes a pinkette who enters with a smile on her face as she is now walking straight towards Shinya, as he… ''Ah, Momoi-san. Welcome. Erm… you are searching for Kasamatsu-san, eh.''

''Yeah, he told me I am allowed to work today.'' Replies Momoi.

''He is in the office.'' After thanking Shinya, Momoi is currently walking towards the office.

After going in and greeting Kasamatsu who is busy printing something, he… ''Ah, you may take a seat and I will tell you what to do later.''

With that after waiting for a while with her seeing Kasamatsu inserting the papers into some pockets, he… ''Well… finally, it's done.'' Turning to face Momoi, he… ''Well… first of all, your work is to take orders around by showing them this.'' Pointing at the menu that he had just prepared, he continues… ''With that, I have nothing more to say and first of all, you need to change your outfit.'' With that being said, Kasamatsu stands up from his chair to go to a certain wardrobe…

After opening it inside resides a few sets of working uniform and after taking out a maid-like dress, he is currently walking towards Momoi's direction and after handing the outfit to Momoi, he… ''Well… you are the first female staff here, so is the first time for us to use the female outfit. Well… try it out.''

After eyeing the outfit, Momoi… ''Okay, where is the restroom?''

Meanwhile, as she is changing her outfit…

_Finally, no more orders for me, eh._ With that Kise… ''Erm… Shinya-san, may I leave the bar for a while?''

''Hmm… fine. There is no problem.''

After getting the permission, Kise quickly leave the bar and are now going into the storage room and  _BINGO!_ All he sees is Aomine still sleeping his butt off.

With that, Kise tries to wake him up, but it is all in vain as Aomine refuses to get up and that made him think…  _What should I make him get up, huh?_ Looking at his surrounding, which he spots Aomine's porn stash, he…  _Hmm… he like big boobs… and today Momoi is coming… Ah-hah!_

After giving everything a thought, he slowly moves his mouth to Aomine's ear and whispers… ''Momoi-san is coming today…'' And as if he had stricken the right spell, Aomine immediately springs up from his slumber, while asking… ''Really?''

''Really, by the way, she had arrived.'' With that, all Aomine do is to clean up himself and in a happy mood, he exits the storage while thinking  _Oh man! Big boobs, here I come!_

After being left in the dust, Kise…  _He really does like big boobs, eh…_ Looking at himself, he…  _Huh? What am I thinking, I am a man, there is no way that I… eh?_

Feeling confused by his sudden thoughts, he too exits the storage room and after getting out, suddenly Aomine… ''Oi, where is she?''

Upon hearing Aomine's question, Shinya… ''Ah, do you mean 'she' as in Momoi-san?''

''Yeah, so? Where is she?'' questions Aomine while facing Shinya, as if Kise doesn't interest him any longer.

''She is changing up into her working outfit… Ah! There she is.'' With that Shinya's head turns towards a certain direction, following his action is no other than Aomine himself.

After his eyes had moved to the position of where Shinya is looking at, the first thought that pops into his mind is…  _Wow! She sure is top-class. Hmm…_

While being in his thoughts, Kasamatsu who had seen Momoi… ''Hmm… that looks good on you. And this…'' After handing the menus to her, he continues, ''Erm… help me put these in the cashier area and I have already told Shinya what to do, so you can start now. Good luck on your job.''

With that being said, Momoi… ''Okay, I will do my best.'' After seeing Kasamatsu enters the office, she is now turning her body and…  _Wha- why is that guy looking at me?_

Feeling like he had caught Momoi eyes, he…  _Well, well. There I go…_ And all we can see is Aomine standing in-front of Momoi, staring at her with such intense eyes.

Looking back at the stare that Aomine had given her, she while trying to put up her most sincere smile… ''W-what are you looking at?''

Without giving her the chance to prepare herself, Aomine immediately grabs her hands, still looking at her eyes.

On the other hand, Kise who is looking at the scene in a certain distance…  _Wha-_ Eyes open wide, he…  _Why does he grab her hands, huh? Let him go! Wait! What?! No! I have got to help Momoi-san…_

As Kise is thinking a suitable plan to save Momoi, which turns out to be too late as he hears something coming out from Aomine.

Gulping, she… ''Erm… could you please let me go?''

Without letting her hands go, he suddenly… ''Would you date me?'' ( _Okay that's ridiculous!)_

After that very sentence had spread around the whole café like a virus, all hell broke loose as every single worker in the bar froze, as their mind is just repeating the same thing…  _What did he just said? I think I need a doctor to check on my eardrums…_

Kise on the other hand, who had scratched all his saving plans…  _What on earth did he just said? That is utterly ridiculous!_

As for all the customers who are enjoying their drinks all slowly rose to shout… ''Accept it! Accept it! Say yes!'' Or something like… ''Hey you that guy rocks, woohoo!''

As for the source of all the ruckus, Aomine…  _Hmm… not bad of a respond… so how was it? My confession. You are touched by that, right? Now say yes…_

But so much for his wishes, Momoi on the other hand, is beginning to display her smile and that bring Aomine's hope ups…  _She is smiling! That means…_

In the middle of him imagining himself to be successful, Momoi… ''No, thank you! Now, please let go of my hand.'' With that, a cracking sound could be heard in Aomine's mentality, as he…  _Maybe I have heard it all wrong…_

Still remaining his confident composure, he once again asks the same thing and Momoi… ''I had told you, no.'' With that being said, Aomine's hand had unconsciously loosened and that gives Momoi the chance to get away from him. ¨

Feeling that the whole dramatic confession had turned sour, the customers in the café had gone back to their original business as if the confession had never happened before. But as if one of the customers had regained his long-lost memories, he then walks to where Aomine had turned to stone as he put his hand on Aomine shoulder, he… ''Don't mind the failure, young man. You are still young, you still have the youth to go on.''

After finishing the sentence, the customer… ''Take care, young man.'' After turning around with a sigh, the customer exits the café, leaving Aomine to face his own doomsday.

Without even caring him, Momoi as she walks to where Shinya is… ''Erm… so where should I place this?'' showing him the menus that are in her hands.

Snapping out of the trance, Shinya… ''Ah, you may place it here and here comes a customer, so good luck.'' After setting down the menus on the counter near the cashier area, Momoi immediately starts her new job.

After explaining the changes to the customer, Momoi is currently leading the customer towards a seat and after giving them the menus, she… ''So, what's your order?''

And with that, the others went back to their own business with Aomine still standing at the same spot, mourning over the death of his first love. And then the whole day went on and after the last customer had left, they begin to clean up the whole place and in the middle of that, Kise spots Aomine, who still remain stoned at the same spot for the whole day.

Upon looking at Aomine state, he begins to walk towards him as he… ''Hey, how long are you going to stand here, huh?'' And by the name of a miracle, Aomine moves for the first time of the day.

Upon listening to a somewhat familiar voice, he finally snaps out of his state and the first thing he knows is in front of him is no other than Kise, himself who is staring back at him.

Upon catching the gazes the come from Kise, for a speck of moment, his heart did a flipping somersault and he…  _What's this?_ ''Hey! What are you staring at, huh?''

''Ah, it seems like you have snap out of it. That's good.'' Turning around to check his surrounding, Kise… ''Hmm… it seems like the cleaning is done, then bye.''

After he had said his 'good-bye's, Kise finally leaves the café and without any longer, Aomine had too exited the café, after getting onto his motorcycle, he speeds off to somewhere…

After getting back to his house and after greeting his sister, Kise is right now currently on his bed thinking something…  _Weird… why do I feel happy after Momoi-san rejected Ahomine just now? Why do I keep having this fluttering feeling when he stares me back?_

Meanwhile, at a certain place where Aomine is at…

After taking his shower, he is currently ordering his butlers to leave him alone, as the butler… ''Yes, young master.''

After being left alone, he while sitting at his bed…  _What a bad day… Being rejected…_ and in the midst of him thinking Momoi, his mind had unconsciously went on to the other way.  _Tch! Why do that troublemaker face always pops into my mind recently, huh…?_ Shaking his head to clear away his mind, he…  _By the way, let's go for another round for tomorrow, there is no way that I am going to give up, especially in front of those boobs…_

**_~End of Chapter Twenty-Two~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**  

_Nyahahahahahahaha!!! Here comes the return of the idiotic pair!!!  
_

_After reading back this chapter, I kind of appreciate it now, because it serves as a breather for the other 3 angsty story.  
_

_Last but not least, Aomine continues to be a ganguro idiot... Huehue!!!_

_Well… then, see y'all crunching next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	24. A Sinful Coincidence (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi's continuous rejection...
> 
> The beginning of Kise being a sinful presence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> I am in a dilemma... Cheesecake or Millie Feuille. Which is the best?
> 
> Why not both? NO!!! I must pick one!!!
> 
> So Let's Start The Twenty-Third Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, one just needs a catalyst to ignite their feelings…_ **

By the name of how determined he was yesterday… he, the mighty Aomine Daiki while in the middle of the second day finally finds his chance to have a conversation with Momoi.

And their conversation went on somewhat like that…

After finally getting his chance to open a conversation with Momoi, he… ''Do you need any help?''  _Well, I guess that's a pretty good start, eh._

While the others who just heard what Aomine just offered, they especially Kise…  _Holy…! Did he just said that…?! I am not deaf, am I?_

To prove whether the others need a medical check-up, Momoi while facing Aomine… ''Erm… excuse me, may you please repeat what you just said?''

''What I mean is do you need any help?'' Okay, that proves it, they seriously do need a medical check-up as one of them…  _No way, this is all an illusion, wake up!_

Upon hearing Aomine repeating his sentence, Kise…  _Wha- Unbelievable! Since when he is this diligent…? To think that I have to plead until I bleed to have him help me out…!_ While thinking all that, Kise unconsciously manages a pout and without him realizing it, the expression that he is making is being captured by a person.

After considering Aomine's offer thoroughly, Momoi… ''Well, if you are willing to help, then I thank you, but if you are going to suddenly pull a stunt like yesterday, then no thanks.''

As if Momoi's word had strike a certain spot, Aomine decides to drop the act, Aomine once again tries to grab Momoi's hand, but it ends up as a failure as Momoi avoids it.

Although he had just missed his chance to grab Momoi hand, he… ''Momoi Satsuki-chan, once again I, the mighty Aomine Daiki would like to ask you out, would you?'' After finishing his dramatic confessing, half-kneeling, while stretching out a hand and the other on his chest, acting all princely, he…  _How's that? You wouldn't be able to reject, right!_

While Aomine is in the middle of wishing his second attempt will be a huge success, Kise…  _Wha- Again?! Weird… why do I feel this way, huh? That is not my problem, right…_

While Kise is still putting up his unconscious pout suddenly… ''Hey, Kise. Why are you making that kind of face, huh?''

Snapping out from his own thoughts, he… ''Ah, sorry, Kasamatsu-san. Would you repeat what you've just said?''

''What I have just said is 'Why are you making that kind of face?''' repeats Kasamatsu while crossing his arm.

''Huh? What kind of face am I making?'' After asking that question, Kise begins to touch his face vigorously while still confused by the question that Kasamatsu had thrown at him.  _Hmm… What kind of face did I just made?_

Looking at the gesture that Kise is making, Kasamatsu… ''Oh, you don't know. You are making  _this kind_ of face.'' While replying, Kasamatsu had given Kise an imitation of his pouting face.

Looking at Kasamatsu's imitation, he… ''When did I make that?!''

''Just now at that moment when that scoundrel is offering his help,'' replies Kasamatsu still looking indifferent.

Receiving Kasamatsu's answer, Kise is currently rendered speechless…  _Did I just did that?!_

While Kise is still middle of feeling ridiculous, a sudden voice came from Aomine and Momoi's direction and that snaps him out of it while grabbing his attention to where the voice had initiated.

After getting Aomine's second confession, Momoi without giving in any consideration… ''I am sorry, but no.''

And that concludes Aomine's princely act as his hand that had been outstretched for who knows how long had suddenly lost its bones as it had gone soft like a pudding. While in the middle of getting disappointed, Aomine mumbles… ''Why? Why? Why?''

But… without giving him a speck of attention, Momoi walks away all coolly as if nothing had happened as she is now trying to take an order from a random customer.

And the result for the confession of the second day… FAILURE!

As the failure of his second attempt still remained in his very soul, we welcome the third day. The third day goes somewhat like this…

After Momoi had taken an order from a customer, she immediately walks back to the cashier area… ''Shinya-san, a cappuccino please, and make it less milky.''

''Okay, no problem,'' answers Shinya as he turns around… ''Kobori-san, a less milky cappuccino.''

''On it!'' replies Kobori, as he starts the coffee seed grinder.

''Hmm… it seems like you have gotten used to the café already, huh.'' States Shinya after he had gotten the reply from Kobori.

Upon hearing what Shinya had said, Momoi… ''Hehe, yeah. I am starting to get used to this café… oops, there comes another customer…'' After sensing a customer, she immediately grabs a menu and is about to turn around, suddenly a bouquet of flowers appears in-front of her out of nowhere.

Starting to wonder why did a bouquet of flowers had appeared before of her, she begins to stare at it and suddenly a person rises from the other side of the bouquet and… ''Would you go out with me?'' said the certain person.

After finishing his line, the others…  _Again?! Really?! Man… really getting tired of your shit… Aomine…_ And this time instead of getting shocked, they go back to their work, almost immediately, but as the others had gone back to their job, Kise continues to stare towards where the confession is taking place…

Back to the confession... As if it is her daily routine, she without even bothering to look at the bouquet any longer… ''No. And please excuse me.'' With that, she immediately walks pass him towards the customer.

And that concludes the result of the third day as a… FAILURE!

As the bouquet of flowers that are not successfully delivered is starting to wilt, another day had passed and the fourth day arrives. The fourth day goes like this…

While Momoi is busy cleaning up a table that had been used, suddenly two tickets appear in front of her face and after raising herself to stare at the person who just offered her those tickets and without waiting for the person to speak, she… ''No.''

With that, she once again walks away like nothing had happened…

The confession for the fourth day ends up in a… FAILURE!

While the wasted tickets had been taken by the wind, once again it's the arrival of the next day. And the confession for the fifth day had too, ended up as a… FAILURE!

With that, 5 days had passed without Aomine succeeding at any attempt of asking Momoi out, and the sixth day…

*Hey… it seems like Aomine had given up on asking Momoi-san out.* whispers Hayakawa towards Kobori.

*Eh?! Why did you say so?* whispers Kobori back.

*He is not coming out from the storage room, even he knows that Momoi is here today.* states Hayakawa while looking at the direction of the storage room.

*Hmm… now you mentioned… maybe he had given up…* As the two of them are whispering, suddenly… ''What are you both talking about, huh?''

''Ah, Kasamatsu-san! I-it's nothing. Hahaha…'' replies Hayakawa while a few sweat droplets appear on his head.

''Really…?'' still doubting the answer that Hayakawa had just gave him, while nearing his face towards Hayakawa and narrows his eyes, he… ''You better tell me the truth…''

_Wha- s-so close…!_ After gulping, while softly, he… ''A-actually we are talking about Aomine-san and Momoi-san.'' Once he is finished with his line, Hayakawa quickly moves his face to the other way, avoiding the gazes that Kasamatsu is giving him.

Without really catching what Hayakawa had just mumbled, he… ''Hah?! What did you just tell me?'' But it seems that Hayakawa had no intention of telling him anything, so he… ''Kobori, what are you both talking about, huh?''

After Kasamatsu attention had gone his way, he is currently looking at his surrounding to seek for any help, but it seems like no one is able to pull him out from Kasamatsu's question, so while feeling defeated, he… ''Well… we are talking about Momoi-san and Aomine-san.''

After getting the answer, Kasamatsu finally lifts his head while he… ''Ah… so that's your topic, huh?'' Cupping his chin, he…  _Should I ask Kobori what did they talk about…?_ With that, as he is about to require more information from Kobori, suddenly a voice came from his back, ''What are you all doing here?''

Upon hearing the voice appearing on his back, Kasamatsu quickly turns his back to see who it is and it appears that it is Kise.

''Ah… Kise. It's nothing serious, really.'' Is what Kasamatsu replies towards what Kise had just questioned.

''Really…? But… it doesn't seem like it to me…'' As the feeling of suspicion slowly creeps up his whole being, Kise narrows his eyes.

Facing Kise's expression of doubt, Kobori… ''Actually…'' But, his words had been cut by the sudden sentence that Kasamatsu produces. ''Okay, break time is over, back to business…!''

With that, Kobori had no choice but to shut his mouth while feeling weird towards Kasamatsu's actions. As Kobori and Hayakawa had gone back to their job, Kise, who is about to protest of not hearing the answer is suddenly being pull by Kasamatsu towards somewhere.

''H-hey, Kasamatsu-san, why are you pulling me and where are you pulling me?'' As for his question, it is being answered quickly, due to the sudden stop that Kasamatsu had pulled. It appears that Kasamatsu had pulled him to a corner of the cafe.

''Why did you bring me here?'' puzzled by the sudden situation.

''First of all, please take a seat.'' Pointing towards the couch to offer Kise to be seated, which Kise immediately accepts.

After he had taken his seat, Kise… ''What are we doing?''

''Oh, easy. As for your question… '' after clearing his throat, he continues… ''It about Aomine and Momoi.''

''Ah… so that's what you are all talking about, eh… So, what about them?'' Feeling quite interested now is no other than Kise himself.

''Apparently, all of us knows that he had been rejected by Momoi countless time throughout these few days, right?''

''Yeah, it had become the topic of every customer that visits the café.'' As he is saying, little does he knows that his eyes sparkle and he continues… ''And some of the customers even require the progress of the confession.''

Looking at the spark that appears in Kise's eyes, Kasamatsu… ''But… eventually, he failed no matter what and it seems like he had given up on his confession already.''

''Eh?! Really?!'' After he finished his words, he…  _Weird? Why do I feel so happy and relieved about…?_ While he is getting puzzled about his sudden feeling, Kasamatsu who had caught onto something and he… ''Hmm… it seems like you are quite happy about the news… Hmm… Don't tell me you like Momoi-san too.''

And that snap him out from his thoughts, ''Eh?! Me? Like Momoi-san! There is no way!''

Facing Kise, who had his eyes wide opened as much as possible, Kasamatsu… ''Why? And here I thought you are interested in Momoi-san, too.''

''What did I do to make you think that way?'' Feeling, even more, confused now, as he is scratching his head, trying to figure out something, Kasamatsu… ''Well… first of all, every single time when the confession takes place, you are always staring at it. Second, when Aomine had confessed, you will always make that worried face and sometimes you are even pouting and lastly when the confession had failed, those faces that you are making just melted as if you are relieved about something.''

After filtering everything that Kasamatsu had just told him, Kise…  _Eh?! Did I do that?!_ Still couldn't believe what he had been told, he… ''Did I…?''

Upon receiving Kise's question, after looking at Kise's confused expression, he… ''Yeah, literally. Why? You don't believe it?''

''It's not like I don't believe it, it just that I am very sure that I did not have those feelings when talking or facing Momoi-san… so… I think that your idea of me being interested in Momoi-san is impossible.'' Replies Kise after managing his feeling, his tone filled with sincere and seriousness.

After getting Kise answer, Kasamatsu…  _Hmm… seems like he does know what he is feeling…_ ''Hmm… weird. Then why did you make those faces, huh…? Don't tell me… the person you are interested in is… Aomine?!''

Okay, that seems like it hit some parts of Kise as he immediately did a choking gesture, which follows by a few coughing. After he had done his choking and coughing, he… ''Hah?! No way! Hey… I am a guy, so there is no way…''

Looking at the reaction that Kise had just displayed, Kasamatsu…  _Hmm… the reaction is different this time… maybe… Hmm… well, let do this, then._ ''Well… how did you feel when you are talking or facing him?''

Feeling like he had got a ridiculous question, Kise… ''Hah…? What is that question all about, huh?''

''Just answer.'' Without taking Kise's words into consideration, Kasamatsu continues to press the topic.

Upon getting all the pressure that Kasamatsu is giving him, Kise falls silent…  _Why does he ask me that question, huh? And I am gu- And it looks like he is serious… Hmm… well… now that I think about everything…_ And his mind goes flashing the times of him being with Aomine and… *ba-thump!*  _Eeee…! What the hell is this?! No way! Nonononono… This has got to be a joke, right?_

Looking at the silent Kise, who is now moving his hand towards his left chest, where the heart resides, Kasamatsu… ''Erm… are you okay? It's okay if you don't have the answer.''

But… as well as he finishes his sentence, Kise, who had just snap out… ''Oh, I have the answer. And the answer is I have absolutely no interest in him and do you know that I despise him? I hate him the most, so there is no way that I am interested in him…'' After answering the question, he immediately stands up and he… ''Well… where is that Ahomine, huh?''

Feeling startled at the sudden action that Kise had just made, Kasamatsu… ''Why do you ask that?''

''Well… I am so going to drag him from wherever he is to help out the others, you see.'' Replies Kise while faking a smile that seems so real that he would have gotten an Oscar.

''Well… as usual, he is in the storage room…'' After getting the answer, Kise immediately zooms straight towards where the storage room resides, following him is no other than Kasamatsu who is officially freaked out by Kise's sudden explosion.

Walking into the storage room, Kise immediately goes straight towards the most inner part of the room and what he found there doesn't disappoint as he found a certain dark-skinned creature lying there, lifeless.

Looking at the state that Aomine is showing, Kise… ''Hey, hey. Excuse me, please. I am trying to reach something, but you are in the way.'' Hoping to get a reaction…

''…'' …but it seems like the creature decides to remain dead.

_Hmm… so it doesn't work, eh._ After thinking something in his head, he finally decides to try out the most basic way.

After getting near towards the creature, Kise proceeds to shake it… While doing so, he… ''Hey, wake up! Don't be such a lazy bump… '' More shaking, more shaking and more shaking and finally it seems to work.

Getting up from his makeshift lying area, Aomine, whose eyesight is still blurry… ''Huh? What? Are you trying to make fun of me? I know that had failed, but I had tried my best.''

It seems like the first thing he does is to mumble and it seems like his mumbling doesn't just stop there as he… ''What?! You wanna laugh? Laugh then, laugh all you want.''

Okay, that seems like a drunkard. While looking at Aomine's current attitude, Kise has to fight his urge to scream…  _GO HOME! YOU ARE DRUNK!_ But, instead he… ''Hey, Ahomine. It's just a girl man, so right now would you please get up and live a life.''

After listening to what Kise had just told him, Aomine immediately wakes up from his drunken state and after registering the presence of the two of them, he… ''Huh? What was that for, huh? It's not like you understand my feelings now, so you have no rights to tell me that.''

Without having a thought of backing off, Kise… ''Yeah, I have no rights, but at least I am better at getting a life than you, so once again get up and live a life.''

At that moment when Kise finishes his sentence, Aomine could see a spark from Kise's eyes which made him feel excitement for the first time of his life, but it seems like he intends to ignore it and he… ''So what, this is my own life, so shut up.''

After getting the reply from Aomine, Kise who intends to continue to speak some senses into Aomine suddenly feel someone grabbing and pulling his hand and after looking back, Kasamatsu… ''Let's just go out, it's no point to talk sense into him.''

''But…'' when Kise who is being pulled out is starting to protest, suddenly a voice resounds from their back and that makes them look back while making a ridiculous face while thinking…  _What did he just said…?_

Without even giving them a chance to question, Aomine once again repeats his line and that is… ''I hate to repeat, but let him go this instant.'' After he finishes his line, as if a spell breaks, he…  _What did I just say?! Why do I say that…?_

Looking up to face the other two, he finds out that Kasamatsu had indeed, let Kise's hand go like he wishes and that makes him feel something, it is something that can be called as satisfaction and relief.  _Weird why do I feel this way…?_

**_~End of Chapter Twenty-Three~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**  

_There goes another chapter getting released from my database._

_If you are, by any chance, wonder whether if this is the start of Aomine's feelings... then yes. It is._

_Just keep in mind that once Aomine loves, he gets very, very, very aggressive, to the point of being a fault._

_This is also the starting point where Kasamatsu starts his pursuing._

_Well… then, see y'all zooming next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	25. A Sinful Coincidence (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th wall breaking is back again!!!
> 
> The seed has been planted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> Ulcers are such a pain. My mouth is in pain. AAAAARGHHHHHHH!!!!
> 
> Please BE GONE!!! I do not need you in my life!!! SHITTY ULCERS!!!
> 
> So Let's Start The Twenty-Fourth Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, newfound feelings would just feel like consuming drug… addictive…_ **

3… 2… 1… Action!

''Hello, fellow readers, I am erm… what you called…? Ah-hah! The mighty Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet you all.'' After Aomine had finished his introduction, he continues… ''Ah… you see, I am currently getting all confused and jumbled up here…''

After a long pause, he… ''Huh?! What? You are asking me why am I all confused and jumbled up?'' And he continues… ''Didn't you read the last chapter? I don't know why did I blurted out something that I am not supposed to?!''

After a silence, he… ''Yeah, I know that I had blurted out those words without thinking, but… why do I do that, huh…?''

And he continues after shutting up for a while… ''Why did I said that? What did I see before I said that? Let me think… at that time all I see is that Kasamatsu is grabbing that troublemaker's hand… but, no way that I would blurt that out… or am I…?''

Getting really uncertain about his feelings there is no other than Aomine himself as he… ''What? What do I feel seeing that hand grab?'' And he starts to rewind his memories and as he is thinking about the scene longer and longer, he unconsciously… ''I hate that… I dislike that. It pissed me off and I don't know why.''

''Huh?! Do I feel this way when Momoi is talking or getting near towards other guys?!'' Rewinding his memories again, hoping for some kind of unpleasant feeling to come, but… ''Nope, I didn't feel that way…''

And a certain voice… ''Okay… that concludes it, this interview…''

''Eh?! What? I thought you are going to help sort out my feelings?!'' surprised, Aomine starts to protest.

The anonymous voice… ''Erm… it's a success. Don't you see that the picture is all clear?''

''Hah? What the hell are you talking about?''

The voice… ''Ah… such a pity… Never mind, I believe that you will somehow find your feelings one of these days, then… well fellow readers, let's go back to the current situation.''

''Hey, hey…'' as Aomine's protest had proven to be useless, we had gone back to the current situation.

After getting his feelings all sorted out (well… kind of…), Aomine had no choice but to stay silent, looking all stunned, still couldn't believe what he had just done.

While Aomine is still in his stunned state, Kise… ''Er… what's wrong with him, huh?'' As he is now walking near where Aomine is, he waves his hand in-front of Aomine… ''Oi… what is wrong with you, huh?''

''…'' and all he gets is a mute as an answer.

Getting really worried now by the sudden situation, Kise… ''Erm… did he just gotten himself a coma or something?'' Turning away to face Kasamatsu, he… ''What is wrong with him, huh?'' Turning his head back again, he… ''Oi… oi…''

''…'' Still no answer.

As Kise is still trying to call upon Aomine, suddenly he feels that his hand is being grabbed once again and that makes him turn his back. ''What? Kasamatsu-san?''

_Oi…! Get your hands away…_ Thought a certain someone in his head.

''It's useless to talk to him any longer. Now, let's get out from here, okay… We are still in the middle of the business.'' States Kasamatsu, who is trying to pull Kise out from the storage room.

_Let go of him now…!_ As a certain someone's mind is running wild, Kise… ''But…''

''No buts, let's go,'' says Kasamatsu with a firm tone.

After looking back and forth between the two of them for a while, Kise finally drops his head… ''Fine… let's go, then.''

As the two is getting out from the storage room, the mind of someone…  _What…?! Oi…! Don't pull his hand…! I am warning you…_

But… while he is thinking all this stuff in his mind, a sound of a door closing could be heard and that's what makes Aomine snaps out of his Medusa's collection mode.

_Huh?! What did just happened…?! Wait… Let me think…_ And there he goes rethinking stuff that had just happened and just like an electrocuted fish, he immediately stands up and rushes out from the storage room.

When he is out, the first thing he does is to look around as if there is no tomorrow, looking all worried while thinking…  _Where is he…?_

Looking at Aomine, Moriyama… ''Well… there he goes… Time to mark another one of his failures…''

Listening to what Moriyama had just stated, Hayakawa and Shinya… ''MmmHmm. Let's see what's in stock for us today.''

After looking around the café for a while, his eyes have finally glue to one single direction and all his mind could muster is…  _Found him…!_ But, the direction that he is staring at…

_Ah… there he goes again… didn't I already told him so many times that I am not interested in him… Well… fine then. Guess I have to do what I am supposed to do when he come confessing to me again…_ Feeling that she, herself is being stared at, Momoi starts to decide upon what to do.

As for the others that are spectating all these, Shinya… ''Well, there he goes…'' and the others nod their heads in unison after hearing Shinya's signal, but… little do they know…

After staring at a certain direction for a long period, Aomine finally decides to take his first step towards the direction while thinking…  _I have to make sure… that feeling…_

One step, two step, and three step… Aomine, who is so focused on getting himself to where Kise is doesn't seem to realize that in the middle of his route, there stands Momoi who is preparing herself to say the word that she had been saying these past few days… 'No!'

''Okay… there he goes…'' mumbles Hayakawa while looking all these with bated breath.

Sensing that Aomine is getting closer to herself, she immediately turns her body around, but as soon as she is going to say that 'No!', Aomine walks pass her like she isn't even there for him to take any notice.

Okay, what Aomine had just pulled had just officially stunned everyone as… ''Weird… and here I thought…'' blurts Kobori without thinking.

_Huh…?! He just walked past me…? I thought that he is going to… Hmm… weird… i_ s what Momoi thinks after getting passed by Aomine, who didn't even give her a single blink.

''Hmm… then where is he heading with that look of his…?'' cupping his chin with confusion is no other than Moriyama himself.

''Hmm… '' after getting Moriyama's unintentional question, Hayakawa and Shinya immediately start to eye Aomine and… ''Ah! Look!'' and that got everyone attention as they are now looking at the direction of where Hayakawa is pointing. ''It seems like he is trying to get himself to either one of them.''

Looking at the back of Aomine who just passed her, she…  _Now looking carefully, it seems that he is trying to get himself… to Kise…? Or Kasamatsu…?_

As the others are thinking about all the possibilities that may occur at this moment, all Aomine could think is…  _Why did I have that kind of reaction…? What on earth did that troublemaker do to me… I have to make sure of it right now… and… what?! He is still chatting with that Kasamatsu?!_

It seems like both Kise and Kasamatsu are still chatting casually about something when all of that had happened… ''Haha, but… '' moving his eyes away from Kasamatsu, he… ''Ah! You are finally alright, eh.'' 

Surprised by the sudden word that Kise had said, Kasamatsu quickly follows Kise's eyesight and all he sees is Aomine, who is, in fact, standing there like a random zombie which just come out from a horror movie. ''Ah! You are finally out from that place of yours, eh.''

But, what Kasamatsu had just said had been repelled out due to the fact that all the focus that Aomine could muster had been given to Kise who is now smiling at him out of satisfaction.

''See, Kasamatsu-san. I have successfully drag him out from the storage room.'' Says Kise triumphantly, after moving all his attention back to Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu, who had just received Kise's satisfying smile softens his gazes. And as he is thinking something in his head, suddenly Kise… ''Come, let's do a high-five.''

Looking at the palm that Kise is offering, Kasamatsu once again softens and being feeling defeated, he gladly accepts as Kise… ''3, 2, 1… High-five.''

At that moment when their hands touch the others, Kasamatsu unintentionally grabbed Kise's hand in the process.

Looking at the high-five had turned into a hand-grabbing, Aomine…  _Don't grab his hand…! Shit! There goes this feeling…_

As Kise, who is still feeling indifferent about the sudden hand grab, he continues to smile at both Aomine and Kasamatsu without knowing what is to come.

Still gazing at the hands that are still attached, Aomine suddenly feels something is growing bigger and bigger in his heart. Feeling like he couldn't take all this any longer, he…

''Maybe… all we have to do-'' without letting him finish his sentence, all he feels is that that he is being pulled by a large force, strong enough to break off his hand that is attached with Kasamatsu, strong enough to let him stand up from his seat and being pulled along.

Shocked by the sudden turns of events, Hayakawa, Shinya, Moriyama, Kobori, Momoi, and Kasamatsu…  _What the…_ As all the eyes, including the customers, are now on the duo, Aomine who couldn't care less is still pulling Kise towards somewhere.

After snapping out from his shock, Kise starts to struggle… ''Hey, wait. What are doing? Where are you pulling me?''…and it appears to be no avail.

''Someone, please rescue Kise-san… I think he is being kidnapped…'' is the first thing that Hayakawa could muster.

But, as soon as his word ends, it could be seen by everyone that it is too late as right now Kise is being forced to get onto Aomine's bike, which he had no choice but to accept.

Seeing the sight of Kise getting onto Aomine's bike, Kasamatsu immediately rushes out from the café to prevent whatever Aomine is trying to do, but as soon as he reaches the entrance, all he could hear is the engine starts and all he could see is the sight of the bike leaving the café.

_What is he trying to do…?_ Is all Kasamatsu could think of.

While in the café, it seems like what had happened had already become the topic of the day for the customers, as one of them, while facing her friends… ''Is that a love triangle I see there…? If that's the truth, then who do you think will get the blond…?''

''Why do you think that the blond is the center of the love triangle?'' questions one of her friends.

''It is obvious. So, what is your answer, huh? I personally think that the blue-haired one will get him, he is more aggressive.''

''Erm… but, I think that the dark haired one will. He is gentler and it seems like he is a calm type. I think that the calm type like him is more suitable with that blond's sunny personality.''

As the topic goes on and on, the others… ''What is happening now?'' mumbles Shinya, himself while thinking hard.

''Yeah, what's going on with those three?'' blurts Kobori while looking at the wreckage that the three had brought upon them.

Meanwhile, as the topic of those three is still going hot around the café…

_Where is he trying to take me? Where did these sudden situations come from…? Somebody help me…!_ Well… due to the speed that Aomine is riding now, Kise couldn't help but hug Aomine tightly while thinking all these.

To tell the truth, in the middle of the journey he, Aomine Daiki had thought about slowing down the speed but as soon as he decides on that and is about to slow down… all he could feel is his waist is being hugged tightly…

What did he feel, you say…? Well…  _Hmm… it seems like the speed is really too fast, but… what's this…? It is so comfortable…_ As he is thinking all these in the back of his mind, the corner of his mouth had unconsciously risen.

With these kinds of floaty feelings that he is experiencing right now, therefore he…  _Argh…! Fuck decreasing the speed, I am going to increase it…!_

And that's what brings them to the current situation with Kise hugging Aomine like his life depended on it and with Aomine managing his uncontrolled smile.

Still feeling Kise's arm around his waist, he…  _Oh, my… what am I going to do with this…? Where should I go, eh…?_ Thinking for a while, he…  _Argh…! Fuck destination, I am going to ride like this on and on._ With that in mind, he continues to ride his bike, enjoying his time away.

But… it seems that the Big Man hates his decision as one of his eyes glaze over the petrol meter, and it is showing that it is almost empty. With that, he…  _Ah… too bad… Well…_

Arriving at the nearest petrol station, after Kise hops down from Aomine's bike, Aomine… ''You, stay where you are, you hear me.'' After saying all that, Aomine immediately went off his own to the paying counter.

After Aomine had left him alone, in Kise's mind…  _Should I make a run for it…? Should I take this chance to escape…?_ While he is looking around to make his plans to escape, Aomine… ''What are you looking at?''

Invisible teardrops and visible sweatdrops, and it appear that his mind had worked too slowly and right now at this moment, he realizes that he had missed his chance to run away. ''Erm… it's nothing. By the way, why did you bring me here?''

''Oh, because I feel like it.'' Placing the nozzle back to its rightful place, Aomine… ''Well… hop on.''

Receiving his orders, Kise had no choice but to get onto the bike and once again he is back, hugging Aomine's waist, which Aomine continuously enjoyed it for no reason.

But not for long, the hugging session that Kise thought would be endless had suddenly come to an end… ''We have arrived, get down.''

Snapping his eyes open, all he sees is, he is at somewhere like an underground garage. In-front of his eyes is…  _What the… Porsche?! CCX?! Pagani Zonda?! Where is this…?!_

Without letting him starts a question, Aomine… ''Well… let's go.'' And that grabs Kise's attention as his eyes move to where Aomine is pointing.  _Is that an elevator…?_

With that, Kise had no choice but to follow him into the elevator and after a moment, all he knows is that he had arrived at a room and all he knows is… ''Welcome home, young master.''

_What's all this…?!_ Another moment, all he knows is there is a butler walking towards their direction and… ''Oh… who is this?''

Without giving the butler an answer, Aomine… ''I am going in first, do whatever you want with him.'' And he is gone.

After Aomine had gone to do whatever business he has, all the eyes are on Kise as the butler… ''Well… get back to your job, guys.'' ''Yes.'' With that, after waiting for the crowd to disperse, the butler once again turns to face Kise… ''Well… please do have a seat.''

As the butler wished, Kise did take his seat on one of the couch and after a while, the butler returns with a tray in his hand. ''Hmm… it seems like you are one of the staffs in the café, right?''

After taking a sip of the beverage that the butler had just offered, Kise… ''Yeah. So… where is this?''

''Oh, you don't know…? This is Aomine's household and Aomine Daiki is the young master.'' Informed the butler.

_Well… okay, it's not like I am surprised by the fact…_ When he is thinking all these stuff, the butler… ''Hmm… but it is rare for the young master to bring someone back home, may I know your name, sir.''

''Mmm… I am Kise Ryota, just call me Kise.'' And a smile is given while he is introducing himself.

Looking at the manner that Kise had displayed, the butler…  _Hmm… quite a decent friend young master had brought… not bad._

As the butler is thinking all this, suddenly the door of where Aomine had gone to opens and in comes Aomine, with his casual clothes, a white-T, and loose jeans.

''Oops, it seems like young master had arrived, please enjoy yourself.'' And the butler is gone, leaving them both alone.

After making sure they have been left alone, Aomine… ''Hey, get up. Let's go.''

''Eh?! To where…?''

''Tch! Just come.'' And without giving Kise a chance to protest, Aomine grabs Kise's hand and are now climbing up a fleet of stairs.

''Where are you taking me?'' confused by the sudden situation, Kise begins to struggle, but no matter what he just couldn't loosen Aomine's grip.

As he is trying to figure out how to set himself free, suddenly he had been brought into another room. As the grip finally loosen, he…  _Where the hell is this…?_ Looking at Aomine, hoping to get an answer, but it seems like the latter had ignored his gazes.

_So… here I had brought him to my room… so what am I going to do in order to be able to confirm my feelings, huh…?_ As he is thinking, he turns to face Kise and all he sees is Kise is staring back at him.

Looking into Kise's eyes, Aomine immediately forgets what he was thinking and as if his body had made its own plan, cause the next moment Aomine had pinned Kise onto a wall.

_What is he trying to do…?! I_ s all in Kise's mind now as right now his eyes couldn't move away from Aomine's gazes.

Looking into Kise's now widen eyes, Aomine…  _The feelings…! It came back again! I am going to get a bit closer…_ which he does and right now there is basically no personal space between them.

Feeling like something is wrong, Kise… ''Erm… what are you trying to do…?''

Without bothering to care about Kise's question, in the back of his mind…  _Oh… now that I have look at him closer…_ while in the process of his thoughts, he automatically cups Kise's chin ''Wha-''  _Such smooth skin… and that look… that eyes… that nose… that…_

Seriously feeling like something is bound to happen if he doesn't take any action, Kise… ''Erm… could you plea- Umph.'' Without any warning given beforehand, all he knows is his mouth had been sealed away with a kiss.

Eyes open wide, he begins to struggle but, it seems like the more he struggles, the more the kiss deepens. As the kiss continues to deepen, all he knows is that his mind is getting hazy, all his senses are getting dull.

As for Aomine, after he had sealed the mouth of that troublemaker of his, yes his! All he knows is a sudden surge of feeling so addictive that he couldn't stop it no matter what he tries.

As his mind is getting numb, all he can do is to cling onto Aomine for support and it seems like Aomine is ready to support him.

And as the kiss continues with him submitting, all Kise could think is…  _Why do I feel like I have been through this before…?_

As he now continues to attack Kise's mouth mercilessly, in his mind…  _Why do I felt so nostalgic, as if like I have done this before…?_

**_~End of Chapter Twenty-Four~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**  

_Alright, Aomine is officially harboring feelings towards Kise, now the main problem is how do they find their mutual standings..._

_I don't know about you guys, although pretty tame, this is actually where I start to feel for Kasamatsu.  
_

_Not only that but to be honest, when I previously wrote this story, I actually had the thought of changing Kasamatsu to be the winner in the end... but in the end chose not to do it..._

_Last but not least, A Second Coincidence will be debuting next chapter, wait for it as Hyuuga and Kiyoshi make their first appearance!!! :D_

_Well… then, see y'all wrecking next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	26. A Second Coincidence (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuuga and Kiyoshi's reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> In this chapter, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi's story will unfold.
> 
> Similar to Chaotic Coincidence, this story will be a Guilt Trip Version 002. Not to mention, WORSE.
> 
> So Let's Start The Twenty-Fifth Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, a second encounter will change one's life…_ **

**Narrator:** _Once upon a time, in a busy city there live two young boys that share the same age. Although they share the same age, they did not share the same background as one is a prince and another one is a commoner._

_You did probably think that there is no way that their fate would ever connect since their backgrounds are so different, but the fate doesn't think of that way as when they strike the age of 5, their fates connect._

_You are probably thinking why do their fates connect. The answer is although the prince is rich and all, he possesses a weak body and every day he is getting bullied at the kindergarten and all he does is to keep it to himself. But… one day, the commoner transfers to the kindergarten and not for long the commoner becomes very popular and well-liked among the student._

_Looking at the commoner, the prince wants to become his friend but failing in every attempt, but one day… ''Please, don't hit me anymore.'' As the prince is getting hit like that's his daily routine, he pleads for mercy but it seems like his plea is useless as the pain keeps increasing._

'' _Oh ya, by the way… would you come to my- Eh! Isn't that…?!'' And the commoner who is walking by the scene moves his eyes to where his friend is pointing. After looking at the scene which is playing in front of him, the next we know is the bullies are running for their lives._

'' _Don't ever come back any longer!'' shouts the commoner's friend._

'' _Are you alright?'' asks the commoner while pulling the prince from the ground._

_Looking at the commoner who had helped him, the prince… 'Waa! It's him…! So-so cool…!' And a small blush could be seen on the cheek of the prince as he squeaks out… ''T-thank you!''_

_Apparently, the prince's voice squeaky tiny voice had been heard as the commoner… ''Well, it's a relief you are alright. By the wa-'' What cuts his sentence is this friend's voice._

'' _Oh no. We are going to be late. The teacher is going to scold us. We have to be quick.'' With the friend pulling the commoner, the prince and the commoner separate._

_You did probably think that their story ends here, but… In the age of 7, they end up in the same elementary school._

_When their age strike 13, they once again end up in the same junior high. And in the age of 16, once again they are in the same senior high._

_You are probably wondering why do they always end up in the same school, and the answer to that is when the prince is choosing the school to attend, he would always investigate the commoner._

_As the time passed by, the commoner is still as popular as always and the prince changes and becomes popular as well, but the weird part is even the prince always stalks the commoner, they never share a conversation at all._

_But one day at the age of 18… ''Erm…'' calls the prince by touching the shoulder of the commoner._

'' _Yes…?'' replies the commoner._

_Squeezing his eyes, the prince… 'Here I go…!' ''Would you go out with me?''_

'' _Huh…?!'' still couldn't believe what he had just heard the commoner… ''Could you repeat what you just said…?'' And the prince did._

'' _No, and get the hell out.'' With that, the commoner runs away leaving the prince alone with his heart shattered into pieces._

_You did probably think that the whole story is a tragedy but in their age of 22…_

''Where is he, huh?'' wonders a certain woman while searching for a certain man.

After looking here and there, she… ''Ah! There you are!'' and there she goes walking towards where the man is.

''Hey! Wake up…!'' and she begins to shake the man.

_Huh?! Who is calling me…? Oi. Stop shaking…!_ And as he slowly opens his eyes, all he could see is a women's face covering up his whole sight and he… ''Ah… it's you, Riko.''

Hearing his voice, she who we know now as Riko… ''Don't 'Ah… it's you, Riko.'me. Stand up and why are you sleeping here?''

Sitting up from the dirt, he… ''Oh, easy. I ran away from home.'' And after answering he proceeds to brush his blond hair.

''What?! Again…?! Listen here, Hyuuga Junpei, you did better return to your home now,'' says Riko firmly after getting Hyuuga's answer.

''I don't want to return to that home.'' Replies Hyuuga while standing up, ready to go somewhere.

''Why and where are you going now?'' feeling really confused.

''It's driving me crazy and I am going back to my  _own_  home.'' After saying that, he is currently getting on his bike and he… ''Wanna have a ride?''

After a big sigh, Riko… ''Fine. Fine.'' And she accepted it and there they go to Hyuuga's home.

Well… you readers are probably thinking that Riko is my girlfriend, eh. But, no. She is my neighbor/childhood friend and we are pretty much like a brother and sister so whoever had that thought, scratch that.

After 20 minutes of the ride, they finally reach Hyuuga's home which is an apartment. After getting out from the elevator, Riko while following Hyuuga… ''By the way, I have heard from your parents that you had quit your job, is that right?''

Stepping into his apartment, Hyuuga… ''Yeah, so…?''

''So?! Why do you quit…?'' Stepping into the apartment too.

''The boss just pissed me off, so I just quit,'' replies Hyuuga and he continues… ''Ah! What do you want…?''

''As usual, lemon iced tea.'' And she continues… ''I know that the boss of yours is awful but why don't you just eat it all up and continue the job, since the payment is so high.''

''Nah, here you go.'' Handing her a canned lemon iced tea, Hyuuga… ''Why should I eat all the shit that that shitty boss had thrown my way, huh?''

''But the payment… '' mutters Riko after taking one large gulp of her beverage.

''Who cares about the payment.'' Says Hyuuga after hearing Riko's mutterings.

_Hmm… if that's the way…_ After listening to what Hyuuga had said, Riko… ''How about this, since right now you are jobless, how about you come and work at the company I am working right now?''

''Huh…? The company you are working right now…?'' Questions Hyuuga while pushing his glasses up.

''Yeah, my company. It suits you hell lot, I am sure you can work well there.'' Reassures Riko with a thumbs up.

''Why do you said so?'' Still couldn't believe what Riko had offered him, he… ''Why did you seem so sure that I will work well there?''

''Because it is a designing company, you know? I believe that you have the qualification since you have attended this course in the university, right?'' states Riko.

''Well… you are right…'' cupping his chin to think about Riko's offer…  _Hmm… maybe I will just give it a try…_ ''Fine then, what should I do?''

''Yay! You accepted it.'' Jumping up and down for her success is no other than Riko herself and after calming down, she turns to face Hyuuga and she… ''First of all, your hair.'' Pointing at Hyuuga's head.

''What's the problem with my hair?''

''Oh, there is a lot of problems. Dye it back to your original color.'' Orders Riko.

''Hah? Why should I?'' protests Hyuuga.

''No protesting. Just dye it back, who would bleach their hair,  _Baka-_ Hyuuga… Well… let's go.'' With that, Riko proceeds to pull Hyuuga out of his apartment…

*Beep…Beep…*

''Umph…'' *Beep…beep…be-*  _Hmm… it's morning, huh…_ As a man is trying to get down from a king-sized bed, he suddenly found out that he couldn't, because there is something trapping him.

Looking back towards the guy who is preventing him from getting down from the bed, his eyes soften as he… ''Hey… wake up now… Teppei.''

After being called by the man, the guy that we now know as Teppei flutter his eyes open and after looking at the man smiling in-front of him, he immediately grabs the man's head and with that, they are now kissing until the man is out of breath.

As he is desperately needing some air, the man… ''Umph… Teppei. I need some air.''

''Ah, sorry Shun.'' And he releases him for him to catch some air. After breathing in some air, Shun… ''You pervert, don't tell me that you haven't had enough from yesterday.''

''Haha.'' Is all Teppei gives him, while stretching out his hand, he…''Come. Come to me.'' Which Shun does and once again, after grabbing Shun, they once again went into their world but Shun is the first one to snap out of it and he is now hitting Teppei… ''Umm… Stop it.''

''Why…?'' Teppei starts to protest, face pouting.

''No 'why'. We have to go the company. And it's already this late.'' Says Shun as he is now standing up from the bed. After balancing himself, he slowly walks towards the washroom while thinking…  _Damn that Teppei, going all the way yesterday… What to do, right now my legs feel weak._

As if Teppei knows what he is thinking, while Shun is on his way, suddenly his legs leave the surface and the next thing he knows is that he is being carried by Teppei, bridal style.

''This should be easier.'' Smiles Teppei while carrying his lover towards the washroom.

30 to 40 minutes later, the two of them is in their suit, all-ready to start a new day.

As they are leaving the room, Teppei… ''Hah… such a pity… here I think that I could trap you with me in the bed for the whole day…''

Upon listening to his sentence, Shun… ''You know. You have to get to your company. What kind of president are you, huh?''

''Fine. Fine. Let's go.'' After giving each other a small peck on the cheek, they leave the room and greeting them is the butlers and maids of the Kiyoshi's household. ''Good morning, Kiyoshi-san, Izuki-san.''

''You know what, you really don't have to do this… Alright, everyone heads up.'' After getting the permission from Kiyoshi, the butlers and maids all raise their heads, simultaneously.

And with that, they all go back to their works and a butler comes to their sides, asking… ''May I know where are you heading, young master?''

''Oh, the company.'' Replies Kiyoshi.

''As you wish, young master. May I prepare you a ride?'' questions the butler.

''Oh, sure.'' With that, his attention had gone back to Izuki. ''Well… let's go.''

And therefore, after reaching the entrance of Kiyoshi's resident, they see a limo, waiting for them.

After getting into the limo, there they go, speeding towards Kiyoshi's company…

''Ah, stop there.'' As Riko is saying this, she is now pointing towards a direction while ordering Hyuuga to stop his bike.

Following Riko's direction, they are now standing in front of a barber shop. Upon looking at the barber shop, Hyuuga decides to run away, but the next thing we know is he is being dragged into the barber shop by Riko.

''Takeda-san.'' Shouts Riko.

''Who's that? Ah! It's Riko, what makes you come here?''

''Erm… Please help to dye this blond hair into black.'' Replies Riko while showing Hyuuga's hair.

''Oh, no problem, well… erm… what're your name?'' questions Takeda.

''Ah! It's Hyuuga Junpei.'' Answers Hyuuga.

''Ah! So it's Hyuuga-san eh. Well, this way please.'' Showing him the way to his seat.

Looking at the seat, while feeling defeated he reluctantly walk towards it. After taking his seat, the barber quickly set things up and are now preparing the dye.

After he prepared everything, the barber… ''Well… you ready?''

''Oooookay, I am ready.'' With that being said, the barber springs into action and an hour or two later…

''Hyuuga! Is that really you?'' Upon hearing the voice of Riko's, he snaps his eyes open and after wearing his glasses, all he sees is a different guy in the mirror.  _Is this really me?_

''Well… in the process of dyeing his hair, I had sort of given him a hair-cut.'' States the barber.

''Thank you, Takeda-san.'' Says Riko and she turns around… ''Quick, thank him.'' Which Hyuuga does after standing up from the chair and after paying, they are now out of the barber shop.

After getting out… ''Well… what now?'' asks Hyuuga while touching his new hairstyle.

Upon getting the question, Riko… ''Well… first, let's go back to your apartment.'' And with that, they are back to Hyuuga's apartment.

And the next couple minutes, Riko proceeds to order Hyuuga around to prepare some documents. After a series of surfing, printing and searching, Riko… ''Well… all that's left is your attire.''

Stepping into Hyuuga's closet, after scanning the whole closet, Riko immediately picks up some clothes and throw it to Hyuuga… ''Here. Wear that and we are off.''

_What is she…? My mom…?_ In the middle of his thoughts, Riko… ''You are thinking something, right?''

''Nope, of course not.'' And he quickly goes into his room to change up the clothes that Riko picked for him.

Finished changing up his clothes, he steps out of his room and Riko… ''Hmm… not bad. Okay, let's go.''

With that, they once again leave Hyuuga's apartment and are now riding towards the company where Riko is working.

25 minutes later, they finally reach the company. After getting down from his bike, he…''Hmm… it's quite near. How come I do not notice this company before, huh?''

Without bothering what Hyuuga just mumbled, Riko… ''Well… are you ready? If yes, then let's go.'' With that, Riko is currently leading Hyuuga towards the entrance, but suddenly a limo stops in front of the entrance and that makes Riko stop her movements.

''Why are you stopping?'' confused by the sudden pause from Riko, Hyuuga proceeds to question.

Without giving Hyuuga an answer, Riko continues to stare… and that makes Hyuuga stare in the same direction.

''Ah! We are here. Let's go down.'' After the driver opens the door, Kiyoshi proceeds to pull Izuki hand.

After getting down from the limo, all the staffs who are currently on site… ''Good morning and welcome, president.''

''Haha. Okay. Okay. You may continue your jobs.'' With that, he proceeds to enter the company while pulling Izuki in.

_Oh! So, that's the president eh._ While he is thinking, Riko… ''Okay, let's go.'' And Riko's leading continues. After showing her worker's pass, she then… ''Let's go in.''

With that, Hyuuga and Riko step into the company and on his way to the receptionist area, he…  _Eh?! Why are the staffs sitting on a toilet bowl at the café? Why instead of a plant, there is a spiral lighting in the pot, huh?_

As if Riko notices Hyuuga's confused expression, she… ''Well… the president let his staff's imagination go wild, so every single thing you see here is something that the staffs here create.''

''Ah, okay.'' With that, his confusion is being made clear.

Reaching the receptionist area, the clerk… ''May I help you?''

''Ah, could you please show him the way to the interview room? I believe that we have made an appointment.'' presenting Hyuuga with a smile.

After looking Hyuuga's whole appearance and after searching something through the computer the clerk… ''Well… here is the way to the Human Resource Centre and good luck.'' After handing him the map of the company, the clerk goes back to her job.

''Well… I guess we will have to go our own ways. Well… good luck.'' After Riko wishes Hyuuga good luck, she immediately leaves him in the dust and is now joining her colleagues.

After being left in the dust, Hyuuga…  _That damned Riko…_ After cursing, he…  _Hah?! Now what?_ Looking at the map that the clerk had just given him, he…  _I guess I will just find the Human Resource Centre then…_

With that, he proceeds to flip through the map and there he starts his journey.  _Hmm… so it's on the second floor, eh._ After getting out of the elevator, he…  _Okay, now turn left and goes straight… And turn right and after walk straight turn left again._

And in front of him stands the Human Resource Centre and after taking his breath, he…  _Well… here I come._

After arriving at his office, Kiyoshi is now being bombarded with paperwork that his secretary, Izuki Shun is giving to him.

_Hah…_ After taking a deep sigh, he begins his job by studying the first document… After flipping a few documents, he begins to feel like taking a walk and therefore he, by leaving those documents, he leaves his office.

''Thank you for the interview. The results will be sent via your e-mail.'' With that, Hyuuga leaves the Human Resource Centre and is now taking his leave, feeling quite dizzy for all the events that he had experienced.

As he is walking, suddenly… ''Ouch!'' And all he knows is he is sitting on the floor.  _Who on earth…_  ''Ah, I am sorry, are you okay?''

Upon hearing the man, Hyuuga proceeds to look up and all he sees is a man stretching out his hand, wanting to help him up.

After looking at the man who had looked up, Kiyoshi…  _Eh!? Isn't this…?!_

After getting up with the help of the man, Hyuuga… ''Ah, I am okay, by the way, thanks.'' After thanking the man that had helped him, he decides to continue his path, but it seems that the man hasn't let go of his hand.

Turning his body back, Hyuuga… ''Erm… excuse me, but…'' looking at their hands.

Feeling like the man is looking at their hands, Kiyoshi… ''Ah, sorry.'' With that, Kiyoshi let the man's hand go and after that, all he sees is the man is getting further and further away.

Looking at the back of the man, Kiyoshi…  _Hmm… although he had changed a bit, but... Hyuuga…? Hyuuga Junpei, how long is it been, huh…? 3 or 4 years…_

**Narrator:** _And so… after 3 or 4 years, the prince and the commoner reunite, so what will this reunion bring us…?_

**_~End of Chapter Twenty-Five~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**  

_Here you go, the start of the 5th story!!!!!_

_My heart shatters like when I am writing the first chapter of Chaotic Coincidence and this time I decide to make it worse! TAT_

_How worse? Miyaji and Takao are still virgins, while Kiyoshi and Izuki had gone all the way... OTL_

_Although similar to Chaotic Coincidence, but this time I switch around to make the Seme as the center._

_Well… then, see y'all sweeping next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	27. A Second Coincidence (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuuga gets the job (of course), but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> MAJOR UPDATE: First of all, thanks for all the kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions
> 
> Here is the big update. The Finale for Sinful Coincidence is finally written and I am officially done with it! (Let's Rejoice!!!)
> 
> So Let's Start The Twenty-Sixth Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, things changes either to the worst or for the best…_ **

As Kiyoshi keeps his eyes on the back of the man he presumes to be Hyuuga Junpei, he…  _Even though he looks like him, but it's still too early to say that it was him…_

And right now the back of the man had gone from his sight, he cups his chin…  _Hmm… By the way, if that was him, why did he come here in the first place…?_

While trying to solve the puzzle, he begins to turn his body around hoping to find some clues and something catches his attention.  _Human Resource Centre…_

Walking into the room and after being greeted by the staffs, he straight away walks towards another room and all he sees is a male staff is managing some documents and his eyes quickly zoom into it.

Feeling like he is being watched, the male staff… ''Good morning, president. May I know what had you coming…?''

''Ah… The documents…'' Eyeing the documents, he continues… ''Would you please let me have a look…?''

''Ah. Sure. Here you go.''

''Thank you.'' After getting his hands on the documents, he proceeds to leave the room. A few minutes later, after settling down on his seat, he immediately brings the document to his table.

Eyeing it for quite a while, he finally takes the papers out from the pocket and the first thing that his eyes are interested in is the photo attached to the corner of the papers.  _Hmm… I am not wrong, this document is about him…_ Tearing his eyes away from the photo, his eyes immediately run through the whole document.

_It seems like I am not wrong, he was indeed Hyuuga Junpei and his birthday is also the same as that person I know… Hmm…_ Escaping from his thoughts, he quickly springs up from the seat and begins to call someone.

Feeling his call had gone through, he… ''Ah… please connect this phone call to the Human Resource Centre.''

After a moment, he… ''About the man, Hyuuga Junpei who had just come to had a job interview, I would like to take his employment myself.''

After listening to the reply from the other side of the phone call, he… ''Don't worry, I will see fit myself. If he is qualified then I will tell him myself.'' And with that, he ends the call.

Leaving the phone, his eyes continue to scan through the documents once again and a smile could be seen appearing on Kiyoshi's face.

As if remembering something else, his smile immediately melts and he… ''Crap. Those paperworks. Better finish it soon.''

''Ah… Riko! Sorry for keeping you waiting.'' Looking at Riko's annoyed face, Hyuuga quickly apologizes as he is walking towards where Riko is standing.

After receiving the apology, Riko's scorn quickly melts as she… ''So, how did it go?''

''Don't know and by the way, why are you here? Didn't you have to get to your job?''

''Oh! Rest assured. I had taken a day off and by the way what's that 'Don't know.' Huh?''

''Oh it just means don't know, really.''

''Don't screw with. Hurry up and tell me.'' Narrowing her eyes, daring Hyuuga to answer another one of his 'Don't know'.

Feeling the aura that Riko is emitting, Hyuuga… ''Fine. I will tell you. But first…'' Handing her a helmet… ''Let's go home first.''

Wearing the helmet that is given to her, and as she is getting up Hyuuga's bike she sighs.

25 minutes later, after stepping into Hyuuga's apartment, Riko while slumping onto the couch, she… ''Hah… what a day.''

''Nah. Here.'' Upon hearing Hyuuga's voice, she quickly turns her head towards something the Hyuuga is offering her and it appears that it was a canned lemon-iced tea.

''Ah. Thank you.'' Receiving the can, she immediately opens it while Hyuuga slumps onto the couch that is in an opposite direction.

After having their share of drinks, Riko… ''So, let's begin the story.''

Looking at the attentive Riko, Hyuuga after setting down the can on the table… ''Well…'' and off he goes telling the whole story to her while leaving out his weird encounter with that man.  _I guess that's not important…_ Is what he had thought during his storytelling.

After finishing his story, Riko… ''Well… I guess that's not bad. Well… we will just have to wait for now.'' Plopping down the couch after finishing the last drop of her drink.

Standing up from the couch and taking away Riko's now empty can, he is right now dropping the cans into the recycle bin. As he is turning his body around, his eyes catch onto something and he… ''By the way, it's already late. Let's go, I will send you home.''

But, it seems like his offer was not delivered, because on the couch, there he sees a sleeping Riko, snoring away.

Rendered speechless, he immediately tries to shake Riko up. ''Hey, wake up. Don't sleep here.''

And all he got is… ''Mmm… Tch. Don't wanna. I am sleeping good night…''

With that, he… ''Geez…''  _Hmm… what do to now, eh…_ Looking at Riko, he immediately pulls Riko's hand and after a few adjusting, Hyuuga is now giving Riko a piggyback ride. ''Yo-sha! Here we go.''

Entering his room, he immediately set Riko down on the bed and after taking in some air, he begins to take Riko's socks off. And with that being done, he is currently taking his shower.

Finishing his shower, he enters the living room. After lying down on the couch, he…  _Hope that the interview would be successful…_ And it seems like he remembers something else…  _By the way… that guy just now… Why do I feel like I have seen him before, huh…?_ Trying his best to remember something, but…  _Hmm… maybe it's my mistake._ And as his fatigue is taking its effect, Hyuuga slowly shuts his eyes…

#THE NEXT DAY#

''Erm… '' says Izuki as he taps the shoulder of a maid, who is arranging the flowers into a vase.

''Yes…?'' replies the maid.

''May I know, do you have any idea where is Kiyoshi…?''

''Umm… I am sorry, Izuki-san. But I have no idea.'' And the answer made Izuki dismiss the maid and the maid returns to her work while leaving Izuki…  _Hmm… weird…? Where did he go, huh?_

While having these thoughts, he then proceeds to ask another few butlers and maids about Kiyoshi's whereabouts, but all he gets is a negative answer.

*You have reached the destination…* reports a GPS… ''Oh! I think is here…'' As he begins to check his GPS, as quickly slows down his car.  _Hmm… an apartment, eh…_

After stopping his car, Kiyoshi immediately hops off his ride and after breathing in some air, he… ''Alright.''  _Block C. Block C. Floor No. 8. Room No. XX._

After recalling the address that he saw yesterday, he immediately turns on his engine and begins to walk towards the elevator. After he entered the elevator, he proceeds to push the buttons, but as soon as the elevator is closing, a foot suddenly stops the elevator from closing.

''Phew…!'' It seems like the one that stops the elevator from closing is a pizza-man. After getting into the elevator, the pizza-man too presses the same button as Kiyoshi did.

After the elevator shuts, an air of awkwardness could be felt, but not for long the elevator's door finally open and without waiting any longer the pizza-man steps out from the elevator, leaving Kiyoshi slowly coming out.

As he begins to walk towards his destination, suddenly he…  _Weird…! Why is the pizza-man going the same way as I did…?_ As he is thinking all that, the pizza-man finally came to a stop and after narrowing his eyes, Kiyoshi…  _What…?!_

Looking at the pizza-man, who is now pressing the bell, Kiyoshi…  _Okay… so it is just a pizza-delivery, eh… Fine, I will just watch from here…_

*Ding… Dong… Dang…* an alarm bell could be heard throughout the entire apartment.

''Hyuuga…! You have visitors…!'' shouts Riko while tilting her head towards the bathroom.

And in the direction of the bathroom, Hyuuga… ''Ah…! Maybe it is just the pizza-man, just open the door for me I will be out for a minute.''

''Okay.'' And Riko proceeds to the door. After checking who's the visitor, she immediately opens the door.

''Ah. Pizza delivery. Overall it's 40 bucks.'' Says the pizza-man.

_Weird…? Isn't this his house…? Why does a woman come out instead?_ Thought Kiyoshi with a confused look, but his confusion quickly resolves after he decides to observe the situation more.

After the pizza-man had said the price, Riko… ''Erm… please wait a minute, I will go get my purse.''

As she is getting her purse, Hyuuga comes out from the washroom, with his hair wet. After getting her purse, she quickly returns to the entrance with Hyuuga following behind.

''Nah. '' Says Riko with her hand stretches out towards the pizza-man. As the pizza-man is currently counting the balance, Hyuuga immediately helps Riko to get the pizza from the pizza-man. And of course, all this is being watched by the stalker, Kiyoshi Teppei.

As the scene enters Kiyoshi's vision, he…  _What?! Don't tell me that that is his girlfriend…! But… seeing them being so close and that coordination while they are doing things... Maybe I am wrong…!_ And there he goes, continues to observe the situation.

After the pizza-man is gone, the two of them is still standing at the entrance and Hyuuga… ''Erm… I will pay you back later.''

With that being said, Riko… ''Hah… You don't have to pay me back, just treat it like it was my thanks for letting me sleep over yesterday.''

_What…?! Sleep…over…_ It seems like the statement had had a huge meaning towards Kiyoshi, who is dropping his head. After a while, he decides to raise his head and all he sees is there is no one at the entrance anymore and the door had been closed shut.

_Huh?! Where did they go…?_ Is his first response when he raises his head and the next moment he realizes that they had gone in, his shoulder slumps by the name of disappointment and without realizing it his foot goes into auto-mode. Slowly and slowly he goes back to the elevator, presses the button, descend to the first floor, exit the elevator and right now he is currently in his car, sitting there like a dead-rag.

While still sitting there lifeless all he can do is to stare into a deep space, his mind empty.

… … … … …  _!_ As if something shocks him, he…  _Fine then… if that's what you showed me…_ Sitting straight up, he proceeds to turn his engine on and with a smirk, he speeds his car towards somewhere by grabbing his steering really hard.

25 minutes later, after stopping his car at the parking site, Kiyoshi is currently taking the elevator towards his office.

On his way towards his office, the staffs that saw him had all greeted him, but without batting them an eyelash, he continues his path.

Pushing the door open, he quickly proceeds to his table and after searching something in his drawer, he is right now staring at the envelope…  _Hmm…_ and tearing away his attention to look towards the phone.

Without certain hesitation, he immediately opens the envelope and by looking at the information, he snatches up the phone and is now dialing someone…

And all he does is to wait while the phone goes… *TuTu… TuTu… TuTu…*

*Brr… Brr…* As Hyuuga is enjoying his pizza, suddenly his smartphone rings, which made him set down his pizza and after wiping his hand, he immediately accepts the call.

After putting the phone near his ear, he… ''Yes? May I know who is calling?''

_Oh my god! He accepts it…!_ Although his heart is fluttering away to somewhere, he tries to make his voice as calm as possible. After clearing his throat, he… ''Erm… may I know if this is Hyuuga Junpei-san?''

After listening to the question, Hyuuga… ''Ah yes…? It's me.'' And this time, feeling interested Riko changes her place by sitting next to Hyuuga.

Still trying to control his voice, Kiyoshi… ''Okay… Actually, I am from  _ICreative._ ''

After listening to the company's name, Hyuuga immediately sits up straight and he continues to listen attentively.

Feeling like the person from the other of the phone falls silent, Kiyoshi continues… ''We have checked your resume and your cert and after some consideration, we decide to let you have the chance.''

_Okay… so it's a positive then…_ ''So, what you mean is…?'' replies Hyuuga.

''What I mean is congratulations, you have gained the entry to our company,  _ICreative._ '' Answers the other side of the phone.

Shocked by the news, Hyuuga quickly reply… ''Really…?!''

''Really.'' Answers Kiyoshi, who is pressing his heartbeat.

After getting the assurance, Hyuuga… ''Oh, Thank you for telling me the news. So, when do I start…?''

''Ah… tomorrow would be fine.'' Replies Kiyoshi.

''Alright, see you next day… Eh… may I know what's your name…?'' but his question goes unanswered as his phone had gone… *Tu… Tu… Tu…*

Looking at his phone, he…  _Weird…_ But his thoughts had been interrupted by Riko, who is now eager to know what's going on.

''I have succeeded.'' Is all Hyuuga could answer.

_?_ ''Huh?! What have you succeed?''

''I have succeeded the job interview and from tomorrow onwards we are going to work in the same company.'' And a smile had been given to Riko.

Eyes opened-wide, Riko… ''Really…! Well then, congratulation… Wait…!'' and now she is scowling.

Feeling weird by Riko's sudden change of expression, Hyuuga… ''Yes? What's the problem?''

Receiving Hyuuga's question, Riko immediately cups her chin and she… ''There is a problem for sure. Well… you see. Now that I think about it, isn't this going a bit too fast.''

With that being said, Hyuuga is suddenly interested what Riko had in store, so he urges her on.

''Usually, when we go through the Interview route, it usually takes 4 or 5 days for us to have the news, but… '' Thinking more into this, she continues… ''But it seems like you had just gone into the Recommendation route, which is the fastest one.''

Listen up to this point, Hyuuga… ''Recommendation route…?''

''Recommendation route is when someone influential does something like writing a recommendation letter to the boss and when the newbie gives the letter to the boss, he or she will straight away gain an entry into the company, which is like your situation.''

After listening to Riko's reply, Hyuuga begins to think hard…  _Well, if that's true. Then that's something weird going on here._ Gazing at his phone…  _By the way, who is that just called…?_

While he is still in his thoughts, Riko… ''Well… no point thinking this out. And whether is a good thing or not, you had gained the entry, so once again congratz.''

With that, the two of them continue to enjoy their pizza.

''Hah…'' after setting the phone down, he straight away slumps down towards his seat while thinking…  _I hope he doesn't feel anything suspicious…_

After ending his thoughts, he immediately sits up straight again and once again, he picks up the phone and calls somewhere…

Back to where Hyuuga apartment… ''Well bye.'' Says Hyuuga after waving at Riko who is now stepping out of his apartment.

''Umm… bye. See you at the company tomorrow.'' And all she gets is a nod from Hyuuga and with that, she enters into the elevator.

After seeing Riko's off, he returns back to his apartment and while he is in the process of walking towards his room, he suddenly came to a halt.

Touching his chest, he…  _Weird… why does my whole body feel so off…? Maybe I had just consumed too much pizza…? No way!_ Rubbing his chest more…  _It's felt more like…_ Thinking more of it…  _Why do I feel such way…? Why do I feel like something is going to happen…? Something huge…_ But, no matter how he tries to figure out, there is no answer for him. And with that, he continues his way to his bedroom.

#THE NEXT DAY#

Stopping his bike, Hyuuga immediately gets off and is now walking towards the building and it seems like someone is waiting for him there and it seems like it is a complete stranger. ''Erm… Are you perhaps, Hyuuga-san…?''

Looking at the bald-headed stranger, he… ''Yeah, I am. By the way, you are…''

''Oh, that can wait. But right now, this way please.'' And Hyuuga had no choice but to let his eyes follow where this stranger had offered him to.  _Guess I have no choice then…_

With that, he steps into the building by following where the bald-head is heading, while in the process the bald-head… ''Oh, regarding your question, I am Tsugawa Tomoki.''

By hearing his name, Hyuuga… ''Oh. Okay. By the way, where are we heading?''

''Ah. We are heading towards the sketching room, which is your working area from now on.'' And after that Tsugawa shuts his mouth and now they are walking side by side.

While in the process, Hyuuga senses the gazes that Tsugawa had just gave him. ''W-what?''

Narrowing his eyes, Tsugawa… ''By the way, did you gain your entry by using the Recommendation method…? But you didn't seem that special to me… Maybe I am wrong…''

After hearing the words 'Recommendation Method', Hyuuga… ''Wait! What did you mean by that?''

Turning around his body, Tsugawa… ''Don't you realize all the gazes that the people here are giving you…?''

Getting really confused now, Hyuuga… ''Huh? I mean really…! What did you mean by that?''

Looking at Hyuuga's eyes, Tsugawa… ''Hmm… it seems like you really had no idea. Fine, I will tell you, did you know that all the people here had known that you gained your way here by using whatever relationship you have with the president…?'' _What…?!_ Is all he can think after listening to the news. ''What kind of relationship do I have with your president? I don't even know him more or less having anything to do with him!''

After justifying himself up to this point he suddenly think about something…  _Wait a minute…! So, does that mean that the one who called yesterday is the president, himself…!_

**_~End of Chapter Twenty-Six~_ **

* * *

 

**AUTHOR NOTE:**  

_So, as for this pairing, I decide on the stalker obsessive seme x badass stubborn uke route._

_By the way, just for all of you to know, I have previously finished writing Guilty and Healing Coincidence and recently Sinful Coincidence._

_Now, I only left Chaotic Coincidence, which I am finishing soon with Second, Unlikely and Late Coincidence's end still remain unknown._

_Well… then, see y'all thumping next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	28. A Second Coincidence (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuuga and Izuki meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> To inform you all, I have placed the number of chapters for both Guilty and Healing.
> 
> Now, why did I not do the same as I have finish Sinful too, that's because after rechecking everything, I am left unsatisfied, so...
> 
> So Let's Start The Twenty-Seventh Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, truth brings something unexpected…_ **

… _So, does that mean that the one who called yesterday is the president, himself…!_ While still in the middle of his thoughts, he didn't realize that Tsugawa is observing his facial expression.

After having a good look at the face that Hyuuga is expressing, Tsugawa starts to mumble… ''So… you really do not have anything to do or related to the president…?''

''Of course.'' It seems like the mumblings of Tsugawa's reaches Hyuuga's mind, as he immediately replies Tsugawa's doubts.

Listening to what Hyuuga had said so quickly, he… ''But… If what you said is the truth, then why did the president…?'' Trying to think of some possible reasons, Tsugawa begins to cup his chin.

Looking at the current Tsugawa, Hyuuga…  _Hmm… it seems like he had trusted me a little… But, what do I do now, huh…?_ Cracking his neck to give everything a thought, Hyuuga…  _Hmm… How about that…_ ''Erm… Tsugawa-san…'' and that catches Tsugawa's attention… ''Hmm… yes? What?''

After taking more consideration, Hyuuga… ''I am thinking if this is the work of the president himself, then could you please tell me where is his office?''

''Eh? Why?'' is Tsugawa's first reaction after hearing Hyuuga's question.

Clearing his throat, Hyuuga… ''Oh, easy. If all of this was done by your president, then I am thinking of having a nice little chat with him… so, could you please kindly tell me how do I find this office of his…?''

''Oh, okay. So… just walk back to the place we started… '' and there goes Tsugawa, trying to tell the whereabouts of their president. Before Hyuuga leave, Tsugawa… ''Oh, by the way, it's not like you can find him for sure in his office as he is out sometime.''

Hearing the words from Tsugawa, Hyuuga… ''Okay, thanks for the information.'' With that Hyuuga starts to leave Tsugawa behind with the latter thinking…  _Phew! What the hell is that…?! Is that some sort of aura that he was emitting just now…?!_

In the process of walking into the elevator, this time by paying more attention, he begins to feel that there really are people whispering wherever he goes…  _What's the deal with the president, huh?_

Reaching the elevator and once the door of the elevator opens, he immediately steps in and after pressing the button. Just when the elevator is about to shut close, a leg sticks into the elevator to prevent the door from closing.

Watching the door reopens and the person that is stepping into the elevator… ''Hyuuga! I have heard from my friends! It seems like my suspicion was on point, but to think that it is from the president, himself…''

After taking another glance of Hyuuga, she continues… ''So, what are you going to do now, huh?'' Just after she finishes her question, she continues… ''Hmm… this floor that you are going… Don't tell me you are meeting the president?!''

And it seems that Riko's doubts were on point as all she gets from Hyuuga is an 'Of course.'

With that being said, Riko's eyes couldn't help itself but open wide.

Looking at Riko's reaction, Hyuuga… ''Why? If this is all his doings, then a nice little chat with him to get a little understanding won't hurt, isn't it.''

With that sentence being said, a 'DING!' could be heard coming from the elevator and Hyuuga… ''Well… I guess you have reached your floor, eh.''

Looking out from the elevator, Riko sighs while facing Hyuuga… ''You did better not cause any problems.'' And there she goes exiting the elevator.

Staring at the entrance of the elevator, which are closing now, Hyuuga shuts his eyes for a while and without wasting anytime, another 'DiNG!' could be heard and after checking the floor that he had arrived, he casually steps out of the lift and after checking his surroundings, he begins walking towards the president's office.

Going forward towards his destination and all of a sudden, he stops his movements and lifting up his head, the first thing that his eyes gaze upon is the DIRECTOR'S BASE banner on the right side of the door.

Without sparing any more time for idle thoughts, he immediately pushes open the huge door and the next thing he knows is in front of him stands another door which had a banner of PRESIDENT ROOM. And like always he goes straight towards the door and before he even has the chance to touch it, suddenly… ''Excuse me, but may I kindly know who are you?''

And that catches Hyuuga's attention and by trailing the source of the voice he immediately turns his head to the right and in front of him stands a man with black hair with black orbs, which are now staring straight into him, with him staring it back.

After regarding the man in-front of him, he… ''So… you must be the President's secretary, eh…? Erm… Izuki Shun-san.''

''Yeah, I am indeed, the President's secretary, may I know what's your dealings with the president and I am afraid that you have not made an appointment.'' Replies Izuki as he is still trying to judge the man in front of him.

''What did you say? Appointment? Do I need one after what the president of yours had done to me? I guess not, right?'' replies Hyuuga, while showing his ridiculed face.

Confused by Hyuuga's reply, Izuki… ''Wait a minute. First, could you please tell me your name?''

Without further thoughts, he… ''Sure, my name is Hyuuga Junpei, you may call me Hyuuga.'' And with that, in the next speck of moments, Izuki's eyes couldn't help but open wide but soon return to normal and he… ''Ah. So, you are the rumored one, eh… Fine then, I guess that can't be helped. Well… please wait for a minute, is that okay with you?''

''Sure.''

*BeepPruuuu!* ''Oh, who is it, I wonder.'' Curious as to who is calling, Kiyoshi immediately picks up the phone and the first thing he hears is… ''President, there is someone who likes to meet you, and he is currently waiting in front of your office. Would you like to invite him in?''

_Weird… If I am not mistaken, there is no meeting with anyone in this hour…_ ''Who is it?'' replies Kiyoshi, getting puzzled by the situation.

After getting Kiyoshi reply, Izuki, who is about to tell him the answer suddenly been stopped by Hyuuga's sentence and that is… ''Erm… another thing, please don't tell him who I am, okay?''

Receiving the request from Hyuuga and after some consideration, Izuki…  _Well..._ and then he proceeds to bring the phone to his mouth and he… ''Well… I am sorry, president, but it seems like you have to meet him personally to know.''

_Weird…_ Rubbing his chin now to figure who is the one that wishes to meet him, he…  _Hmm… well… I guess it is no harm meeting this mysterious one, eh…_ ''Okay, I will invite him in.''

Dropping the phone back to its original place, he proceeds to press a button on a controller and…

''Well… please wait for a second, the president will… Well, there you go.'' Eyeing the door that is opening in front of them, Hyuuga then proceeds to step into the office, but not before thanking Izuki.

Looking at the back of Hyuuga, who is disappearing due to the doors closing, Izuki…  _So, that's him, eh… But… it's too soon to tell it is him…_

After stepping into the room, the first thing that appears in front of him is huge shelves, which is currently standing between the two of them, preventing each of them to see each other.

_Hmm… I wonder who it is, eh…_ Stepping down from the platform, Kiyoshi begins to walk towards the entrance…

Ignoring the huge shelves, Hyuuga decides to pick the left side to proceed and…

In front of him stands a gentleman, with eyes open wide and the first thing that comes to mind is…  _So, this is the president, eh? But, wait. Isn't that the guy who had bumped and helped me up…?!_

While Hyuuga is still looking at Kiyoshi all calm and collected, the latter…  _No way! Is him! Oh my god! What should I do?! Wait, it seems like he doesn't remember me, so… I guess I will just act natural…_ and just as he is trying to open his mouth, Hyuuga… ''So, you are the president of this company, eh…?''

Clearing his throat, Kiyoshi… ''Yes, I am the president, indeed. So, may I know who are you and what brings you here?''

After hearing the question, Hyuuga couldn't help but to stifled out a laugh… ''Well… first thing first, please don't act like you don't know me and I guess that you already have an idea why I am standing in front of you right now.''

_Don't tell me he had found out… Well… Fine!_ ''Yeah, of course, I have known who you are and I might as well have a pretty idea of the reason you are here now, Hyuuga Junpei-san.''

After hearing his name being called by the president, Hyuuga suddenly had a shiver…  _What's with that tone of his? And why does it feel so familiar…? Well… who cares._ ''Hmm… it's good that you have decided to go straight to the point and don't you think I deserved an explanation…?''

''Explanation? Well, if you do want one, please let us both have a seat first…'' and there they go taking their seat and are now facing each other.

''First, I need to know why you are so mad about the thing I have done since you are the one who wants this job…?''

''Oh, easy. Because I hate the thing that you did and I want to get in in a proper way.''

With that being said, Kiyoshi… ''Well… let me tell you this. After checking your resume and files personally, I find that you getting in here is just a matter of time, so…''

''I don't care if it is early or late, because of you that right now I have been labeled as a person that get in by using some kind of relationship.'' Butted in Hyuuga without giving Kiyoshi a chance to finish his sentence.

''Why? Do you hate this so much?'' Standing up from his seat now is no other than Kiyoshi himself.

''Yeah, I do. And right now all the staffs in this company are giving me the attention that I didn't need.'' Without realizing something is about to happen, Hyuuga continues to answer casually.

Moving closer to where Hyuuga is, he… ''So, what is your point?''

''Oh, easy. My point is I have decided to tell you that I am going to quit. So, please consider it.'' Replies Hyuuga while standing up from his seat, all-ready to leave.

_Quit…? Hell no. No way. And why is he standing up? Is he leaving?_ After breaking out from his thoughts, all he sees is Hyuuga, who is now on his way to leave the office and that makes him… ''What if I say that I am not letting you quit…?''

And that catches Hyuuga's attention, as he is now turning his body to face Kiyoshi. ''Why? If I am not mistaken, you and I don't have anything to do with each other, right? So, why not let me quit?''

During Hyuuga's question, Kiyoshi had already begun to move closer to Hyuuga and right now after Hyuuga's had dropped his last word, the distance between had been decreased to the point where both of them could feel each other breaths.

Realizing the oddness of the situation he is in, Hyuuga tries to move a little backward, but all of a sudden his back hits upon a wall. ''Erm… excuse me. Could you please move away a little?''

''…'' is all he gets for his request. Feeling all weird, he immediately faces the man who had trapped him and all he gets is a pair of eyes staring straight into him. ''W-what?''

And without any answer, all Hyuuga could do is to stare at the eyes back. And after for a while… ''Before I answer your questions, answer me this. Do you not recognize me?''

Breaking out from the trance, Hyuuga… ''Of course, I don't even know you… Wait! Don't tell me you know me?! Let me think… Nope, I don't know you… Who are you exactly?''

And immediately Kiyoshi… ''Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi Teppei. Does that ring any bells in you?'' After answering the question, once again Kiyoshi decreases their distance.

_Kiyoshi Teppei… Kiyoshi…_ In the process of recalling his memories, suddenly a memory flashes across his mind… * _Would you go out with me?*_ And that makes him open his eyes wide while tilting his head to face Kiyoshi.  _No way…_

''Hmm… it seems like you remember, eh. So, do you get the reason for why I won't let you quit no matter what?'' Closing on his face towards Hyuuga, who is still shocked by the revelation.

_Weird…? Why is his face closing in, huh?_ Snapping out from his shock, Hyuuga immediately attempts to escape from Kiyoshi's 'cage', which he did it successfully, but not for long he feels like his hand is being pulled and he… ''Let go of me.''

''No way.'' And the next moment, all Hyuuga knows is he being pinned down on the couch with his chin being cupped by Kiyoshi.

Looking at Hyuuga's current state, Kiyoshi…  _Ah…! He still hasn't change one bit, still as strong as ever… but, it seems like I win this time…_

Staring straight back at Kiyoshi, Hyuuga… ''No way you are this strong. Are you the same Kiyoshi I knew…?''

Receiving the question from Hyuuga, Kiyoshi manages a smirk… ''People do change you know. Especially the one with a clear goal in their minds.''

''Whatever. Just let me go now.'' Glaring at the other now is no other than Hyuuga himself while still struggling to get out from Kiyoshi's clutches.

''Oops, better don't. I would hate to hurt you any longer.'' Warns Kiyoshi with a smile on his face.

''Who cares, just let me go or I will…'' all of a sudden Hyuuga couldn't find anything to curse.

''Or what, hmm…'' Moving his mouth closer towards Hyuuga's ears, after blowing some air towards Hyuuga's ear which earns him a shiver, Kiyoshi smiles and he… ''Say it. Or what?''

''Tch.'' In the state he is in, Hyuuga had no choice but to click his mouth.

Feeling like the other is making no response, Kiyoshi who is still using his seductive tone… ''Ah. Don't be mad, okay.''

''I won't be mad if let me go this instant.'' Orders Hyuuga who is still trying to loose himself, but… ''But, if I let you go, you will run away, right?''

Cupping up his chin once more, Kiyoshi…  _Ah…! Such a great sight. Never would I have dreamt that I will see him, especially him being so weak in my hands…_ And as if something had struck him…  _Now that I have him in my hands, so what now. Now that I have taken a good look at him…_ And down his eyes go, scanning Hyuuga's face all over.

''W-what are you looking at?''  _Shit. He is such a weirdo… and how on earth is he this strong, huh? Was he that strong befor… Huh?!!_ Suddenly all he could do is to open his eyes wide while feeling something sticking into his mouth.

_What the hell is he doing?! I have to…_ And it seems like his thoughts had been cut short due to the fact that Kiyoshi deepens their kiss.

After a short while, Kiyoshi breaks their kiss while leaving Hyuuga panting for air. But, as soon as his senses are beginning to come back, Kiyoshi once again seals their mouths together and all we could hear is Hyuuga's muffled voices.

Trying to struggle out from the kiss, Hyuuga had no choice but to lean back, but it is useless because all he feels is the leather of the couch rubbing his back.

Feeling like Hyuuga is trying to break the kiss, Kiyoshi…  _Trying to run away in this kind of situation. No way. ! Oops, it seems like I needed air, breaking away for a while won't hurt, doesn't it?_ And there he breaks the kiss by feeling confident that Hyuuga won't have time to regain his senses, but it seems like he had miscalculated.

As soon as Kiyoshi broke the kiss, Hyuuga quickly breath in a large amount of air in one go and as quickly as possible, he uses his legs to kick Kiyoshi away and are now making a run for it.

Surprised by the sudden turns of events, Kiyoshi couldn't help but have a shock.

Using the chance when Kiyoshi is still in his stunned state, Hyuuga immediately run for the entrance and using the speed of lighting, he quickly use his fingers to press the button and after a 'CLACK!' could be heard, he quickly opens the door and make a dash for it without noticing Izuki shocked expression.

Returning to the reality, Kiyoshi immediately springs up from the couch and as quick as Hyuuga was, he quickly runs towards the entrance and after he is out of his room, the first thing that welcomes him is, in fact, Izuki, who is currently making a ridiculed face. ''What exactly had happened, huh?''

''Ah, it's nothing, really. I am so sorry, but I have something I must do right now, so talk to you later, okay?'' And with that being said, just as Kiyoshi is beginning to run away, he feels that his hand is being pulled and all he hears is… ''Wait.''

With that, it had caught Kiyoshi's attention, who is turning his body to face Izuki… ''What? Is there anything wrong?''

After a moment of silence, Izuki while raising his head… ''It was him, wasn't it? Hyuuga Junpei. The one that made you go crazy all over, isn't it? The one that broke your heart. It was him, right?''

*Pant! Pant!* After catching some air, Hyuuga slowly raises his body and after checking his surroundings, he…  _It seems like I have outrun him, eh… So, thirsty…_ Slipping his hand into his pocket, he…  _Eh?! Where is it?!_ Thinking back…  _Don't tell me it had dropped in that pervert office?!_

**_~End of Chapter Twenty-Seven~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**  

_Truth to be told, when I am writing this chapter, I did not exactly plan it this way, instead, I let the chapter lead me._

_Next, to be honest, I still can't believe I am resuming this series that I started way when it was 2012._

_Okay, enough for the sentimental stuff. Next chapter, we are going back to Healing Coincidence. So, stay tuned._

_Well… then, see y'all plucking next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	29. A Healing Coincidence (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himuro and Liu running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> To inform these days, I might not update as fast as I am usually was.
> 
> I am preparing myself to face numerous internship interviews and that eats a whole lot my time.
> 
> So Let's Start The Twenty-Eighth Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, following your feelings will lead to a sink or swim situation…_ **

Both eyes still on Himuro, he waits for an answer. He waits while feeling anxious as jealousy starts to fill him whole, albeit not understanding it at all.

''I-it's was from…'' Although the voice that comes from Himuro is weak and soft, it had successfully delivered to Murasakibara, who is now raising his eyebrows, real slow.

But as soon as Murasakibara think that he can get an answer, Himuro immediately pauses and it seems like he is trying to decide whether to continue or not.

''What's wrong…'' and that earns him Himuro's attention, who turns to face Murasakibara. ''Nothing, I am just thinking…'' and then once again he shuts his mouth and this time without thinking any more matters, Murasakibara immediately catches Himuro's hand and that makes their eyes meet each other.

*Ba-thump!* After gazing back at Murasakibara's violet orbs, Himuro's heart could not help but do a somersault…  _Maybe, if it's him… I can…_

''If you do not want to tell me, then you don't have to.'' But as soon as he drops his sentence, Himuro… ''No! I am telling you…''

Murasakibara's eyes couldn't help but increase its size. ''This bear. It was actually from someone important to me, but that was all in the past…''

_Huh?! What's this? Why does my heart feel so painful…?_ After hearing the word 'important', Murasakibara's whole being had once again got thrown into the pool of jealousy.

_Why is he looking at that bear with those kind of expression again…_ After being dumped into the pool of jealousy, his mind suddenly went nuts by wanting to know more.  _The way he looks at the bear, why does it irk me so much… Who? Who was it? Who gave him that bear?_

Suddenly feeling weird by the sudden silence, Himuro had no choice but to tear his attention away from the bear and once again their eyes met.

_What's wrong with him, huh?_ As he is thinking, his instinctively reaches for Murasakibara's cheek.

After feeling like his face is being touched, Murasakibara's mind suddenly shuts down and right now all his focus is given to the man in front of him.

Feeling like the other has shown some response, his hand begins sliding down but is caught by another bigger hand, which brings his hand back to the cheek.

''W-what's wrong, huh?'' but all he gets is more of Murasakibara's gazes and… ''Who it is? Who gave you that bear?''

Upon hearing that question, Himuro couldn't help tensing up.  _W-what am I supposed to say? Do I really need to tell him or…_ As he is hesitating of whether, to tell the truth, for some reason his cheeks turn red and he didn't realize it himself.

Looking at his complexion that is flushing red now, Murasakibara…  _Tch! Who? Just who is that bastard that will let him be this way, huh? Fine! I… I regret asking._ Gazing more into Himuro's face, Murasakibara…  _P-pretty… such colors… I-I want him now…!_ Is what his whole mind is containing

_I guess it is alright to tell him…_ And by making up his decision, he finally opens his mouth… ''I-it was-'' but, the next moment all he knows is his word gets swallowed down.

''Mmph!'' Eyes open wide as if he couldn't believe what is happening.

As soon as their mouth connects, all Murasakibara think is…  _Wa… What's this feeling? I-it feels like… heart… exploding…_

As he slowly starts to process what situation he is in, he begins to struggle but it seems like his strength is not enough to push the giant away no matter what.

At the moment when he feels that Himuro is starting to push him away…  _No! I am not letting you go!_ And therefore he tightens his embrace.

As the kiss goes on, Himuro begins feeling something slipping into his mouth and without any preparation, he had no choice but to accept the muscle.

And therefore, two tongues begin fighting for dominance by twisting and twirling in both of their mouths with saliva starting to drip from Himuro's mouth.

''Mhmm!'' Protests Himuro as he begins slapping Murasakibara's back and that separates their mouth. After breaking away, Himuro starts breath in some oxygen but without him knowing, Murasakibara is currently staring at his reddened face.

After licking his lip, Murasakibara once again, without any warning, claims Himuro's lips and that earned him a yelp.

_What?! No…_ But as soon as his mind begins to protest, Murasakibara once again slips his tongue into Himuro's and that sweeps all of Himuro's sanity away, who is currently savoring the moment.

_What should I do now…? I want him so bad… More… more…_ Without breaking the kiss, Murasakibara begins slipping his hand into Himuro's shirt and that earns him a gasp.

Feeling like something is touching his back, Himuro immediately arches his back and in the back of his mind…  _Feels so good…_ As soon as he decides to go with the flow, suddenly something flashes across his mind and that made him snap his eyes open and with all the strength that he could muster, he immediately pushes Murasakibara away.

*Gasp! Gasp!* Looking at Murasakibara, who is currently opening his eyes with shock, Himuro… ''I-I am sorry, but please leave me alone and thank you for the bear.'' After finishing his sentence, all he could do is to drop his head, while his whole body is still shivering.

Upon receiving the words from Himuro, some light from Murasakibara's eyes could be seen disappearing.

But, at the next moment, his eyes immediately go back to normal and by softening his gazes, he slowly crawls towards where Himuro is and by grabbing Himuro's hand, he plants a soft peck on Himuro's head and he… ''Alright. If you said so. But, please take care.''

With that being said, he immediately let go of Himuro's hand and after helping Himuro return to his bed, he silently exits the room.

Looking at the closing door, Himuro couldn't help but to mutter out something… ''Thank you.'' And a bitter smile could be seen while he closes his eyes.

After getting out of the room, the first thing Murasakibara do is to lean against a wall and…  _What did I just do…?_ Touching his not-so-virgin mouth, he once again asks himself…  _What on earth did I just do…?_ After blinking his eyes for a while, he pushes himself off the wall and the next thing we know is a purple giant leaving the infirmary in a robotic way.

Once he is back in his mansion, shutting off all the voice around him, the next thing we know is he is in his room, pondering over some life matter.

''What's wrong with young master today, huh?'' wonders a maid as she begins nudging a butler.

''No idea.'' Replies the butler, who is raising his shoulder.

As the question goes on, on the other hand, Okamura, who had been hearing stuff from the maids and butler decides to pay his employer a visit.

*Knock! Knock!* ''…'' *Knock! Knock!* ''…'' Sighing…

_Well… I hope you will forgive me…_ and without any idle thought, Okamura immediately pushes the door and there he enters the room of Murasakibara.

And after walking further away into the room, he finally spots Murasakibara, who is still staring into a goddamn space.

Walking towards Murasakibara who doesn't seem to realize his presence, after some consideration, Okamura lifts his hands to begin nudging his employer back to reality. ''Oi…! Chairman. You there…?''

_Who is calling me…? S_ lowly he turns his head to face Okamura, and after seeing the relief on the other face, he immediately snaps back to reality and he… ''Oh…hi. Okamura-san.''

''Phew…'' after letting out his breath, he continues… ''Seriously, what's is up with you these days, huh? Chairman.''

''Wha-what's wrong with me?'' is what he could answer and that almost makes the other faint. ''Chairman… this is what I am asking you?!''

''Why did you ask me that?'' questions Murasakibara with a real lazy tone.

''Why? You are asking me why?'' Feeling like face-palming right now, he… ''Chairman… are you aware that there are some talks about you right now?''

Raising his head to think and without any hesitation he… ''Nope!''

_Okay… now that's some real problem that the chairman is having…_ ''Well… fine. Is there anything that makes you feel different these days?''

''Hmm… feeling different, eh…'' and once again, he raises his head and instantaneously, the thought of Himuro comes into his mind and therefore his heart begin to run really fast.

Looking at the changes of his chairman, he couldn't help himself to wonder…  _Okay… something must have happened… just look at him…_

In the middle of his thoughts, a voice suddenly came… ''Now that I think about it, I do have a problem…''

''Yes? And that is…?''  _Good! It seems like the chairman is telling me… maybe I can perhaps solve it…_ is what he thinks at first…

Cupping his chin to think of the best way to describe his feeling, he… ''Okay… is like this. Do you ever feel like your chest is about to burst when facing someone? Like when you see that person crying, laughing, or whatever…?''

And now it is Okamura's turn to be silent. Truth to be told, he too, is experiencing something like that at the current time. Although unintentional, his mind begins forming a certain someone…  _Tch! Why do I think of him, huh?_ Raising his eyebrows, he begins to feel his heart, as if something had just installed an accelerator on it.

Gazing at Okumura, who suddenly becomes silent, he begins… ''Hello, you there…?''Waving his hand in front of Okumura, who suddenly returns to reality.

''What's wrong? Are you okay?''

''Yup. Yeah. I am definitely okay.'' Replies Okamura with an 'okay' sign.

Feeling relief by the answer, he… ''Then what about the answer to my problems, huh? What's that supposed to mean?''

Looking at his chairman, he… ''Let me think for a while…''  _Hmm… if this is the case… isn't that the same case as mine?! Hmm… if I think of it… the way I am now it is because of… curiosity…? Nope. Interested…? Maybe, but not quite. Hmm… What do they call that… Like?_ Eyes open wide as if he couldn't believe his conclusion, Okamura immediately stands up.

Shocked by the suddenness of his employee, Murasakibara's concern immediately increases.

After gulping down his saliva, he quickly turns to face the chairman and… ''Erm… as for your question. I may have an answer, but…''

Getting interested, he… ''but…?''

After taking a deep breath, Okamura… ''But… do you perhaps like that certain someone?''

_Like…? Do I really like him?_ And without any resistance, the image of Himuro once again pops into his mind and a warm smile can be seen forming on his lips.

Catching the smile that the chairman is making right now, he… ''Erm… chairman.'' Which Murasakibara responded and he continues… ''Forgive me, but the way you are smiling right now… Just who it is, huh?''

''He is…'' and the image of Himuro is starting to pour into his mind, ''…someone who dares to reject me. When smiling, he really is beautiful and he tastes sweeter than any sweets that I have ever tasted. And he is someone who would do his best at everything…''

As Murasakibara is describing every single bit that he knows about Himuro, his smile gets even warmer and the one who looks at him right now could only wonder, who changed him.  _Just who…?_ And without thinking Okamura… ''Just who is it?''

Suddenly pausing his description, he turns his head to face Okamura and he… ''Muro-chin.''

''Huh? Who is Muro-chin?''

''Don't call him that way. I am the only one permitted to call him that way. And by the way, Muro-chin is Himuro-chin.'' States Murasakibara while changing his tone from bad to good.

''Ah, okay, okay. I won't call him that.'' Feeling like his life had been safe, Okamura begins to think…  _Hmm… okay. So... the one who changes the president is Himuro-san… But, wait. Isn't he a guy… and…_ Tilting his head more to remember the content of the description.  _Hmm… Hmm… Wait. Did the chairman just said he tastes sweeter than sweets?!_

As if in instinct, he… ''Chairman, erm… about the words that you said… You mentioned about Himuro-san tasted better than sweets, may I know what it means?''

With that, his memories when he is with Himuro in the hospital's room enters his mind… *Ba-Thump!*  _It comes again!_ Rubbing his chest, he then replies… ''Oh. I kissed him.''

Awestruck by the answer, Okamura is currently rendered speechless with his mind going…  _He kissed him…!? Like for real! Holy… So, that means chairman really do like him a lot, eh…_

_If that's the case… let me think… I am interested in **him…** and chairman likes Himuro-san, both of them are friends…_

Gasping from a certain revelation, he immediately stands up and as quickly as could, he excuses himself and there he goes running out from Murasakibara's room.

And therefore, all that's left is Murasakibara, who is still pondering over his memories with 'his' Muro-chin.

#4 DAYS LATER…#

''Okay, all you have to do is to be careful and that's it.'' Confirms the doctor after examining Himuro's head.

Standing up from the chair, after taking a bow with a smile, he then leaves the doctor's room.

''Hey, Himuro. How is it?'' questions Liu first-hand after seeing Himuro.

Making an 'okay' sign, he… ''Everything is good and it seems like I will be able to leave this place now.''

Slumping his shoulder down due to relief, he… ''Then why are we standing here for? Let's go then.''

And he begins dragging Himuro to pack up the things in his room. 20 to 30 minutes later, after checking out from the infirmary, they are now on their way to the parking lot.

''Ah… it's been almost a week that I've never gone back to my home… I did better do some cleaning later.''

''Well… rest assured I've been keeping your house in its best condition, so…'' and his attention suddenly moves to another place.

By following Liu's sight, Himuro turns his head and all his whole being begins to tense up.  _What do I do…?_

''Hey, there they are. Let's go, chairman.'' Getting down from the car, the first thing that Okamura do is to point at where Himuro and Liu is.

Turning his head towards the direction, his eyes quickly catch where Himuro and Liu is and is now moving towards the latter with Okamura following him behind with his eyes set on Liu.

Feeling like running away, but it seems that his friend's action is faster. After grabbing Himuro's hand, Liu… ''Quick, don't let them reach us, please.'' Seeing the terrified face that his friend is making, Himuro had no choice but to quicken his pace.

As quick as they could, they quickly run to where Liu had placed his car and on the other side… ''Okamura… why are they running all of a sudden…?''

''Now that you mentioned… Maybe something went wrong… Let's follow them.'' Offers Okamura while his eyes still following Liu.

''Quick! We are almost there.'' Feeling like there is someone following them, Liu once again tries his best to increase his speed and finally they reach their destination.

After entering the car, Liu once again urges Himuro, who is inserting his stuff in the booth and by closing the booth, he turns his head back to take a look at the purple giant, who is now closing in.

''Hurry!'' With that, he enters and after locking the doors, they speed the car to Himuro's resident while leaving the other two behind.

''Weird… what's going on…?'' mumbles Okamura as he watches the car going further.

But, of course, no answers had been given as Murasakibara is still standing there in a daze, while thinking something in his head.

After confirming that they had left them behind, Liu finally lets out a big sigh… ''Phew…''

''What's wrong with you, huh?'' questions a very puzzled Himuro.

''Please, don't make me tell you.'' Replies Liu.

Getting really curious as to why his friend is acting this way, Himuro… ''Yeah, I am so going to make you tell me, what's going on? And why did you run away from them?''  _Do I really have the rights to ask him, even though I am also thinking of running away just now…_

''Fine! But first of all, could you please cut off any connection with the two?''

_Eh?!_ At that moment Himuro eyes have no option but to open wide. ''Why? Does it have to do with me?''

''Yeah, definitely and it concerns me too.''

''What's that, then?''  _Weird… What's going on?_

Letting go of his mouth that he is clamping real hard, Liu… ''Do you know that that Chin-face just confessed to me 2 days ago?''

Due to the part of his mind being disconnected, Himuro… ''Wait? Wait a sec. Who is Chin-face? And isn't that the confession is about you?''

''Oh, my bad. Chin-face is Okamura-san, the secretary of your Murasakibara-san. And by the way, I was freaking out when he confessed to me and who knows what he will use to get close to me!''

After registering everything, Himuro… ''So, you mean that he will use me as his 'bridge'?''

''Yeah, basically. And before confessing, he told me something about you.'' Admits Liu.

_Something about me?_ ''And that is…?''

''Well… just don't freak out, okay…? Well… he told me that the chairman, Murasakibara-san likes you. In a romantic way or some sort…''

Awestruck by the fact, his jaw drops…  _No way in hell…! But…_ As his mind flashes across that moment he shared with Murasakibara, all he can do is to be rendered silent.  _He… he likes me…?!_

''Well… another thing is, I know you had this kind of relationship before, but as your friend, I would like you to think this over…'' reminds Liu.

Listening to what his friend had said, Himuro…  _I know. I know. But…_ ''Fine… I will try to avoid them, then…''

''Really…?''

''I don't know, but I will try my best, then…'' Answers Himuro with a tone filled with unsure and regret.

20 minutes later, after saying farewells, Himuro immediately goes into his home. After closing the door, Himuro quickly lean against the door and while his body is sliding down, all he could think is…  _What should I do now…?_

**_~End of Chapter Twenty-Eight~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**  

_At first, after writing the kissing scene, all I feel is AWKWARD AF!!!_

_But, after finished correcting some stuff plus changing the way I wrote it, all of a sudden the awkwardness decreases._

_As for the next chapter, we will be entering its Part 2!!!_

_Well… then, see y'all plundering next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	30. A Healing Coincidence (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They intertwined and tangles but still breaks off at the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> Just a reminder this is chapter 7 of A Healing Coincidence. 
> 
> The reminder is very important as I will reveal the reason later.
> 
> So Let's Start The Twenty-Ninth Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, the world seems so big, yet so small…_ **

Ever since the promise made between Himuro and Liu, two months passed by with Himuro and Liu trying their best to avoid their respective target.

_I wonder what he is doing right now…_ wonders Himuro, who is taking a break at a gazebo after his classes.

While still staring at the horizon, suddenly all his senses go weird and by rubbing his chest, he… ''W-why do I feel that something is going to happen, huh?''

And of course, nobody is going to answer his question as a voice appears behind him… ''Hey… Himuro.''

Startled by the voice all he jumps and snaps his head towards the direction and there he spots Liu. ''Yes…?''

Getting the respond, Liu… ''Ah… is just that there are something that needs your help in the staff room, would you like to come with me?''

''Ah… sure.'' Standing up from the bench, he immediately follows Liu and in the middle of it, his senses once again go weird…  _Weird… what's going on with me? Hmm… could it be that I had caught some cold…?_

Upon reaching the staff room, he… ''So? What is it that you want my help?''

''But first, let go meet up with Fukui-san. '' Which they did and after greeting each other, Fukui… ''Erm… actually is like this. Since that you are now part of the incoming Annual Patisserie Festival, so will you please prepare a data of the students who had gone through the preliminaries and presents it to the principal?''

Upon hearing the request, he… ''Well… if that's your request, then how will I be able to reject, eh…? Fine then, I will prepare it and send the data to the principal.''

''Thank you for your-'' and the words that he is going to tell Himuro are being cut short by an incoming call, checking his phone, he suddenly springs up from his seat and after excusing himself, Fukui leaves the staff room.

''Well then… let's settle this right now…'' and then he proceeds to surf for information in his laptop and 30 minutes later, he is right now shutting down the laptop after sending the information to the principal.

After putting away his laptop, the images of Murasakibara once again pops up in his mind and that makes him wonder…  _Why does his face keeps on entering my mind once I have nothing to do… Although the images are blurring… I guess time heals, eh..._

_And it seems that he had not visited the academy for quite some time now, I guess I can call all of that a dream as time goes by, eh…_ As he is thinking, suddenly a voice calls out to him and that makes him snaps out of his thoughts.

''Himuro-sensei, the principal had requested for you.'' Says one of the lecturers who had just entered the staff room.

While standing up from his seat, he… ''Eh? Really? For what?''

''No idea, the principal just said to tell you to meet him.'' Replies the lecturer who is right now taking his seat.

''Well… if you said so, then be right back…'' Says Himuro with a smile. With that, he grabs his things and is now on his way to the principal's room.

After walking for a while, he suddenly feels something odd going on with his nerves, which forces him to have a thought of turning his way back and that made him think…  _Seriously, why am I this way today…? Why do I feel this odd today, eh?_

Standing there at the same spot, he begins to decide on whether to continue or not and it seems like he decides to ignore his sixth sense and is now walking towards his destination.

And finally he reaches the principal office, and without a single idle thought his hands are now trying to reach the handlebar but a stronger tug in his heart makes him unable to pull the handlebar.

_Maybe something is really wrong with my health…_ Just when he is lowering his head to check on his left chest, the door opens from the inside and out comes two men, who are now walking away.

Curious as to who are the two visitors, Himuro raises his head to look at the back of the two and a certain man in the pair grabs Himuro's attention…  _Why does he look like him? There is no way it is him…_

After taking into more consideration, he finally decides that he had perhaps thought of the wrong person. With that, he enters the principal's office, but this time without any problems like feeling any sort of anchor hanging on your heart.

Upon looking at the arrival of Himuro, Sir Michael… ''Oh… so you are finally here, eh.''

''Good evening, Sir Michael. I have been told that you had wanted to see me, so what's the problem?'' Moving his eyes, he spots something in the principal's hands.

''Oh, is like this… Come here. '' orders the principal, who is now leading Himuro to his desk and after taking out a paper, he quickly gives it to Himuro, who is now looking at it.

''Is this why you want the data of the students?'' after looking at the paper, Himuro begins to question.

''Yeah, and thank you for that, that I will be able to make up this table. So, could you please make it a notification and paste it on the notice board?''

''Hmm… well, this is certainly an interesting idea, to make this Festival a tournament style… Hmm… well, just leave it to me then.''

''Oh-hoh. If that's the case, I hereby thank you.''

Just as he is about to leave, suddenly his mind flashes across the two men and as his curiosity kicks in, he… ''Erm… Sir Michael, who were the two guys that had just come to meet you? I saw them leaving.''

''Oh! So, you saw them, eh. Well… their name is Koganei Shinji and Kagami Taiga…''

Replies the principal, who is still explaining something, but all of those could not be heard by Himuro as he…  _Kagami Taiga. Taiga! Then that means that it was him!_

Without wasting any time, Himuro immediately runs out from the office and is now chasing the one in his mind, the one who possess the name, Kagami Taiga.

In the middle of his hot pursuit, he…  _So that was why that I had felt all the strange things throughout the day…!?_

Corner after corner, all Himuro wishes is that he is able to spot the shadow of the person that is in his mind.

_Quick! Legs! Please be quick! I-I need to catch him…_ And after the last turn, he finally spots two men exiting the entrance and he…  _Be quick! Be quick!_ As he is chanting for himself, he finally reaches the entrance of the academy and after getting out from the gates, all hoping to meet or to see someone, but all he can see is nothing, nobody, no one as if the two men, mainly Kagami Taiga had never entered his life of the day.

Feeling all of his energy had suddenly being swept away, he…  _No way! He had come back?! When was it…?_ With that, all he can do is to lay against a wall and all he knows is he is now sitting on the ground looking into the horizon, feeling helpless.

_Eh…?! Isn't that Muro-chin? What is he doing sitting there like that?_ And it seems like without Himuro's realization, Murasakibara slowly walks towards where Himuro is.

As he is getting closer to him, he begins to notice something from Himuro…  _Why is he sweating? Why is he gasping for air? And why is he crying…?_

''Muro-chin… '' and that makes Himuro look up, whose face is still soaked with tears.  _Eh? Why is he here…? No, I have to run away…!_

It struck him, it struck his heart real hard, Murasakibara immediately grabs Himuro's face and by looking at him with a pained expression, he… ''Why are you crying?'' As he is asking, he proceeds to lick away his tears… ''Why are you sweating?'' Using his hands to wipe away the sweat from Himuro's neck.

Startled by the action of Murasakibara… He can't help but tenses up…  _No… I have to run away…_ In which he tries, but held down by the purple giant, who is now looking at him with pure concern… ''Why are you trying to run away…?''

Rendered silent, all he can do is to keep his mouth shut.

Looking at the current Himuro, whose tears are still flowing, something snaps in Murasakibara making him immediately carries Himuro, and is now on his way towards his car.

Shocked by the sudden situation, Himuro begins to protest and is ordering Murasakibara to set him down, but it is all useless.

After setting him in the car and after putting on the safety belt, Murasakibara immediately sets the engine on and is now speeding his way towards somewhere.

''Where are you trying to take me?'' Questions Himuro with his voice still shaky.

And of course, no answer is given to him.

A couple of minutes later…

''Welcome back- Young master! Who is this?!'' questions a few butlers and maids after they all spotted Himuro, who is now being dragged by Murasakibara into his mansion.

Without bothering to answer any of those questions, he straight away brings Himuro to his room and after closing his door. The next thing he does is to bring Himuro further into his room and after slamming him against a wall, Murasakibara who without any idle thoughts immediately seals Himuro's mouth who was trying to say something.

Taking the chance of the pre-opened mouth of Himuro's, Murasakibara quickly slides his tongue into Himuro's mouth.

''Mmph.'' With this sudden kiss, Himuro could not do anything but to muffle out something that couldn't be heard by anyone.

They kiss and kiss, both of their tongues trying to fight for dominance, unable to stay in his mouth any longer, saliva begins to drip. Separating their mouths for a while, Murasakibara proceeds to lick the saliva off Himuro's chin, sucking on it.

Gasping by sensation, Himuro… ''S-stop it! Don't do it.''

Hearing the words that came out from Himuro, Murasakibara who is now leaving Himuro's chin alone… ''Then tell me why are you crying? Why are you trying to run away from me…?''

As he is questioning, his hands cunningly slide into Himuro's shirt, playfully caressing his back. While he is touching, he uses his free hand to grab Himuro's chin to make the latter face him… ''Even though I am not sure what I am feeling right now, but one thing is clear and that is you are making me crazy.''

*Ba-thump!*  _What did he just said…? Me? Making him crazy…?_ But as soon as Himuro starts to think, Murasakibara once again takes all of his senses.

_This is getting bad… More… I don't know why, but I want more…_ And so as his mind begin forming such thoughts, his hand which is in Himuro's shirt suddenly moves to the front, as if testing something, he carefully brushes against Himuro's sensitive spot.

Feeling the touch, unable to control it, a moan escapes his mouth… ''Umm… Ah… Stop! Hah- Ah…!''

Hearing the voice that Himuro just made, Murasakibara…  _This is seriously bad…_ Even though he knows it, but there is no way of stopping now. Bringing his mouth to leave Himuro's lips alone, he now sucks Himuro's earlobe so hungrily that earns him more uncontrolled gasps and moans.

Pulling himself away from tasting the earlobe, he proceeds to slide down his head to get Himuro's neck.  _This is getting uncomfortable…_ Opening his eyes to search for a comfortable place, he tenderly pulls Himuro who is still in a daze unable to process that they are now on Murasakibara's bed.

Looking at Himuro at this angle, who had his face all reddened and is gasping under him, he…  _In-incredible…_ Tearing his attention away, he proceeds to attack Himuro's neck again. ''Ah!''

_Please… stop it…! Please… don't ever continue… plea-_ What stops Himuro's thought is the look that Murasakibara is giving him. It seems like Murasakibara had just raised his head to look into Himuro's eyes and after their eyes met, Murasakibara suddenly uses his hand to touch Himuro's face and with a gentle smile… ''Will you let me?''

_Don't look at me this way… please…_ is what he thinks, but his body seems to work on its own as his head unintentionally manages a slight nod.

Looking at the nod that he gave, Murasakibara immediately gives Himuro a light peck on his lips and slowly it turns into a heated kiss. While in the middle of it, his hand slowly work its way to undo Himuro's shirt.

Feeling a bit breezy all of a sudden, Himuro's body manage a shiver and is now quivering under Murasakibara. Breaking the kiss, Murasakibara marvels at the sight of the now exposed torso of his Muro-chin.

As if something struck him, he slowly ever so careful touches every single skin from Himuro's torso and with every single touch of his, Himuro reacts.

Looking at reddened face one more time, Murasakibara… ''Muro-chin… you are cold, right?''

Another shiver had been made due to a sudden wind which confirms Murasakibara's statement.

''But… rest assured I will make it as warm as possible, is that okay?'' And another nod is being given to him.

After getting the permission, lowering his head, he is back on giving small pecks on Himuro's neck, leaving the neck, his tongue slowly slides downwards reaching Himuro's sweet spots.

Feeling the sensation of someone brushing against his sensitive spot, all Himuro can do is try to not moan, but too bad he could not keep his voice anymore due to the fact that his purple giant attacking both of his nipples, pinching them, sucking them, licking them and giving them light bites.

Clenching his lips, he grabs on the bed sheets.

While his mouth is busy trying to satisfy Himuro's nipples, his hand had gone down trying to undo Himuro's pants.

Without losing any time, Himuro's pants had been stripped off from him, leaving him in his undergarments.

Slowly sliding down towards Himuro's stomach, his hand slowly slides into the undergarment, unbeknownst to him made Himuro snaps out of his heated dizziness. Eyes open wide, he begins registering the situation that he is in…  _What am I doing?_

''Muro-chin… you are really warm down here…'' is the first thing that he hears after snapping out and later on all he feels is something is touching his privates which shocks him even more.  _No way…! I must…_

''Take that out now!'' shouts Himuro as he is right now struggling out from Murasakibara's clutches.

Hearing those word that Himuro shouted, Murasakibara immediately pulls out his hand and is now looking at Himuro in confusion.

After successfully running away from the purple giant, he quickly looks for his clothes and after grabbing all of his clothes, he suddenly feels something between his legs.

As quick as possible, he quickly searches for what seems to be a washroom and immediately he enters it while leaving Murasakibara, hanging on.

Looking at the sudden change of his Muro-chin, all he can do is to remember the moment he just shared with Himuro, feeling all disappointed and left unsatisfied.

After getting into the washroom, he…  _What on earth am I doing?_ Looking downward, he…  _I did better settle this first…!_

After what seems like forever, Himuro finally exits the washroom, this time with a full-on alert. But, after he comes out from the washroom, the shadow of the purple giant couldn't be seen.

Still remaining really cautious, he begins searching for the exit and then in comes a voice… ''Are you perhaps looking for the exit, Muro-chin?''

An instinctive shiver comes due to him caught off guard and by following the voice, his eyes meet Murasakibara, who is standing beside a door.

Looking at Himuro who does not give him an answer, Murasakibara… ''If you are looking for it, then here is it.'' He points at the door at where he is standing.

_So, are you telling me to walk into your obvious trap…?_ Different from what he presumes, Murasakibara starts to walk towards him which makes him moves backward and at last he falls back into a couch.

Upon reaching to where Himuro is, Murasakibara proceeds to decrease their distance to the point of where Murasakibara's mouth is at Himuro's ear.

Shutting his eyes due to fear, Himuro clenches onto the sofa but nothing came and as he slowly opens his eyes, all he sees or hears is…

''Don't worry, Muro-chin. I won't hurt you or do anything you hate for now. But, after what I have done, I begin to realize that it doesn't matter to me now as to who let you cry or gave you that bear. All I know is that is all in the past and right now listen here. You, who made me this way, don't ever think of running away, because I won't let you.''

Taking a long pause, Murasakibara then continues… ''And lastly, do you remember what I had told you. Oops, my bad, maybe you had lost your consciousness way back then, but let me repeat it once more. From now onwards, I will protect you, no matter what happens, you hear me.''

Finishing his words, Murasakibara then proceeds to leave Himuro alone, before leaving he… ''You may go right now, because I wouldn't know what I will do to you if you are still here and I don't want to hurt you.''

Getting the words from Murasakibara, Himuro instantly leaves Murasakibara's room with his scent still lingers in the room.

After getting out from the mansion with the help of Okamura, who he bumped on his way, he is now back to the academy.

After getting into the staff room, Liu… ''Hey! Himuro. Where have you been? You know what. I was worried sick.''

''Ah! It's nothing. Really.'' Replies Himuro half-heartedly with his mind still stuck at what Murasakibara had told him.

''Oh, really?'' Looking at Himuro for some time, Liu… ''Well… it seems that you are telling the truth. Then, let's go.''

After reaching his home, he straight away slumps on his bed with his mind full of things like Murasakibara's words and…  _Kagami Taiga…_

**_~End of Chapter Twenty-Nine~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**  

_Did you just got blue-balled by the foreplay? If yes, then I apologize. Hahahahahaha! Sex in such early chapters is a BIG NO GO. ✾(〜 ☌ω☌)〜✾_

_Well... did I mentioned that this chapter being **Chapter 7** is important. Okay, now you may reread **Chapter 7** of Guilty Coincidence. Huehue!! (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)_

_In Guilty, it's in Kagami's POV and now... in Healing, we conclude this crossover with Himuro's POV. (#TrueFaceofTheSeries!!! Yo!) XD_

_Well… then, see y'all plopping next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	31. A Healing Coincidence (8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The difference between the past and the present...
> 
> A realization...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> Finally, I have got off from my internship interviews.
> 
> Which means, I am able to update my story more frequently now!!!
> 
> So Let's Start The 30th Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, when one starts to invade your mind without permission, is too late…_ **

'' _Wait. Just stop right there, T-Taiga!'' He shouts as he runs towards the figure he just named 'Taiga'._

_Stopping himself just as what Himuro had told him, he turns around to look at him, without uttering any words, the corner of his mouth rises._

_Reaching the spot where Taiga is standing, Himuro stares at Taiga's smile that makes his heart flutter. Just when he smiles back, all of a sudden a force from his back made him fall into Taiga's embrace._

_Although surprised at first, but as time goes by, Himuro begins to embrace Taiga with his arms. After savoring the moment, Taiga suddenly pushes Himuro away for a bit and by leaving a confused Himuro, suddenly Himuro's mind went blank as Taiga's lips are touching his._

'' _Wha-'' At first he decides to protest, but the warmth makes him give up and so he let Taiga invade his mouth. Shutting his eyes, he decides to enjoy the very moment, but…_

'' _Muro-chin… you are so cute when you are like this…'' Snapping his eyes open immediately after hearing a familiar voice that he sure that is not Taiga's, in front of him is a pair of violet eyes, staring at him while their mouths remain connected._

_Shocked, he quickly tries his best to push him away, but it's no use as the grip is so strong. So, instead of separating their bodies, he breaks away the kiss._

_After breaking away from the kiss, Murasakibara stares at him and Himuro… 'What's going on?! Where is Taiga? When did he hug me? Where did he come from?'_

_All the questions start to pop up, but his train of thought is being cut by a sudden sensation that came from someone touching his chin._

_Snapping out, he stares at Murasakibara's face in a daze and without any warning, he is being given another kiss and this time without letting him run away, Murasakibara proceeds to push him down._

_Feeling something soft on his back, and after looking at the person who is towering him, Himuro then came into a realization and as soon as possible, he is now attempting to run away, but are forced down by the purple giant._

_Seeing his helplessness, Murasakibara, who had cast away all of his sanity, straight away did his job by stripping off every little fabric that Himuro had._

'' _No. No. P-please s-stop it. Ah!'' trying to push away the purple giant by grabbing his head who is right now licking his nipples, however, he accidentally pushes Murasakibara's head more to his body._

_Feeling the gestures made by Himuro, Murasakibara, while looking at Himuro with adoration… ''Muro-chin… are you inviting me?''_

' _What?!' ''No! I am not! Stop what you are doing!''_

_But too late for it. ''Muro-chin… if you want it, just say it. I will make you feel really good…'' After giving him a smile, he continues to love Himuro's body by licking and smooching every part, leaving Himuro moaning all over._

' _No. S-stop. Ah! W-what to do? It feels so good.' As soon as he decides to let everything go with the flow, he… 'What are you thinking?! No. I must get out.'_

_With that, he once again begins to struggle with Murasakibara continuing to sample every taste of Himuro's body. As time goes by…_

''Ah!'' In the middle of the night, in a peaceful neighborhood, a certain man jumps out from his bed while yelping.

Wiping away his sweat, he…  _What was that?! Why was I even dreaming that kind of dream?_

Turning around to look for something, he…  _3:30a.m…_ Still trying to take in a lot of breath, he decides to leave his bed while heading towards the balcony.

Looking at the night sky, he…  _Taiga… is it true that you have come back, if that's true, then where are you? And… how should I deal with that guy… Why does he always invade my mind without my permission? How should I get rid of that?_

And as Himuro is thinking over his problems, on the other hand…

Turning his body from left to right and right to left on his bed, a certain purple giant…  _Can't sleep…_ He decides to sit up from his bed and after turning on a lamp beside his bed, he…  _Since I've already told him that, but what should I do…?_

As he is thinking about Himuro, little by little he returns to his bed and after putting his face on the bedsheets, he sniffs. After sniffing the bedsheet where Himuro's scent lingers, he…  _Muro-chin…_ And suddenly he raises his head, he…  _How about that…?_

#NEXT DAY…#

In a certain classroom…

''Hey, did you hear that the chairman is going to move his office here?'' asks Student A.

''Really?! Where did you get that news?''

''One of my friend's sister is working as a maid at the chairman's mansion, and there is this talk about chairman moving his office here.''

''So, when is it?''

As Student A is about to answer, a sound of the sliding door echoes throughout the whole classroom and in came Himuro as he… ''Well… students. Back to your seats. The class is starting.''

With that, all the students are back to their own seat and just after the class had gone on for a while, a student raises her hand and that stop Himuro's explanation. ''Yes? Is there anything that you need further explanation?''

Gulping down her saliva, she… ''Erm… Himuro-sensei, what I am about to ask is not related to the topic of the class…''

Suddenly getting really curious as to why his student had said so, he… ''Umm… then… what's your question…?''

Upon getting the question, and after eyeing her friend, who had eyed back, she… ''Actually is about the chairman…''

Once he hears the 'chairman' word that came out from the student's sentence, Himuro stays silent, but truthfully his heart had already begun to beat a lot faster and slowly his mind got swamped by the thoughts of the 'chairman'.

Looking at the silent Himuro who is now looking at her with a poker face, she…  _I guess is okay to ask, right…?_ ''Actually, I have heard that the chairman is moving his working place to here, may I ask if that's the truth?''

Rumbles and thunders, in Himuro's mind…  _Wait. He is moving his office here?! Wait, that does not concern me at all…_ And by trying to keep his poker face, he… ''Umm… Ayami-san, I am afraid that that does not concern me. May I know your reason for asking?''

''Oh. Is nothing. I just think that you are the closest person towards the chairman, so I have no other choice than to ask you. If sensei doesn't know anything about it, then that's fine. I am so sorry for disturbing the class.'' With that, the student returns to her seat after apologizing.

Due to the shocking news, Himuro has to muster all of his might to keep his composure. But once his class is over, in the road of walking back to the staff room, his mind and heart are already running all over the places in his body.

Reaching the staff room, all he does is to get back to his desk and goes into a daze until a voice calls for him.

''Yes? What's the matter, Fukui-sensei?'' Snapping out from his daydream, he quickly replies.

''Himuro-san, do you know that the chairman is moving here today?''

_So… the rumours are true…_ ''Yeah, I've just heard it from a student of mine. But why? Why does he move? Do you perhaps know anything?''

''Umm… there are some talks about it, but I only believe in one of the reason, though.'' Replies Fukui as he begins grabbing some books from a small shelf.

''And that is…?''

''That is due to him being a judge of the incoming Annual Patisserie Festival, so he is here to observe the progress of all the participants before the competition starts.'' Answers Fukui.

_So, maybe that's the case, huh…_ ''Oh, I see.''

''Weird… it seems like you have no idea of this, aren't you… a friend of the chairman?'' After grabbing his working bag, he pushes his chair under the desk.

''Friend? I am no friend of the chairman, you know?'' replies Himuro while putting on his poker face to hide what he is thinking now.

''Well… if you said so. I am going, see you later.'' And he is gone, leaving Himuro all alone.

_Well… that reason seems logical… if that's his only reason, then I will have nothing to worry about, right…?_ As his thoughts go on, slowly and slowly he begins to feel uncertainty growing in him. Shaking his head to clear away his thoughts, he immediately stands up to leave the staff room.

At first, he had decided to go for a walk to freshen his mind, but as he walks without any clear destination in his mind, he stops suddenly after realizing that he had arrived at the culinary building that he and Murasakibara had first met.  _Haha._ Laughing all by himself in his heart, he…  _Weird. Truly weird. Why did I even come here for…?_

But soon his laughing fit ends, he walks into the building, his eyes wander off to the counter that he used before meeting Murasakibara and memories came pouring in.

Open his eyes wide, he vigorously shakes away all the thoughts and then another plan came and without wasting any time, he runs towards the plantation to pick some fruits and are back making his desserts while thinking…  _Yeah. All I could do is to make some dessert to make myself busy in order to forget him…_

And without him knowing… ''Hey, chairman. Where are you going?''

''Somewhere.'' Replies Murasakibara, all ready to leave Okamura behind.

''But, didn't you say that you want to visit your new office room and Himuro-san first?''

''Yeah. I know, but I just need to go somewhere now and don't follow me.'' With that, Murasakibara leaves him in the dust.

_Eh? This scent… so familiar… Muro-chin's desserts!_ As he is about to reach the culinary building, a scent that he falls in love with comes from building and that make his legs work faster.

After reaching the building, he hears someone humming inside and by touching the door, he slowly and quietly pulls the door open and in front of him, there stands Himuro, who is busy stacking up the cakes.

_It's the same. Everything is the same as that time…_ As the nostalgia feelings flow, Murasakibara stands there, savoring every small movement from Himuro.

As soon as Himuro finishes frosting the last bit, he leaves the desserts, proceeding to wash all the bowls that he just used.

On the other hand, as he sees Himuro moving away from the desserts, he finds his eyes are now just simply following where Himuro is and without him knowing he had ignored the desserts where Himuro had just left.

Walking towards where Himuro is, he… ''Let me help.''

With that sudden voice that came from behind, Himuro couldn't help but drops a spatula into the sink and by turning his back he opens his eyes wide.  _When did he…?_

But, when he is in shock, Murasakibara softly pushes him away to help him clean up all the dishes and utensil. ''All done.''

That snaps him out from his daze, and by instinct, he quickly packs all his things and is about to run away. But… ''Why are you running away? Didn't I told you before that I won't hurt you?''

With that, Himuro's feet that are about to flee stop right then and there. Slowly, he turns his back to face Murasakibara. ''Really? You won't do anything?''

Giving Himuro a warm smile, he… ''Really, I won't. Now, just come here and finish off the desserts that you just made.'' As he is saying, on the counter, he places two plates with forks.

After getting the assurance from Murasakibara, he slowly walks towards where Murasakibara is after having a long thinking session.

Setting down his things once more, he begins to serve the cake with the purple giant looking…  _Oh… so, it's a chocolate sponge with strawberries and raspberries in the layers, eh…_

Placing the cake on the plates, he slowly pushes the plates towards Murasakibara. ''Here, it's yours.''

Looking at the cake that Himuro served him, he immediately picks up the fork to start his first bite. In the middle of it, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander off to Himuro.

As soon as Himuro pulls out the fork from his mouth, Murasakibara spots something and by instinct, he moves closer towards Himuro and when Himuro is facing him, he proceeds to reach his thumb out.

Feeling like the side of his mouth is being touched, he quickly steps backward. ''W-what are you doing?'' And his question has immediately been answered as Murasakibara shows him some cream on his thumb, in which he lazily licks it away.

By looking at the actions made by Murasakibara, Himuro couldn't help his heart, which is beating really fast now, which are making his blood race and without him knowing, his face had turned slightly pinkish.

On the other hand…  _So pretty…_ And by following his desires, he moves towards Himuro and after looking into each other eyes, he slowly goes forward and the past memories came flushing in and when their lips are about to connect, Murasakibara suddenly stops himself and is now pulling his head backward.

Surprised by the situation, Himuro… ''Eh…?''

''I told you before didn't I, I won't hurt you and I do not want to do something you do not want.'' Reminds Murasakibara as he is about to turn away and he… ''By the way, thanks for the cake, it was heavenly as usual.''

As Murasakibara is about to leave, a sudden tug on his suit could be felt and by opening his eyes wide, he turns his back and in front of him, Himuro is tugging his suit while having a look of a lost lamb.

As if realizing what he had done, Himuro quickly releases the suit and he… ''I-I am sorry.'' Is all he can say.

Looking at Himuro, who looks so confused right now, who keeps on apologizing, who had his head drooped, and by remembering how Himuro had just pulled his suit, in the back of his mind a certain thermometer exploded right there and then.

Promises or no promises, he couldn't care less. He immediately grabs Himuro's chin and by positioning it in front of his face, he claims his luscious lips.

''Umm…'' surprised by the suddenness, all Himuro could do is to try his best to remain his breathing.

Biting the lower lips of Himuro's, making the other opens his mouth a bit and by using this chance, he slips his tongue into the mouth.

''Umph…Uuu…'' As his sanity is being slowly taken away by the kiss, he slowly clings onto Murasakibara like his life depends on it.

As the kiss goes on, suddenly Murasakibara breaks the kiss.  Looking at the cake that is left, he immediately picks up the plate. With a swift movement, he uses his tongue to lick off the cream and is now presenting it towards Himuro.

Looking at the tongue topped with cream, Himuro's mouth opens once again and without any more time wasted, the cream is sent into his mouth and right now both of them are rolling their tongue together to get the taste of the cream. So enticingly sweet.

After the cream dissolved completely, once again the purple giant breaks the kiss and this time by chewing a piece of the sponge cake, he once again shares it with Himuro. So painfully delicious.

As the process keeps going on and on, finally the sliced cake is gone from the plate. Looking at the finished cake, Murasakibara with his now raspy voice… ''Do you want to continue, hmm…?'' Still unable to let Himuro go, he licks his lips, all wanting to eat him whole. 

And that earns a shiver from his Muro-chin, whose lips is now red and his mind had gone short-circuit by the series of make out sessions. Without answering, all he can do is to pant while burying his head in Murasakibara's chest.

Without hearing any answer, Murasakibara…  _Oops! Maybe I have gone too far and hurt Muro-chin. Maybe he doesn't want this, I think I did better stop now._ With that, he… ''If I had hurt you anywhere, then I am sorry. I didn't mean it.''

Still remaining his silence, Himuro continues to hide his face.  _Maybe I really did make him unhappy…_ ''If you are unhappy, then I will leave immediately.''

With that, after placing Himuro on a stool, with a concern glance, Murasakibara quickly leaves the building.

Finally able to bring back some of his sanity, Himuro slowly raises his head with his face beet-red all over. After a moment of silence, the next thing we know is tears could be seen rolling down from his right eye…

By touching his mouth with his trembling hands, he…  _What am I doing? Why? Why did I let him kiss me again? Why?! Why every single time when he is doing that to me, all I could think is him? And now… it is still him!_

After that, one of his hand goes to his left eye, where it is always covered by his hair, he…  _Himuro. Himuro Tatsuya. Have you forgotten what had happened, huh?_

But, once again, the thought of Murasakibara invades his mind again and that made him…  _Forget. Forget it. Why does he always invade my mind without my permission? Why?_

In the middle of his frustration, he suddenly sits up straight…  _Wait. Why him? And why not him? Why do I not remember Taiga at all, but him, Murasakibara?_

Then a sudden realization dawn on him.  _Don't tell me…!_

**_~End of Chapter Thirty~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**  

_So, in this chapter, I decided to make a comparison. The first time they had met and the current time, where everything had turn complicated._

_This is also the chapter I previously decides on which pairing will get their Happy Ending first.  
_

_Alright, for the next chapter, A Chaotic Coincidence will be back to continue its guilt trip. Stay tuned._

_Well… then, see y'all smooching next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	32. A Chaotic Coincidence (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newfound feelings...
> 
> Change of feelings...
> 
> Complicated feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> Sorry for the late chapter, AO3 is derping on me.
> 
> The "New Chapter" page keeps on freezing up after few minutes in and I can't edit anything!!!
> 
> So Let's Start The 31st Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, getting jelly doesn't mean you fancy someone, or so it seems…_ **

… _! What's that sound…?_ Snapping his eyes open, Otsubo then quickly climbs out from his bed. Trying to listen again but it is all silence…  _Did I just heard it wrong…?_

Wanted to confirm his suspicion, he slowly opens his door and after looking left and right, he spots some light coming from the first floor.  _Hmm…_

Walking out from his room, he decides to find out who is occupying the first floor.

Looking into the eyes of his savior, Takao stands there ever still, looking stunned as somewhere in his heart, a tiny reaction can be felt by himself. Feeling quite confused about his own reaction, he…  _What is this? What's going on with me…?_

While on the other hand, Midorima after looking into the pair of silvery blue orbs staring back at him… *Thump!*  _Again!_

*Thump! Thump!* Feeling like the more he stares back at those orbs, the more his heart is beating, Midorima is now trying his best to look away, but with no fruition.

The same goes to Takao, who is too, trying his best to look away, but as if those light green eyes are locking him, slowly without him knowing his heart begins to beat faster than usual.

Slowly but surely, unintentionally both of their cheeks slight turned rosy. As if being entranced, Takao reaches his hand out towards Midorima's cheek and softly he… ''Are you hurt…?''

Feeling the sensation that had been brought by Takao's touch, he slowly soften his looks… ''No. I am not hurt. And be careful next time… you idiot.''

Smiling due to the relief by making sure Midorima wasn't hurt, he… ''Yeah. Yeah. I am an idiot and thank you for protecting me.'' After finishing his sentence he then proceeds to take his hand off Midorima, but his hand had been grabbed by Midorima.

_What?!_ *Thump! Thump!* Just when he finally decides to ignore the sudden feelings, instead the feeling grows even more just by Midorima grabbing his hand, who is still looking at him with an expression he couldn't read. ''Eh?''

_Why is he staring me like that, huh?_ As he continues to stare at that pair of green orbs, the new sensation is getting stronger as ever.  _But… why am I feeling this way…?_

As the silvery blue eyes are looking back at him he realizes that his feelings are advancing with him unable to stop it, so Midorima who stays silent all the time begins to move his head nearer towards Takao's, while still holding on Takao's wrist.

_Eh?_ Sensing the movement, Takao quickly pays his attention towards Midorima, he begins realizing that the other is getting closer and closer and with his newfound feeling, all he can do is to close his eyes as hard as possible.

Reaching the ground floor, Otsubo then scans the whole shop and he found out that lights are coming out from the back room.  _Hmm… is there anyone using it? But who…?_

As curiosity kills the cat, Otsubo begins to walk towards the back room and accidentally his cargo jeans touches one of the books that placed on the display and that made the book falls with a *Ker-clack!*

Following the sound he turns towards the fallen book, he then bends his body down to pick it up.

After placing the book back to the display, he continues his way to the back room and after grabbing the knob and by pulling it open, he… ''Eh? So, it's you two, huh?''

In-front of him stands Midorima and Takao, whose face is showing a different kind of difficult expression right now. Puzzled, he… ''By the way, what are you both doing in here at this kind of hour, eh?''

Once the question is out and as quickly as possible, Takao… ''Easy. Don't you see here, Otsubo-san?'' And as swiftly as he can, he quickly grabs Otsubo attention by pointing the flowers that Midorima had arranged. ''Yes? It sure is pretty, so?''

''It is arranged by Shin-chan here. Amazing isn't it…?'' Trying his best to be lively as usual.

By hearing the fact, Otsubo couldn't help but raises his eyebrows in awe. ''Really, you? Not bad. We should take some pictures and put it into our choices of arrangement.'' Suggested Otsubo still observing the arrangement.

''That's what I am doing here, Otsubo-san. Taking pictures of that arrangement.'' Replies Takao by raising up the camera.

''Oh I see… '' Taking a glance towards Midorima who is being silent throughout their whole conversation, he continues… ''Since you have taken it, then how about letting Miyaji to take a look.''

''Of course, that's what I am going to do.'' Answers Takao by giving Otsubo a good sign.

Finally getting the answer, Otsubo let out a sigh… ''Well… then… Just look at the time now. You two better clear away the stuff and return to your bed, we have business tomorrow and it's better for you to get a good rest.''

''Okay. But Otsubo-san needs to help, since you are into this already.''

''What?'' Letting out a deep sigh… ''Well, whatever…''

And then they begin to clear everything up and 10 minutes later, after shutting off the lights of the back room, the trio exits the room and they are back to their own rooms.

Once back to his room, cupping his chin, Otsubo…  _Hmm… why do I feel like I've missed something, huh? If it's what Takao had said, then why does Midorima looked so off, huh? Hmm…_

After getting into his room, he slowly crawls into his blanket and once he had adjusted himself, he immediately shuts his eyes closed and the vision of a certain person's pair of green eyes came invading his mind and that makes him snap his eyes wide open.

Staring at the ceiling, his mind suddenly got flooded by the thoughts of a certain person and slowly his cheeks turn pinkish and by using his fingers to touch his lips, he…  _What am I doing…!_ By using another hand to feel the left side of his chest, he…  _And why do I feel this way, huh…?_

In the middle of his thoughts, a sudden snore came from his side and that catch his attention and by turning his head towards Miyaji, he…  _I shouldn't have done that, I have to stop thinking about him…!_ Once he has mentally scold himself, he once again tries to get himself to sleep…

Lying on his bed, Midorima while looking at the ceiling…  _What did I just do…?_ Moving his fingers towards his lips, his heart begins to tap harder and right now is mind is full of Takao's silvery blue orb.

_Just why did I do that…? Even though I know he is dating Miyaji-kun, then why…?_ Taking his glasses off, he immediately squints his eyes shut, trying to forget about the thing that had just happened.

#SEVERAL HOURS LATER…#

*Ching-Klink-Klink!* Once the dreamcatcher starts to ring, Takao immediately runs towards the door and… ''Welcome…!''

Facing Takao's smiling face, the customer…  _Did I do anything wrong…? Why is he smiling at me like that…?_ ''I-I am very sorry, but why are you smiling…?''

''Oh…! It's my habit to smile at every customer.'' Replies Takao, who is still smiling.

''Oh I see…'' as the customer mutters, he begins to look around the shop.

Feeling like their conversation had turned somewhat awkward, Takao… ''Oh, by the way, may I know what did you need?''

''Erm… actually, I will like to order a bouquet.'' Replies the customer, after thinking for a moment.

Upon getting the request, Takao immediately brings the customer to the counter, showing the customer a load of samples.

While the customer is still looking at those samples, Takao… ''Erm… may I know how should I address you…?''

Raising up his head, the customer… ''Sakurai. Sakurai Ryo.'' Going back to look at the samples and then finally… ''Hmm… I would like this one.''

Taking a look at the image shown on the screen, Takao…  _This arrangement… It is his…!_

Curious as to why he keeps on staring at the screen, the customer now known as Sakurai… ''Erm… I am sorry, but are you not feeling well…?''

Snapped, Takao… ''Oh. It's nothing. Hmm… so is this your order?''

''Yeah. Pretty much.'' Answers Sakurai who once again starts to wander his head off.

''Okay, then. Please do take a seat.'' And with that Takao goes into the back door, while Sakurai takes his seat.

Entering the room, Takao… ''An order for you. Just arrange that arrangement just like you did just now in a bouquet style.'' And with that, he quickly goes out from the room without giving Midorima a chance to reply anything to him.

Looking at his disappearing shadow, Midorima…  _Maybe I shall have a talk with him later…!_ Clearing his mind away, he quickly goes into the freezer to collect some flowers…

''Erm… excuse me.'' And that got Sakurai attention.

''Your order will be done in a minute. While we are waiting, could you please tell me who are you giving this bouquet?''

_Hmm…_ After some consideration, Sakurai… ''Hmm… someone named Imayoshi Shouichi.''

''Okay, thanks for the information.'' With that, he returns to the counter to type something on the computer.

*Ker-clack!* ''It's done.'' Coming out from the room, with a bouquet in his hands, Midorima is now walking towards the counter. Looking at the arrival of the bouquet, Takao and Sakurai immediately stand up from their respective seats.

Receiving the bouquet, Takao immediately inserts something in the middle of the bouquet and after giving a price towards Sakurai, the bouquet is officially sold off to Sakurai.

''Hmm… not bad. Well… here is the bill and thanks.'' With that, he leaves the shop leaving the two behind.

With the two being left in the same space, the situation had turned more and more awkward, Midorima…  _Maybe I should use this chance…_

''We are back!'' coming in is no other than Otsubo and Miyaji, their hands filled with plastics containing breakfast.

''Oh…! Let's see what we have here.'' Feeling he is being saved, Takao is now opening up one of the plastics, while Midorima is still standing on the same spot, looking quite lost.

Noticing Midorima, who is still lost in his own world, Otsubo… ''Hey… come back to us… ''

''Ah! What…?'' Being thrown off by Otsubo's voice, all he sees next is a container being pushed in front of his face.

''Don't 'What' me. Here. Your red bean bun.'' After giving him his share, Otsubo quickly walks into the back room.

Looking at the red bean bun in his hands, he…  _Hmm…_ And then slowly, by raising his head, all he sees is Takao and Miyaji, both of them in their own world.  _Tch…_ Turning his sight away, he goes to find a seat and start nibbling the buns away.

While Midorima is gulping down his meal, Takao…  _Yeah… I think is better this way…!_

*Klink-Klink!* All of a sudden, in the midst of the heavy atmosphere, the dreamcatcher resounded and enters a group of female teenagers.

By looking at the customers and by looking at the half-eaten food of his, Miyaji then quickly scans around and then he spots Midorima, who already finished his meal and then he… ''Midorima. Could you please help me to handle the customers?''

Receiving the request, Midorima stands up from his place and then immediately goes to the counter and by clearing his throat… ''Erm… what brings you here…?''

Turning around to face Midorima, those female teenagers suddenly hold their breaths and one of them… ''Oh my god…!''

And then another one… ''Wow…!''

And then the third one… ''He is so hot…!''

And then the last one… ''Yeah, it is indeed 'Oh my god' and hot…!''

Puzzled by the words that came from those girls, Midorima…  _Huh? What…? Who are they calling hot…?_

The next moment, all we know is all hell had broken loose, real loose as one of the girls begin asking for his name, phone number and some of them are taking pictures of him.

_What? What is happening…? Huh?!_ Confused by the sudden situation, Midorima is rendered speechless…

''Why is your skin so good…?'' ''Wait, I've never seen him in this shop before, are you perhaps a new staff?'' ''Could I take another photo?'' And there the questions goes like a train without brakes.

On the other hand, Otsubo who had heard the commotion outside decides to come out to check out what had happened and after looking at the situation, he is being forced to produce some sweat droplets.

By looking at the scene, Miyaji… ''Oh wow! To think that Midorima is a lady-killer. Hahaha!''

As for Takao, who had suddenly lost interest in his food is now eyeing Midorima, with an unknown expression.

_W-what? What is this…? Oi…! Don't touch him. Wait! Why do I have such thoughts, huh?_ Brushing his hands towards his chest, Takao…  _Just wait a minute, why am I feeling this way, huh?_  Once again, he tries to look at the girls, who are now touching Midorima…  _What the hell…?! It doesn't make sense!_

Turning his sights away from the scene, Otsubo spots Takao, who is taking an expression that is hard to read.  _Weird…? What's wrong with him…?_

Without realizing that someone is looking at him, Takao once again set his sight towards Midorima, who is now trying his hardest to calm those girls down.

Without knowing it himself, he is right now scowling.  _Again…?! No way! No. no. no. I better look away right now…_

_Huh…? Why does Takao-san make that kind of face when looking at Midorima, huh?_ After observing Takao, Otsubo couldn't help his curiosity.  _Hmm… am I too sensitive or… Wait…! That face… Although different, this morning, Midorima…_ Tilting up his head, Otsubo…  _Maybe my feeling was right. I might have missed something…!_

Trying his hardest to think about a possible answer, he…  _Hmm… Tch._ Giving up, he…  _Well… I guess I better help Midorima out first, then…_

Finally deciding to halt his guessing game, Otsubo makes his move towards the counter… ''Oh hello, ladies. May I help you…?''

Breaking the chaos, one of the girls… ''Oh, Saya. You tell him, what brings us here.''

Pausing her craziness, the girl named Saya… ''Oh, it's actually like this…'' and with that, the girls had turned their attention away from Midorima, but not before snapping another photo of him.

Letting out a sigh…  _Finally… Thank you, Otsubo-san…_ and suddenly a pat come from his back... ''Well… you still have a long way to go, Midorima. Haha! But you sure are a lady-killer, eh.''

''Hah?!''

''Well… I am telling you are a lady-killer…'' repeats Miyaji once more.

''I am not.'' As Midorima begins to protest, Miyaji… ''Ah! Here comes another one.''

Looking at Miyaji, who is now approaching an old man, he had no choice but to swallow whatever protest he is about to speak.

Looking at two who is busy with their work, Midorima runs his eyes to search for Takao, which he finds out is entering the back room.

Following Takao, he too enters the room.

Sensing the presence of someone, Takao immediately turns to look at the presence, which makes him turn back to his original direction.  _What is he doing here? Why does he come in? Just when I decide to clear my mind…_

''Erm… can you please hear me out for a while?'' The first to speak up is no other than Midorima, who had made his decision.

''Yes…? What are you going to talk about…?'' replying his request out of mannerism, Takao reluctantly faces him.

Thinking for a while, Midorima… ''Err… Is like this. It's about this morning.''

*Ba-thump! Ba-thump!*  _No way. He is going to talk about that now…?!_ ''And what are you going to tell me…?'' Although his inner-self had started somersaulting all the way, he is still trying his best to maintain a poker face.

''About that I am sorry. I don't know why I did that, even though I know you had Miyaji-san. I am seriously sorry about that.'' Following that is a deep bow made by Midorima.

_Huh? This is what he is going to tell me… Wait! Why am I feeling so down for? It's normal for a person to apologize after doing that, right? Then, so why…?_

Looking at Takao, who is still wearing a calm face, or so it seems, Midorima…  _I guess this is the best, eh…_ ''I don't know if you are willing to forgive me, but this is all I can say.''

_No… Don't say that. Wait! Why…? Huh?_

''That's all and now I will leave you alone. Bye.'' Turning his body around, Midorima…  _I know I shouldn't have these kinds of feeling in the first place, now maybe after this, I can try erasing it slowly…_

And he begins walking towards the exit, but a tug can be felt by his shirt…  _Huh…?_ Turning his head, and finding out Takao is pulling his shirt and then the next moment he had no choice but to turn his head back, due to someone opening the door and in came Miyaji and Otsubo with an old man.

Shocked by the sudden situation, Otsubo…  _Wait! Why is Takao pulling Midorima's shirt and why is Midorima looking so shocked…?!_

Midorima, who is unable to move…  _What should I do…?_

As for Miyaji…  _Why is Takao holding Midorima's shirt…? And what's up with the look of his…?_

Snapping out and by realizing what he had done, Takao immediately tilts up his head and in front of him stand Midorima, Miyaji, and Otsubo and something struck him…  _What did I just do…?_

**_~End of Chapter Thirty-One~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**  

_So, in this chapter, I had inserted some cameo appearance to hype something up. XD_

_And another thing, I think I had dropped a bomb in the last part. WOOHOO….!_

_So, what is going to happen with these 4...? Stay tuned for next chapter!!!_

_Well… then, see y'all wiping next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	33. A Chaotic Coincidence (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reality check...
> 
> A wrong timing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> MAJOR UPDATE: As you can see in the updated summary...
> 
> I had finally finalized the chapters that will be for Sinful Coincidence... :D
> 
> So Let's Start The 32nd Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, in order to shake things up, one must take action…_ **

Looking at the situation before him, the hand that stays grabbing on Midorima's shirt straight away loosen its grip.

Once letting loose of his hand, the owner…  _What should I do now…? How should explain this…?_ Due to the anxious feeling that is currently enveloping him, tears begin forming at the corner of his eyes.

Noticing the tears and the blushes that are coming out from Takao's face, Miyaji…  _Why is he tearing up…? Why does his face so red…? Is he sick?_ And almost immediately, he turns his head towards Otsubo. ''Otsubo, could you please help me take over by guiding this old man?''

Snapping out from whatever he was thinking, he… ''Fine.''

Getting the answer that he wants, Miyaji immediately by-passed Midorima to reach Takao, he… ''You alright? Why are your face so red, huh?''

After touching and rubbing Takao's face with a worried look on his face, and without giving Takao any chance to mutter anything, he takes his leave by pulling Takao along and before Midorima knows it, all he sees is two people are now getting to the first floor.

Sensing the situation that had somehow been calmed down, all Midorima immediately expels all the tension that had been stuffed in his guts by letting out a long breath.

In the middle of wiping away his cold sweat, a sudden voice came beside him… ''Midorima-kun.''

Although shocked, he tries his best to look as normal as possible, Midorima… ''Yes…?''

Getting the reply, Otsubo… ''Will you perhaps mind that we have a little chat after I had settled my work?''

Gulping down his saliva, Midorima…  _What do he intends to talk about?_ As he is thinking, he makes a mistake by looking into Otsubo's gaze which is now fixed firmly on him, daring him to give him any negatives. With that… ''Well, okay.''

Receiving the answer, Otsubo… ''If that's the case, could you please flip the sign at the front door after all the remaining customers had gone?''

''Ah… better…'' without giving Midorima a chance to answer, suddenly the door of the washroom slides open and out came the old man, making Otsubo turns all his attention towards him.

As he is busy treating the old man, Midorima quietly leaves the room.

After lying on the door for a while, and like what had Otsubo told him, he moves his body to the front door and after flipping the sign from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSE', he is right now treating all the remaining customers, while Otsubo is leading the old man out from the room.

Entering their own bedroom, the first thing that Miyaji tells Takao is to lie down and rest, which Takao protests by saying… ''I am not sick.''

Turning his body to face Takao, he… ''Then why are your face so red and why did you seem like crying?''

And all the questions struck him in the head.  _Eh…?! Do I…? Me? Crying?_ Trying to use his finger to feel the corner of his eyes, and indeed all he feels is something moist.  _Eh?!_

Flipping his head towards Miyaji who is currently looking at him in a concerned manner, he… ''I am not sick, really. Is just that something entered my eye.''

Narrowing his eyes, Miyaji… ''Really? Then why are your face so red?''

And as quickly as ever, Takao… ''Don't you feel it? The weather is hot and not to mention it is in the middle of summer. So, of course.''

Still, in doubt, all he can do is to stand at the same spot thinking about something else and suddenly… ''I know you are still doubting. Well… if you are not believing it, how about you try checking my temperature.''

_Hmm…_ And then he proceeds towards where Takao is by putting his hand over his own forehead and to Takao's, he…  _Hmm… it's the same, maybe I am too high-strung._ After confirming, Miyaji slumps his shoulder down but immediately it tenses up again.

Once again narrowing his eyes and by moving nearer towards Takao, he… ''By the way, why are you pulling Midorima's shirt just now, eh…?''

_BA-THUMP!_ Trying his best to press down the reaction from his heart, Takao who is trying his best to maintain a normal face… ''What? Don't tell me you are expecting me to fall down, don't you?''

As if he never expect to get this kind of an answer, one of Miyaji's eye tilts.  _Hmm… seems reasonable enough…_ Letting his tilted eye down, he… ''Hah… just don't do something like this anymore, got it.''

''Okay. Yes, sir.'' Replies Takao, by imitating a soldier giving his respect. Although he is pulling such act, little do Miyaji knows what Takao is really thinking now.

After locking the cashier and keeping away the keys, Otsubo… ''Well… let's go.''

And by following Otsubo, both of them are now walking towards the first floor. Reaching the first floor, Otsubo tells Midorima to walk to the balcony while going away somewhere.

Looking at the scenery which is spreading beneath him, Midorima begins to get kidnapped away by his own thoughts.  _Why did he pull my shirt just now, eh…?_

But then suddenly a voice appears behind him and all he knows is in-front of him a cup of coke had been presented, which he accepts it.

Having accepted the coke and by taking a sip, he is now currently waiting anxiously of what Otsubo is going to offer.

After taking a small gulp of his drink, Otsubo is now looking down towards the streets below him. Smacking his lips to get the aftertaste of his drinks he… ''You know…'' and that gotten Midorima's attention, who is straightening his back.

Clearing his throat once again, Otsubo… ''You know that the three of us had been together since we are little and thus could be considered as childhood friends, right?''

''Yes. That, I know as much.''

''Although a childhood friend, the relationship between Miyaji and Takao is a bit special, you do know this too, right?''

Okay, that right there and then makes Midorima all tensed up.  _What is he trying to imply…?_

Although there is no response from Midorima, Otsubo… ''And as a friend, to see them this way, I am really happy…''

_There is it again! The look that I had witnessed at the shopping center! Hmm…_

Oblivious to what Midorima is thinking right now, Otsubo… ''Oh, before I continue, there is something that I've wanted to ask you.''

''And that is…'' replies Midorima without knowing what's to come.

''Do you perhaps taken an interest in Takao?'' And that makes Midorima's eyes open wide.  _What?!_ And by trying to maintain his composure, he… ''Do you mean as a friend?''

Just by observing the slight change in Midorima is enough to make Otsubo…  _Hn. I knew it. I was right after all._  And then he decides to try and push his luck… ''No, I didn't mean it that way. What I mean is in a romantic way.''

And almost immediately, Midorima… ''Hn. Are you kidding me? In a romantic way? Hell, no way. There is no way that troublemaker is my type. Not at all.''

_Hmm… Well…_ Turning his body around to lie against the railings, Otsubo… ''Well… even if you said so yourself, but there is still something that I might like to advise you about.''

Taking another gulp, he continues… ''It's better that you don't advance any further.''

_THUMP!_ After hearing the sentence that had come out from Otsubo's mouth, as if a big chunk of rock that had always been in Midorima drops heavily on his own mentality.

Without knowing what his own word had done to the opposing side, he… ''I am not trying to hurt your feeling or anything, but please do not forget that you are in fact in debt with them, especially Miyaji.''

_THUMP!_ Another chunk of rock had then been released and are now slapping his senses, so hard that he is being rendered speechless, unable to speak anything back, except repeating the same words in his mind…  _I know. I know. I know._

''So, I really do hope that you won't do anything that will harm all of us. And I know that you wouldn't want any unwanted things to happen too, right?'' Taking another sip, he then pushes himself off the railings and by patting Midorima's shoulder, he… ''Well, I really do hope that you will take everything I've said into consideration.''

And with that, after patting Midorima's shoulder some more, he leaves Midorima alone at the balcony who is still unable to recover from the cruel reality check that Otsubo had just given him.

That night, Midorima had lost his sleepiness and is spending his night by rolling around his bed, words from Otsubo still replaying in his mind, the kindness that Miyaji had showered him, and the thought of Takao.

With that, a week had passed with him trying all his best to not be that intimate with Takao by reducing any chance of him being private with Takao.

And at the night after the 7th day had passed, as usual, the thoughts came swarming in Midorima's head once he is all alone and this time, it seems like his mind decide to change the topic and suddenly a sentence came flowing in his mind…  _Weird, why do I suddenly thought of my Dad right now…?_

_*FLASHBACK* …others couldn't decide or make our decisions and choices, it is ourselves who is in charge of it, exclusively, remember it for the rest of your life, got it… *FLASHBACK*_

_Weird, why do I remember those old teachings of my old man…?_ Shaking his head the shake of the thoughts away, he is right now trying his best to sleep.

And the next morning… ''Erm… Midorima.''

Turning his back to face Miyaji, he… ''What?''

''Is like that, could you please take care of the shop for just this one whole day, because there is some urgent call from my hometown and Otsubo is going with me…?''

''Oh. Sure. But, what about Takao, isn't he going too?''

''Erm, actually Takao is going with us, but it seems like he had a stomach-ache this morning, so…''

''Oh. Okay.''

''Well… if that's the case then I am going. '' Turning his head, he… ''Hey, Otsubo. Let's go.''

After loading the car, and before he steps into the ride, Otsubo excuses himself and is now walking towards Midorima, who is seeing them off. Stopping in front of Midorima, he… ''I hope you won't do anything foolish.'' And with that, Otsubo leaves Midorima alone, who is now watching the car going further and further.

Going into the shop, the first thing that comes to Midorima's mind is…  _By the way, should I get some pain-killers to him…?_ Moving his sight towards the stairs, he…  _Urgh!_ And then he proceeds to flip the sign and after locking the cashier, he is now on the first floor.

After doing some rummaging in the cupboards and the fridge, he is right now lighting up the stove. Placing a pot filled with 1/5 of rice and 4/5 of water, some fish and gingers on the stove, he leaves it there to boil.

In the middle of his cooking, suddenly… ''Umm… what is this smell? Smells good…'' And that grabs Midorima's attention and in front of him stands Takao, whose face is kind of pale and he notices Takao's hand which is still rubbing his own stomach.

By seeing the sight of it, Midorima… ''You, go to the couch right now, at once.''

Hearing the order that had been issued by Midorima, Takao couldn't help but to abide it and is now resting on the couch.

After pouring out the porridge that had been set, he then proceeds to sprinkle some salt and spring onion and after covering it, he places the bowl on a tray, which comes with another small bowl with a spoon in it.

Feeling that everything is done, he lifts the tray up and walks towards Takao. Setting down the tray on the coffee table, and by taking the smell in, Takao slowly sits up and in front of him is Midorima who is now scooping some porridge into the small bowl and are presenting it to him. ''Nah. Eat it well and be careful, because it's still hot.''

And with that, he once again leaves Takao alone and is back to the kitchen, preparing something. Looking at the back of Midorima, Takao unintentionally raises the corner of his mouth.  _To think that he could cook… Well… looks good, but let's try it._

And just as he commands himself, a spoonful of porridge is sent into his mouth and…  _Umm… Not bad. Not bad. Or would I say it is good…_ And then before we knew it, he gulps in the second spoon, the third and etc.

By the time that Midorima comes back, he already finishes the first bowl and automatically, he… ''Second helping, please!''

Looking at the satisfied look that Takao is displaying, after placing a glass of water and some capsules on the table, he receives Takao's bowl and is scooping some porridge in it and this time Takao slow down his speed of consuming the food and in comes the awkwardness.

Putting down his bowl, Takao… ''Well… how are you coping these days?''

''Well fine, I guess.'' And down came the awkwardness once again, which makes Takao runs out of choice but to continue gulping down his meal.

And in the middle of the silence, suddenly something struck Midorima and then he… ''Erm… actually, there is something that I've wanted to ask you.''

Takao, once again, putting down his bowl and is now paying his attention which makes Midorima continues… '' _Others couldn't decide or make our decision and choice, it is ourselves who is in charge of it…_ Do you agree with this…?''

Smacking his lips, Takao immediately… ''Of course, who wouldn't agree with it. That was epic. Where do you learn it?''

Being silent for a while and by looking at Takao's face, he… ''So, what if there is something that you want to try and get it, but there are so many obstacles to the point of being impossible, then what will you do…?''

''To be honest, I will try to change it somehow by trying to eliminate the obstacles one by one. It may be tough, but I believe that if you had somehow tried your best, something will eventually come out of it… Well, it is just my personal experience. Why? Is there something you want but couldn't get now?''

_You…!_ Is all he could whisper in his deepest desires for that moment. ''Nothing! Just some chat. Oh! Here.'' Pointing at the glass of water and capsules, he… ''Eat it and take a good rest, I am going down.''

With that, Midorima leaves Takao alone, who is still wondering about the purpose of Midorima's question.

Reaching the ground floor, Midorima…  _So, that's his answer, eh…_ And after taking everything into consideration, he…  _Maybe I will try to change something… and the first thing is…_

And without any more idle thoughts, he quickly flips the sign once again and is now waiting for customers, while still planning something in his head. And before he knows it, he is right now busy treating all the customers.

And as the night comes… ''I hope that Takao is okay with his stomach-ache.'' Mutters Miyaji while looking out from his window.

Behind him, Otsubo… ''Well… I do hope that Takao is getting better.''

Letting out his deep long breath, Midorima…  _Finally, it's over…_ Looking up at the ceiling, he…  _Well… it seems like it's time to bring out the experiments and unfinished results in New Zealand…_

While Midorima is constructing his plan to change, on the other hand, Takao who is sleeping is muttering… *Umm… yummy…! Another one…* And there he goes smacking his lips away like nobody business.

#The next day…#

''Erm… Takao. Could you please let me borrow some cash…? And could you please tell me where the nearest pharmacy is…?''

Due to the sudden request, Takao… ''Eh?! Why? Are you hurt somewhere…?''

''Nope, I am not, and could you…?'' and then once again he asks.

''Ermm… I can, but you should at least give me a reason?

''Some experiment purpose and that's it no more answers.'' Is all Midorima gives Takao as his answer.

After considering for a while,  _I guess he won't do anything bad, right…_ ''Well… here you go. Is this enough?''

Looking at the cash that is being presented in front of him, he… ''Well, is enough and the pharmacy?'' And there goes Takao trying to guide Midorima to the pharmacy and the next moment he rushes out, once again leaving Takao alone.

Once out, he begins to list out everything that he is going to purchase, mentally and without any idle, he gets on the bike and is now speeding towards the pharmacy.

Reaching the pharmacy, he casually enters it, without knowing he is being watched.

Finished purchasing the thing he wants, Midorima exits the pharmacy and just when he is about to turn the engine on, all he feels is a chill coming from being watched and that makes him turn his body around. ''WHO IS THERE!?''

And as expected, no one came out and that makes Midorima…  _Maybe is just me over-reacting…_ And with that, he once again rides the bike off to somewhere.

Watching the bike that is getting further, the shadows… ''It's him, right?''

''Yeah, there is no mistake, it's the young master after all…''

**_~End of Chapter Thirty-Two~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**  

_Fun fact: The Ratio of the rice and water in the chapter is a real fact, not created by me, which will guarantee good porridge if you follow it. (Hope it helps, HAHA!)_

_Next, I think I had once again dropped another bomb in the last part. MUAHAHAHA….!_

_Last but not least, one more chapter to go to... you know what, right? XD_

_Well… then, see y'all yammering next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	34. A Chaotic Coincidence (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of 2 OCs, Sayaka and Nakashi...
> 
> A realization upon undetermined seperation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> Finally securing an internship placement!!!
> 
> One month more to start my internship career!!! Woohoo!!!
> 
> So Let's Start The 33rd Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, obstacles by obstacles by obstacles by obstacles… ARGHHHH!_ **

''If that's really Midorima, then why didn't he contact us at all…?''

''Hmm… I am sure that young master has his reason.''

''Yeah, I am sure that my brother had his reason for not contacting us at all.'' As the two are conversing, suddenly a high pitched voice come butting in.

''Yeah. Well… should we follow him or not…?''

''Hmm…'' Turning to look at the bike that is seriously getting away from their sight, he… ''Let's go.''

And by that, one of them immediately starts the car and is now following Midorima by keeping a really safe distance…

On the other hand, Midorima, who is returning to the shop once again feel the chills of being watched.  _Weird…_

With that, he moves his eyes to the side-mirror and then he…  _Weird… why do that car still behind me…? Don't tell me it is them… Hmm…_

While still in the midst of his thoughts, he comes to a stop at the traffic…  _Hmm… if they are the reason of my uneasiness, then maybe…_ At that moment, the traffic lights turn green, he decides to turn the opposite direction of where the shop is and the car that is following him too, do so.

_Hm… let's see…_ With that, Midorima proceeds to take the one that is following him a tour by turning around, aimlessly and then in the end after confirming his suspicion, he comes to a stop in front of a rundown cinema, with rustic gates, blurry paints, and torn ads.

Turning off the bike, Midorima gets down of the bike, thinking what to do with the stalkers by staring straight at the black sedan that comes to a halt in a certain distance.

''Am I hallucinating? Is he looking at us?''

Looking closer through the black tinted glass, one of the guy… ''Maybe… I am not sure… Wait. His mouth is moving. What does he want, huh?''

The truth is after staring straight towards the black sedan for a while, he lost his patience and then he… ''Whoever is it that is inside, show yourself.''

While inside the sedan, the high pitch voice comes once again… ''Maybe he wants us to get out. Hey, Naka-nii. Kimura-nii, let's just get out and face him.''

Getting the suggestion, the one that is called Kimura… ''So, do you want to get out or what, Nakashi…?''

''Hmm… Although we have not identified that person is young master, I think Sayaka is right, we should get out.'' Says the one called Nakashi.

With that, the door of the sedan flings open, making Midorima goes into a full alert.

Slowly, three pairs of legs can be seen coming out from the sedan and after that they show their heads, slamming the doors shut, the trio is now facing Midorima.

Looking at the trio, Midorima…  _What…? Sayaka!? Nakashi!? And Kimura…?!_ And without even able to contain his feelings, his legs begin to move closer to the trio.

''Hey, he is walking towards us…'' comments Kimura while nudging Nakashi in the gut.

Seeing Midorima who is walking towards them, the girl, Sayaka, who seems to be in her teens is now running towards him while shouting… ''Onii-chan, I miss you.''

Looking at Sayaka, who is running towards him with her hands open wide, he suddenly comes to a halt, while thinking…  _It really is Sayaka…_ Tilting his head a little higher, all he sees is Nakashi and Kimura, who had been standing still are now moving closer towards him while smiling in relief.

Facing the current situation, Midorima, who couldn't even function his head well feels a tug in his stomach and then found out that Sayaka had surrounded him with her arms and after that another hug comes from Kimura, while Nakashi takes a bow to show his respect while keeping a distance from Midorima due to being a servant.

''Onii-chan, I have missed so much, how have you been, huh?'' questions Sayaka, who is still hugging Midorima.

''Yeah, we all thought that you have died. But, since that you are all well, then that is good.'' Adds Kimura.

''Yeah.'' Says Nakashi, who is wiping away his tears with his fingers.

Finally recovering from the shock, Midorima starts to work his mouth. ''Get off me…''

''Eh…?'' As the first person to hear Midorima speaks, after letting his hands loose, Kimura… ''What did you just said?''

Eyeing the girl that is hugging him and by hearing Kimura's question, by raising his voice, he… ''I said get off me. Right now, this instant!''

This time, as his voice had got into the girl, Sayaka is now tilting her head to look at him, the next moment is that the happy and cheerful expression of Sayaka melts right there and then, taking its place is a face full of fear, worry, and remorse.

As for the other two that are standing at a distance, Nakashi couldn't help but sighs while Kimura being all surprised and taken aback while thinking…  _Isn't she his sister, then why…?_

By looking at Midorima current state and by understanding something herself, Sayaka loses her grip and without needing anymore 'orders' from her brother, she steps away from him.

After stepping away from him, Sayaka bows down her head… ''I understand why you are acting this way and I am truly sorry for what my mom did.''

Upon listening to her apology, Midorima remains silent, considering something in him while Kimura… ''Eh?! Why are you apologizing, huh?''

When Midorima turns his staring to glaring, Kimura once again questions the situation which had made Nakashi clears his throat.

After clearing his throat… ''Young master…'' and that catches Midorima's attention as he moves his sight towards the butler.

Getting the attention, Nakashi… ''I know it is arrogant of me to say this, but please forgive your sister, she is not the one at fault and-''

Without letting him say anything more, Midorima… ''Why are you all here? How did you find me here? How long did you know I am here? Answer my questions now.''

Clearing his throat once more, Nakashi… ''We had gone several hospitals to track you down and we are here to bring you back…''

_What?!_ ''So, do you expect me to follow you back just like that after what…'' Pointing at Sayaka now… ''her mom did to me?''

Upon getting pointed, Sayaka had no choice but to close her eyes, while dropping her head even further, all feeling sorry.

Looking at the scene, Kimura… ''Hey, Midorima. What did she and her mom do to you for her to get this kind of treatment, huh?'' Turning his head to the other direction… ''Tell me, Nakashi.''

''I will tell you later.'' After answering Kimura's question, Nakashi once again turns his attention toward Midorima… ''I understand what you are feeling right now and I am not forcing you to make any decision right now, but Sayaka is not at fault, is her mom.''

''So, what's your point?''

''My point here is after even she knows what had happened between you and her mom, she decides to side with you, do you get what I mean right now?'' And as the reply had gone out from Nakashi's throat, Midorima's eyes soften slightly and by moving his eyes, he sees that Sayaka is nodding silently there.

''So, how long have you all know that I am here and did you inform anyone about me?'' questions Midorima who now is easing his body.

''Actually we had found out about your whereabouts for just about a week and rest assured, nobody outside of us had known of you, including the president.''

_Father…!_ ''So, how is the situation at home? Tell me everything.'' Orders Midorima.

Smacking his lips, Nakashi… ''Actually, the president is back from his business. And the 2nd lady is on the run.''

''What?! Why is she on the run… Nope, what made her?'' Couldn't really believe what he had just heard, Midorima had been taken aback.

''Apparently, someone from the staffs at that night who had witnessed the scene made a contact to the president, who is still at overseas and it seems like the lady learned that the president is aware of the case and without anybody knowing, the lady vanishes one day leaving Sayaka behind.''

''Is there any more to your story…?''

''And after the president is back, he found out that half of his assets are gone and without wasting any time, the president informed the cops about the matter and had ordered us to track you down and that is how we find you.''

''Anymore…?''

''That's all that I have to say.'' Admits Nakashi after taking a deep breath.

After getting all the story from the butler, Midorima once again slumps into a deep silent…  _Hmm… so the old man is back, eh…? And that woman is on the run, eh…? So, I guess it is safe to go back now right?_ And as soon as his thoughts reach this point, suddenly a flash of figure came into his mind…

Puzzled about the sudden silent, Kimura… ''Midorima… Hey! Hey, you there…?'' waving his hand in-front of Midorima and that snaps the latter out from his own world.

Blinking. ''W-what?''

Letting out a sigh, Kimura… ''Hmm… let just forget what I am about to say. Although I have no idea what had happened to you and where are you currently staying, I think you should return to your home.''

As soon as the sentence reaches its end, an immediately 'no' had been produced from Midorima's mouth which startles everyone.

''Why? Do you plan to stay at where you are right now?'' questions Kimura.

''Young master… is it your answer as a 'no' as in you need to stay for just a while or a genuine no…?'' Getting really confused, Nakashi automatically questions.

''Are you perhaps still worried about my mom? Although I do not have the rights to speak of anything regarding the matter, if it's a 'Yes.', then there is nothing to worry anymore.'' Adds Sayaka, who is silent all the time.

Suddenly getting ambush by all the questions, Midorima is currently rendered silence, self-questioning himself of why did he blurted out the bloody 'No.' with such certainty.  _Isn't finding a chance to return to them is what I've always wanted, then why…?_ And then the same figure came crashing into his train of thoughts like it owns the place.  _Takao…_

_Tch…!_ Looking at the goodies that he just purchased at the pharmacy, he…  _Why all of the times…?_ Shaking his head a bit to clear his mind, he lets out a deep sigh.

Slowly… he opens his mouth which makes the trio pay all their attention to him. ''Five days. Give me five days. After five days, at this kind of hour and at this spot, I will tell you my answer, so during this time do not expose any information regarding my whereabouts.''

After finishing his sentence, he is once again getting bombarded by three 'whys'.

''Just give me five days and if any of you dare to tell anybody about me, I will once again disappear from your knowledge, understand.''

Feeling like they are being stared intensely by the pair of green orbs, all they can do is to nod their head that Sayaka initiated.

Upon getting the assurance from the trio, Midorima turns his body around, walking towards his bike and then suddenly a voice came from his back which makes him… ''Stay where you are and don't try to follow me.''

With that, he proceeds to get onto the bike and after restarting the engine, he veers his way back to the shop, while the people that he left behind are all currently lost for words.

Once the bike and the rider are gone from their sight, Sayaka… ''Why…? Why is brother being so hesitant, huh?''

''No idea.'' In which Nakashi replies.

''Let's not talk about him first, but I think that you two have some explanation to do.'' States Kimura, who is still being puzzled as ever.

_What to do? What am I supposed to do?_ With the same question constantly repeating along his journey of returning to the shop, unbeknownst to himself, he reaches his destination.

Feeling startled for quite a bit, after moving the bike, he proceeds into the shop which he is being welcomed by Takao, who is sitting in front of the phone.

''Oh, where exactly have you been, eh? And what on earth is all this?'' Apparently, without waiting for Midorima to answer the first question, he grabs the plastic that Midorima is holding.

Looking at Takao, who is currently inspecting all the items that have been purchased by he, himself, an immediate thought came so fast that seems it is an 'of course' matter.  _No, I couldn't leave this guy…_ but then another thought came wriggling in…  _Then what about dad? What about Sayaka, Nakashi, and Kimura? What about all of them?_

Feeling something weird is happening with Midorima, he sets all the bottles down to face the green-haired. ''What happened?''

Boring through the silvery-blue orbs, which has worries all contained in it, without giving any warning or asking for permission, the next moment we know is that Takao is being enveloped into Midorima's embrace.

_What?! Eh…?_ Couldn't believe what just happened, all Takao stretches is eyes wide while trying to breathe.

While in his breathing process, all he can take in is the scent of Midorima and suddenly he feels something in his left chest, tapping faster compared to minutes ago.

Getting afraid of his reaction will be found out, he starts to push Midorima away, but a voice resounds, near his ear… ''Please just a minute. Let me just stay like this for a while.''

Without further noticing anything, he continues to cling onto Takao, while the other is trying his hardest to calm his heart down, but after some time he found out it's futile and slowly he starts to feel the temperature from his face.  _Damn him…_

Noticing that the other stop pushing him away, he pulls Takao even closer to him.

_Oh gods…!_ And with Midorima's action, all Takao could take into his nostrils is the scent of Midorima and second by second, his temperature rises with the beating of his heart. With this, all he can do is to shut his eyes, praying that Midorima won't realize anything.

_Eh…? Wait! No way!_ Pulling the other guy closer…  _Why…? Did I just felt something beating against my right chest…?_ Eyes open wide and by completely forgetting about his problems, he once again concentrate.  _It's true._

Pulling away, facing him is a sight that he couldn't even begin to imagine.  _Wha-_

Feeling like the other pushing him away, he…  _Finally… whew… It seems like he hasn't foun- Eh? Why is he staring at me like that…? What's wrong…?_ Although, in his mind there lie many questions, but coming from his mouth is… ''Did my service help you?'' Trying to force out a playful smile is no other than Takao, but…

''Yeah, I guess. By the way, you don't have a fever right?'' asks Midorima slowly.

''Last time I checked, no.'' Still playing his 'cheerful' card.

''Then why is your face so red?''

''It might be because of the hot weather, don't you know it is summer now?''  _Oh no… Don't tell me…_

Calming down himself a little, Midorima opens his mouth. ''Fine, seems logical, but why is your heart beating so fast when I am hugging you?'' Raising his finger to point at the one spot that holds Takao's heart.

_Oh shit! So, he did noticed!_ ''Well… m-maybe it's b-because of the weather too.''  _Please buy this. Oh, please…_

''Hmm… last I know is that is this type of weather won't affect heart-rate.'' Eyeing at Takao more, he… ''Why did your heart beat so fast at that time?''

_Urgh…! What to do now, huh? Somebody tell me…!_

In the middle of his thoughts, once again Midorima… ''Why? Tell me.''  _There is no way! But I've to make sure._

Moving his eyes around and around, left to right as if the answer that he wants is in the air, but…  _I guess there is no way for me to go back…_ Opening his mouth… ''Actually, I…''

*JING-KLINK! JING-KLINK!* suddenly the dreamcatcher resounds the whole shop and following it is… ''We are home!''

Looking at the situation, Midorima couldn't help but curse in his inner mind and without wasting any time he quickly collects the thing that he just bought and by leaving the change on the counter, he goes up to the first floor leaving Takao, who is feeling saved.

_Was that just a dream?_ Takao begins questioning himself, but he himself had known better. While he is staring at the staircase which Midorima had just gone up, a voice emerges… ''Takao… Takao… ''

''…'' continues to stare at the same spot in a daze.

_Weird, what's up with him, huh?_ Seeing the other didn't even notice his calling, Miyaji begins nudging Takao and… ''Yeah, yes. Ah… Miyaji-kun.''

''What are you staring at until it had made you ignore me, huh?'' pouts Miyaji while grabbing Takao's shoulder and are turning the latter's body to face him.

Once he is facing Miyaji and by looking into his eyes, as if realizing something is wrong, Takao…  _No way! Why… why am I so calm…? Why is my heart not beating anymore? Usually…_ Thinking up until this point he couldn't help but slumps his shoulder as a sudden realization dawned upon him.

At the same time… after placing his things on the desk, Midorima covers his mouth with his hand and starts to mumble something like… ''No way! He couldn't be…''

**_~End of Chapter Thirty-Three~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**  

_So, in this chap, I decided to embrace more of the plot than the romance… (Let's welcome Sayaka and Nakashi!)_

_So, with this chapter done. In the next chapter, I will begin An Unlikely Coincidence, which introduces the pairing of Imayoshi x Hanamiya. Be prepared. ^_^_

_Well… as the time has come for their undecided separation, the two only come to realize their true feelings… (Please don't hate me.)_

_Well… then, see y'all clopping next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	35. An Unlikely Coincidence (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imayoshi and Hanamiya meet... in a very unlikely way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> In this chapter, we will hereby welcome my 6th OTP, let's hop into the story…!
> 
> They are the hardest for me to write, I swear...
> 
> So Let's Start The 34th Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, a meeting that seems to be impossible, but it just happens…_ **

*Classical music playing in the background~~~*

_Hmm…! Such a great day… Why does my life feel so damn perfect…?_ In a room, there resides a man, who is lying on his chair, enjoying his music to his fullest while shutting his eyes as he begins to hum away.

And just when everything feels so damn comfortable to take a good beauty nap, suddenly a loud crash could be heard coming from his back and following it is… ''IMAYOSHI SHOUICHI-KUN…!''

_Ah… Just when I am deciding to go for a nap… Well… too bad, then…_ Slowly he flutters his eyes open and with this, he swirls his chair to face the guest in his office.

''Ah… Wakamatsu-kun and…'' tilting his head to get a good look at who is standing behind Wakamatsu, he… ''…Susa-san, what's up?''

''Don't give me that!'' snaps Wakamatsu, who seems like he will go apeshit any moment.

Getting amused by his reaction, Imayoshi… ''What's wrong? What had made you raise that monkey temper of yours?''

''Don't call me a monkey and here!'' Turning to Susa, who is silent all the time. ''Susa-san, just give him that thing.''

Raising up his eyebrows out of amusement, Imayoshi… ''Oh! Did I call you a monkey? Last time I check myself, never. Right?'' After finishing his remarks, he then turns his attention towards Susa, leaving Wakamatsu to deal with his fuse.

''Here, chairman.'' Handing out the newspaper to Imayoshi, Susa adds… ''It is being spread throughout the whole company and the citizens.''

Before looking at the newspaper, Imayoshi… ''Hmm… what? Is this about me? Oh, that means I am famous right now, right?''

''Please don't joke with me.'' Is all Susa could tell his chairman.

Moving his sight towards the newspaper and the next moment, all he sees is a big headline that says: IMAYOSHI SHOICHI, SUCCESSOR OF  _LE BLANCO_ SPOTTED MAKING OUT WITH AN ACTRESS. And as he moves his eyes downward, a big image could be seen.  _Hmm… that's me for sure and if I am not wrong, I never kissed any actress. Well…_ And looking even more downwards another smaller article could be seen saying: A MONTH AGO, IMAYOSHI SPOTTED WALKING INTO A HOMOSEXUAL CLUB.

_Hah…_ Letting out a big sigh in his own mentality…  _Fake scum and an old news…_ Dropping his head… ''I give up…''

''Eh! Wha-what? Did you just say something, chairman?'' asks Susa who have just heard Imayoshi's mumblings.

Raising his head suddenly like a zombie in him has awakened, Imayoshi while managing a sour look… ''I said I give up.''

Without even anticipating this situation, Wakamatsu… ''Huh!? What are you giving up for, huh?''

Pushing up his spec, turning his sour look into a smirk and by looking all defeated, he… ''I give up on humanity. I am giving up on this world.''

''HAH?'' Dropping his jaws, Wakamatsu… ''What nonsense are you speaking? Have you lost your mind? HUH?!''

''Yeah, have you really lost your mind? Chairman…?'' adds Susa who is now accepting the newspaper that Imayoshi is handing back to him.

''Who knows. Maybe..? So, what if I am really losing my mind? What do you guys expect me to do?'' Still wearing the same defeated look, he starts to move towards Wakamatsu.

Feeling his own nerves is going to explode anytime soon, Wakamatsu… ''Is that a question? Go solves this on your own!''

After listening to what Wakamatsu had just snapped at him, he… ''Oh-hoh! So, right now you are asking me to clean this mess on my own, eh? Is this what you've meant?''

Finishing his sentence and by glancing at the 'I am going to fucking bloody murder' face of Wakamatsu, he… ''If yes, then that fine.'' Turning his head over to Susa, he…''Do you wish the same?''

''Of course.''

_Well…_ Smirking, as if he had gotten the answer that he had wanted and by wiping all the playful looks, he begins to push Wakamatsu out of his way and… ''Well… what are you two standing there for, we have some business to deal with.''

With that, Wakamatsu finally able to avoid himself from letting his veins go night-night.

While in the elevator, Imayoshi… ''Susa. Sniff out who is the paparazzi that took that picture and contact me later.'' And then the elevator comes to a stop, with Susa walking out from it.

And a few seconds later, the elevator comes to a stop once again, stepping out of it is none other than Wakamatsu and Imayoshi.

''Look, there he is.'' Calls a person in a crowd that are swarming around at the front of the company which is trying to break free of the securities.

''Well, what we have got here…'' speaks Imayoshi with a volume only he could hear.

Not even caring one bit of the crowd, he begins to walk straight to the front entrance. In the process… ''Is the vehicle ready?''

''Yeah, you bet.'' Replies Wakamatsu.

Coming out from the building and all he hears is… ''Is that true?'', ''Are you dating the actress?'' and something like… ''Please explain your true sexual interest!''

Couldn't help but to roll his eyes and without giving the reporters any juicy statement, he aims for the readied vehicle while being protected by a couple of bouncers.

After successfully getting into his vehicle with Wakamatsu in tow, he… ''Go.''

With this, all the reporters had been left in the dust waiting to be scolded by their employers.

''Whew… what a day. What'd you think?'' Asks Imayoshi, who is back to wearing his smirk.

''Is this something to be kidded?'' snaps Wakamatsu whose mood is at his worst.

''Woah. Woah. Sorry there.'' Turning away to look at the chauffeur through the mirror, he… ''Sato-san, could you drive us to the building of BizToday, thank you.''

''If you wish, sir.'' And the vehicle starts turning in a certain direction.

#COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER#

''Sir, we have arrived.'' Informs the chauffeur after pulling up the trigger.

Looking at the building that is in front of the sedan, he… ''Quite a decent one, but I am afraid that it's going to go all *POOF!*''

With that, he steps down from the vehicle and by adjusting his shades with all his glory, he begins taking his steps with Wakamatsu following him.

Greeted by the receptionist, he proceeds to move down his shades for a couple of inches and by recognizing him, the receptionist gasped.

Pretending to have never noticed the small reaction that came from the woman, he… ''Could you please do me a favor of informing your director that I, Imayoshi Shouichi have come to pay him a visit?''

Feeling the animosity coming from the smirking lad in front of her, her throat involuntary did a gulp and as quick as possible, she snatches up the phone and a few minutes later, Imayoshi gets himself guided to the director's room.

Before the two enter the room, Wakamatsu turns to face the receptionist and by making a face full of pity, he… ''I can see you are a good staff, but too bad, I am afraid you are going to lose your job.''

With that being said, Wakamatsu follows Imayoshi into the room leaving the lady, failing to form any thoughts in her mind.

Seeing the guest that just entered, the director… ''Oh, welcome. What brings you, such an important guest here?''

Wearing his most sincere smile, Imayoshi proceeds to shake the director's hand and the next second, the angel-like smile melted, turning it into an evil, cold smirk. ''I am afraid you have some explanation to do, am I right…?''

The aura, emitted by the devil himself makes cold sweats start forming on the whole being of the director's. Like a trapped rat being toyed by a cat, the director starts to kneel for forgiveness by discarding the welcoming act.

''I have no idea that one of my reporters did that.'' Cries the director as he is now clinging onto Imayoshi with all his life. ''But, rest assured I had fired that reporter, the editor, and the news manager that are responsible for the news!''

Listening up to this point, Imayoshi decides to lower his body in order to be able to face the director. Lifting up the face of the director, he… ''Then how about the article?''

''That…'' Gulping down his saliva, the director… ''I will cancel it and I will open up a reporter's session to apologize for all the mistakes.''

_Hmm… well…_ Lifting up the side of his mouth again, he… ''How about you tell me who is this reporter of yours and his address?''

As if finding a ray of hope, the director immediately searches for the information of the reporter and after giving the information to them, Imayoshi then bids the director farewell.

''Well… that's one down, then…''

_Weird… and here I thought he is going to demolish the whole business of this company…_ thought Wakamatsu silently.

After exiting the building, and after giving the address to his chauffeur, once again they speed to their next destination.

*KNOCK! KNOCK!* ''Yoohoo! Anybody home, sushi delivery here!'' shouts Imayoshi.

''Weird, did I call any sushi?'' wonders someone in a certain house.  _Maybe it is just a mistake…_ Standing up, the man begins heading towards the door and the next moment all hell freezes over. ''I-I-Imayoshi Shouichi!''

''Ah, so this is indeed the real address, eh?'' smiles Imayoshi with pleasure. ''Why are you standing there being so shocked for, don't you want to welcome your guest?''

''W-W-Why are you here? H-how are you able to know where I live?'' stutters the man, cold sweat already start forming in his palm.

''Oh, easy. I believe my network is quite large.'' With that being said, the next moment is we hear a loud BAM and then… ''And it seems like you want it straight-forward… so, who gave you the pictures?''

Leg shivering, just by standing had made him use all of his will, the reporter… ''I do not know, sir. The cameraman doesn't give me his name when giving the pictures to me.''

''Oh, really?'' Tilting his head up to think… ''Hmm… something like this make sense, but something irks the hell outta' me.''

''What?''

''Even if you've received the pictures, you shouldn't have inserted it into the papers, right?'' blinks Imayoshi, acting all innocent.

Seriously wetting his pants right now, the reporter have no choice but to beg for his life until Wakamatsu's cell starts ringing.

''Oh, sorry.'' Excusing himself, Wakamatsu receives the call… ''Hello, what's up, Susa.''

Hearing the receiver starts speaking, Susa… ''I have got the information of the paparazzi and…''

Ending their call, Wakamatsu begins walking back to where Imayoshi is who is still trying to dig information out of the poor dude.

''Imayoshi. I have gotten a call from Susa and it seems like there is no use for him any longer.''

''Ah, so the mysterious one have been snuff out, eh?'' Turning around and without bothering glancing back any longer, they enter the sedan and are now speeding towards their next destination.

''Hello, anybody there! Please sign this parcel of yours!'' this time it's Wakamatsu's turn to shout, which had been ordered by Imayoshi.

_Oh…! A parcel? Maybe it's sent by Anna-chan for my work!_ Springing towards his door of death gleefully is no other than the paparazzi himself.

''Oh, where is the par-'' looking up, after seeing the familiar faces…  _OMG!_ As fast as he can, he tries to shut the door, but sadly a leg came sticking into the small space that could have saved his life.

''What are you so afraid of, paparazzi-chan?'' Smirks Imayoshi, after the door had been forcefully yanked open by Wakamatsu.

''Please don't hurt me, please…'' begs the paparazzi, on the verge of tears.

Upon looking at the state shown by the man, Imayoshi… ''What are you talking about? First, as a businessman, I won't do anyone harm. Second, I believe that everything happened due to a reason, so tell me what is your reason.''

_What? So, he is a nice person? Whew…_ After calming down, the paparazzi… ''Hahaha. Of course, everything occurred with a reason…!''

_Oh… I see he still has the nerve to laugh, eh…_ ''Then, tell me what is your reason?'' Lowering his voice a notch now to signify he didn't even mean to joke around in the first place.

_What's with this tone?_ After looking at the eyes of Imayoshi, which are cold and piercing, he… ''Whoa there, let's calm down, sir.'' After that, he turns all silent again, seemingly thinking about something.

_Should I tell him or not? But, what about Anna-chan?_ Getting really impatient now and without giving the paparazzi any more thinking room, he once again repeats the same question, this time with a threatening tone, with that…

''I am so sorry, so sorry. Actually, I am being used by Anna-chan!'' finally, he spills the beans.

''Who is this 'Anna-chan' you are talking about?'' getting interested by the addition of a new character in this case.

''The actress. The actress who is in the image, she told me to capture a picture of her with you when she is doing some action that seems like you two are kissing and the content of the article is also her work too.'' Spilling more of his beans.

Surprised by the news, both Wakamatsu and Imayoshi couldn't help but raise their eyebrows. But, soon after turning back into his usual smirking face, he… ''So, this is how it is, eh? Poor guy, I am on the verge of tears.'' Spinning his body around, he… ''Let's go, Wakamatsu. It seems like I have a lovely dinner later.''

''What did you mean by that?'' Asks Wakamatsu, who is looking at Imayoshi, who is currently swapping his fingers on his phone screen.

_Anna…Anna… If I am not mistaken, at that time she had given her number to me…_ More swapping…  _Oh! Found it!_ With that, he taps on the call button…

''Hello, is this Anna speaking?''

''Oh, it's been a long time, Shouichi-kun…! What's up?'' answers the other side of the phone with such glee.

''I've been thinking since it's been such a long time, how about a dinner?''

''…'' and with some kind of a satisfactory answer that came from this Anna-chan, Imayoshi proceeds to end the call.

''I am afraid that you will have to go back to the company on your own, Wakamatsu.'' States Imayoshi, halfway to the vehicle and by shutting the door the car zoomed away.

Without being able to respond, Wakamatsu gets thrown away without a single mercy bestowed upon him.

#AN HOUR LATER#

''Sir, we have reached your destination.'' With that, he leaves his sedan, but without missing the word coming from the chauffeur… ''Have fun!''

''Thanks.'' Mumbles himself and with that he begins his steps towards a Spanish restaurant, halfway through something catches his attention and that that are a bunch of men entering a pub while laughing their asses off, but that wasn't the center of his attention.  _Why is that guy seems like he is not enjoying himself like the others do? Well… it's not my matter by the way…_

With that…

''What makes you call up for me? Shouichi-kun!'' Asks Anna with a voice so full of sensuality and lust that you don't have to be a rocket scientist to know that she is hungry for Imayoshi.

Smirking to answer the question, he…  _So, my guesses are correct, eh? Well… let's play, then…_

Suddenly standing up from her seat, she waltzes her way to Imayoshi, now brushing her hands on Imayoshi's shoulder, while using her most seductive voice… ''How about we just forget about the dishes and I will just let you enjoy me instead, huh?''

Still smirking, he begins to brush his hands on the woman's head and the next moment is that a loud scream coming out from the lecherous actress. ''Ouch…! Ow…! Let go of me!''

''You want me to let go, eh? Then tell me why did you do that?''

''Do what?'' still acting innocent.

''Wow, so real, as expected from an actress. How about I tell you, the news, the article and the photos. Does that ring anything in you?''

''Damn that paparazzi…!'' Curses Anna. ''So, what if it was me. I love you, I love you so much that I am willing to ruin my image, so please let me go.''

''Ah… how touching. But, have you ever think it will ruin my image too? Who gave you the permission, huh?'' Clenching and pulling her hair more.

Due to the pain, she… ''Nobody.''

With that, Imayoshi lets go of his hand and calmly he walks out of the private room and in the hall, he fishes out his smartphone and is now speaking with someone… ''Hello, I am here to make a report, please capture the following as I speak…''

Finishing his words, he begins exiting the restaurant, stretching his whole body, feeling all fulfilled and then a call came in. ''Why? Why won't you forgive me!?'' screams somebody from his phone.

For his reply to the caller… ''Oh, it's you, the director. I am afraid that I've never promised you anything and mark my words, I am a person who likes doing things that people hate the most.'' With that, the conversation ends.

_Whew… case closed!_ But as soon as he thinks he could call for a day, suddenly a large commotion happens at the pub and suddenly a man is being dragged out, forcefully by two men.  _It's that guy just now… Wait! Why is he so beaten up?!_

Staring at the scene, which he sees a man slowly walking out from the pub, cracking his knuckles, saying something that Imayoshi couldn't quite catch, but his hearing system does successfully register one word and that's: Hanamiya-chan.

**_~End of Chapter Thirty-Four~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_There you go. Another story had taken its flight and we are close to revealing all the stories as this is the 2nd last of this series._

_One more story to go and that story happens to be the most anticipated one...!!!_

_That's about how I start the story of Imayoshi and Hanamiya, so what did you all fellow readers think…? Have fun reading._

_Well… then, see y'all sniffing next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	36. An Unlikely Coincidence (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their chemistry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers!
> 
> I apologize for the slightly slow chapter as I am moving out from my dormitory.
> 
> All the labours that I did had made my body all sore... XD
> 
> So Let's Start The 35th Chapter! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters do not belong to MHTwoKeys. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.

**_Sometimes, even though as a smart-ass, it doesn't mean you are always right…_ **

_Hanamiya…?_ As he is figuring out all by himself what did it mean, a few coughing sounds could be heard coming from the guy that is so beaten.

Taking his fist away from the stomach of that guy, the dude which seems like the boss proceeds to wave his next fist. While he is at it, the boss once again starts to talk, making Imayoshi pay all of his attention.

''Such pity…! I really do not mean to hurt you that badly, it is just one night that's all I have wanted… Tsk. Tsk.'' Lowering his body to face the guy.

Lifting his chin up and by forcing the guy to look at him, the boss… ''This face… such a pity…'' and then without any warning, the boss proceeds to force a kiss upon the guy.

Surprised, the guy begins struggling and the next moment, a loud scream comes from the boss.

Taking in some air, the guy accompanies with a glare… ''Get away from me, you filth.''

Spitting out the blood bled by his own tongue, the boss immediately lands another blow towards his stomach.

Again and again, punch by punch had been landed on his poor gut, in the process, Imayoshi notices that the guy had taken a glance towards him.

Finally by pulling his hair, the boss… ''Ah… don't blame me for what will happen to you…'' After landing a slap on his face, the boss… ''Take him into the private suite.''

By hearing what the boss had ordered his lackeys, Imayoshi could swear fear coursing through the guy's eyes.

By remembering the glance that the guy had given to him and the fear in his eyes, Imayoshi couldn't figure out why but something in him tells him to save that guy, who is being dragged half-way into the pub.

Unable to defy the feelings that are currently screaming inside of himself, right then and there, he quick-steps his way towards the entrance of the pub and… ''Excuse me, could you let the guy that is in your possession go?''

Startled by sudden entrance of the stranger, the boss… ''What did you say? Please, one more time.'' And Imayoshi does what he had been told.

''Do you know who am I? How dare you speak to me like that, huh?!'' Getting really impatient now…

''Umm…'' Pretend to scratch his head… ''Too bad, I have never registered any creatures in my own library and I believe I have all the rights to speak whatever or however I've wanted.''

Clenching his fist now and by trying to keep his temper in check, the boss… ''Move out of my way now or you may eat my fist.''

But as soon as the last word drops, he… ''Once again too bad, because I prefer none of that and don't make me repeat, let him go at once.''

Cracking his neck, the boss… ''Ah… it seems like word has been useless, then…'' Once again without warning, he swings his fist towards Imayoshi but the fist got stopped by a grab.

''What!'' surprised by the situation, the boss… ''Let go of me!''

Turning his eyes into a piercing glare, Imayoshi… ''Just like what you had said, it seems like I really couldn't understand what you are saying…'' With that, Imayoshi begins twisting the hand of the boss and the next moment we all know that the boss got thrown into a world of real pain and terror.

After what seemed like an eternal torture for the boss, suddenly the sirens of the police could be heard outside of the pub and by managing a smirk, Imayoshi… ''Ah! It seems that they had arrived…! Well then, have fun guys.'' Finally letting the hand go, Imayoshi bypasses the frozen boss to welcome the cops.

#Half-an hour later#

''I have told you already, that…'' pointing at the guy who Imayoshi now knew as Hanamiya, the boss… ''is not my deed.''

''Please tone down the denial, even if you deny that you are not responsible for him, we still have a lot of case regarding you, so you are going to be sentenced no matter what.'' announces the police officer.

Standing up, he… ''It seems like everything is solved.''

Noticing him standing up, the police officer… ''Ah… Imayoshi-san, I hereby thank you for capturing this dude, good job.''

''Oh, it's nothing much. By the way, can I bring this guy with me or do you still in need of him for further questioning?'' Eyeing the man who stays silent all the time.

''Oh sure.'' With the permission given by the cop, without even asking if he likes it or not, Imayoshi immediately grabs Hanamiya's hand and Hanamiya who is in a daze all the time suddenly realizes that he is in a moving car.

''Where are you taking me?'' Staring straight into Imayoshi's eyes without even a slight tremble in his voice.

Facing him, Imayoshi… ''Before I answer your question, how about tell me your name?''

''Hn…'' after managing a hollow laugh, he… ''Did you have a memory shortage? I believe you already learnt my name at the police station just now.''

''Ah… my bad. Hanamiya, am I right? But, what I want is your full name, who knows if this is your camouflage one, huh?'' smirks Imayoshi while trying to figure out the subject in front of him.

''How about you tell your name first since you are so curious of mine, how about that?'' smiles Hanamiya weakly due to the pain.

_Wow…! So, a tough nut, eh…_ ''Fine, Imayoshi Shouichi. Now, how about yours?''

Narrowing his eyes, he…''How am I supposed to believe that, at least show me your ID.'' With that request, Imayoshi finally breaks into laughter, feeling defeated, he shows his ID to his mysterious guest. ''Have that satisfied you?''

_It seems like he is not lying…_ ''Hanamiya Makoto.'' And it seems like the volume is too low, so… ''Excuse me. What did you just say?''

''My name. Hanamiya Makoto. You happy now? Now, tell me where you are trying to take me?'' Once again wearing the sharp and decisive eyes.

Without telling him the answer, he… ''Ah… so it wasn't a fake name, eh… Makoto…Makoto means truth, right? No wonder, since you like truths. Well, it kind of suits you.''

Laughing hollowly, he… ''Well… thanks, I guess. So, are you going to tell me where are we going or not?''

Looking at the horizon through the front mirror of the sedan, he… ''Seems like I have no need to answer your question anymore because we are arriving soon.''

Curious as to where Imayoshi is looking, he begins to trace the other's line of sight and all he sees is at a distance, there are some lights glowing. As they are getting closer and closer he finally makes out what had made those lights.  _A mansion! Don't tell me it's his!_

Driving through the front gate and after they have finally reached the main building, yet again without even trying to ask for any permission, Imayoshi proceeds to grab Hanamiya's hand and is now dragging the latter into the building, but suddenly he feels that his hand got yanked away.

Looking back and all he hears is… ''I will walk myself. I am not that weak to the point of needing you to drag me.''

Feeling the other's cold stare and emotionless tone, he… ''Okay. Okay. I am so sorry for underestimating you, my honored guest. Well… follow me.'' Without wasting any more useless chatting, he quick-steps into his own mansion.

As he is following his savior, he couldn't help but brings his eyes to flow through the interior of the building. Everything, the furniture, the paintings and the small decorations are all in Neo-classics style. Moving his head upwards and all he sees is a big chandelier, hanging on top of the ceilings, so bright that it hurts his eyes.

Feeling that his guest is following him well, he… ''Marlo-san, please hand a first aid kit to me 5 to 10 minutes later, I will be in my own room and thanks.''

Finishing the sentence with a smile, after turning around… ''Hey, what are you staring at? Let's go.''

Moving all his attention towards the guy in front of him who is right now taking the staircase towards the first floor, he decides to follow him.

Almost bumping against the guy who suddenly stops in his tracks in front of a door, he… ''Tch! Why are you stopping so suddenly?''

''Should I speak a word? Or should I not?'' Turning the knob on the door and by pushing the door open, Imayoshi… ''There you go, welcome.''

Suspicious by the room that he had just been shown to, he begins to work his mind.  _Heh… what did he want with me, eh? Is this done to earn my trust? No way in hell that I am going to fall for it!_

As Hanamiya is thinking, on the other hand…  _Heh… getting suspicious again, eh… Although I couldn't get what he is really thinking about right now, but… Hmm… whatever…_ Stopping his mind, he freely walks in and in the next second, he has gone into another room that is residing inside the room.

_Should I step in or…_ Still reluctant about what he is supposed to do, suddenly a few fabrics get thrown towards him. Looking downwards and all he sees is a set of clothes that are being caught by himself.

Tugging his hands into the pockets of his long jacket, he… ''Just get inside here and take a shower, if it's for those unknown, they might have thought of you as a criminal.''

Checking his attire, he…  _Well… I guess he is right, eh… Well… why not accept the 'kindness'…? Since he is so enthusiastic about it._

Finally stepping into the room and after scanning the whole place and by guessing the possibility of a washroom, without saying anything more, he goes inside.

By making sure that Hanamiya had gone into the washroom, he finally stretches his arms and that's when a knocking came protruding his ears. ''Ah, excuse me, sir. This is the first aid kit you wanted me to bring over. Do you need any help…? And is the guest of yours okay…?''

Receiving the box, he… ''Oh, thanks for bringing this and I think that I will manage this on my own. Besides, he is doing quite well, so do not worry.''

With that being said, the butler… ''Whew… Glad that he is okay. I was scared to death at the sight of his just now.''

As the conversation between those two continues, on the other hand… ''Ow! Tsk!''  _So, painful…!_ Upon accidentally rubbing against one of his wounds, Hanamiya decides to end his shower as quick as possible.

Changing into the clothes prepared by Imayoshi, he…  _Just right…_ With that, he finally came out of the shower room.

Just as he is feeling quite good in his clean state, in front of him there appears Imayoshi, who is sitting on his bed without his long jacket and necktie.

Noticing his presence, Imayoshi… ''I can see you've cleaned up well… Now, come here.'' Patting an empty space on the bed beside him.

_What is he going to do?_ Is his first thought which had thoroughly made he, himself laughing at his own thinking.  _Hn… When did I become such a pussy, huh…?_

Shedding all of his previous thoughts, he straight away walks towards where Imayoshi is and without sitting down like he is being offered, he… ''Although I don't know what's your motive of rescuing me and the way you are treating me, can I leave right now…?''

As if being thrown off by the words coming from Hanamiya, all he can do is to raise his eyebrows a little due to amusement.

Seeing that the other is not uttering a word, he… ''Hmm… if that's your answer, then well… thanks for your hospitality, I will try returning these clothes to you if I have a chance in the future.''

Still remaining silent and by looking at the guest of his is about to leave, something like an unknown voice starts screaming inside him again, which makes him pull the other's hand without even a single consideration.

Due to the force and the shock of being pulled without any single warning, he had his ass landed on the space that Imayoshi had just offered him to. Surprised and getting really annoyed, he… ''What's your deal?''

As quick as lighting, Imayoshi regains his usual senses and by putting away the thoughts of those mysterious sensations, he… ''Just accept my… your so-called 'hospitality', will you? Now, strip off the shirt.''

Still as stubborn as ever, he… ''I ask you what's your deal? Besides, why do I have to strip as you say?''

As if something almost snapped in him, he immediately changes the neutral tone into a more serious one… ''I said strip, you hear me.''

And it is a good thing that he isn't an oblivious person, he quickly but reluctantly do what Imayoshi said and the next moment all he feels is something slippery being applied towards his skin.

In the process… with Imayoshi commanding him something like: Turn around, stay still or raise your arm, and finally with the last plaster being plastered, Imayoshi… ''Well… I am done.''

With his back still facing Imayoshi, he… ''So, now that you are finally done. Well… how about tell me what's your deal exactly, huh?''

Keeping away all the ointment, plaster and such into the box, he… ''You sure are suspicious about every single thing, aren't ya'?''

''Oh, don't you know… This is how the world works, people getting suspicious of each other, turning against each other?'' Pausing for a while… ''Or are you simply just that 'kind-hearted' and 'naïve'… ah, of course, maybe you wouldn't even realize this simple fact since you are a Prince-kun.''

''Ah… thank you for the lessons, I greatly appreciates it. By the way, of course, I know stuff like this, even though I am a Prince-kun, I am a prince that favors the art of democracy, not the monarchy. Which is to say that I am a prince which actually had experiences living on my own, not some typical prince whose only job is to take his shower under riches.''

''Hn… quit the flattery. So, are you answering my question or not?''

''Well… what do you want me to answer?'' unable to contain the weird excitement, he continues to smirk all his way through the conversation.

''Why ask me that?'' getting really edgy now…

And almost immediately… ''Because you seem to be that kind of guy who wouldn't believe no matter what kind of answer I give, am I right?''  _Hmm… let's see what you have got to say this time…_

''Oh, well… you seem to understand me well. Have you been spying on me all this time…?''  _Hn… who knows…_

''Oh, what if I really did…?'' taunts Imayoshi, who is getting really pumped by this almost never-ending conversation.

Feeling like the other guy is still staring at his back, he… ''Umm… if you did, then I seriously would have think…'' without any warning, suddenly Hanamiya proceeds to pounce on Imayoshi, who without any preparation gets himself forced, lying on his bed now. ''…you are interested in me…?''

Without a mere second, the two are in a really suggestive pose with Hanamiya straddling on top of Imayoshi with Hanamiya trying to touch Imayoshi's lips.

Without being able to do so is another thing, but by another second, suddenly their positions change with Imayoshi now on top of Hanamiya.

By looking down at Hanamiya with this kind of position, who slightly widen his eyes, suddenly something in him reacted, but without even trying to understand what that even mean, he begins lowering his lips towards Hanamiya's but stopping it half-way… ''I wish I can be interested in such an interesting individual such as you, but what a pity, I don't swing that way.''

Feeling like he had won the battle, he begins to smirk but immediately he sees the other man smirking too. Opening his mouth… ''I hope so.''

With that being said, Hanamiya who is not flustered for even a single bit starts to sit up and after putting on his shirt, he… ''If you have nothing more in your hospitality, may I leave immediately?''

Still couldn't get rid of the excitement that he just experiences, as he is smirking, he… ''Well… go on then and don't mind returning them, I mean the clothes.''

Returning to his cold and sharp stare… ''Well… if you said so. Then, I wish you have a good night.'' With this, Hanamiya finally leaves the room, leaving nothing but his scent, still lingering.

After seeing his guest off, Imayoshi finally breaks into his biggest smirk ever while speaking something only he could hear… ''Well…well… what a surprise. Can I call it a fateful encounter? Why do I feel like we will eventually meet somewhere again, huh? Funny, that's so funny…'' Even though this is what he mumbles, but in his own mental…  _By the way, why do I have this kind of funny feelings…? Hmm…?_

After getting out from the main building, suddenly in front of him stands the chauffeur, who kindly offers him to send him back to his resident, which he yet again, reluctantly accepts.

In the journey of returning to his resident, involuntarily his mind begins flashing the moments he spends with Imayoshi, even though he tries to forget about it, in which he deems those as useless memories…

**_~End of Chapter Thirty-Five~_ **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_So, I had finally made a conclusion about their (Imayoshi and Hanamiya) type of relationship and that is: Smartass vs Smartass, nuff' said…_

_Well… it's only been the second chapter but sparks have been flying out of control… (Damn you, Imahana's story! Why you did this to me?!)_

_I remember excitement keeps irking me when I wrote this chapter for the first time!!! Especially the intense word exchanging moments!!! :D_

_By the way, that's how about this chapter…_

_Well… then, see y'all kissing next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


End file.
